Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer (デジモン：偉大なクリムゾンテイマー)
by Mrguy22594
Summary: This is the tale of a young man, whom unlike some people actually fears one part of society. His name, is Konner Ackerman. When the reality he grew up in falls apart, he ends up receiving help from what is known as the Shepherds from his home country's own worst enemy... Ylisse. Updates once every week...
1. Invisible Ties

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Intelligent Systems, Nintendo and Shouzou Kaga. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Prologue Part 1: Invisible Ties/Stark Reality...

Though many will contest that, Digimon and the Digital World were always a creation by mankind... That statement is ultimately untrue. There was once a time, when mankind and Digimon shared the world together. It was about two thousand years ago, when it seemed like the world was very much stable but not without some cracks in the work. This is merely but a small part in the overall scale that this world presents. It takes place on the continent of Archanea, along with it's neighbor Valm. Archanea was a continent that seemed to be very peaceful with it's three countries ruling it. Ferox, Plegia and Ylisse. Ferox was a cold and somewhat barren mountain range, where only the strong survived and the people within the country upheld that rule since it's conception. It is ruled by two Kahns, the East Kahn and the West Kahn. Whoever can defeat the other, rules over Ferox. Feroxi, don't really wish to use Digimon since they believe that, reliance on these creatures would diminish the strength of their troops. The country of Ylisse is an area where peace has been upheld for many years.

Unfortunately, the King and Queen of Ylisse have been murdered by it's neighboring country Plegia. Their eldest daughter is the current ruler of the nation, and it's capital city Ylisstol. Most say that Ylisse is what's well known for using the creatures known as Digimon for warfare, but some are kept as pets and others as assistance to many of the workers. The people within the country worship the Divine Dragon known as Naga, and it's royalty bear a brand that marks them as such. Some people would even regard the royals as the people who have received Naga's wisdom. But with the light, there's always darkness. And that brings us to Plegia, Ylisse's western neighbor. Unlike Ferox, Plegia is far from an ally to Ylisse. For they are quite potentially their worst enemy. They are ruled by two factions... One being the mad king, who wishes for any excuse to go to war, while the other are the grimleal... Who worship the Fell Dragon, Grima. And that, is ironically where our story begins... With two warriors, fighting one last battle... Against the leader of the Grimleal, Validar...

One of the two appeared to be clad in a blue shirt, with blue pants to match. A shoulder pad on his left shoulder, while exposing the Brand of the exalt on his right. Though it would seem that Chrom's left arm has a sleeve that throughly covers it along with a pair of gray gloves on both of his hands. Below his shirt's collar, he wore a white and blue colored cape. Which seemed to flow along with some dramatic wind, that would reveal itself in this fight. His boots appeared to extend all the way to his knee caps. One was mostly gray while the other was as blue as the rest of his clothing. He also carried a double edged sword, with a golden pommel, red grip, a golden crossguard that bared resemblance to the brand on his shoulder. The gold in the crossguard would extend all the way to the fuller of the blade, which ran almost the entire length othe blade. He also carried it's scabbard on his right hip. The other appeared to be a white haired individual with a purple robe, gray inner shirt, black pants and gray boots. He seemed to be carried with him, a steel sword and a yellow book that appeared to have steel engravings over it.

That would be a fabled thunder tome... More specifically, Thoron. The strongest thunder tome. They were fighting what appeared to be a dark skinned man, with a similar purple robe, albeit minus the hood. He also seemed to be wearing a pointed head piece. And it would seem he's carrying a dark tome along with him. His hair had a white streak running down the middle along with his ponytail. This man was very skinny, and seemed to be only made of skin and bones. His devil's goat beard made it pretty obvious who's the bad guy of this story. But I digress, the two had charged him head on, and it would appear that with their combined skill, it was easy for them to take him down. Although, the man who was known as Validar appeared to be giving our heroes trouble, he knew deep down that whatever scheme he's planning... Would likely come to fruition. And so, after retreating nearby the throne room where he would sit he goaded the two into attacking him. The man with blue hair looked at the hooded individual and said "This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us Robin, and no "destiny is going to change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

The hooded individual identified as Robin, looked over at the blue haired man and nodded. Though, it would appear that he was somewhat shy of speaking. The two appeared to be thinking of a plan, in order to kill the man known as Validar. Once they had a plan they looked at Validar who said "Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what has already been written!" As though taunting them. Robin had decided to go with a tome in order to start out, while the blue haired man had decided to wait for Validar to let his guard down. They went one at a time, and together, they conquered Validar. The man in question appeared to be bursting in purple flames. While the blue haired man seemed to vouch for a celebration... This was far from the time. Validar in the flames then screamed "This isn't over... Damn you BOTH!" Before firing a purple sphere at the blue haired man, whom was spared that fate by Robin.

Though now, it would appear that Robin was barely alive, and the blue haired man approached him and asked "Are you alright?" Robin silently nodded, and the blue haired man pulled him up and said "That's the end of him. Thanks to you, we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last..." Suddenly, a seductive voice beckoned to Robin which told him "Now is the time... Kill your friend..." Suddenly, Robin was clutching his head in pain and saw darkness trying to take him. Though he tried to fight it, the darkness just seemed too great. "...What's wrong? Hey hang o-" The blue haired man said before a great pain shot up in his abdomen. That pain being a large bolt of lighting, sticking out. The blue haired man gripped his abdomen and said "This is not your-Your fault... Promise me... You'll escape from this place... Please, go..." Before finally succumbing to his wounds. Robin backed away out of fear, and both Validar and the mysterious seductive voice, laughed at Robin's newfound despair. And it would appear that, all hope was now lost...

* * *

Two years earlier...

Nearby the Plegian castle, was the somewhat small castle town. It seemed as if there were many who were poor, and almost the majority of royalty would shun them. Just out of spite. In this town, a teen mercenary class warrior wandered. He would frequent the town, just to see if there was anything needed some form of improvement. The teen wore a helmet that only covered the sides of his head, where most enemies would strike to instantly kill someone. He had brown boots, tan pants with stripes on them. A tan shirt below a leather vest, that seemed to improve his defense in some way and what appeared to be a shield on his back. Though, that was mostly to go against the norm of mercenaries wearing it on their shoulders. His shield was circular, and seemed very metallic. The sword was within it's scabbard on his left hip, like most soldiers. However, he had made inscriptions on the blade which appeared to be writings from tomes that mages and dark mages would use. The inscriptions were in the fuller of the blade, just to make sure it didn't interfere with attacking.

As he continued to look around, he came into an alleyway and saw a couple barbarians blocking his path. "Excuse me sirs? Could you please step aside, I need to continue my regular patrol." The teen said to the barbarians, who then looked at the teen and responded "Well, if it ain't new guy Konner Ackerman... Heard you no longer do the night duty... I wonder why?" Konner looked away and answered "I'd rather not talk about it to dastards like you. I need to continue and you're interfering with my duties." One of them then said "Oh I bet it has to do with those Ylisseans who keep scaring you with their Digimon! Oh poor Konner! Scared of a few monsters, oh boo who!" Konner then cringed visably and remembered the first time he did a night guard duty three years ago. He saw that something was out there, and then suddenly, large creatures with pupil-less eyes looked at him as though they wanted to eat him. Konner was visibly terrified and every night he would have to go out there, he dreaded it. That was, until he pleaded with the captain of his squad to give him the day patrol. Which was all in all, a very nice deal for him.

Konner then shoved the barbarians out of his way and continued his patrol. "Tch, always the coward. And never willing to take risks! That's exactly what you are Konner!" The barbarian said, which caused Konner to feel even more ashamed. He continued his patrol, trying to hold back his emotions... Knowing that if he had made any form of outburst, that would cause him to get kicked out of Plegia. After his patrol he met up with his captain, who was a Great Knight wearing a large amount of red armor. And it seemed that his horse was also one that wore the armor. There were many mercenaries like Konner, Cavaliers and even some Dark Mages in this squad. However, when Konner was in the Military academy, he applied for many positions... But found that he may have had an affinity for magic, but he could not use a tome. He found some likeness in a sword, but that was mostly due to it being a very simple and easy weapon to use. The captain in question appeared to be a man with blonde hair, and red eyes. However, he seemed to have a tan based on how often he trains outside.

Due to Konner's paranoia with being outside for too long, he decided to train exclusively inside and thus making him an outcast amongst his fellow soldiers. "Alright, and don't forget... Tomorrow we head into a nearby cave, to investigate Ylissean activities! If we can safely ward them out of our country, then we can prevent warfare... Don't neglect your training! Practice and study on the hour! Dismissed!" The other soldiers left the training ground, until Konner was the only one left. "Captain... Could you tell me something?" Konner asked the Captain who then said "Sure! Anything you like Konner." Konner then shyly walked towards him and asked "Um... Do... Do you think that I'm... A coward?" The captain had looked at Konner's eyes, which seemed to be pleading for an answer. "Konner... Being neglectful towards training with your fellow men doesn't translate to cowardice... Willingly taking part in the army, as well as whatever risk comes with it is also far from cowardice." Konner cringed at the Captain's answer.

"Captain... Do you think that... I deserve to be in the army? And don't say that you've known me for years. Cause I need a real captain's response." Konner asked the Captain who sighed before looking at Konner and answered "I Captain Kenneth, think that you're still fit to be in the army... Despite your fear." Konner then felt tears welling up inside of him. "Kenneth! Don't! I don't like it when people mention my fear! I don't want people to use this to get me kicked out! I don't need coddling, and I don't need pity! Digimon attacking us is a fear I should've gotten over years ago!" Suddenly, tears started falling from his eyes. "Konner. No one is pitying you. You're a great trooper. And we appreciate everything you do here. I'm gonna need you on this mission, and more specifically the front line." Kenneth said to Konner who then pulled out his sword and said "Elfire..." And the sword magically lit up and seemed to gleam with fire magic. "For that?" Konner asked Kenneth while wiping his tears. Kenneth nodded, before Konner used his will to make the sword stop. He then sheathed it, and headed for his training quarters. "Konner! Just remember... You're a very important asset to this squad! Everyone in their own way is!" Kenneth said to Konner who nodded before continuing his path.

Once he came into the quarters, he put away his sword and scabbard before studying from his books. He looked and marked down the location where Kenneth said. "It was a cave to the east... Nearby the borders. It looks like we might be able to make peaceful negotiations with the Ylisseans at last!" Konner told himself before removing his boots, gloves and shield. He then fell asleep, and tried to dream anything that wasn't a Digimon. Konner may be a young kid, but the only reason he joined the army... Was because he felt no other job would help him, since the orphanage he grew up was taken down... Due to a lack of efficiency. Many children were starving, and their mothers couldn't provide their newborns with the nourishment they needed. All in all, Konner was hoping that the negotiations would help better his kingdom's economy. Though, he felt that he couldn't lead an army like Captain Kenneth... For he felt he was too timid for that kind of position...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ylisstol...

This kingdom was the exact opposite of Plegia. Here, it seemed that even the common folk matter. Royalty takes it's time to tend to those who can't take care of themselves, and show them the path to peace. Here, it seemed that there were many Digimon that were either doing meanial tasks for humans, either for money or for their partner's own benefit. Here, if a Digimon finds a human partner to bond with... They become almost inseparable. Even with other animals like dogs and cats, they still felt like additions to various families... So pets didn't seem like an issue. There were three Digimon in question that appeared to be wandering around Ylisstol looking for someone to bond with. Those three were currently headed towards Ylisstol's castle itself. One of them was a blue draconian Digimon, with blue and white skin. He had claws at the ends of his fingers and toes. He also had red eyes, two strange ear like projections from his head, and a horn further indicating that he is a dragon. Another was a large green worm, that appeared to have a purple mouth, and green antennae attached to it's head. Last but not least, is another dragon... Only purple, and appeared to have strangely shaped head, that looked more like a person just got out of bed.

He had a red chest plate attached to him, and mostly white on his stomach. There also appeared to be an X shaped mark on his head, unlike the blue dragon's V marking. The purple dragon was looking around, as though he were worried about something. "Hey Gumdramon? You shouldn't always be worried if someone needs help or anything. This kingdom is pretty peaceful." The blue dragon said to Gumdramon who sighed and responded "Sorry V-Mon, it's just that... I feel like, if I help someone I'll be more than likely to have a partner. That way, I'll finally have someone to bond with and maybe tell stories to!" V-Mon then looked to the worm and asked "So Wormmon, why are we going towards the castle anyway?" Wormmon then answered "Well... I think that if we help out some royalty, we might get some recognition... Though, I don't think we should just announce ourselves." V-Mon tried to find some kind of argument against that plan, but it seems like he decided to go along with it. Gumdramon decided to be a part of the plan since he wanted to help someone regardless.

Inside the Castle, there appeared to be a talled brunette haired man with bulky blue armor. Though, this man seemed quite cultured in comparison to many other warriors in the army. He walked with his arms behind his back, pondering what might happen next. Little did he know, he was being followed by the three small Digimon. Occasionally, he turned around to see if anyone was following him. Only to see that, nobody was behind him every. Single. Time. That is until he got fed up and said "Alright, that's enough. Show yourself now, otherwise I will personally present you to Queen Emmeryn as prisoners!" Before turning around to see Gumdramon, not even trying to hide. "What? You said not to hide? So... Here I am. My friends on the other hand thought it'd still be funny." Gumdramon said to the man, who seemed very confused as to why a small dragon is standing before him. "Excuse me... But, who are you exactly? Because, I can't help but notice that you're..." The man said to Gumdramon who then finished saying "Not human? Well of course! Me and my friends are Digimon. My name is Gumdramon!" V-Mon then came out of his hiding place and yelled "We were supposed to be sneaky! Not doing what he says!"

The man blinked a few times and then asked "So, if you were hiding there... And you said there was a third one... Where is he?" Before looking up at the ceiling to see Wormmon hanging on top. The man sighed before giving a hand signal to cue the trio to follow him. "Don't worry, none shall harm you. I just wish to take you to the exalt." The man said to the trio who then decided to follow him. After they reached the throne room, they saw a blue haired man and his little sister, who was wearing a large yellow dress... Likely meant for celebrations and not combat. She also seemed to have long pigtails on her blond hair. She was also carrying a metallic staff, simply known as a stave. That classified her as a healer. "Milord, and Princess Lissa... I apologize if I interrupted an important meeting. But it seems we have a few intruders, who would like to have a word with you..." The man said to the blue haired man and Lissa. The exalt appeared to be a slightly older woman than the two nearby her, and she seemed to be wearing a sage robe along with a sash that dictates that she's the queen of the land. The brand of the exalt is located on her forehead, below her hair which was as blond as Lissa's, only a bit more refined.

"Frederick, don't tell me you've tried to deceive me after all these years..." The blue haired man said to Frederick who shook his head. "Trust me lord Chrom, these intruders are quite harmless." Frederick responded to Chrom while revealing the trio of Digimon who have been following him. When they were in the throne room, they seemed to be in awe. As though too shocked to come up with a response. Chrom then approached the trio with his hands on his hips. "I thought you hated woodland creatures Frederick. What happened?" Chrom asked Frederick who shook his head and answered "These aren't like the wild creatures or Digimon in the woods. These are very much harmless." V-Mon looked at Frederick and then back at Chrom before asking "Is he really afraid of woodland creatures?" Chrom and Frederick both face palmed at V-Mon's question. Emmeryn seemed to be very amused by these creatures in the castle, while Lissa looked on... Possibly wanting one of them for herself. "Lissa, maybe one day... But for now, you're still just a healer." Emmeryn said to Lissa who responded "Yeah, I know... But someday, I wanna prove that I can fight just like Chrom!"

After a little bit of introductions, it seems that both V-Mon and Wormmon gravitated towards Chrom... Seeing the kindness within the prince of Ylisse. "Well, since we kind of bonded with you... We're partners!" V-Mon declared while sitting on Chrom's shoulder pad. Wormmon felt happy for Chrom, but felt that he didn't want him on his shoulder. "Sister... I know that we just got back... But I think that, in order to find this one's partner... We'll have to go and patrol around the border and then south town." Chrom said to Emmeryn who seemed disappointed. "I see... So we're still waiting for "that" possibility huh?" Emmeryn asked Chrom who answered "I'm sorry... But this is how it's been. If we see any form of hostility, we need quell it before it escalates." Emmeryn nodded in understanding and stood up from her throne. "Then go Chrom... And on the way, make sure the people of the nearby towns are safe." Emmeryn said to Chrom who nodded before grabbing his supplies and heading out with Lissa and Frederick. Gumdramon was very much enthusiatic about wanting to save people while on patrol, but even more so for finally being able to find a partner...

* * *

Back in Plegia...

Kenneth's squad had readied themselves for their hopeful negotiations with Ylisse. Little did they know, two Grimleals were tailing them from a distance. "So then... How far into the cave?" One of them asks the other who responds "Wait until they are far enough from the light... And then send our DemiDevimon in to kill them." The grimleal then gives a hand signal to a group of small bats that seemed to have just a head with wings and legs attached. Each of them grinned at the sight, and potential killings for their lords. As the squad entered the caves, they followed Konner's flame sword which was their only source of light. "Alright, just a little further and we'll find the Ylisseans." Kenneth said to Konner and by extension the soldiers behind him. Unfortunately, as they kept going the soldiers dropped one by one. Mercenaries, Dark Mages and Cavaliers alike. Once Konner and Kenneth reached the center of the cave, they came across some Ylissean armor. "Hey Captain! I think I found them!" Konner said to Kenneth who dismounted his horse, and came to look at the armor...

Only to find the corpses of the Ylisseans. "Konner... We've been set up." Kenneth said to Konner who at first didn't really understand, until Kenneth pushed him out of the way of an attack. The horse started freaking out, but was later calmed by Kenneth who once again mounted it. "Show yourself! Right now!" Kenneth yelled, hoping to get the attention of their attackers. Unfortunately, when Konner pointed his sword at the direction they were looking at... He saw several dead bodies, being carried by DemiDevimon. "D-D-D-Digimon... Everywhere..." Konner said quivering in fear. He was visibly shaking in terror, pointing his sword at the DemiDevimon. "Damn. And to think, it was captain Kenneth who saw that coming." One of the grimleal said before they appeared in front of the two soldiers. "You. You're Grimleal... Why are you doing this? How do you have Digimon?" Kenneth asked the Grimleal, who both laughed at the two. "Captain Kenneth, you are an admirable captain, and your army did serve us well. Unfortunately, since Ylisse couldn't cooperate and attack us first. We need an excuse, and seeing the Ylissean armor around those corpses, we could easily frame them and have Plegia provoke Ylisse." One of the Grimleal explained.

Konner felt his resolve drain, and gradually lower his sword. "You mean... We're just cannon fodder for your war?" Konner asked, and receiving a confirmation in the form of a sadistic nod. Konner then could only stare in shock, as the two Grimleal ordered the DemiDevimon to attack Konner. As they were slowly closing in on him, Kenneth thought to grab Konner and ride further into the cave with the horse. "Kenneth! Why are you-?" Konner tried asking, only for Kenneth to interrupt and answer "Ackerman! I'm not going to let you die! If either one of us is alive, we'll be able to deliver the message to Ylisse and warn them of Plegia's deception!" Konner saw the resolve in Kenneth's eyes and chose to believe that. When he looked back and saw the dead troops, he tore his gaze away as though he were trying not to cry. After a while of going through the cave, and Kenneth suffering an injury from one of the darts. Surprisingly, there wasn't any poison in these darts... But that was probably due to the fact that, it's no longer a surprise.

Konner sees how much pain Kenneth is clearly in, and sees that so far there's no way out. "Kenneth, stop the horse! No matter how far we go, they're just so much faster! They'll find us no matter what! Right now, we can only fight and die with our swords in our hands!" Konner said, trying to dissuade Kenneth into continuing. "Konner stop talking!" Kenneth said, making Konner quiet. "We're going to get out of here no matter what, even if we have to claw our way out! You really want to martyr yourself just so that they'll win! That's the coward's way out! And right now, we need to stay alive and get this information to Ylisse!" Kenneth said, trying to inspire Konner to keep going. Unfortunately, the DemiDevimon got the idea to stab the horse with the darts and it fell down, along with Konner and Kenneth. The horse was writhing in agony, until it finally keeled over from the poison in the darts. Konner looked at Kenneth who was further injured by the fall. Unfortunately, a DemiDevimon approached the two, only this dart was aimed for Konner. Kenneth shoved him out of the way and took the hit himself. "Kenneth!" Konner shouted the captain's name out of concern.

The DemiDevimon then decided to try that again, until Kenneth stood over Konner... Taking hit after hit. Konner's concern for his captain was growing even more. But then, two darts hit Kenneth in the chest. The wounds were so great that it caused his legs to nearly give out... Only for him to try standing and he threw a Javelin at DemiDevimon. "Kenneth!" Konner shouted his name once more, holding him up by his arm. "Konner, don't worry... I got him real good." Kenneth said, trying to reassure Konner who then tried helping him walk to the end of the cave. "Hey now, there's no need to worry about me. Just go and I'll catch up." Kenneth said to Konner, hoping that he'll listen. "Kenneth, I've known for a few years, and I even vouched for your leadership. I can tell when you're injured. You were the one who said we'd get out of this alive. And once we get to Ylisse we'll have a healer use a stave and help you. So for now, I need you to stop talking and walk."

Kenneth sighed and responded "Konner... To be honest... Most of my words are just talk... I'm not exactly good at backing them up... You're probably the only reason why I can back them up..." Konner then looked at Kenneth and said "I just told you to focus your energy into your legs... I need you to walk, you hear me?" Kenneth then looked down and thought to himself "This is it? Am I really going to die here? Without being there to see Konner show his bravery?" Konner then looked at Kenneth, who's eyes were growing very heavy. "Konner... You're a very brave person deep down... And I know... That you can overcome your fears... Of Digimon... Just believe in yourself... And you can... Do... Any... Thing..." Kenneth said before he had finally closed his eyes... And passed away. Konner looked down at Kenneth, and tears started flowing freely. "Kenneth... I can't do this without you..." Konner said to the recently deceased Kenneth... Before looking and realizing that he's at a dead end. He turned to see the DemiDevimon closing in on him... And said "Someone... Anyone... Please... Help me..." While holding his sword in front of him to defend himself.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Chrom, Lissa and Frederick were camping earlier that day, nearby the border between Ylisse and Plegia. At first, it seemed like everyone was accounted for. But then Frederick said "Milord, while we were sleeping... I think one of us has wandered off somewhere." Chrom looked around to make sure that everybody was okay. "We're all here and accounted for Chrom!" Lissa said to Chrom who responded "For once you are..." Lissa then got offended and shouted "Hey!" Before turning to Frederick who shook his head and said "Chrom, I believe one of the Digimon went missing." Chrom looked at V-Mon and Wormmon, before realizing that Gumdramon appears to have gone missing. "Where did Gumdramon go!? He was here last night!" Chrom said frantically while looking around to see if he was anywhere. "I dunno... Maybe he did run off somewhere..." Lissa said, worried for the poor Digimon's sake. Frederick then remembered what Gumdramon wanted to do. "I think he might be past the border between our countries!" Frederick said, realizing that Gumdramon might have gone to save someone in Plegia. They then ran towards the west, hoping to catch up to him.

Gumdramon on the other hand, seemed to be a bit lost... Since he didn't bother taking one of the maps that Chrom had on him. "So... Where in Plegia should I go to..." Gumdramon said to himself before finding a small crack in the ground. And remembered that if there's a crack, then there's likely a cave down there. He then heard something from the crack. "Someone... Anyone... Please... Help me..." He heard a voice say. And to that he immediately grinned and transformed the tip of his tail, into a hammer. He then jumped in the air, and spun before hitting the ground with the hammer. In the cave, Konner was still reeling in fear... Seeing the DemiDevimon preparing to finish him off, he closed his eyes for the inevitable impact... Only to be interrupted by a Digimon that seemed to ward them off with a wall of fire from his hammer tail. Konner saw this Digimon and it looked back at him... Which caused him to point the sword at Gumdramon. "Thank goodness I got here in time! I don't wanna think what those guys would've done to you if I hadn't shown up." Gumdramon said, oblivious to the sword being pointed at him. Konner continued to back away, until his back met the wall behind him.

Gumdramon looked at the fearful Konner in confusion and felt concern wash over him. He then snapped his fingers and said "Oh I get it! Those DemiDevimon must've hit you with one of those poison darts. Only this one is causing you to feel immense fear... I'll get you to Lissa! She'll fix you up in no time!" Gumdramon then grabbed Konner and jumped out of the cave, and ran back dragging a screaming Konner behind him. From that day forward, Konner's life would forever change. Whether it would be for better or for worse... Is entirely up to him. Chrom and co. kept on looking for him, until they saw Gumdramon in the distance. "Hey guys! I'm back!" Gumdramon said to them, while very ecstatic. "Gumdramon, you weren't supposed to break formation and go where you please. And who is that in your hand?" Chrom asked Gumdramon who then remembered Konner. Who seems to have lost his helmet, and kept a very, very, very firm grip on his sword out of fear. He then finally passed out, and laid on the grass below him. "He got hit by a DemiDevimon's dart. Only instead of the usual lethal poison, it was one that caused him to become utterly afraid of everything. So, I figured I would come here to have Lissa heal him." Gumdramon said regarding Konner's condition.

Lissa looked over the unconscious boy, and saw that there were quite a few bruises over his body. "Gumdramon, you shouldn't drag someone across the dirt! You'll cause him to get bruises like this. Alright... Heal." Lissa said before raising her healing stave and completely healing Konner's bruises. Unfortunately, he didn't wake up. He seemed to remain unconscious, which concerned Gumdramon... Who sat on top of him and waited for him to wake up. Chrom got a good look at his clothing's color, and saw that he was Plegian mercenary. "What's a Plegian doing this close to the border? Unless they're trying to invade..." Chrom said to himself before Gumdramon answered "He was surrounded by a few DemiDevimon, so I just thought he needed help. I didn't know he was a Plegian. And besides, are all those people bad like you say?" Frederick shook his head and said "No, it's just who they're ruled by is probably what's garnered their reputation." Chrom sighed and then said "Alright, we'll camp out here, and wait for him to wake up!" The others then decided to build another campfire using leftover firewood...

* * *

Later that night...

Konner woke up that night to the smell of smoke, and he assumed that earlier was a bad dream and he was out on a campfire with Kenneth. Unfortunately, the sight of Gumdramon on top of him was proof that it wasn't a dream. "Oh good! You're awake!" Gumdramon said to Konner, who looked at his sword nearby him. He then screamed and pulled out his sword "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Konner shouted at Gumdramon, while pointing his sword at him. He then Chrom, Lissa and Frederick staring at him. "I see you're awake now. And don't worry, Lissa checked you for toxins so you're all clear!" Chrom said to Konner who responded "I'm stuck... With Ylisseans... And their... Battle... Digi...Mon..." In realization to what's currently happening. But then another realization struck him and he approached Chrom saying "I'm sorry for the initial reaction. My name is Konner Ackerman, former mercenary of the Plegian army and last of my squad. We were out looking for Ylissean activity in Plegia, so we could negotiate a peace treaty, or fight just in case you were hostile... Only to find out that the men in the cave were utterly decimated by Grimleal who appear to have command over Digimon that ended up murdering my whole squad, along with my captain." As fast as he possibly could, only taking breaks to breathe deeply.

"You said battle Digimon correct?" Chrom asked Konner who nodded in confirmation. "I'm sorry, but our army rarely relies on Digimon. And they are mostly in our capital to be companions to people." Chrom explained to Konner who then asked "Wait... What?" Before Frederick answered "It's likely that the Grimleal were the ones who use the Digimon to scare your people into believing that we're the enemy. And judging from your reaction to Gumdramon... You likely have a deathly fear of Digimon." Lissa was quite shocked to hear that somebody, was actually afraid of these small creatures... While Chrom was angered by that thought. Konner then said "So... My own country... Lied to me... And made me fear... Digimon... For war...?" Before getting a nod of confirmation from Chrom. Konner then collapsed on his knees, held his abdomen, fell over and cried his heart out. Everybody watched in shock, as this young Plegian mercenary, cried in front of their eyes. After a while of breaking down, he wiped his tears and said "I need to be alone..." Before walking away. Gumdramon saw this and said "I'm going to help him no matter what." Without waiting for any objections...

In the outskirts of the campsite, Konner appeared to be curled up into a ball... Thinking about the recent events. Gumdramon slowly approached him, cautious of his reaction to his prescience. "Um... Hey there Konner. I know you said that you wanted to be alone, but I came here hoping that I could help you..." Gumdramon said, somewhat nervously. Konner then drew his sword and threw it nearby Gumdramon. "There's no point. There's just no point in fighting for a country that did nothing but lie to you. Adding to the fact that I was too cowardly to defend my own commanding officer from some DemiDevimon, and not willing to fight until the bitter end. I'm nothing but a disgrace. Just... Put an end to me. Take that sword, and stab me with it." Konner said to Gumdramon who looked at the sword sticking out of the ground. "Hey now, you don't need to do that. I mean... Oh, I don't know what to do about this..." Gumdramon said, but couldn't come up with words of reassurance. "Chrom may not notice a lot of things that go on, but nothing gets past me. Whether it'd be a small mosquito, or even an assassin targetting my lord... I always see to it that the problem is solved. You meanwhile, seem to be teetering on depression out of anxiety." Frederick says as he walks closer to the suicidal Konner.

The boy looks back at Frederick and asks "Why do you care? I'm a plegian. Though I don't even worship the stupid fell dragon, I can still tell that nothing will ever change. I've practically begged for that little Digimon to kill me, and yet he won't do it. Doesn't he get it!? I'm the enemy! There's no where else for me to go except to my own death! So just leave me with my sword." Frederick looks over at Gumdramon who feels quite depressed. "Your fear is based on something that your own country told you. And don't you see? We came here because Gumdramon wanted a partner. He wanted to help you, no matter where you came from." Frederick says, putting a hand on Konner's shoulder for reassurance. The boy looked at the two, with tears still staining his face. He then faced Frederick and says "Yeah, but even though you'll spare me... What's to say my own country won't hunt me down? Where do I go from here?" Frederick was about to answer, but then Chrom showed up to the scene.

"Well, two options actually... You can march up to the north where Ferox is... Or you can come join with us, as Shepherds for the Ylissean military force." Chrom said to Konner, who then got a good look at Chrom's shoulder and asked "Excuse me, what is that brand on your right shoulder?" Chrom then answered "It's the brand of the exalt." Konner then remembered that Frederick was referring to Chrom as My lord, and came to a realization... "Your majesty! I'm so sorry for my behavoir today! I swear it will never happen again!" Konner said, while kneeling before Chrom. He was confused by Konner's act and responded "It's alright. There's no need to bow. After all, on the battlefield you and I are equals. If you wish to join us, then take my hand... And I can show you a better way." Konner looked up into Chrom's eyes and saw the resolve within them. He grasped Chrom's hand and stood back up. "My sword is yours, my lord." Konner said to Chrom who responded "As long as you don't die, that's fine. And now that you're part of the Shepards, I should introduce myself. I am Chrom. And as you deduced, I am indeed the exalted prince of Ylisse. My younger sister playing with V-Mon over there is named Lissa. The man who has spoken to you today, is Frederick who has been our escort for quite some time."

Konner felt honored to meet such royalty in these distant lands. And now, he's even going to fight alongside them. However, Gumdramon looked up at Konner and said "Hey, I know that it's a bit much but... Would you like to be my partner?" Konner looked at Gumdramon, but instead of immense fear and paranoia... It was a very cautious look. "Actually, now that I think about it... Maybe it'd be good for me to be paired with a Digimon. Though, one thing is for certain... There's going to be a boundary. Gumdramon... I need you to walk about two meters away from me." Konnor answered Gumdramon's question. Although the purple dragon in question nodded quickly regarding the boundaries, and said "Okay! And from now on, we're partners!" Suddenly, a light appeared from Gumdramon that linked a tether onto Konner. And it then faded. "Just like with V-Mon and Wormmon..." Chrom said to himself before having Konner, Frederick and Gumdramon return to the campfire. From then on, it would seem that their adventures have only begun...

 **To be continued...**


	2. The Verge of History

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shouzou Kaga. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Prologue part 2: The Verge of History...

The next day, Chrom and co. decided to embark and investigate the towns nearby. Chrom, Lissa, V-Mon and Wormmon were in front while Konner and Frederick were bringing up the rear. Konner figured based on the looks that Frederick gave him, that he was quite skeptical of him. Though he felt that was justified, due to Plegia being long time enemies with Ylisse. So, he made sure to keep within his sight. Gumdramon meanwhile, was being very careful about the boundaries set up by Konner. He had to remember two meters at all times, and since Konner didn't specify which side of him, Gumdramon natrually assumed he meant all sides. Konner kept on giving occassional glances towards Gumdramon, though that was out of his own skepticism towards Digimon not really being commonly used by Ylisse's military. Since the day Gumdramon saved Konner from the Grimleal, they have yet to make any form of physical contact. And that was because of the fact that Konner would still flinch from a Digimon getting too close to him, which was tested much earlier in the morning.

"So then, our next stop is going to be southtown. Though I didn't really see any trouble within the other towns, but we can't be too careful. Am I right Konner?" Frederick said, telling Konner who nodded and responded "I feel like every town looks at me, like you've captured a prisoner and are forcing me to do whatever you guys want. But then again, the way this country looks at Plegians... It's probably justified." Frederick sighed and said "Look, they don't see you with disdain. They look and see fear that's being contained. You're just now seeing our country, so you can't really say that they'll look at you with animosity. They fear that, you're going to break away from us and kill several people." Konner feels like he's understanding what Frederick means by that, considering the amount of bandits that exist within Plegia. Though he does look down at himself and sees that he's still wearing his Plegian colors. "Frederick... When we get to Southtown, can we please find a talor? Cause I don't want people to judge me for where I come from." Konner asked Frederick who answered "I'll see if Chrom is willing to make a stop within Southtown."

Gumdramon looks ahead at V-Mon and Wormmon, who are both very close to Chrom. This makes him feel very envious, due to the fact that Chrom is more than willing to be near them... But Konner is too nervous to even place his hand on his head. So, he just tried his best to contain his envy. V-Mon looked at Chrom and asked "Do you think we'll find some new friends around here? Or are we gonna be fighting?" Chrom looked back at V-Mon and answered "You never know. And that's why we're out on patrol. Sure, Emmeryn does get worried about us from time to time... But she understands what our duty is as Shepards." V-Mon then sits on Chrom's shoulder and scouts for anything important. Wormmon stuck to Lissa, who surprisingly didn't mind him on her dress. Though, that was mostly because she found him and V-Mon to be somewhat adorable.

Chrom suddenly sees something in the distance, and finds a person wearing a purple robe with eye symbols on it. He seemed to have white hair, and a very peaceful expression on his face. One of his gloves was off, and it revealed a mark. That mark being a set of six eyes, three on the left, three on the right and they were all connected by a singular line which seemed to make a jagged end near the wrist. It was also a reddish shade of violet. "Look! I think someone fainted over there!" Chrom said to the others, Lissa panicked a bit and Frederick was concerned for the individual. Chrom put his hand over the man's forehead, to check and see if there's any warmth or color on it. He was relieved to discover that the man wasn't dead, and he stood up to inform the others. "Definitely not dead, at least. Why would anyone lay out here... I've never seen clothes like these before. Where could-" As Chrom was saying this, Lissa interrupted him saying "Chrom... We have to do something." Chrom then asked "What do you propose we do?" As they were contemplating this, the man started waking up. "I... I dunno..." Lissa and Chrom were both relieved to see the man fully conscious. "I see you're awake now." Chrom said to the man, with Lissa adding "Hey there." Chrom then said "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know? Give me your hand." He offered the man his hand, and the man took it before standing up.

* * *

Konner and Frederick got a good look at the man, and seemed to be a bit skeptical about him. "You alright?" Chrom asked the man, who seemed a bit more cheerful now that he's up. "Y-yes... Thank you, Chrom." The man said to Chrom who was a bit surprised that he actually knew his name. This made Frederick raise an eyebrow, while it made Konner feel very confused... Thinking that these two have some kind of history. Even V-Mon and Wormmon thought that Chrom knew this man. "Ah, then you know who I am?" Chrom asked the man who responded "No, actually, I... It's strange... Your name, it just... Came to me..." While clutching his head in minor pain. "Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?" Chrom asked the man who then responded "Oh, my name is Robin... As for why I'm here... I... Hmm?" Chrom then asked "You don't know why you're here?" Robin then clutched his head again and responded "I'm not sure if... I'm sorry but, where am I, exactly?" Lissa gasped and said "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

The Digimon were a bit confused by the meaning of that term, until Frederick explained. "It's when a person forgets quite a large portion of his memory. It could be any number of things, like the day you were born, or even something like an objective." Gumdramon seemed to have a better understanding of the current circumstances that Robin is going through. "But, it's a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe he remembers his and milord's names... But not why he's here!" Frederick says in response to Lissa's reasoning for why he might not remember everything. "B-But it's the truth!" Robin says to Frederick, trying to make him understand that, he simply doesn't remember why he's here. Chrom then looked back at Frederick and says "But what if it IS true Frederick? We can't leave him out here alone and confused. After all, you let the Digimon join our cause out of your own trust. What sort of Shepards would we be then?" Frederick then sighs and responds "Just the same, milord. And much like Konner, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into the flock." Right then, we'll take him back to town and sort this out there." Robin then asked "Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?"

Chrom then raised his hands and said "Peace friend, I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." Konner seemed to feel a bit confused. "You know Frederick, you guys gave me a choice to join you. And yet, we're just not gonna let him choose?" Konner asked Frederick who responded "Since he is alone and confused, we're taking it upon ourselves to make sure he's trustworthy." Konner then looked over at Gumdramon, and the two shrugged their shoulders at the same time. On their way to the town, Robin looks at V-Mon and Wormmon before stopping in his tracks. "What will you do to me? Am I to be your prisoner?" Robin asked Chrom who looked back and said "Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish that you're not an enemy of Ylisse." Robin then pondered the thought and asked "Is that where we are? Ylisse?" Frederick was very skeptical and said "You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing..."

Konner felt a bit confused by Frederick's mistrust in Robin, due to him not proving to be suspicious other than his memory loss. Chrom raised a hand to Frederick and said "Frederick, please." Telling him to stop harassing Robin. Chrom then looks at Robin and says "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom, then again you already knew that. The Digimon by my side are known as V-Mon and Wormmon. The delicate one here is my little sister Lissa." Lissa got angry and said "I am NOT delicate! ...Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!" Robin seemed confused by the term shepard and asked "Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?" Chrom then said "Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." Frederick bowed to Robin and said "A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keep an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise." Robin then responds "I understand, sir. I would do no less myself."

Konner then walks up to Robin and says "Even though, I'm sure that skepticism is necessary... I'm more than happy to trust you. Since I am a recent recruit. My name is Konner Ackerman. And my little partner over there, is Gumdramon." Robin then accepts Konner's hand and shakes it. The two smile at one another, before they both looked to Chrom. "Alright, let's head on out and-" Chrom was saying before Lissa cut him off. "Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa shouted before she pointed towards the direction. V-Mon was equally as worried, and saw that the town was on fire. Wormmon cringed at the sight of fire, due to being an insect type Digimon. "Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt..." Chrom said in anger. He then looked to the others and said "Frederick, Lissa, V-Mon, Konner, Gumdramon! Quickly!" Before having them all run in the same direction. He didn't have to tell Wormmon, since he was already attached to Lissa's got onto his horse and asked Chrom "What about him?" Referring to Robin, who was just standing there, still unsure of what's going on. Chrom then responded "Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!" Frederick looked back at Robin and then said "Aptly put milord." Lissa got impatient and said "Let's hurry up already!" Robin tried reaching out to them in vain and said "But what about- Hmm..." Before deciding to give chase anyway.

* * *

Once they reached the town, they saw that the bandits were chasing out some townsfolk. Konner noticed that the bandits were comprised of Plegian barbarians and mages. Which didn't amuse him. One of the barbarians shouted "Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right lass?" The maiden being held hostage then said "S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!" Lissa then said "Chrom, we have to stop them!" Chrom then responded "Don't worry, after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again..." Konner then pulled out his sword nearby Gumdramon and said "I realized that this will be my first battle as a shepard... Do I have that honor?" Chrom and the others nodded, while Gumdramon said "I'll back you up!" Konner felt some relief wash over him. But had to take deep breaths before having Gumdramon follow him.

Robin arrived in the town, carrying what appeared to be a bronze sword and a thunder tome. "Wait!" Robin said before taking a few deep breaths after some running. Chrom looked over at Robin and said "Robin! You followed us! Why?" Robin seemed even more confused and said "I... I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me." Konner looked at Chrom and said "Hey, I'm not complaining. Since we don't have a whole lot of reinforcments here." Chrom looked back at Robin and responded "Of course, Strength in numbers! Just stay close to me!" They all then realized their objective... They must completely decimate the forces here in Southtown. Konner and Gumdramon opted to take the forces on the right half, while Chrom and co. took on the forces on the left half. Gumdramon was concerned for his partner, who took deep breaths before saying "Gumdramon... There's no need to worry about me in a fight. I can take care of myself. I just need you to back me up." Gumdramon nodded in agreement, and watch as Konner unsheathed his sword, and when he gripped it more firmly... It started lighting on fire.

Gumdramon stared in awe, before standing at Konner's side while he initiated combat. "I'll bail you out!" Gumdramon said to Konner before he struck the barbarian with his blade. This ended up taking out the soldier. Konner then extinguished his blade and said "When in doubt, burn it." But he didn't put it away, knowing that he needed it further. Chrom meanwhile, seemed to be faring well against another barbarian, while Frederick effortlessly dealt with another one. "Milord... I do believe that the left side is clear." Frederick said to Chrom who nodded, but didn't see the mage about to strike him. Robin however saw this and fired a bolt of lightning at him. And thus, defeated the mage. "Phew... That was a close one..." Robin said to Chrom who saw the tome in his left hand... And knew that perhaps the tome wasn't just for show. "Thanks friend..." Chrom responded to Robin who rubbed the back of his head. Lissa saw that Chrom had suffered a few injuries, and opted to heal him. V-Mon and Wormmon awaited orders from Chrom before V-Mon jumped off and decided to fight. "You sure V-Mon?" Chrom asked the blue dragon who nodded in response. He decided to let his Digimon take the helm.

The barbarian captain was baffled at the sight of his men getting beaten down by a couple of men, and a healer. He then sends his men holding the hostages after them, and V-Mon ends up headbutting one into a river, while Gumdramon ended up using his hammer tail to do the same. The barbarian captian then decided to challenge the shepards himself. "Here sheepy sheepy, come to the slaughter!" He said before bringing out a hand axe. He aimed for Lissa, who was slightly behind Chrom... Only for the axe to stop midway, via Wormmon's web. He then swung the web back at the barbarian who took a hit, but didn't end up backing down. He brought out an iron axe, but was quickly dispatched by Chrom. "How dare you target my sister!" Chrom said before he slew the barbarian. After his defeat, Chorm and co. looked around and saw that the townspeople were saved. "Well, that the end of that." Robin said before sheathing his sword, and putting away his tome. Lissa approached him and responded "Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" Konner figured that was because Robin had actually seen most of these things coming, and actually planned parts of the battle.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Chrom said, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. Frederick approached him and said "Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Robin then responded "I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge returned to me. I may have come up with that divide and conquer plan, but that was just because I just remembered these tactics. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know." Chrom looks back at Robin and says "You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." Frederick looks at Chrom and asks "And your mind, Milord? Will you not heed it's counsel as well? Sure, Konner has sworn his loyalty... But Robin has been nothing but a total stranger up until this point." Chrom sighs and answers "Frederick, the shepards could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors all looking to bloody our soil. Would you have us lose such an able tactitian? Besides, I believe his story, as odd as it might be."

Robin felt flattered by Chrom's compliments and blushed in embarassment. "Th-Thank you, Chrom." Robin said out of some shyness. Konner looked at Robin and saw something about him, that meant something to him. But he didn't know exactly what. Chorm extended his hand, similarly to how he offered Konner to join. "So how about it? Will you join us Robin?" Chrom asked Robin who pondered the thought... And accepted his hand. "I would be honored." Robin answered. Frederick then noticed something, that Konner also easily noticed. "Did you notice, Milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick asked Chrom who nodded along with Lissa and Konner. Though the trio of Digimon were pretty confused about the whole thing. "Plegian? What's that?" Robin asked, but joined by the Digimon who also wanted to know about the nation. Chrom turned to Robin and said "Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. Apparently, they're starting to send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Lissa then added "And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless..." Frederick then said "They do have us Milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement."

Lissa sighed and responded "I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this." A villager approached Chrom and said "Milord please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" Frederick looked at Konner who still felt ashamed about himself being a plegian, and responded "A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Lissa, not paying attention to Frederick's words said "Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply- Wait what?! We're not staying?! But Frederick, it's nearly dark!" Frederick looked back at Lissa and responded "When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this."?" Lissa pouted at Frederick and said "Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

Robin looks at Chrom and Konner and says "You've got quite the stern lieutenant there." The two looked at Robin with the expression that tells "He's much nicer once you know him". Lissa approached Robin and said "Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Chrom looked at Robin and said "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Robin then responded "Duly noted." Frederick then coughs and says "You do realize that I AM still present?" Chrom smiles and responds "Oh, we realize." Robin starts laughing a bit. Frederick sighs in defeat and says "Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?" Chrom realizes that Frederick is being impatient and responds "All right, all right. Ready to go Robin, Konner? The capital isn't too far." Both Robin and Konner nodded before following the shepherds towards the direction of Ylisstol...

 **And so, begins the journey of the shepherds. What will be awaiting them before the capital? Will Konner be accepted by the other Ylisseans? Find out next time on Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer!**


	3. Unwelcome Change

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Intelligent Systems, Nintendo and Shouzou Kaga. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Chapter 1: Unwelcome Change...

As Chrom and co. journeyed into the forest, they seemed to have encountered a predicament. "I told you, it's getting dark already! Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when-" Lissa was ranting, regarding the bugs... Until one flew into her mouth and she said "Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Bleh! Ptooey!" The bug had kept on buzzing in Lissa's mouth, prooving her point to the small troupe. V-Mon and Gumdramon face palmed, while Wormmon felt deep shame. "It's okay Wormmon... She doesn't mean you." Konner said to Wormmon who cheered up a little bit. Chrom smiled at Lissa and said "Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me and V-Mon gather firewood." Lissa then felt a horrible taste in her mouth afterwards. "Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" Lissa said, but then looking over at Wormmon and comforting him later. Robin then voiced a concern he had. "We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Frederick then said "Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a camp?"

Wormmon volunteers to do that task, before journeying with Chrom and V-Mon to gather firewood. Though, Robin and Lissa stayed at the camp and awaited for the others to return. Konner and Gumdramon were with Frederick to try their luck on hunting. "So Konner, you seem to have quite a bit of experience with tracking. Tell me... What has your captain told you to do?" Frederick asked Konner who responded "Kenneth had told me during patrol that, I should use my affinity for fire magic for something other than fighting. So, I went out into the desert at night to find something useful. But, the thing is I tried not to stray too far from the camp and our protective barriers. And using my blade made it easier to navigate through the dark." Frederick seemed intrigued, as to why a sword-wielder would ever have some affinity for magic. Gumdramon looked a bit fearful, between concern for his partner and Frederick's growing skepticism.

"So then Frederick, I've never been outside the border of Plegia and Ylisse... What kind of animals can we expect out here?" Konner asked, and Frederick pondered the thought. "Well, you can expect rabbits, deer, birds and even bears." Frederick answered Konner who then pondered what those would even taste like, since he, during his scouting missions, only likely ate lizards and drank the water they packed/found. Gumdramon then panicked and hid behind Frederick. "Wait! You mean those scary behemoths are on the menu?" Gumdramon asked the two. Konner looked at Gumdramon with caution in his eyes, and was shocked to see that Gumdramon was expressing fear, much like he would towards most Digimon. "Well, aren't you capable of destroying ceilings on caves, and possibly catapaulting me into the sky?" Konner asked Gumdramon who responded "Yeah well I could take on something like a Greymon no problem! But, these bears... They're really scary. And they come out of nowhere!" Konner sighed and pulled out his sword before lighting it. He then saw a bear in the distance. "Ah! A monster!" Gumdramon said before Frederick covered his mouth.

"Quiet down. He'll hear you." Frederick whispered before hiding behind a tree. Konner looked at the bear, somewhat mystified at the beast. "It looks amazing... If I never left Plegia... I would've never seen things like this. Sadly, this is going to have to be our food." Konner said before turning off his sword and hiding behind a tree. "So, what's the plan?" Konner asked Frederick who responded "Simple, how about we have Gumdramon lure out the bear, and then we all strike when he gives the signal." Gumdramon had sported an expression of fear. Before he took deep breaths and walked out in front of the bear. "Hello... Mr. Bear... I'm just here to be food for ya..." Gumdramon said before the bear was running towards him, and then he said "NOW!" Before jumping into the air with Konner and Frederick not too far behind. The stabbed the bear from the sides, and Gumdramon hit it with his hammer tail. After seeing that the bear was dead, Konner and Frederick opted to bring the bear themselves instead of having Gumdramon carry it. "You guys are jerks..." Gumdramon said before Frederick responded "Hey don't worry about it. We would've saved you regardless of the signal." Konner nodded and added "Same. You may be a Digimon, but I'd never abandon my comrades..."

Gumdramon felt some reassurance and continued to walk along Konner and Frederick. Once they got back to the campsite, they saw that Chrom, V-Mon and Wormmon returned with firewood. Frederick opted to skin the bear, while Konner used his sword to light the bundle of wood in the center. "Wow! That's cool!" Lissa said regarding the ability. "It's nothing that special. Besides, if Robin had a Fire tome he could've lit the fire instead." Konner responded to Lissa, while being a little modest. "Well, if I do find one, I'll let you know." Robin said to Konner before Frederick arrived with the skinned bear. A little while later, they had cooked the meat and split it amongst themselves. Wormmon had even wanted some of the meat. Chrom felt quite happy about the meal and said "Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! What's wrong Lissa? Dig in." He handed Lissa some bear meat, but Lissa turned away from it. "Pass! Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin?" Lissa said to everyone and then to Robin, who kept on eating the meat.

"Uh, Robin..." He was still too busy eating to respond to Lissa, but Konner and Gumdramon both said "Speak for yourself." And continued to eat, oblivious to their similar tastes. Lissa sighs and then says "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..." Chrom looks at Lissa and says "Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." Lissa then yells "Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back, boots smell better!" Frederick looks at Lissa and then says "Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Lissa sees that Frederick hasn't touched his food. "Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" Lissa asked Frederick, who seemed to give a sheepish grin and answered "Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." Gumdramon gave a very skeptical look at Frederick, that told him "Yeah right..." Lissa then responded "Yeah right, Frederick!" They ended up having a quick laugh before finishing their meal.

* * *

In the bushes, a person wearing a blue garb similar to that of Chrom's, only with sleeves and gloves attached to her sleeves. It seemed that the blue-haired woman was wearing a mask... As though to cover her face. Though, that was more on the intention of looking masculine. It seems that accompanying her was a bipedal gray fox Digimon, who seemed to wear blue gloves with a yin yang symbol on each of them. "So then, is that the one we're looking for?" The fox asked the woman who responded "We'll need a closer look, and keep your cover. We don't want him to get suspicious. Especially since they brought a Plegian into their ranks." The fox then turned invisible, and the girl looked over at Chrom and said to herself "Oh cousin Chrom... If only I could show myself to you right now, and make you understand that he's one of the grimleal..."

Back at the campsite, Chrom woke with a start. "...Huh?" He said wondering what was going on at this moment. Lissa seemed to wake up from the same noise. She yawned and said "What's wrong, Big Brother?" Chrom looked over at his little sister and responded "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but... Something is amiss..." Lissa was curious and said "Define "something"." Chrom pondered it for a bit and responded "I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around..." Lissa then grabbed his hand and said "Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too." V-Mon who was also awake said to Chrom "Me and Wormmon are coming along too!" Wormmon was on Lissa's dress, though she let him out of wanting to apologize for earlier. Chrom smiled and responded "Heh. Thanks, guys." The two then investigated the forest with the Digimon, in hopes of their earlier paranoia being just that. Lissa was noticing something strange about the environment. "It sure is dark. And quiet. Where did all the birds go?" Lissa said to Chrom who then responded "Something is wrong here..." V-Mon and Wormmon were able to sense it too, and then suddenly... The ground started shaking. Causing Chrom to worry and Lissa to panic. "Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa shouted and Chrom added "Gods, what- What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!" V-Mon and Wormmon both nodded to each other and prepared for a fight.

Chrom saw the trees collapsing, and said "Lissa, run." To his sister who was at first confused, until Chrom threw her out of the path and said "I mean it. Go!" She and Chrom immediately booked it, along with V-Mon and Wormmon who were noticing the sudden tear in the earth. As they were running, part of the landscape rose from the ground and magma from below the surface rose along with it. Sending molten rocks headed their way. Chrom saw that there was fire in front of them and said "Hey! This way!" to Lissa who then turned to follow her older brother. They then jumped out of the path, and into a safe portion of the woods. Meanwhile, Konner woke up to the smell of smoke... And Gumdramon shyly walking away from him. "I'm starting to think your consideration might have transformed into fear Gummy." Konner said to Gumdramon who responded "Yeah, well I awoke to that smell and tried alerting you to it... Without touching you and... What did you call me?" Konner looked at Gumdramon and answered "I called you Gummy. It's much more simple than just referring to you as your species name... So, how about we wake up Robin and Frederick?"

Gumdramon was a bit stunned, and then felt overjoyed by the new pet name he was given. "Hey Frederick... Time to wake up..." Gumdramon said before proceeding to smack him in the face. Konner looked at his Digimon and then back at Robin. "Well, it looks I'm gonna need to pinch you." Konner said before pinching Robin's cheek. "Ow! Why'd you do that?!" Robin shouted before sniffing the air. Frederick was still not waking up... No matter how many times Gumdramon smacked him in the face. "Looks like we're investigating this ourselves guys." Konner said to the others before they left Frederick by his lonesome. Back with Chrom and Lissa, they watched the fire practically engulf the entire forest nearby them. Lissa points to the sky and says "Chrom, what IS that?!" regarding the bright lights appearing in the sky, that formed together into a giant portal. There, undead soldiers appeared before the two and prepared to kill them. Chrom puts his arm in front of Lissa protectively and pulls out Falchion, while saying "Lissa. You'd better stand back." He was poised and ready to take on these undead adversaries, and tried slicing at one.

Unfortunately, the creature wasn't all that harmed by Chrom's attack and he went straight to decapitating the creature. Unlike most creatures, this one immediately faded away when Chrom killed it. Lissa unfortunately, was being cornered by one and was likely going to be killed by it. Chrom rushed to her aid, only to be stopped by another creature. It then took a swing at Lissa, only to be stopped by a mysterious figure who was wielding a Silver Sword. The figure held her own against the creature, while the silver fox appeared from above and made several arrows appear around her. "Foxleaf arrowhead!" She said hitting all the creatures besides the ones the figure and Chrom were fighting. When Chrom dealt with the one occupying him, he went to the aid of the figure, and the two sliced the creature in two. V-mon and Wormmon meanwhile had already taken care of the ones hounding them, and saw the silver fox jump through the trees and out of the immediate vicinity. They were relieved to see that both Chrom and Lissa were okay... And they had the mysterious blue haired person to thank. Chrom then said "Quite an entrance... What's your name?" To the person, who looked back at Chrom and was about to respond...

Until Konner and Robin arrived with Gumdramon. "Chrom! Lissa! Are you guys alright?!" Konner asked the two. Lissa then said "Konner! Gumdramon! Robin! ...Where's Frederick?" Frederick arrived a little late on his horse and said "So much for waking me up in a crisis..." Konner looked back at Frederick and responded "Gummy tried to wake you up... But apparently you're made of raw iron, and slapping you doesn't work." Frederick looked at Gumdramon who seemed a bit too giddy to really worry about the situation. Konner looked around the burning forest and saw that, there were many undead creatures around them. Robin asked "Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Chrom responded "They're not from Ylisse, I can assure you that." Frederick noticed that both Chrom and Lissa were completely fine and said "No one is injured, then? Thank the gods..." Lissa nodded and responded "Thank the masked man and his partner who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be..." Lissa then noticed the masked man in question had disappeared.

* * *

"Hey, Where'd he go?" Lissa asked worrying about the man's safety. Frederick sighed and responded "We can worry about him later. AFTER we put these... Things... To the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy." Chrom looked back at Frederick and said "Right." Before drawing Falchion and preparing to slay the monsters. V-Mon decided to go with Chrom this time around, Wormmon was with Frederick, Robin had opted to protect Lissa and Konner was once again paired up with Gumdramon. Robin had decided to use his bronze sword this time, since he could see that the majority of these fighters were using axes. At first, Lissa thought that a sword would prove to be a detriment to his skills... Not only was she proven wrong, but Robin had shown to be quite strong with that blade. He suffered a few injuries, but Lissa managed to heal him up. Chrom meanwhile, had V-Mon take the helm this time around and had him use his head. V-Mon interpreted that as an actual headbutt. Chrom thought that wouldn't do any good... But somehow, he pierced right through the axe and laid the creature out for Chrom to finish off.

"Impressive. I didn't think you'd manage that..." Chrom said to V-Mon who blushed out of embarrassment. Frederick saw that a few were taking advantage of the trees, and told Wormmon to use his webs to take them out. He not only made some webbing, but he also made a medium ball and chain from it. He used this to attack the enemies from above, while Frederick dealt with the ground forces. Although, there were still quite a few left to deal with... Including their commander, who was somewhat hellbent on targetting Chrom. Lissa was almost ambushed, but Robin used his Thunder tome to stop the enemy in it's tracks. When it seemed they were going to be outnumbered, a red haired woman with red garments on her rode in on a horse with a bronze lance, and took one of the creatures targeting Lissa down. She looked around at the group and said "Captain Chrom! I'm sorry I'm late! Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em." Regarding possibly one of the people she was with at the time.

She then looks at the group of monsters and says "Alright, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first?" While pointing it at them. Another man with long silver hair, and an Iron bow also showed up and took out one of the enemy units with an arrow. Though, judging from his attire he appears to be a very sophisticated individual. "Hold, Milady!" The man said to the woman. The girl was confused by this man's disposition. "Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love." The man said to the woman who asked "The hell are you?!" The man then said "Ha! The lady is intrigued? Of course you are, it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "Archer"!" The woman then says "Sorry, ruffles, no time for this. Onward!"

The man finishes saying "Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!" The woman turns to Virion and says "I'm Sully... And I'm a Shepherd." Virion hears this and responds ""Sully"! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as it befits it's owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?" Konner and Gumdramon both faint at the rushed out proposal. V-Mon was a bit confused as to what Virion means by that. Sully then said "Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face, that's the punchline." Virion didn't really get the message, and responded "I realize that my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please don't feel pressured to answer right a-" Sully interrupted saying "How's THIS for an answer?!" Whilst jumping off her horse and kicking him in the stomach. "OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs can kick, can't they... P-please milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose..."

Sully sighed at Virion's words and responded "Fine... Anything to shut you up." Virion stared at her, as though he were the happiest man on the planet. "What? Stop staring at me like that!" The two then disengaged and focused on the enemy. "So Chrom, are those two..." Konner asked Chrom who responded "No, they don't really know each other all that well. The cavalier with the lance is named Sully. She and I were once friends in training. Although, now she's become a recent addition to the Shepherds. The Archer is named Virion, he used to be of Royalty in Rosanne, but he ended up surrendering and causing his own land to nearly end up in ruins. Though he may look spoiled, he actually is quite a skilled archer." Konner seemed impressed by the help they had just received... And opted to continue the battle. Virion ended up assisting Frederick and Wormmon, in dealing with the enemies in the trees... While Sully helped Robin with Lissa's protection, knowing that Chrom can take care of himself. After almost all but one enemy was routed, the commander itself had pulled out what appeared to be, a handaxe.

The commander was targeting Konner with it, but Gumdramon not only moved him out of the way, but also batted the axe into the ground. Konner then used his flame sword to summon up a fire ball, which incinerated the enemy commander. "Gotta admit, for a couple of undead soldiers... These were a bit underwhelming." Konner said in regards to each of the ones they all took down. Frederick saw that the masked man had already taken care of what otherwise, would've been more of a hassle. "It seems that all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others." Frederick said regarding the person, who had now decided to approach Chrom along with the Silver fox. Lissa was a bit shy and said "Um, I never got to thank you... for before. So... Thank you. You were very brave." The masked man then approached Chrom, who said "You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" The masked man then said "My troops used to call me Marth... But, in reality... It's much different." Chrom felt a bit amazed by this proclamation. "Marth? After the heroic king of old?" Chrom asked in regards to the name.

The masked man nodded and Chrom then asked "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" The masked man sighed and answered "Well... My father actually. But the thing is, I'm not here to talk about me. I feel that, this world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight, was but a prelude. And unless you get rid of the man with the tome... Well, I've said enough so you've been warned..." Lissa looked at the masked man called Marth and said "Huh? What's teetering where now? And what man with a tome? Hey, wait!" Robin felt a bit of concern for the person and asked "You don't think I did anything to him, right?" Chrom looks back at Robin and responds "No, I don't believe that you're responsible for whatever he says. You are your own man, and no destiny is going to change that." Frederick looks on at Marth and says "It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager, we'll hear his name again... But for now, I'm more concerned for the capital. We should make haste." The others nodded, and it would seem that they would continue on their long journey towards the capital city of Ylisstol.

 **As our heroes continue on their journey, thoughts had ran through their heads? What did Marth mean by the man with a tome? What other disasters would follow this one? And is Ylisstol and the exalt safe? Find out next time, on Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer!**


	4. Shepherds

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Intelligent Systems, Nintendo and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Chapter 2: Shepherds...

Before the group could proceed any further towards Ylisstol, they all decided to head back towards their initial campsite. This time, it seemed that Konner and Gumdramon had decided to go off on their own... Due to a request from Konner himself, which made Gumdramon incredibly excited. Since, normal circumstances would tell him that Konner wouldn't want to be too close to him. "So Konner, what'd you need from me? Are we taking out some of those zombie guys? Or is it some kind of secret mission that Chrom gave us?" Gumdramon asked Konner who shook his head and answered "I just... Wanted to ask you some questions... If that's okay with you..." Gumdramon nodded and sat on a stump, before saying "Ask away!" Konner then sat down in front of him and then asked "First of all... What exactly are Digimon?" Gumdramon pondered how he could possibly tell Konner about Digimon. "Digimon are creatures that exist, mostly because of what mages draw on. Which is known as mana. Though, my tribe leader was the one who told me that... Since I, myself am not sure of our existence or how we came into the world. So, I'm just as uncertain as you are Konner."

Konner pondered what Gumdramon said and asked "What was this tribe like? Were they anything like you?" Gudramon pondered this and answered "Actually, I was the only one of my species there." Konner seemed very confused and asked "But, I thought a tribe of people were consisted of people with similar backgrounds. Usually it's people of the same ethnicity, race etcetera. But, how is it a tribe then?" Gumdramon then pondered Konner's words and answered "Easy! All of us are Digimon. We were each gathered underneath a similar roof, and brought up in very similar ways. Our leader had given us quite an amount of education on humans... Though, I was a bit anxious about wanting to help someone. I wanted to be a warrior, not a student." Konner then asked "So, did you end up jumping at the chance to go to Ylisstol... The minute V-Mon and Wormmon invited you?" Gumdramon nodded and wondered why Konner would even ask such a thing. "I know that it seems unfair for me to not answer you... But right now, I think Chrom and the others need us back again." Konner said to Gumdramon who jumped off the tree stump.

As they were walking Konner said "One meter..." Gumdramon was confused by what he meant, until Konner added "That's how much closer I'm willing to let you be. So, go ahead... Step closer to me." Gumdramon then moved closer, seeing that Konner actually didn't mind him being closer to him. In fact, he felt relieved that his partner could be much closer to him. So, now Gumdramon ended up sporting a smile on his face. Back at the campsite, Chrom and co. were still waiting for Konner and Gumdramon to return, and luckily they were greeted by the site of the two getting closer to one another. "So how was it Gumdramon?" Wormmon asked Gumdramon who responded "Well, he asked me a question and I answered him. Though strangely, he didn't get nervous when he decreased the boundary limit." V-Mon sat on Chrom's left shoulder, wondering when Gumdramon will actually be that close to Konner. Despite only knowing Chrom for two days, he felt that they were somewhat inseparable. Robin noticed these changes, and jotted down some notes.

Frederick had caught him in the act and asked "Now why would you need a reminder to what's happened? Especially when Chrom and Lissa trust you?" Robin looked back at Frederick and answered "Oh, I actually wanted to jot this down just in case we needed a plan, and finding out what kinds of teams work. So, in a sense... I'm documenting these so that in case Chrom needs to hatch a plan, I'll have it fired up and ready to go." Frederick pondered whether or not Robin's words were true, especially since he seems very complacent about some of these events happening. "Frederick... I'm sorry if my word isn't enough. And I hope that I can earn your trust by proving myself in battle." Robin said to Frederick who sighed and responded "I understand, since Konner here is actually Plegian, and earned our trust through his willingness to serve milord and his skills in battle. He had never held back once so far, and he was able to tell us more. Whether or not your amnesia is induced by a spell or not, is ultimately up to what happens next." Robin nodded and said "Thanks, I'll be sure to tell all of you when I find out what I really am..." Frederick then looked back at Chrom and Lissa, playing with V-Mon and Wormmon... Remembering that he himself, recommended that they join their ranks. And that, maybe he shouldn't be too hard on Robin.

* * *

Once they entered the castle town, Konner was amazed by how big and beautiful it was... Compared to Plegia's castle town, which was more like a large slum area. "So this is Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" Robin said with excitement. V-Mon, Gumdramon and Wormmon were all really excited to be back in the town area again. Frederick inspected the area, and noticed there was no damage whatsoever to it. "It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Frederick said, to which Lissa responded "Well, that's a relief!" Konner went into a tailor store with Gumdramon, just to see if there was anything he could buy there. "Excuse me sir, do you have any clothes for a mercenary?" Konner asked the tailor who looked at him with an expression of concern. "I'm sorry, it's just that..." Konner was about to explain until the storeowner said "I know that you are Plegian. Your colors tell me so... However, it appears that you have come in peace... So what can I do for you?"

Konner sighed in relief and responded "Well sir, I'd like something that's a brighter color of red. Something, that isn't dreary if I say so myself..." The man examined Konner and then said "Alright, but it'll cost you some gold." Konner looked through his pockets, and pulled out a bag full of gold coins. "Will any currency from Plegia suffice? I'm sorry if this isn't much... But I promise it is real money." Konner asked the man who examined the coins, by biting at least five and confirming it's real money. "We all share the same currency, so it matters not where it comes from. Nor where the customer comes from, we here at Ylisse were taught to accept all people." Konner looks at the man and responds "No offense to that policy, but what if Plegia or Ferox attacks Ylisse? Won't your people be defenseless?" The man shakes his head and answers "If there is an attacking army, then we will defend ourselves. I had meant to say we accept all visitors..." Konner then shrugs his shoulders and realizes that maybe they might not be as naive as he was.

Konner looked at himself in the mirror after he was done changing, and felt a lot better about his new attire. Sure he didn't have a helmet like before, but he didn't care. His outfit seemed much more bright and colorful, with the exception of the shirt and boots. For the most part, his whole outfit was red. The shirt was still tan, and his boots were still brown. Though the boots were much shinier. "I appreciate your great customer service sir. I pray that other customers know what lengths you go to." Konner said extending his hand to the man, who responded "There's no need lad. And besides, I'm just a tailor. I hope that your travels take you to wonderful places." Konner and Gumdramon exited, but were greeted by the sight of many people stepping aside, along with Chrom and co. "Look! The exalt has come to see us!" Konner looked over the people's shoulders to see whom he correctly assumed was the queen of the nation. "So... That's the exalt of Ylisse..." Konner said to himself, impressed by her magnificence.

Emmeryn had walked by Chrom and co. Robin then asked "The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Frederick nodded and answered "Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Robin looked at the large escort behind her and asked "Is it safe for her to walk among the commoners like this?" Frederick then responded "The exalt is a symbol of peace, Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for them." Chrom added "With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming prescience, when some might otherwise call for war." Robin felt very relieved to hear all these nice things about Emmeryn. He then said "Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." After she had walked by the crowd, Lissa then said "She's also the best big sister anyone could ask her!" Robin, somewhat oblivious to Lissa's meaning then said "Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..." Frederick then said "The prince and princess of this realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

Gumdramon knew this, since he met Chrom along with V-Mon and Wormmon... Though Konner knew of Chrom's link to royalty, he didn't expect the queen to be the older sister. Robin was a bit flabbergasted by this and said "You said you were "Shepherds"!" Chrom then approached Robin and responded "And so we are... In a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." Robin then got on one knee and said "C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" Chrom then responded "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for fomalities." Robin then stands and ponders all of this. "The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" Robin says realizing the possible reason why Frederick is able to bear some of the teasing. Frederick then says "Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..." Chrom then points out where Emmeryn is going and asks "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Konner and Robin felt honored by that arrangement. They both agreed and proceeded to walk towards the palace.

Gumdramon got excited about returning to the palace, after being away from it for two days. V-Mon then asked "Chrom, what did happen back then? Why is your sister queen?" Chrom then answered "I'll tell you another time little Vee." V-Mon felt disappointed by the answer, but was satisfied by the hopes that he will get actual answers... Due to his concern for his partner. Wormmon also felt that concern, but didn't try to be too persistent on it. As they were heading up, Konner noticed some looks of either confusion or concern... Namely for the fact that he, a Plegian was given access to the palace, without a moment's hesitation. He understood the concern, and decided to ignore the looks he's gotten. Gumdramon was a bit concerned for his partner, wishing that nobody would look at him with fear in their eyes. "It's the same. The same fear within my home country... Only they don't openly express it. We don't have an exalt that inspires peace... All we have, is a mad man. Apparently hell bent on war against Ylisse. Fueling the fear, by apparently having the Grimleal use their Digimon to keep the citizens isolated at night."

* * *

Inside the Ylissean palace...

Chrom and co. stepped into the throne room of the palace. V-Mon and the other Digimon felt a sense of nostalgia, though mostly due to recently being here and feeling quite a sense of relief. Next to Emmeryn, was a blue haired woman, who appeared to be wearing some armor on portions of her body, and thick clothes beneath the armor. She appeared to be someone important to the army of Ylisse, based on the observations Konner could make of it. They all approached Emmeryn, and Konner instinctively bowed in her prescience. "Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh and good day, Frederick." Emmeryn said while hugging both Chrom and Lissa. She then noticed the Digimon nearby Chrom and Lissa, and thanked them for helping her siblings. "How fared you all?" Emmeryn asked the group, to which Chrom responded "Well, we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Emmeryn was delighted to hear this and said "Wonderful. And our people?" Chrom then answered "Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

The light blue haired woman then said "Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should've intercepted them." Chrom shook his head and responded "No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt." Lissa then added "And besides, we had plenty of help!" Emmeryn examined the Digimon, along with Robin and Konner. "Ah, you speak of your new companions here?" Emmeryn asked Lissa and Chrom. Chrom extended his hand towards Konner and Robin and said "This is Robin and Konner. They fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make them shepherds." Emmeryn was quite impressed to hear that about these two, and said "It sounds as though Ylisse owes you two a debt of gratitude." Robin shook his head and responded "Not at all, milady!" Konner added "I swore my loyalty to Chrom, so it was not a big deal really." Emmeryn was pleased to hear such wonderful things from these two. Frederick then interjected, saying "Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy."

Konner was worried that Frederick would still be suspicious about Robin, though he still didn't show much suspicion towards himself. Chrom then shouted "Frederick!" at his friend, but then Emmeryn said "Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?" Chrom nodded and answered "Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me." Emmeryn then turned to Robin and Konner, before saying "Well then, Robin... It seems that you have earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well." Robin then felt satisfied and responded "Milady." Emmeryn looked to Frederick and said "But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..." Frederick bowed and responded "They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?" Phila then nodded and answered "Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

Emmeryn then looked to Chrom and said "Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Chrom nodded and responded "Of course. V-Mon, how about I show you the council room?" V-Mon then got on Chrom's shoulder while they headed towards the council room. Wormmon sighed about V-Mon getting to have all the fun with Chrom. But calmed down, since Lissa was reassuring him. "I think that's our cue guys! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." Konner and Gumdramon decided to follow Lissa, who was dragging Robin with her, to another section in town. Though Gumdramon was a tad bit curious on the council meeting, Konner said "It's probably just a dull war meeting. Kenneth's been in one of those." Gumdramon then asked "But how come so many important people attend those kinds of things?" Konner then answered "It's purely for the sake of discussing matters they themselves are concerned with, while we... The general public, are anxious to hear the answer they come up with. Therefore, they hide the fear behind a brave facade. So in the end, they're just like us. They don't want the responsibility... But unlike us, they don't have an option." Gumdramon looked back and realized that maybe Konner was right.

* * *

Once they reached their destination as Lissa said, Konner noticed that it was a large house just outside the kingdom. The group then entered and there were quite a few people there. One seemed to wear a somewhat small chest plate, as though indicating that she's a woman, and wearing shoulder pads with armored gauntlets. Though she didn't have any armor below her chest. She seemed to wear a purple combat dress underneath the chest plate and wore purple boots to match. Her hair was dark gray and seemed to have a winged charm as a hair band. One was a bulky man, who appeared to not like wearing a shirt. He had an armored pauldron on his shoulder, that went down to his hand. Wore a collar that had chains to extend to his waist. Had on some black pants with armored greaves over the boots. He had a darker skin color compared to most Ylisseans, though Konner himself was pretty pale due to his sheltered nature. The man was surprisingly blonde despite his skin color. One seemed to wear a similar outfit like Sully, only his was green and his arms were all covered unlike Sully's arms. He seemed to be a lazy one, sitting with his sword in his arms.

There was another who seemed to be wearing all pink, and the attire suggested that she herself was of a wealthy family. However, like Lissa she too carried a stave. She was blonde like Lissa as well, only she seemed to have more braids in her hair than Lissa along with small bowties to keep her hair in place. One seemed to be in a getup similar to the mages in Plegia, only in her case... She was a regular mage. Plegian armies had a mixture of Dark Mages and Mages. But Konner figured that Ylisse didn't have a single dark mage in their army... Based on what he's observing now. She seemed to carry around a fire tome, which did intrigue Konner... Though mostly because he wanted to learn more about it. Lastly, Konner noticed a man in a bulky suit of armor... That was eyeing Sully in particular. He seemed to have a very downcast expression, and sighed most of the time due to his prescience not being known to most of the people here. Robin also noticed his prescience, which seemed to calm Konner down a tad.

Lissa approached two of the group and said to Robin and Konner "Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on make yourselves at home." Konner had put his sword and sheath nearby a large crate, hoping that no one would take it. He then went with Robin to see the members up close and personal. The blonde girl looked at Lissa and said "Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" Lissa then responded "Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Maribelle then stomped in frustration and said ""Oh, hey" yourself! I've sprouted fourteen gray hairs fretting over you!" Konner seemed to raise an eyebrow at this young woman's attitude towards her possible close friend. Lissa then made a downward motion with her hand, and responded "Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without all the bugs and barbecue... Except you of course Wormmon!" Wormmon sighed in relief that she didn't group him along with the bugs that caused her grief. Maribelle was slightly disturbed by the small worm on Lissa's dress, until she said "Oh yeah! This is one of Chrom's partners, Wormmon! They came along with the purple guy next to Konner, named Gumdramon... And also, that's Konner Ackerman." Maribelle thought about what Lissa said, until she remembered the stories she heard about Digimon.

"If this is one of Chrom's partners... Then where is the other one?" Maribelle asked Lissa who responded "Oh! V-Mon's with Chrom and Frederick right now at the war council!" Maribelle nodded in understanding, while taking interest in Robin and Konner. The bulky man then approached Lissa and asked "Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" Lissa turned to the man and responded in a teasing manner "Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Vaike then pointed to himself and said "Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! ...Wait, was that an insult?" The woman in armor then asked "Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" Maribelle turned to the woman and said "Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." Lissa then added "Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

Sumia found herself blushing, which earned a raised eyebrow from Konner... And a look of confusion from Gumdramon. "Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince, of course I'd worry!" Sumia said, while trying to deny what was already obvious to the whole group. Sully was hanging around nearby the man in armor, who kept on shyly looking away... Which seemed to concern Sully. Virion was busy drinking some tea that he brewed up nearby. Vaike then asked Lissa about Robin, Konner and the Digimon. "So, who's the strangers? And the cuties?" Gumdramon seemed offended by that remark, to which Konner sighed at. Lissa then sighed before saying "No one's stranger than you, Vaike... But allow me to introduce Robin and Konner! They both just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made Robin the new tactictian. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve! While Konner here is a recruit from our western neighbors... And he swore loyalty to Chrom. The little worm on my dress is named Wormmon, while the purple dragon nearby Konner is named Gumdramon. They're both those mana creatures known as Digimon!"

While some were intrigued by Lissa's introduction, Vaike then asked "Oh yeah? Can he do this?" Before proceeding to burp in front of everyone. Konner seemed confused about the Shepherds, now that he's seen more of them. From what he could tell, they seemed like a bunch of friends from the academy... Who decided to band together as part of the army. Which to him, was a bit foreign... Robin looked over at Vaike and made a bowing motion, before saying "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach". In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." Maribelle seemed to wave her hand around her nose, as though trying to rid the stench away from her. "Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!" Maribelle then walks over to another corner of the room, and sits down. Sumia sighed before saying "Don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle warms to people slowly." Lissa then adds "Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time."

Chrom then walked into the garrison with V-Mon accompanying him. Though, V-Mon was still on his shoulders. Sumia went up to Chrom and saluted him. She then said "Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-" Unfortunately, when she tried going up to him, she slipped... On absolutely nothing. Gumdramon was flabbergasted as to how that's possible... While Konner just face-palmed. She then got back up, and dusted herself off. Chrom was quite concerned for her and said "Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?" Sumia seeing this concern on Chrom's face, blushed quite a bit and responded "No! I mean, yes! I mean..." She then sighs and just forgets about it. Chrom then says "All right, listen, everyone: In the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox." Konner then remembered Chrom saying something along that vein when talking about where he could go... After Plegia all but branded him a traitor. Robin then asked "Regna Ferox?" Sumia then answers "A unifed kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said."

Chrom then says "Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us." Chrom then starts to leave the garrison, but not before giving some more words. "Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-" Lissa then says "I volunteer!" Vaike seeing this then says "Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" The armored man then spoke up and said "I'll go as well." Everyone, but Konner and Robin were confused by the sudden voice and looked at the armored man who then said "What? I've been here the whole time!" Sumia then shyly says "I... I, um..." Chrom then asks "Yes, Sumia?" Sumia shakes her head and answers "It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way." Chrom then pondered an idea and said "Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." Sumia sighed in relief and said "W-well, if you think it wise, Captain." Chrom then responded "Just stay by me and you'll be fine." Sumia felt very excited to hear that and said "Oh, yes! I mean- Yes sir, I'll do that!"

* * *

The next day...

The Shepherds were outside the garrison, ready to forge on ahead. Though Konner noticed that a few of the people he saw last night went missing. "Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead." Chrom asked the group. The man with the green armor arrived on horseback a little late, and said "W-wait for me!" He then dismounted his horse and approached the group. Chrom then asked "Stahl?" Stahl sighed and asked "Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Even though numerous members were there, Some had left before Chrom showed up. Stahl was one of those people. Lissa then said "Huh? Vaike was supposed to... Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?" Vaike responds "The Vaike never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all..." Konner and Gumdramon both gave an unamused expression on their faces. Lissa sighs in discontent. "I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?" Vaike then responds "Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along Stahl ol' buddy!"

Stahl turned to Vaike and said "That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march..." Robin turned to Stahl and asked "Your name is Stahl, right?" Chrom then answered "Oh, I'm sorry, Robin. This is Stahl, one of our finest." Stahl turned to Robin and shook his hand "Hello, Robin. Me and Miriel saw you at the meeting. So you're the new Shepherd... Eh, Miriel is one of our mages. She should catch up soon." Though as they were about to march, a large group of enemies like the ones from two days ago appeared before the Shepherds. Konner saw this and pulled out his blade... And lit it on fire. Gumdramon also got into a fighting pose. "Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" Chrom said regarding the undead warriors in front of them. Robin then asked ""Risen"?" Frederick then answered "We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one." V-Mon then added "I did suggest Undeadmon... But the council gave me some weird looks." Chrom then pulled out Falchion and said "Everyone, remember what we're up against!"

Vaike then said "Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their... Wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!" Konner and Gumdramon immediately face faulted into the dirt. Chrom looked at Vaike and said "Vaike, this is no time for jokes..." Vaike was panicking and responded "I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..." He then frantically looked around for his axe. Chrom then said "Keep to the rear then! The battle is nigh!" Each of them knew what the objective was... Routing the enemy... Again... For the third time in a row... Frederick sighed and said "All right, listen up. ...Especially those of you who BROUGHT weapons! All weapons have strengths and weaknesses to bear in mind. Lances have an advantage over swords, for example, while swords best axes. We'll want to work this into our strategy whenever possible." Konner then took notes on that, while Gumdramon asked "Didn't Frederick take on a bunch of barbarian classes, with his lance?"

Konner remembered that axes do beat lances as well and responded "Well, technically he does have the disadvantage when it comes to his weapon... But since he far outclassed those barbarians, weapon disadvantages are just a minor inconvenience for someone like him." Gumdramon then said "Oh... Now I get it! So if we get stronger, we can take on anybody correct?" Konner nodded and the two had decided to plan out their strategy, while the Risen slowly approached the small army. Since Wormmon decided to go with Chrom this time, V-Mon spent some of his time with Frederick. Sully made sure to follow Frederick's lead, and charge in when the timing is right. When one of the Risen tried attacking Sully, Frederick moved in and blocked the attack. Sully then glared at the enemy and asked "Where should I stab ya?!" Before charging full speed and killing the Risen in one go. V-Mon was quite impressed with her technique, and thought it was absolutely flawless. Robin and Lissa opted to stay with Vaike, to make sure he didn't feel entirely left out. Virion had teamed up with Chrom and Wormmon, and provided cover fire to prevent them from being attacked from behind.

The Mage, known as Miriel finally made it to the battlefield and sighed... Before adjusting her glasses. She then said "Splended! It seems I've caught up. Now to extirpate these brutes..." She then looked down at her feet, and noticed an axe lying there. "Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds. Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to it's owner. Perhaps with a stern word or two about disapprobation!" She said to herself before Vaike noticed her picking up the axe. "Whoa! My axe!" Vaike said seeing that Miriel returned it to him. "I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know." Miriel said to herself before adjusting her glasses once more. Vaike then picked the axe up and held it over his back with one hand. He then said "Thanks, Miriel! ...Er, for the axe, anyway." Miriel then responded "Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands... Permanently." She then headed off to assist the fight. Konner noticed her fire tome once again, and thought to himself " _I gotta read that at some point, and maybe ask for some pointers._ "

Stahl seemed to be in the middle of a scuffle, but the a fire ball hit the enemy... Reducing it to ash. "My apologies for keeping you all waiting. But I had some catching up to do... So if you don't mind, I'd like to continue this battle please." Miriel said to Stahl who responded "Right. Let's go." Vaike had decided to protect Lissa instead of Robin, leaving him to go and assist Konner and Gumdramon... Who seemed to have the problem well taken care of. Though, one did nearly get the drop on the two... Before Robin hit the enemy with a thunder orb. "You guys okay?" Robin asked Konner who nodded and responded "Yeah. Thanks to you." As they defeated the enemies before the bridge, they noticed that the other half weren't going to be moving. As though, they were anticipating the approach. Chrom looked at Robin, after Lissa did a round of healing everyone's injuries so far. "What next Robin? Guide our swords." Chrom asked Robin, who was in the middle of pondering a strategy now that they came that far.

Frederick then said "Might I advise patience, milord? Robin is a fine tactician, but we have been working him mercilessly. Even the best of us need rest." Robin didn't really pay attention to the conversation, since he was still planning things out. Konner was surprised that Frederick was taking it easy on Robin for once... Instead of still having some skepticism about him. Chrom sighed and responded "Yes of course, I'm sorry." Frederick later said "Perhaps Robin would prefer we choose our own actions at times." Chrom then asked "But how will we know?" Frederick smiled and answered "We could just simply go based on our judgment. So long as Robin realizes that such a strategy does not guarantee victory. Acting as we see fit may not always lead us to the best course of action." Robin then looked at Chrom and told him his strategy, somewhat aware that he could just take a break.

Robin decided to team up with Chrom, before they methodically tore down the Risen forces obstructing their path towards Ferox. This time however, Konner saw it fit to take down the leader of this troupe of Risen. It roared at him, and Gumdramon was a bit concerned for Konner's thoughts. "Gummy... Digimon is one thing that I may be afraid of... But these guys are just dead men brought back to life. This, I could easily handle." Konner said to Gumdramon who sighed in relief. The risen threw an axe at Konner, who used his sword's magic to burn the axe before it met him. Though Gumdramon was quick to act in terms of support. "Time to put the hammer down!" He said before striking the Risen with his Hammer tail, thus killing it. Konner had extingushed the flame sword with his will and sheathed it. He then looked at Gumdramon and smiled. It was then, that the Shepherds were once again victorious over a powerful enemy. Chorm then said "Finally, and good riddance! But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad..." Frederick interjected saying "Then no path is safe. We need to stay wary..." Before Chrom ordered the Shepherds to continue their march towards Regna Ferox...

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Warrior Realm

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Intelligent Systems, Nintendo and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Chapter 3: Warrior Realm

As our heroes continued their journey, Gumdramon shyly asked Konner "Hey... Could we meet up again at some point?" Konner looks back at his partner and responds "Sure Gummy. Once we're in Ferox, you can ask me whatever you'd like." Gumdramon nodded in agreement. He felt somewhat nervous about getting Konner's attention, due to him having to constantly remember to keep within his boundaries. Konner seemed a bit oblivious to Gumdramon's concerns, since he's uncertain as to what Gumdramon's gain is in mimicking him. As they were journeying, it seemed that Sully started to look around for someone. Frederick seemed quite confused by what this sudden concern could be, but decided that for now, it wasn't anything to lose sleep over. Miriel seemed quite curious as to Stahl's somewhat average performance, and wondered if there was any room for improvement. And Vaike was keeping a close eye on his axe... Hoping for no more repeats. Konner along with Chrom, Robin, Lissa and the Digimon had come across a very peculiar sight.

"Well, what do we have here?" Robin asked before examining it a bit further... "Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lissa asked looking at the sight as well. And it appeared to be, a pegasus. Pegasus' are the main mounts of the Pegasus knight portion of Ylisse's and other armies. Though, the major flaw with Pegasus' that is shared with Wyverns... Is that they are quite weak to arrows. V-Mon was quite mystified at the winged horse, and Wormmon seemed a bit puzzled. Gumdramon however... "Is that a Pegasusmon? Cause those are extremely rare these days!" Gumdramon asked Konner who responded "No. That's just a regular Pegasus. If it were a Pegasusmon, I'm sure like the rest of you it would tell us what's ailing it." Chrom then said "Indeed it is Konner. And you're right, It's probably hurt. Let's just have a look here..." The Pegasus saw Chrom approaching it, and immediately lifted itself up in defense, nearly hurting Chrom with it's hooves. "WHOA! Down girl! Easy there!" Chrom said raising his hands towards the creature trying to calm it down. Although, it seemed Sumia noticed the Pegasus and said "Captain, one moment!" As she was approaching the horse, she tripped once again on nothing.

"But... There was nothing there! How did she...?" Gumdramon asked still surprised by her clumsiness, while Konner sighed at the display. Chrom went closer to Sumia and asked "Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?" Sumia got up and dusted herself off, before answering "No! I mean yes! I mean..." She then sighed before turning her gaze back over to the Pegasus. Chrom then said "Well, come no closer. This beast is crazed!" Sumia then approached the Pegasus calmly with her arms out. "It's okay captain, I can handle this..." She said to Chrom before saying to the Pegasus "Shh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." She then continued soothing it, while petting the head. It felt like the Pegasus was gravitated towards Sumia, almost like it was fate that these two were to meet. Robin then asked "How did she calm it so quickly?" V-Mon was quite amazed at the sight, like he could just squee with excitement. Wormmon seemed intrigued by the whole thing, and Gumdramon asked Konner "Do you think she could calm a Pegasusmon if we did meet one?" Konner then answered "Considering how simple it seemed for her here... I don't doubt that."

Lissa then exclaimed "That's incredible, Sumia!" Chrom then added "I've never seen anything like it." Since he too was just as amazed, but not as open about it as his partner. Sumia sighed before responding "Oh, it's... it's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess." Chrom hearing this response says "I should say so!" Sumia then looks at the Pegasus, and then back to Chrom before saying "You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able to." Chrom shook his head and responded "We can make time to wait for you." Sumia also shook her head and said "Thank you, Captain. But I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger." Chrom at first was a bit uncertain, until V-Mon said "Don't sweat it! I'm sure she'll be fine. And she's right you know. Time is important!" Chrom nodded and then said "Right, then. Be safe, Sumia." Sumia then saluted Chrom and responded "As you command, sir." She then got out some necessary supplies for patching the Pegasus up, including what appeared to be an elixir...

* * *

They then decided to proceed onwards towards Ferox, and as the troupe kept on going... It suddenly started to get much colder than usual. To the point where it seemed that Lissa was shivering. "Brrr! F-F-Freberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa said while trying to stay warm. Konner looked down at his attire, and was thankful that he was fully insulated... And that Gumdramon along with V-Mon were dragon type Digimon. Which meant that, their internal body heat is much warmer than the average human being. Wormmon on the other hand, was huddled very closely to Chrom, due to his insect lineage. Frederick then had his horse stand on the side of Lissa and said "Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind." Robin looked up at the massive building in front of them and asked "So this is the fortress?" Chrom nodded and answered "Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox." Frederick then added "The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy." Chrom sighs before saying "Negotiation's not my strong suit, but i'll do my best. Remember, everyone: Your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

They then got to the fortress gate, and Konner felt a bit weird. He looked around, and noticed that there wasn't really anyone to greet them at the gate. Which at first seemed like a sign that, they've been invaded by the Risen and are currently dealing with them. Frederick then said "Trouble in the wind, milord: The Feroxi Guard is mobilizing." Chrom looked at Frederick and responded "What?! Why?" Frederick then pondered the possible answer and said "Who can say? But they look ready to fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe." They all nodded and Robin decided help with the positioning of the troops. And it seemed as though he knew which way towards the top of the fort would be the safest, but realized that maybe they should try hitting the other side just to make sure that none of the troops could get the drop on them. On top of the fort was a female Knight, who was blonde with green eyes.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" The female Knight shouts to the Shepherds, waiting for a response. "Well Chrom, here's your chance to test your negotiation skills." Robin said, elbowing Chrom... Who still had V-Mon sitting on top of his shoulders. "In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the Khans!" Chrom shouted before stepping forward to the gate, however the Knights have prepared spears just in case Chrom made any sudden moves. V-Mon, felt sorely tempted to jump up there and beat them down himself. But restrained himself for Chrom. The female Knight then said "Not another step, my bold lad! As you can see here, I've lancers at the ready!" Chrom was worried about how the situation would go, and Konner looked at Robin... Hoping for one of his spectacular plans. That so far have worked. "Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." Frederick said, trying to explain the situation to the female Knight who responded "My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" Konner looked at himself and thought " _Is it really because I decided red?_ " Mostly due to him being the most suspicious among the whole group.

Frederick was shocked that such terminology, had been used to describe not just Konner... But the group as a whole. When the one and only Prince Chrom was amongst them. "B-brigand? Now see here-" Frederick was saying before the female Knight interrupted him saying "You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand." Frederick was apalled by the implications that they are imposters, while Konner was worried that perhaps maybe some Plegians might have passed by here beforehand. "How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!" Frederick shouted angrily at the female Knight who responded "Ha! Yes indeed, and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize that impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Mmm... Perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

Konner and Gumdramon had looked at each other, and were prepared to protect Chrom... Should they start chucking the spears at him. V-Mon felt quite angry at their lack of rationality, and got into a fighting pose on Chrom's head just to prepare. "Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all..." Chrom said, seeing that negotiations immediately failed from the get go. And now they have no choice, but to take down all the Feroxi troops here. He then pleaded "Please, good lady! If you'd just listen-" He was then interrupted by the female Knight who said "I've heard quite enough! Attack!" Signalling the others who then started throwing spears at Chrom, while V-Mon still stood at the ready... But nearly lost his balance when Chrom tried to block one with his arm. However, it seemed that something picked both Chrom and V-Mon up. And he saw a familiar face on the Pegasus. "Sumia..." Chrom said to the woman who responded "Better hold on tight, Captain. Could get bumpy." V-Mon was in front of Sumia and he was amazed at the current sensation he was feeling. Chrom realized that he probably should hold on and said "Ah... Right..."

Sumia looked back at Chrom and responded "You'll be fine..." Chrom stared at her, feeling like he's never seen how magnificent she was when at the helm. They then noticed more spears being thrown at them, and V-Mon looked at Chrom before he gave a signal. "Sumia! V-Mon!" Chrom said, pulling out Falchion and V-Mon jumping off the Pegasus and kicking away every spear that targeted him. The two landed on the ground and Chrom dismounted from the Pegasus. Sumia sighed in relief before saying "Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time." Chrom, feeling very impressed with Sumia's technique responded "That goes double for me, Sumia! And this, is this the same Pegasus we met on the road?" Sumia started petting the Pegasus and answered "Oh she's a sweetheart, isn't she? Once you really get to know her." Chrom looked at the current duo and said "Well, many thanks to you both." Lissa then said "I think the Pegasus is blushing!" Frederick sighed before saying "And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!" Robin then spotted the Feroxi guard surrounding them on both sides, just like he thought earlier. Some seem to have bows while some were just barbarians.

"Chrom, they're coming!" Robin said, warning Chrom who responded "All right. The Feroxi way it is!" And it seemed that the objective was clear... They needed to defeat the commander who was ordering the troops around. Chrom went to the left side, and saw that there was another Knight in the battlefield, although V-Mon did recognize him in some way. "Why do I feel like I'm being watched...?" Chrom asked himself before V-Mon sighed at the display. The Knight then shyly said "Um, sir? ...Sir! Right here, sir!" Chrom then turned around and said "Who's there? Show yourself!" V-Mon then said "Our prince... Ladies and gentlemen..." To no one in particular. "I'm standing in plain sight, sir. Right he-" The Knight started to say before Chrom panicked and reached for his blade. "Oh! I-is that you, Kellam? When did you arrive?" Chrom asked Kellam who answered "...The same time as you. I've been with you all along. Er, I AM still a Shepherd, right? It's quite an honor, after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I-" V-Mon then sighed before remembering that yes, he's still the inspirational man that he is.

"Of course, Kellam. Forgive me. You're just so... Quiet, I completely-" Kellam interrupted Chrom's apology saying "Quite all right, sir, quite all right. I've been told I'm easy to miss." Chrom was relieved to hear that and said "At least the Feroxi didn't find you." Kellam then responded "I've been calling to you and waving my arms for several minutes... I don't think they've so much as glanced this way." Chrom pondered this and said "You almost sound disappointed." Kellam then responded "Well, I just... I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep an eye on me from now on?" Konner then remembered that Kellam was there earlier, and even Sully was a bit relieved that he finally got noticed. "You seem awfully concerned for your, ironically not noticeable friend." Robin said to Sully who responded "Hey! I just wanted to make sure that everyone was here! That's all!" Robin and Konner both glanced at each other... Not buying Sully's little story. Miriel and Stahl had headed towards the right side of the area, along with Vaike and Lissa. While Chrom, Sumia, Kellam, Sully, Konner, Robin, Frederick and the Digimon headed for the left side.

Chrom and Sumia had a jointed attack on the archers. Though, Chrom had signalled to V-Mon whom kicked away any arrows that would come at Sumia's Pegasus. She struck down the archers somewhat easily. Konner and Gumdramon had a hard time, considering there were a few troops surrounding them. However, he whipped out his fire sword and batted back the troops. "So, we aren't going to kill them?" Gumdramon asked Konner who responded "No. They aren't like the troops we fought earlier. These are people whom we want as allies. So, the less casualties, the better." Gumdramon was confused by how human warriors would do things. Even though the soldiers of Regna Ferox aim to either capture or kill, the Shepherds aim to wound but not kill. He then notices that, V-Mon was merely headbutting opponents with less force than he would when fighting one of those Risen. Even Chrom had not killed a single soldier in the area.

Gumdramon had decided that he would try and see what the plan is, before the battle. Meanwhile, Vaike was dealing in some damage to the troops on the right, with Miriel providing cover fire. She was about to be ambushed by a Feroxi Mercenary, but Stahl had blocked his attack. He then asked "You alright, milady?" Miriel then answered "I may not be of royalty, but your gratitude doesn't fall on deaf ears." He then took out the enemy and apropriated the key off of him. Lissa had healed Vaike and Stahl, before they headed up towards the door on the right. Chrom and co. had gotten the key from the troops on the left. And both groups had entered their respective doors. Robin had opted to team up with Chrom for this portion, while Sumia had wanted to see how she'd fare helping Konner. They had successfully subdued the enemies leading up to the woman in charge, who seemed to come prepared for a situation like this, and made sure to have a Javelin handy. Meanwhile, Vaike noticed someone carrying a very interesting weapon. More specifically, a hammer. "Hey Miriel, Stahl. I got a plan. Could you take care of that guy for me?" Vaike asked the two, whom ended up taking out the man in question while Vaike apropriated the hammer.

* * *

The two sides had cleared out the enemy troops, and it seemed the Female Knight had enough of it. Although Chrom decided to take her on. "Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!" The Knight said before whipping out her Javelin in preparation for Chrom's next move. He decided to pull out a very thin looking sword. Which didn't seem as broad as Falchion, but it seemed to be capable of hitting weak points in otherwise thick armor. "So, what kind of weapon is that?" Konner asked Frederick who responded "That, is a Rapier. It's capable of going through the defense of most armored units, by picking off the weakpoints in the armor. Though here, it appears that Chrom might be at a disadvantage." V-Mon wanted to help, but Wormmon had told him that it was a matter of pride. "Hey Captain, wait! Let's team up!" Vaike said to Chrom who responded "Vaike, are you sure about this?" Vaike nodded and the two charged at the Knight together. While Vaike fended off the Javelin with his new Hammer, Chrom went for the shoulder point in the armor.

And it caused her to lose grip of the Javelin, which then prompted her surrender. "Then your claims were... True..." She said before kneeling to Chrom. Once Chrom let the Shepherds know that they won, he had helped the Knight up. She looked at Chrom and realized that it truly was the one and only Chrom that fought and defeated her. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand imposters. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally." Chrom nodded at the Knight's statement and responded "That would be most appreciated, thank you." She then left for the capital, leaving Chrom and the other Shepherds on their own. "Amazing. Her whole demeanor changed." Robin said, lampshading how she suddenly is so willing to let Chrom into the capital. "I know. It's like she's a completely different person than before." Konner added. Frederick then said "In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..."

Lissa then asked "So can we get going, Chrom?" Chrom nodded and answered "I know that V-Mon could stay out here all day... But yes, it's not getting any warmer." They then headed inside the building to warm up. Sully, seemed to notice that once again, Kellam isn't present. And decides to seek him out herself. Gumdramon had tugged on Konner's pant leg and asked "Can we talk now?" Konner nodded and answered "I got time to kill. So why not?" They then headed to a private area themselves...

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Marth, Revealed

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official release.

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Chapter 4: Marth Revealed...

Konner and Gumdramon had ended up in a small room, which was good enough to accomodate the needs of the duo. Gumdramon was twiddling his fingers, wondering how he should approach this situation he got himself in. "Um... Konner, do you mind if I ask about your life now?" Gumdramon asked Konner who answered "Sure. Anything you'd like." Gumdramon looked to either side, making sure that nobody was going to suddenly intrude on their conversation. "So then, what was it like serving the Plegian army?" Gumdramon asked Konner who answered "Well, I had trained starting at the age of ten... Just to try and save the place that had raised me." Gumdramon was very confused and asked "I thought that humans were raised by two parents, not in a weird place... So where were you raised?" Konner pondered the answer and said "Well... I was raised in an orphanage, with quite a number of other children. Although, our lovely mad king decided to tax the place even further. So, I ended up wanting to join the military. Though the Ylissean military appears to be consisted of people that were older than me when I signed on... I at least had the luxury of a corrupt military, who only wants anybody desperate enough to join. So, when I did join... I was expecting to at least make money off of it, and help pay for the orphanage. Sadly though, the Mad King had already taken enough money from them to cause it to go bankrupt. And thus, all my efforts were for naught."

Gumdramon was horrified at Konner's words and asked "But, if you had no reason to stay... Why did you continue?" Konner sighed and answered "I had nowhere to go, and if I left I'd just be one of the many poor people who hates Ylisse... Just because their country is much more prosperous, and we were dirt poor. I never hated Ylisse... I was just afraid. Because of one night, where I thought they had sent Digimon to surround the capital... I ran and wanted a day shift instead. That was probably the most cowardly thing I could do. And that one incident, is why I feared Digimon so much. Because, they were fearsome creatures that could probably kill you in an instant. If they wanted to of course."

Gumdramon wished he could hug Konner right now, but he was still wary of physical contact from the one who dragged him across the desert, just to meet Chrom and the other Shepherds. Konner looked down at Gumdramon, who was still standing a meter away from him and realized that he did want something. "Thirty Centimeters..." Konner said to Gumdramon who then asked "What's a Centimeter?" Konner then answered "A Centimeter is much smaller than regular meters, hence forth you will now be standing a third of the adjusted deal. So, come closer to me." Gumdramon shrugged his shoulders and moved much closer to Konner, realizing that he was almost within touching distance from him. "So Konner, do you think we could have another bonding session sometime soon?" Gumdramon asked Konner who responded "Well Gummy, that all depends on how things go at the Regna Ferox capital." Konner and Gumdramon then headed back to Chrom and the others.

Meanwhile, Sully had finally found Kellam and said "Kellam? Hey, Kellam!" The Knight seemed confused as to why Sully would even bother getting his attention and asked "...Yes?" Sully then said "I've got a bone to pick with you, pip-squeak! Chrom had told me that in our last battle you were secretly watching my back!" Kellam was even more confused and responded "Um, I wasn't trying to keep it a secret, Sully. I was just fighting alongside-" However, he was cut off by Sully who said "Well knock it the hell off! I'M the one who does the protectin' around here, got it?! I don't need some tiny man in a huge suit of armor watching me." Konner, who was just passing by with Gumdramon did peer into the room, and noticed that Sully was quite taller than Kellam without his armor. "B-b-but..." Kellam was trying to belt out something, but was reduced to a stuttering mess. "You think I need extra protection? That it? You think I'm frail and weak? You think you can be my gallant knight in shiny, oversized armor?" Sully asked with quite a bit of harshness in her voice. Kellam then answered "I wasn't giving special treatment, honest! I just like protecting people!" Sully sighed and said "I'll say this once, pip-squeak: don't ever pull that crap again!"

Kellam felt quite sad to hear Sully say that to him. She then said "Are we clear now? Words sank in? 'Cause if we are, I'm done. I've got better things to do than yell at you, tin man." She then stormed out of the room, with Konner and Gumdramon just staring wide eyed, at the woman who sounded like the scariest girl on planet Earth. "O-of course you do! I mean... Um, well, bye..." Kellam said in the room before sulking on the floor. Konner felt a bit bad for Kellam, especially after hearing those things from Sully's mouth. However, Gumdramon noticed that he was getting up and trying to practice. "Hey Konner... I don't think he's giving up." Gumdramon said to Konner who then noticed the training session going on. "Um, Kellam... I think we should get back to the others... Before they forget about you again." Konner said to Kellam who panicked and ran with his armor on. "Well, that oughta get him going." Gumdramon said before walking down the hall with Konner... To see that the Female Knight was in the room with Chrom and co.

* * *

"This way, milord..." She said before having them walk towards the throne room of the capital. Once they arrived the Female Knight then said "Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan." Chrom responded "Of course." Before she left to retrieve said Khan. V-Mon looked at Chrom and said "Exalts, Kings and even Khans... There must be a whole lot about this world that we never learned about." Robin then asked "The khan is away?" Chrom nodded and answered "Out training, I'd wager. The Khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics." Robin then said "A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now..." Konner tried to picture what this warrior king was like as well... But he wasn't sure based on the fact that a Female Knight was a prominent commander. "Hey Konner, do you think this Warrior ruler might be a woman?" Gumdramon asked Konner who answered "Honestly, based on what I've seen thus far... Anything is possible." Robin wasn't paying attention to Konner's possible theory and he said "A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh..."

However, much to Robin's shock and to Konner's legitimate surprise a woman with dark skin and blonde hair approached and said "Am I now? ...Please do go on!" As though Robin were flattering her. Robin was confused by this turn of events and saw that the ruler was in fact a woman. She seemed to wear a large shield on her left arm, while her right didn't have such a thing. She also had a white breastplate, with a red streak going below the chest and down the center. She also had armored greaves on her boots, and her hair was done in a ponytail. Chrom then asked "You're the-?! Er, that is to say... The khan, I presume?" The woman nodded and answered "One of them, yes- The East Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox." Chrom was somewhat flattered by the formalities and said "Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true that bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?" Flavia nodded and answered "Yes. Those Plegian dogs!"

Konner felt a sting in his arm after hearing that. Knowing that they've been provoking other countries as well. "We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours." Flavia said, noting the proof she had acquired. Konner feared that in some way, she may very well be right in that regard. He hoped that she didn't catch on to his colors, which might alert her to his being a Plegian himself. Chrom then responded "Damn them! I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was... Indelicately put." He was looking over at Konner after his outburst, realizing that maybe he shouldn't be too loud about his opinion. "Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech." Flavia said in response to Chrom's outburst. But little did they know, Konner was starting to feel a little depressed about their words. Konner then raised a hand and asked "So, if plain speech is allowed... Then may I speak?" Flavia looked over at Konner and answered "Of course, what plagues you?"

Konner thought long and hard about his response and said "Flavia, I myself am Plegian... But I swore my loyalty to Chrom and the Shepherds. Because their Mad King had wanted any petty excuse to start a war." Chrom sighed, knowing that this was what they discovered. "And why do you only blame the ruler?" Flavia asked Konner who responded "Because Plegia has been suffering for several years. All because we're ruled by a psycho and worshippers of this stupid fell dragon. I understand that these barbarians and many of their soldiers are to blame... But I wish that, the entire country itself wouldn't have to be blamed." Flavia then said "Right then, but you should know that opinions can't change after a short amount of time..." Konner nodded and responded "Of course. Because, even if we get what we want... Who's to say that prejudice against both kingdoms won't be present? It'll still go on, lingering like a scar on the battlefield. Or the trauma that you experienced as a young child." Flavia saw that maybe Konner knew what he was talking about, and continued her conversation with Chrom

"Anyway... In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guard..." Chrom said to Flavia who smiled before responding "...Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already. I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse." Lissa was shocked to hear this and asked "What?! Why not?!" Flavia sighs before answering "Because I lack the authority." Chrom then asked "Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the Khan?" Flavia then said "As I said, I am ONE of the Khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West Khan won the last tournament you see, and so..." Chrom then figured "So we are to receive no aid at all?" Flavia smiled and responded "Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions." Chrom then asked "What does that have to do with us?"

Flavia looked at Chrom and said "The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds and Digimon are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling Khan, I will grant your alliance." Chrom looked at V-Mon on his shoulder who looked to be up for the challenge. "I would have assumed that Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions." Chrom said, thinking that was initially the mentality of this country. Flavia smirked once again and said "Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight, they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included Foreign royalty. ...That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make." Chrom then responded "There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel."

Flavia laughed once again and said "Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive in the tournament! Come. I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan." Chrom looked at V-Mon and Wormmon before nodding and saying "He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity." Flavia was further impressed by Chrom's words and responded "Well spoken again, I look forward to seeing if you are equally skilled with a blade!" They then headed to the arena, and Konner said "If it's alright with you Chrom, I'd like to prove my loyalty... And take part in this tournament." Chrom looked at the other Shepherds and said "Alright, it looks like we'll only need a few for this fight. So we'll have myself, Sumia, Robin, Lissa, Konner, Miriel and Stahl go in and face off against the West-Khan's warriors... Are you ready?!" They all shouted "Yeah!" Before Chrom and his group of chosen Shepherds headed into the arena to greet their opponents...

* * *

Once they entered the arena, they noticed that there was a familiar face ready to meet them. Lissa instantly recognized the person and said "Chrom! Look!" Konner and Robin were both genuinely surprised to see who the person was, and Chrom said "I see him..." The person then approached Chrom slowly and was silent the whole time. Chrom then asked "Marth! One question, before we begin?" The person that went by Marth... Then sighed and responded "Fine... What is it?" Chrom then asked "You mentioned earlier that Marth wasn't your true name... Who are you really?" The Silver Renamon was in the background, eyeing V-Mon and the other Digimon... Before turning her attention towards Robin. "You wish to know who I am? Very well... I'll reveal to you before we fight." Marth said before removing the mask... To reveal that he, was actually a she! Chrom's eyes widened at that revelation, as her hair finally fell to it's actual length. She seemed to have the same hair as Chrom, but rather longer. She had the same determined look on her face, as he does... But with a lot more ferocity than Chrom's.

"My name is Lucina... And I'm your cousin." Lucina said before pulling out what appeared to be a rapier, and tried striking Chrom, who blocked her strikes. "I don't get it! How are you my cousin?!" Chrom asked her and she answered "I was hidden! From your own family! And forced! To hear that! They died! And Emmeryn! Is! The Exalt!" As she struck his blade. "Why are so hell bent on killing me?!" Chrom asked while parrying her blows. "I don't! Want! To! Kill! You!" Lucina answered she kept on striking. She backed off a bit, before pointing her blade at Robin. "I want to end him! Because he's one of the Grimleal who killed my entire squadron!" Lucina said to Chrom who looked over at Robin, who was still very much confused by Lucina's words. Konner looked at Robin, who looked at the mark on his hand... Thinking that maybe that might have marked him as a Grimleal, despite not knowing what the Grimleal are. "Do you think that he really is one of the guys who killed your squad, Konner?" Gumdramon asked Konner who answered "No. He doesn't seem to have one of those horrid virus Digimon at his side... So, I can't really see that as a possibility."

When Lucina went for another strike, V-Mon parryed her with his bare fist. But when he tried going again, the Silver Renamon appeared and kicked him to the side. "Anyone who interferes with Lucina's mission... Will personally be introduced to the ground. And trust me when I say this... Your relationship will be quite intimate." Renamon said to warn the others. This put Kellam on edge, since he was sorely tempted to help Chrom, should Lucina get the upper hand. Sully seemed to only get angrier staring at the fight... Wanting to beat Lucina to a bloody pulp. Miriel then launched a fire spell at Renamon, whom dodged with grace. However, it seemed the few soldiers that she brought with her... Had stood in front of Renamon. "Well, Milady... Looks like we've got a fight on our hands." Stahl says to Miriel who responds "Quite... It looks like they intend to impede us. Judging by that vixen's speed, they would be attacking us effective immediately should she try fighting us again."

Chrom then shouted "Go! I'll hold her off!" Before continuing to fight with his cousin. Robin stayed and watched as Chrom was clashing with Lucina. Lissa had decided to pair up with Konner this time around. Sumia had looked at the fight, hoping for a signal from the tactitian. Konner and Gumdramon decided to confront the Renamon, though Konner was a little bit afraid to face the bipedal fox. "Konner... Why aren't you saying anything to her?" Gumdramon asked Konner, who was still silent. "I guess your partner lost his nerve." Konner then held up his sword against her... And she just swiftly approached him. "You're nothing but a rookie!" Renamon said before punching Konner square in the gut. Konner staggered to his knees, and looked at the vixen... Who somehow struck terror into his eyes. "What's wrong little boy? Afraid of me? Or are you scared to fight?" Renamon asked Konner before picking him up by his neck, and holding him up. "I guess this is what passes for partners these days..." Renamon said before preparing another strike to his chest.

Gumdramon and Wormmon worked together, to try and get Renamon off of Konner. However, they were warded off by spell casters, and forced to fight some Knights. V-Mon struggled to get up, after receiving that kick from Renamon... But he managed to pull himself together. "Now then... What reason did you have for challenging me human? When you're nothing but a lowly coward?" Renamon asked Konner who tried slashing at her arm... Only for her to bat the sword out of his hand. "There will be no weapon to help you out here human..." Renamon said before continuing to choke Konner. The others were too busy with the fighters who were targetting them... And thus it seemed that Konner was doomed. However, something unexpected happened... His grip on Renamon's arm grew tighter and he punched her in the face. "What was that look in his eyes just now?!" Renamon asked herself, before she saw Konner pick up his blade and it lit on fire. Though what she saw... Was the same look that she saw earlier... Only, it was more clear to her. There was a flame in both of his eyes.

"What do you know of cowardice?! You've never been cornered! I bet you never had a single fear in your life!" Konner said with a noticeable venom in his tone. Konner then charged at her, with a speed she never expected and clashed with her burning fist. "Get lost... Fox demon!" Konner said before using his sword to fling Renamon into a pillar. Konner breathed deeply in and out, and saw another soldier charging at him... Whom he effortlessly dealt with. Suddenly, Konner seemed to snap out of his trance and said "Ugh... What happened?" Gumdramon, after getting past that group of Knights holding him and Wormmon back approached him and asked "Konner! Are you okay?!" Konner looked at Gumdramon and responded "I'm fine... But would you mind telling me what just happened?" Gumdramon was confused by what he meant, and answered "Well, you were being strangled by Renamon... But then you punched her and flung her into that pillar over there." Konner looked at himself and asked "I... Did that?" Gumdramon seemed a bit curious about his partner, before rejoining Wormmon to help out. Lissa had healed Konner's wounds and seemed confused as to why he doesn't remember those things...

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin had gotten irritated over the fact that, he hasn't tried doing anything to stop Lucina from defeating Chrom. When she had pinned Chrom down, Robin fired a bolt of lightning at Lucina... Which launched her a few meters away from Chrom. "I'm not gonna stand there, when the opportunity strikes!" Robin says before closing his tome, and bringing out his bronze sword. V-Mon helps Chrom up, and they all surround Lucina. "Well cousin, I'd hate to do this... But I'm afraid you have two options right now. Fight or surrender." Chrom said to Lucina who looked at her odds, and realized she was indeed completely outmatched. On the other side, she saw that her troops were taken down... But there weren't any casualties. She then dropped her rapier and raised her arms up. "Fine cousin, you win. On one condition..." Lucina said to Chrom who then asked "And what's that condition?" Lucina looked up to him and answered "If I come with you, to keep an eye on him." While pointing at Robin. Chrom was confused, but understood her request.

Robin approached her and said "I can assure you, I'd never do anything to harm your cousin. But if it helps, I'll be under your careful supervision." Lucina was very confused by Robin's willingness to comply to her requests. However, after the battle, the East-Khan showed up to congratulate the Shepherds, along with the rest of the group. Sully had given Kellam a weird look, as though signifying that in the fight he tried saving her again. Gumdramon was still curious as to why Konner doesn't remember defeating Renamon. "Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." Flavia said to Chrom who responded "Truly? Thank you, East-Khan." Flavia felt flattered by Chrom's gratitude and says "I should thank you! It's been ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" She later heads off to prepare for the celebration, when suddenly a man with dark skin appeared, wearing armored gauntlets, greaves and an armored belt. Even though he wore pants, the top part of the outfit did nothing to cover his entire torso. This man also seemed to have an eyepatch, and was very bald. Robin turned to look at him and was surprised at the sudden appearance.

Konner looked at Robin and said "Well, you were right about the description of one ruler, Robin." Robin punched Konner in the arm before he started rubbing it. The man in question looked at Lucina, and was still very much impressed by the fact that she made it this far. "Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it..." The man said to himself. Chrom then asked "I'm sorry, have we met?" The man then answered "I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power! You're handy with the sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd pick the stronger man... Or in this case, the stronger Wo-Man." Chrom then said "I didn't know that my cousin would be this eager to fight against me. I apologize." The man looked at them and responded "I at first thought she was just some sellsword, with ideals of grandeur. And what's worse, she knocked out my old champion! I mean, seeing her in action... It was practically love at first sight! But, I'm way too old for those things. And I see that she's joining your little cause." Lissa then remembered that she was at first drawn to her the first night, and she proceeds to shudder at those thoughts. Renamon looked at Konner and thought to herself " _Who is that boy? He can't just be some Plegian sellsword... He must be someone of great importance._ "

Frederick then says "Revelations aside, Milord? Milady? If these negotiations are over with, we'd best return home. The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately." V-Mon then knocked on Chrom's head saying "Yeah! Hello? You in there Chrom? We got an alliance now, so let's go!" Chrom shook his head and responded "Right as always, Frederick." As they were about to leave, the man then said "Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you." As he said this, another man who seemed to be carrying a katana appeared. He had a lighter shade of brown hair than Konner, and he seemed to be wearing the standard uniform of a Myrmidon. Indicating that he is extremely skilled with said sword. Konner seemed mostly impressed by this man's height, which made him even taller than Chrom. The man then introduced the Myrmidon. "This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Ms. Lucina, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Lucina bested him so quickly."

Lon'qu felt a bit of shame welling up inside him when he looked at Lucina, realizing one thing... He was beaten by a woman. Lissa approached him and said "Lucina beat you? But you look so big and strong!" Lon'qu then stepped back and shouted "Away, Woman!" Lissa felt confused and asked "Hey! Wh-what did I say?!" The West Khan started laughing and said "Ba ha ha! I almost forgot! The ladies tend to put him on edge! Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a Khan. Consider this West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause." Chrom then asked the Khan "You're certain about this?" The Khan then responded "Yes, yes. He's your man now." Chrom turned to Lon'qu and asked "And Lon'qu? You have no objections?" Lon'qu then answers "He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." Chrom then extends his hand to Lon'qu and says "...All right, then. Welcome aboard." Lon'qu looks at V-Mon and asks "Is that a baby dragon on your shoulders?" V-Mon shakes his head and responds "Nope! I'm V-Mon! The dragon actually belongs to Konner over there!" Lon'qu looks over at Konner and sees Gumdramon. "Um... Hello, big... Burly man." Gumdramon says, a bit scared of Lon'qu. "Oh right, I forgot... My name is Basilio. It's nice to meet you all!" The Khan known as Basilio says to Chrom before shaking his hand. Meanwhile, in the audience seats a strange woman in a blue dress was watching the whole thing and said "I wonder... If those flames truly are what I think they are..." She then got up and walked out of the arena before deciding to try and investigate these matters...

 **To be continued...**


	7. Sickle to Sword

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Intelligent Systems, Nintendo and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Paralogue 1: Sickle to Sword...

After our heroes had made it back to Ylisse, they had decided to tell her the great news of the alliance. However, before Chrom could get to the castle... V-Mon wanted to ask him something important. So the two went off with each other. Lucina hadn't lost focus of Robin, whom was wisely staying within her line of sight. "So Chrom, since Gumdramon seems to be doing a lot of bonding with Konner, I'd figure that perhaps me and Wormmon could be given some opportunities to bond with you." V-Mon said to Chrom who then responded "All right then, how about you start with a question then?" V-Mon nodded and then asked "So Chrom... Why exactly is your older sister queen? I thought it would fall to the parents, instead of the child. What happened to them?" Chrom then answered "My parents were assassinated one night, and unfortunately all the responsibility fell onto her. It was something that I wish hadn't happened, but it did and now here we are... Trying to keep peace so that my sister doesn't have to worry about the nations, bordering around us." V-Mon felt quite sorry for Chrom.

"Chrom... I wish that we had met much sooner." V-Mon said to Chrom who then asked "And why's that Vee?" V-Mon then answered "Because... I could've helped you through your time of grief." Chrom had decided to pick up V-Mon and gave him a hug. "Yeah, but you shouldn't worry on the what ifs. Worry about the here and now. That's what we do here as Shepherds." Chrom said to V-Mon who then responded "Right. But, would you like to know anything about me?" Chrom pondered the question and answered "Alright Vee... What was it like in your home village?" V-Mon then pondered what it was like and answered "Well... I am actually part of a very endangered species of Digimon. My kind are very rare, and hard to come across. So, the life I lived was mostly in the shared village along with Gumdramon and Wormmon. But, if you think I'm rare... Gumdramon is actually the last of his kind. And Wormmon was kind of dejected for his species not having anything particularly unique about him." Chrom hearing this, wasn't sure how to feel about this. "I guess now I see your point Vee. But then again, you must've had more responsibility than I did." V-Mon nodded and looked over to see that Sumia wished to see Chrom.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for a while..." V-Mon said before opting to rejoin the others. Chrom then asked "What's that supposed to mean?!" But sadly, since V-Mon already left... He never received an answer. "Oh! There you are!" Sumia said seeing Chrom, who had just seen V-Mon off. She was somewhat curious about V-Mon, but decided to pursue that in due time. "Hello, Sumia. Did you need something?" Chrom asked Sumia, who then answered "Um, no. Robin is just looking for you." Chrom actually thought about what Robin could've possibly wanted from Chrom... Until he remembered exactly what it was. "Oh, right. The strategy meeting. Poor Robin does love to... AAAAAAARGH!" Chrom said, after looking like he was about to fall over something. Sumia then asked in concern "Chrom! Are you alright?!" Chrom looked back at Sumia, blushing in embarassment. "Y-yes, I'm fine. I just tripped on a pebble. Gods, how embarassing." Chrom answered to Sumia. She then said "It's because you're so exhausted! You've been working too hard lately." Chrom shook his head and responded "I'm fine, Sumia. And besides, we're all tired. Such endless fighting wears on everyone... Even the Digimon get worn down from time to time."

Sumia looked closely at Chrom and said "Chrom, you've no need to don a brave face for my sake. You carry twice the burden of anyone. It's only natural you're exhausted." Chrom was flattered to hear that from Sumia and responded "Heh. You're kind to say so. But in truth, everyone looks to their commander for inspiration and strength. An army is only as stalwart as it's leader. The instant I show weakness, we're through." Sumia felt just as sorry as V-Mon did for Chrom much earlier. "It must be so hard for you..." Sumia said, hoping to show some support for her captain. Though secretly, V-Mon was listening in the whole time. "I'll... be fine. And please, don't speak of this conversation to anyone. All right?" Chrom said to Sumia, who understood her captain's orders but couldn't help but studder. "N-no! Of course not! I would never-" Sumia started saying before Chrom put a hand on her head and responded "Ha ha! At ease, Sumia. And stop worrying so much! It'll take more than a few battles to bring this soldier to his knees." Sumia nodded and said "I know! You're the greatest warrior that I've ever... Huh. I just realized something."

Chrom tilted his head out of curiosity and asked "What is it?" Sumia smiled and answered "You trusted me with a secret! It's our first secret together!" Chrom pondered this thought and said "Um... Yes, I suppose it is." Sumia then saluted Chrom before saying "Don't worry. My lips are sealed tighter than a bear trap. ...So long as you promise to take a nap before a strategy meeting!" Chrom was very confused and simply asked "...What?" She then said "I'll just tell Robin that you've been delayed." Chrom then asked "And if I don't agree to your terms?" Sumia giggled and answered "Then I'll tell everyone the mighty Chrom was bested by a mere pebble!" Chrom then pondered Sumia's terms and said "That sounds like Blackmail... Still I suppose a short nap couldn't hurt." Sumia sighed in relief as Chrom decided to take a brief nap. "Ooh, it's so thrilling to be able to help out like this! Anyway, I'll leave you to it. Sweet dreams!" Sumia said before heading over to Robin and the others. V-Mon decided to keep an eye on Chrom as he slept... before opting to fall asleep next to him. It seemed as though the heat that V-Mon emanated was used to warm Chrom's heart... Seeing that his partner feels just as burdoned with his soldiers, as his older sister is to the people of Ylisse. At this point, V-Mon truly understood what it meant to be a Shepherd. "Don't worry Chrom... You're never alone. I'll make sure of that..." V-Mon mutters before he truly falls asleep.

* * *

Back at the strategy meeting, Robin asked Sumia "So, has Chrom and V-Mon returned yet?" Sumia then responds "Don't worry, he's just been slightly delayed. He'll be here momentarily. For now, let's focus on what's going on and see our next step." Robin looks at Konner who says "Hey, if he's late. Then we'll just tell him what our current plan is when he shows up." Robin then nods in response and says "All right, we received a message from someone that says their village is being attacked by Plegian barbarians. So, we could either go there... Or tell Emmeryn this news along with the alliance news and she'll probably send a small troupe to that location." Sumia ponders this and asks "Where is this village?" Frederick points towards the south and says "Southeast of here. We can get there by nightfall tomorrow, but it'll be a heck of a march."

Sumia then pondered both suggestions and said "Why don't we send a messenger to tell Emmeryn that we'll be delayed? I just think that maybe those villagers might be a bit more important, and Emmeryn will probably need to know in case we are delayed right?" Robin and Frederick looked at each other, and Lissa then asked "What brought this on?" Sumia then pondered the response and said "Well, I just figured that maybe I should be inspired to do more. And therefore, we should strive to help those in need. Which in this case, happens to be those villagers." Frederick sighed and said "Well, I know that we should head back to the queen... But I guess you do have a point. However, we need to wait for Chrom to make a final decision." Just as Frederick said this, Chrom and V-Mon arrived. Lucina looked on to see that her cousin is in much better condition than before. "Well, if there's a village in need of our help. We can delay our report, for until we solve this crisis. So I say we go." Chrom said to everyone who then rallied up and followed Chrom towards where he was told it was. Sumia was at his side almost the entire time, and Robin looked like he knew what was going on. Gumdramon had seemed worried about the kingdom.

"Hey, don't worry about it. If the kingdom is in danger, I'm sure that the soldiers we had sent to report to Emmeryn would hurry back here in a heartbeat." Konner said, reassuring Gumdramon that everything was indeed okay. Wormmon felt nervous about the whole trip, but at the same time felt nearly the same amount of confidence that V-Mon appeared to be filled with. Lucina still kept a very close eye on Robin, who felt somewhat nervous within her sight. "Huh? I didn't think we'd be marching again... But I guess we have to keep working, otherwise we'd be as weak as tree branches, no?" Virion said, thinking about the possibilities that could be awaiting them. However, he didn't really think all that hard... Since he'd be focusing on the matters of making sure that he didn't end up falling behind. Vaike had stuck by Lissa, just to see if he could tease Chrom... To no response. Konner had gotten a bad feeling in his gut, that something might end up happening while they were away...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ylisstol...

Phila and Emmeryn were waiting patiently for the report back from Chrom, whom was gone for at least a day or so. "Your excellency, I'm sure that Chrom will return soon. Just have some faith." Phila said to Emmeryn who then responded "You're right. I shouldn't worry. After all, this is my brother we're talking about. A skilled warrior such as him, would have no problem returning from such a trip. And I'm sure whatever Konner and Robin contributed, was truly helpful towards their eventual success." Phila smiled at that statement. However, a soldier appeared before Emmeryn saying "Exalt! It would appear that something had come up as of late!" Emmeryn seemed curious about what the soldier was saying and asked "What's going on then?" The soldier bowed and then answered "A village in the south had been recently attacked. And now, Prince Chrom and the other Shepherds are headed there just to make sure there are survivors." Emmeryn was shocked to hear that news, but at the same time glad that he was doing something to protect the people of her nation.

"Alright. Let me know the minute he returns from this mission. And I wish for nothing but the best news from him." Emmeryn said to the soldier who then bowed and headed out of the throne room. "Your excellency... You seem worried now... Is everything all right?" Phila asked Emmeryn who then answered "I'm fine... It's just that, whatever it was... Might've been planned from our Western neighbors, as a distraction." Phila was shocked to hear that and asked "But why would they do such a thing?! We're not at war with the dastards! So why are they trying to distract us?!" Emmeryn wasn't sure, but she had a hunch... That perhaps maybe the king wishes to have words with her. "I wonder, if what that Konner person told Chrom was true... Then maybe, just maybe... The king wishes to provoke us into triggering a war." Emmeryn said to Phila, who was horrified at that mere idea. However, the two knew that for now... They had to keep their cool and relax for now. Until Chrom gets back, they hold the line...

* * *

In the southeastern village...

There seemed to be a teenaged boy carrying around a bronze spear, running away from his home village... Which is currently being pillaged by a group of Barbarians. The boy wore a cooking pot as a helmet, and seemed to have clothing that was of a generic villager. He also appeared to have an x shaped scar on his left cheek. Though most other features weren't really shown. The villager saw Chrom and said "Halp! You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!" Chrom looked at the boy and asked "Okay, we heard to commotion... We're gonna need to ask you to slow down. Now, what happened?" However, a barbarian spotted the villager and said "Oy! There's the wee piglet!" Chrom sighed and then said "...Great, bandits." V-Mon felt a tad bit disappointed, and thought they were going to fighting some other type of Plegian. But instead, it was just a couple more petty bandits. Wormmon hadn't felt the same disappointment, since he was eager to get in on some of the action. The bandit looked at Chrom and said "What's this? A little lordling come to watch over his chattel? Haw haw ha-" However, upon closer inspection he saw the small army that stood with Chrom.

"Aw, damn me! Sh-Shepherds!" The bandit said in realization. Chrom then asked "That's right. So, what'll it be? Run and live? Or fight and die?" The bandit then fled for his life, retreating to his possible group. Chrom looked back at the boy and said "Quickly, lad. What happened here?" Suddenly, the villager panicked and then said "Y-yes, milord! Right away, milord! ...Er, if it please Your Graciousness." Chrom then held up a hand and said "Maybe just hold off on the titles for now. What's your name?" The boy then answered "Donny. Er, that is, Donnel. ...Your Masjestyful. I live in the village just beyond, sir." Chrom felt satisfied by the answer and then said "I guess that'll do. Now what happened?" Donnel then got somewhat angry and responded "That rotten toothed, pig stinkin bandit you just ran off attacked us! Er, pardon my language, Your Lordliness. I'm the only one who got away, and even then just barely. They were roundin' up the others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp. Please, sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em and... She's all I got in this world! Please, your Royal Highness!"

When Chrom and co. heard this, they were quite shocked and angered by this turn of events. "This blasted war seems to spawn more evils by the day. All right, Donny. We'll save your ma. Can you lead us to her?" Chrom said to Donnel who was flattered to hear Chrom, volunteering to help save his mother. He then answered "Aw, thank you, milord! Thank you! Just follow me, Your Sirness!" Donnel then proceeded to lead the Shepherds towards the general area where the bandits are horded up. Konner seemed to ponder why the Plegian bandits would try to attack a village... But then again, after a bit of thinking, he concluded that the bandits must be still just as mad as the king who orders these attacks.

"Konner, do you think that we'll make it in time?" Gumdramon asked Konner who then answered "We damn well better. Otherwise, there goes quite a large group of people to more bandits. I've seen this kind of stuff with the poor, being sold off to richer folk within Plegia. They'd take them into cages, wheel them around... Hoping for people to pay for any of them to be released. And they don't do it out of kindness, I assure you. They do these things just to earn money for auctioning people off. Sadly though, I was often called to guard said cages. Hearing people cry out, wanting someone to stop them. Considering the position I was in, and the shame of that night... I sadly couldn't afford another offense. If anyone had told the king I had done that... Then I surely would lose my head. And before you ask Gummy, yes, they do in fact kill people with the guillotine. It's an old fashioned method, but then again... The old ways do work more often than the new ways... According to most of the people I've come across in my home."

Gumdramon seemed to have some difficulty understanding why someone like that, would allow such things to happen. "Konner, what reason does a king have to harm his people in such a manner?! It makes literally no sense!" Konner then stopped and answered "Gummy... Sometimes, people can't be bought, bullied or reasoned with... Sometimes, they just want to watch the world burn..." Gumdramon felt horrified upon hearing that, and still felt like he couldn't do anything to comfort Konner, due to him not being anywhere near physical contact distance. He badly wanted to give him a hug, but restrained himself since he knew deep down... Konner was still somewhat afraid of him.

* * *

Later that night, the leader of the bandits saw the man earlier and asked "...And you're sure a'this?" After hearing the explanation that, the Shepherds were in fact in the area. The bandit then answered "On the grave of my sainted mother. I swear it. It was Chrom and his Shepherds, and no mistake!" The leader smirked and said "Heh heh heh. A fancy lord'll fetch a high ransom from noble folk. We'll have the little man squealin' for mercy in no time!" One of the villagers, who appeared to be a roughly middle aged woman then said "We got nothin' left to take, sirs! Please, let our children go!" The leader turned around to the woman near the cage and responded "Quit yer bleatin'!" The bandit looked at her and said "Oy, Roddick! I think this cow's the mum of the brat that ran away." The man named Roddick looked at her and said "...Say, I know this one. You're the wife of the man that broke my rib last time we were 'ere!" The woman glared at Roddick and responded "And you killed him for it, monster! I wish he'd done for you first..."

Roddick laughed at the woman and said "Small wonder the brat's got more brass than brains if you're his mum. Guess we'll see for ourselves when we catch him, eh? Maybe we'll even make ya watch as we gut him! Bwa ha ha!" The mother became worried for her son's safety and begged saying "N-no! Please, he's just a boy!" Meanwhile, Donnel had arrived with Chrom and the others. "This here's where they've taken up camp, Your Lordshipness." Donnel said pointing towards the bandits nearby his mother. It appeared that the campsite had several stone walls surrounding portions of the area, and quite a few corridors... Possibly for sneak attacks from tomes, arrows or even Javelins. Chrom then responded "Er... Right. Thanks, Donny. Stay close, now." Donnel felt a bit frightened to hear that and said "Beg pardon, milord? You don't mean...? I.. I can't fight, sir! I ain't never struck a pig before!" Chrom felt a bit embarassed and responded "Oh, sorry. I just assumed... I mean... Look, just stay here. You'll be fine." Donnel then kicked a rock and said "I wish I was as strong as you sirs and madams! Kick that scum out single handed, I would!" Chrom sighed and responded "Then you should fight and grow stronger." Donnel was shocked to hear that and said "But I ain't-" But was then interrupted by Chrom.

"No man is born a warrior, Donny. And farm work makes for some fine training- a sickle is not far from a sword, after all. Bandits may be tougher than wheat, but the principle's still the same." Donnel was touched by Chrom's words of inspiration and almost cried. Sumia, on the other hand... Already had some tears streaming from her face. V-Mon offered her a hankerchief from Chrom's pocket and said "Here, it's from Chrom." Sumia used the Hankerchief to wipe her tears and continued to watch. Lucina felt like she understood Chrom's words of encouragement a little more, and Konner thought "Seriously, our leader really wants to make me do some push ups. In fact... I'll do them after the mission." Donnel then wiped his tears and said "A-all right, milord. As you say, I'm no warrior. But these're my people. I gots to do what I can!" Everyone then got into position and Chrom asked "Everyone in place?" And once he asked that, literally all the Shepherds nodded at the same time, and Donnel said "R-ready!" But then gulped out of nervousness.

Robin then tried to scan his surroundings, and think up the best possible tactic for this mission. Lucina then asked "What are you doing?" Robin looked back at her and answered "I'm trying to determine the best course of action, and right now I need some time to concentrate. There appear to be some thieves among the group of bandits, and they're looking to pilfer whatever treasures lie in this area. So for now, I'm trying to think of the best way to deal with that predicament." Lucina looked around the area, and noticed that there were indeed thieves like Robin said. She then asked Robin "How did you know any of this?" Robin looked at her and responded "Because the memories I do have, are telling me that I seem to have this uncanny ability to see what's around us at any given time. Think of it like clairvoyance... But in this case, it's used for planning out strategies and whatnot." Lucina felt just as skeptical as Frederick did once, however... That same man appears to be less cautious around Robin, due to him proving himself more often in battle. Though he did feel that Robin's hesitation in helping Chrom was a tad bit unorthodox, but decided to dismiss that notion until he sees any further into this case...

* * *

Each of the Shepherds were in position, and Donnel appeared to be psyching himself up. Telling himself over and over again "I can do this!" But making sure to keep it to a low whisper, as to not attract too much attention. He then finally calmed down and said "Fight and get stronger, he says... Guess it can't hurt to try. I sure hope I don't get in the way! Gosh, that would be awful..." Donnel's instinct then told him to stick by Chrom, who decided to let the young man accompany him. Kellam had once again tried to secretly protect Sully, Miriel was curious about Stahl, Lissa had protection in the form of Vaike... Who was still surprised that Wormmon stuck to her dress. And she didn't bother having him get off. Konner this time, was paired up with Lon'qu... Who gave him a look of indifference. Frederick still kept an eye on Robin and Lucina, just to make sure that nothing suspicious had happened. V-Mon felt a bit ready for helping out the villager, and put up his dukes. Gumdramon was having noticeable difficulty deciding whom to veer closer to, since Lon'qu himself was scary... And Konner was still paranoid of him.

"So, you have something to fear too?" Lon'qu asks Konner who nods and responds "Yeah, and that's what makes me angry." Lon'qu shrugs his shoulders and brings out a Katana, which appeared to be quite powerful. When one of the barbarians tried to get the drop on Konner, however Lon'qu had sliced at the man who assaulted Konner. However, there was an archer about to hit the Myrmidon and before Konner could thank Lon'qu he saved him with the fire sword. "Your welcome." Konner said before he and Gumdramon continued on their attack against the bandits. Whenever Chrom would take a swing at the enemy, Donnel took that as a signal to strike the opponent down. He did so, and as they continued through some opponents... Donnel felt some confidence boost up inside him. Sumia was making sure to keep a close eye on Chrom, supporting the two whenever she can. But making sure to stay far out of the range of archers. However, it seemed as though once they broke through the ranks... The thieves started to make their move.

Robin and Lucina followed them and made a joint effort to eliminate the two thieves. Once they did, they had taken the chest keys that they were holding onto. Stahl and Miriel were busy dealing with some of the Barbarians, although Miriel was jotting down some notes about Stahl. Meanwhile, it seemed that Kellam was only taking some occassional hits for Sully, who still kept on giving him a weird look about it. Vaike seemed significantly worn out from fighting his opponents, but Lissa was luckily there to heal him every time. "Y'know Lissa... I'm not sure which one's doing the protection here, me or you?" Vaike asked Lissa who answered "That is quite hard to tell. But, I'll give you this... At least you're a fighter." Wormmon felt a bit sorry for Lissa, but then Vaike responded "No. You're probably just as brave as good ol' teach here! If not, maybe even braver! Y'know... For being a healer and all that." Lissa was a bit surprised by Vaike's flattery and then proceeded to tease him about it.

Once Chrom and co. finally reached Roddick, he pulled out a steel axe and pointed it towards Chrom. "Time them castle whelps learned what us wild-born men can do!" Roddick said to Chrom, who along with V-Mon just face palmed. They then dodged his attack effortlessly, and weakened him... So that Donnel could finish him off. However, Roddick then said "Gahaugh! Nngh... This ain't... where..." Before finally succumbing to his wounds. Donnel felt proud of himself and his abilities. "We did it! We're rid of them bandits for good and all!" Donnel said to Chrom who then responded "A worthy first victory, Donny. You fought well." They then headed towards the area where the villagers were held hostage by the bandits, and they found Donnel's mother. "Ma! Ma, it's me!" Donnel said waving to his mother. His mother saw him and gave him a big hug, saying "Oh, Donny! Thank goodness you're safe! I was worried near to death, boy!" She then looked to Chrom and said "I can't thank you enough for savin' my son and our village, milord. ...Donny! Where are your manners?! Take a knee and thank His Lordliness!" Donnel then took that cue and kneeled before Chrom saying "Er, I can't begin to repay all that you have done for us, sir! Th-thank you!"

Chrom then felt like complementing Donnel and responded "You led the charge, Donny. We just picked off the stragglers. Hone your potential and use it to keep this village safe." As Chrom was about to leave, Donnel then raised a hand to him and said "W-wait! Please!" Chrom looked back and asked "Something wrong?" Donnel then thought of how to put this request out and said "I has a request, sir. If it pleases Your Graceliness... Take me with you, milord! Lemme be a Shepherd like you! I'm good with livestock, I am! Please, sir!" His mother looked at him and said "Hush now, you fool boy!" Donnel looked back at his mother and responded "I can hone my... Whatever he said. I want to keep this place safe! I never thought I was good for nothin' more than shovelin' dirt... But milord showed me there's more I can do. More I needs to be doing!" His mother then said "You needs to be knowin' your place, boy! A farmland's no fit for a royal-" Chrom interrupted sayig "Actually, we'd be thrilled to have him. The Shepherds need every good man we can find, and your son fought bravely."

Donnel's mother was quite surprised to hear that, but then she said "Y-you're very kind to say as much, Your Lordshipness, but..." She was at first trying to find any reason for him to not go. Sadly she didn't find any and she sighed before saying "Well, you're a grown man now, Donny. I s'pose you can make up your own mind." Donnel felt bad for his mother and said "Aw, ma..." The two then shared another hug, and then she said "You just come home safe, love. I'll see that the village is still standin' when you return a hero. ...Well?! Off with you, then! Glory's waitin', boy!" Donnel shook his head and responded "I ain't fightin' for glory, Ma. I'm fightin' for you! But if I do find some glory, I'll be sure to bring it home for you!" He then headed off with Chrom and the Shepherds. But before the sun rose, Donnel's mother then said "...Just come home alive, Donny." She then waved goodbye to her son, and thus the Shepherds have a new member of their group. But this time, it was an actual farm boy instead of an army man/woman/Digimon...

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. The Exalt and The King

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Chapter 5: The Exalt and the King...

After their venture in the village, the Shepherds headed back to Ylisstol. Though Donnel couldn't help but gawk at the sights around him, he did find some place amongst the Shepherds. Robin even helped him out with some combat practice along the way. Chrom and Lissa had gone to deliver the report. While Lucina had decided against seeing her eldest cousin. "Robin... I'd like to speak to you... Alone." Lucina said to Robin who reluctantly went along with her demand. "Tell me something Robin... If you truly do have amnesia, then how do you know about these so called "abilities" that you have?" Lucina asked Robin in an alleyway nearby the barracks. Robin pondered the answer to that question and responded "To be honest, these memories of my abilities... They just came to me. Like some kind of magic or something, guiding me towards the right side of the spectrum." Lucina felt very skeptical of this answer and said "Of course. I'll have you know that my whole squadron was wiped in a single night, by some Digimon who just happened to catch us off guard! And it was a Digimon controlled by a grimleal, that happened to look just like you!"

Robin was both confused and a bit intrigued at the same time. "Y'know... I've actually heard that story before." Robin said to Lucina who responded "So you admit you're guilty?!" Robin shook his head and answered "I'm referring to Konner. He lost his whole squadron in one night as well. And Digimon, is something he does have a genuine fear of." Lucina then said "What? But what about his battle with Renamon then?! How am I supposed to believe that someone, who's supposedly that timid around Digimon could beat Renamon and partner up with a small little dragon that can shake the ground?" Robin then answered "Well for Gumdramon, they're working on their connections. Even he doesn't know how he beat her, despite Renamon's numerous amount of prying." Lucina was somewhat surprised to hear that Renamon would do such a thing, and hearing that Konner doesn't even remember the whole thing at all. "Look, I need to know for sure that you're on our side. Got it?! Cause I won't tolerate traitors amongst my cousin!" Lucina said to Robin, who smiled and looked up at her.

"Yeah, I got the message. I know to stay by someone Chrom trusts. And at this point, I'm sure even his Digimon partners could keep an eye on me!" Robin said to Lucina who then responded "Please, just take this seriously... That's all I'm asking." She then left to go back to the barracks. Robin felt a bit depressed and said "Trust me... I'm dead serious." Before heading back himself. Meanwhile, Konner and Gumdramon seemed to be off on their own again. But that was mostly to see what else was around town. They had once gone into a tavern, which did serve them food. Konner of course had to pay a couple small bullions for the food, which wasn't much based on the fundings each of the Shepherds got from their travels. Before they could head back, Konner wanted to do one thing with Gumdramon.

"So Konner, why'd you bring me out here? Are we having another bonding session?" Gumdramon asked Konner who then answered "Gummy... I need you to do me a favor." Gumdramon could feel that his partner was quite nervous about this moment, but he wasn't sure why. "Anything! Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it! Except for jumping off of a building... I'm not gonna do that." Gumdramon said to Konner who then responded "Close your eyes... Just close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you otherwise." Gumdramon was very skeptical about this, but he then said "Well, anything to prove that you can trust me. So... Here goes." Gumdramon kept his eyes firmly closed. What he didn't see, was Konner removing his gloves. He then moved his hand, slowly and steadily towards Gumdramon's head. Konner the whole time, was turning his head away from Gumdramon worried about his lack of trust. Suddenly, Konner felt Gumdramon's skin in his hand. He realized that, the surface was actually rougher than his own hand. Gumdramon, felt strangely happy though he didn't know why. He kept his eyes closed, wanting to trust his partner. Suddenly, Gumdramon felt himself being lifted off the ground and he thought to himself "Wait... Am I flying? But... I haven't done... That yet..." Konner then said "Alright buddy, you can open your eyes now." Gumdramon opened his eyes, and he saw that he was lifted off the ground... Being held in Konner's hands. With Konner having some tears visible in his eyes.

"K-Konner! What is this? Why are you...?" Gumdramon tried asking before Konner brought him in for a hug. "I'm so sick of being afraid of you! I just... I just couldn't bear it. Seeing you always so timid around someone like me. You showed me that Digimon are sweet and beautiful creatures! And it hurts me inside, just to see you so miserable. I'll admit right now, that when I saw your smiling face the day we met... That was probably the best first impression I've ever gotten. It used to always be just a straight face, or one of those creepy smiles from those alleyway thugs. But, a genuine smile... Was probably the most beautiful thing in the whole damn world. And it doesn't matter if you're a Digimon or human being, I wouldn't trade that expression for anything." Konner said to Gumdramon, all while he was shedding tears for the small dragon. "Konner... All you had to do was ask... You didn't have to make a big deal out of it." Gumdramon responded to Konner who then said "Well it is a big deal! This is the first time I've ever made physical contact with a Digimon... And I'm not scared, nor are they trying to kill me! So of course it is, you silly!"

The two then practically cried in each other's shoulders. Not even caring if anyone came by to see the two, out of morbid curiosity. After they finished their fit of crying, Konner decided to put Gumdramon on his shoulders. "So does this mean...?" Gumdramon asks Konner who responds "Yes, Gummy. Now you can sleep right next to me. And yes, you can make any form of physical contact you want, barring hurting me of course. Sparring is the only exception." Gumdramon then asks "But why sparring?" Konner then answered "Because the whole point of sparring is making ourselves stronger through hardship. And no pain, means no gain right?" Gumdramon nodded and felt at peace right now. Not only did Konner finally conquer his fear of him, but he also got be in the same relationship with Konner as Chrom is with V-Mon and Wormmon. And so, for these two... It would appear that their bond is complete. However, that lingering concern within Gumdramon's head is what's keeping their bond from truly being perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Chrom, and Lissa...

The two royal siblings had gone to deliver their report to Emmeryn, who had been anxiously waiting for the two to return. V-Mon had credited that he and Wormmon helped Chrom, and she appreciated their contribution. "...Then Regna Ferox will support Ylisse?" Emmeryn asked Chrom who then nodded in response. V-Mon and Wormmon also felt the same need. "Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice." Emmeryn said in appreciation of Chrom's work. "You should see Ferox's warriors! Perhaps now, our people will be safe from-" Chrom was saying to Emmeryn unitl Phila interrupted him saying "Your Grace! M-milord! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!" Phila then took in deep breaths, to try and compose herself. Emmeryn then said "Phila! Slow down, please! What's happened?" Phila, after finally composing herself then responded "Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter." Lissa felt panicked and said "B-but that would be... Maribelle! Chrom, we have to do something!"

Chrom had tightened his hand into a fist, almost damaging the palms on his gloves. "There's more: King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we pay reparations for this "insult."" Chrom then shouted "And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?!" Emmeryn raised a hand to Chrom and said "Peace, Chrom. We must keep our wits about us." Chrom then crossed his arms and responded "We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it! The Mad King has been trying to provoke a war with Ylisse at every step! Even Konner is aware of the Mad King's insanity! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!" Emmeryn seemed to be somewhat aware of Chrom's point, though she was a bit nervous to act on that decision. Phila then said "I agree with the prince, Your Grace. We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences." Emmeryn sighed and responded "I understand your feelings, Chrom. Truly I do. But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Gangrel."

Lissa and Chrom were quite shocked with Emmeryn's idea, and Lissa said "Emm, no! You can't!" Phila panicked and said "Please reconsider, Your Grace. He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!" Emmeryn looked at everyone and responded "So either we choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die? No. I will not accept that." Phila sighed and then said "...Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will always stand by your own principles. Pray, allow the pegasus knights to accompany you, though." Chrom put a hand on Emmeryn's shoulder and said "I'm going too... Someone has to save you from your good intentions." Lissa added "And I want to be there for you AND Maribelle!" V-Mon then said "Wherever Chrom goes, Wormmon and I are always there to follow!" Wormmon nodded and added "That's right, I'm prepared to see this through no matter what!" Emmeryn felt inspired by everyone's words and said "As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine. Now that that was said and done, Chrom had gone to tell the Shepherds the news... Which bummed out Konner and Gumdramon, whom Chrom have noticed are practically spending every second with each other. Lucina was quite shocked to hear that Maribelle was kidnapped, and Robin had to reassure Chrom that if diplomacy doesn't work...

They'll be there to help out. Though Chrom wasn't hoping to hear that, he was at least glad that the Shepherds were on his side for this. At night, Chrom, Lissa, Robin, Konner and their partners were at the palace. Where suddenly, came a young mage who appeared to be quite a bit shorter than Chrom, but just about as tall as Lissa. "Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?!" The young mage asked. Chrom looked at him and said "Ricken? How did you... Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission." Konner then whispers to Gumdramon "Good thing I didn't tell him I joined the army at ten years old." Gumdramon nodded in agreement. The mage, known as Ricken then responded "But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!" Chrom sighed and said "But I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right? We're off, then. Be good. Chrom and co. then left Ricken, but not without Konner glancing at his tome... Which appeared to green instead of red. " _Is that... A wind tome?_ " Konner thought to himself.

Ricken looked at the group with disappointment on his face. ""Be good"? Gods, how old does he think I am?" Ricken asked himself, seeing as though nobody is going to answer him. Ricken then felt some resolve grow within him and said "...Well, I'll show him just how good I can be!" Ricken then decided to sneak himself within the ranks of the Shepherds... Though only Konner seemed to notice him as they marched on. "What are you doing here?" Konner asked Ricken who then whispered "Not so loud! I came here cause I wanna prove myself! So just keep your voice down!" Konner pondered whether or not to rat him out, but decided against it... Since he too was a child soldier. "Alright, this conversation never happened." Ricken nodded and continued to hide himself. Gumdramon looked below him and asked "So Konner... How does it feel, going back to Plegia?" Konner then looked up to see Gumdramon on top of his shoulders, and answered "It... Honestly feels really strange. Then again, I think that Plegia has probably assumed I'm currently dead. All because of the Grimleal."

Gumdramon felt a bit bad for Konner, and then looked ahead. "So, what is this Mad King like? Have you actually met him?" Gumdramon asked Konner who answered "I have... But it's Kenneth that received orders from him. I just followed them, like some grunt on the battlefield. At least... Until I met you guys of course!" Gumdramon nodded in agreement. "So Gummy... Are Digimon capable of growing stronger?" Konner asked Gumdramon who was a little nervous to answer that question, which made Konner a bit concerned. "It's okay if you don't want to answer Gummy... I was just curious... That's all." Gumdramon shook his head at Konner's statment and answered "Yes. They are capable of evolving. Though, when we evolve... We gain an extreme power boost. V-Mon and Wormmon kind of have an evolution down... But they don't seem to really use it. Probably out of a lack of needing to use it. But, I haven't been able to evolve yet." Konner then scratched under Gumdramon's chin and responded "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure that you'll evolve soon enough." Gumdramon then said "I can hardly wait..." In a somewhat somber manner.

* * *

Chrom had told the others to stay back, just so that they could handle the negotiations. However, Konner then said "Chrom... I need to see this king in front of my eyes." Chrom looked at Konner and responded "I know you probably feel that way, but..." Konner then interrupted saying "Look, I won't interfere... But I'll try and plead to him. Our country has suffered enough. And he should stop trying to provoke a war." Chrom looks at Konner and responds "Fine. But don't do anything that could mean harm." Konner nodded, before he and Gumdramon journeyed with Chrom and the other royals. There, he got a good look at the king. He seemed to wear the traditional royal garbs, which included an inner shirt tucked into a garb which extended to his arms. He also had a cape flowing behind him, just like Chrom only his was yellow. He also seemed to have a neck piece similar to those of a town jester, and the armored shoulder pads held up the cape. He wore some baggy pants, tucked in by a belt and his boots. His gloves were fingerless, and appeared to be there to accentuate the long fingernails on the tips of his fingers. His red hair was surprisingly short, with a crown that was slightly thicker than Emmeryn's crown. He also sported a small beard on his chin... As though to accentuate the villainous traits of the king.

This, was the Mad King known, as Grangel. "What's this, then? The exalt herself. In all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!" Grangel said in a very condescending tone. Although he noticed that Konner was present, and seemed confused. "I see how it is... You wish to make a prisoner exchange, is that right?" Grangel asked, further hoping to provoke Chrom and the others. "King Grangel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us." Emmeryn answered for Grangel, who then smirked. However, a woman dressed in what appears to be a skin tight outfit... Exposing her cleavage window, midriff and upper thighs was next to Gangrel. She also wore a very short skirt and leggings that extended down to her heels. She wore a black crown piece on her head, as well as a metal piece on her shoulders. There were also feathers on her cowl, which seemed to indicate she was a Dark Flier of sorts. "The truth? I can give you the truth." The woman said to Chrom and co.

Konner seemed to have recognized her, based on what he knew of Plegia's government... But he didn't know her name. Emmeryn then asks "Perhaps milady might first share her name?" The woman then gives a one handed bow to Emmeryn and answers "You may call me Aversa." Emmeryn then says "Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?" Gangrel at first pretends to be confused and then answers "Who? Oh yes, the little blonde brat." Maribelle is then held by a Barbarian, who has her tied up. Maribelle looks at the barbarian and says "Unhand me, you gutter born troglodyte!" Lissa then shouted "Maribelle!" Before being held back by Konner. "Hold up." Konner said to Lissa, before turning his attention back to Gangrel. Maribelle then shouted back "Lissa? Darling, is that you?" Aversa looked over at Maribelle and said "This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent, and what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her back home." Maribelle looked at her and shouted "LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?" Konner then said "Sadly, most education in Plegia is on how to fight these days."

Maribelle looked at Konner in a bit of surprise. Although Aversa didn't really acknowledge his prescense. "...You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird had to be caged. And as for you, little boy... Spouting such nonsense is treason." Aversa said to Emmeryn and then to Konner who responded "Sorry... I didn't know treason was speaking the truth." However, a large fox shaman Digimon appeared in front of Konner... And thus made him a bit on edge. "Hm... I believe there shall be no words against Lady Aversa... Now then, continue." Gangrel thought to thank Aversa later. He then said "Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy? My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations." Maribelle from down below then said "I have done nothing wrong! It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!"

Gangrel looked at Maribelle and then back to Chrom before saying "That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem, something I hear oft of late... But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers." Konner's sword then flared and he said "That's enough!" Gangrel looked back at Konner and then asked "Alright fine, tell me... Who are you exactly?" Konner took deep breaths and answered "My name... Is Konner Ackerman. Now then, I'd like to ask you something... What do you believe happened to the squad of Captain Kenneth?" Gangrel looked at Konner in a condescending manner and said "Why, they were killed by Ylisseans and some of their battle Digimon from what I can tell. And by the way, Ylissean Prince... You'll scare the poor boy. Especially with the one holding him hostage." Konner then responded "Can it with the nonsense! I only ask you one thing... And one thing only... I want you to stop taxing the Plegians who are suffering... They've had enough of your want of war! People have gone homeless! Hell, they even starved to death! I've seen it too many times! And I've had it! So please... Just let her go, and I promise that we'll forget about this incident."

Gangrel was sorely tempted to laugh at the poor boy's pleas and said "Oh, we know that the Ylisseans are forcing you to fight us... You know, because you're a bit of a coward and all." Konner then felt something snap within him... And his eyes were silhouetted, and he seemed unnaturally calm. "Don't worry Maribelle, we believe your story and Konner's story. King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need for hostages." Emmeryn said, trying to make sure Konner doesn't do anything too rash. "Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper." Grangel said to Emmeryn, who seemed appalled that he'd even say that. "You black-hearted devil!" Chrom shouted. Gangrel sees this and says "Control your dogs, my dear. Before they get someone hurt.:

Chrom was controlling his rage as best as he could, though he is geuninely surprised to see that Konner is controlling his so well. "Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the traitor and the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary in one piece." Gangrel says to Emmeryn, who is even more shocked at the demand. "You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?" Emmeryn asks Gangrel who then answers "Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS! ...Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse. Heheh..." Emmeryn then responds "The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: To save the world and it's people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?" Gangrel then cackles and answers "I want what every Plegian wants, a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?"

Emmeryn then asks "What?" Before Gangrel answers "Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His "crusade" across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!" Emmeryn then said "...I would have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace." Gangrel then responded "Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Fire Emblem!" Konner then shouted "That's enough out of you!" Gangrel and everyone else turned their attention to Konner, who then said "All this... All this want... And need for bloodshed... Was just so you could have a damned wish...? Kenneth's death... And all the others... Were just for this?! Very well then... But just so you know, you've only added fuel to your funeral pyre... So, what will your last words be Mad King?" Gangrel looked at Konner and then summoned some Barbarians to attack the exalt. "All this talk... And no action. It's time to speak louder than words men!" Gangrel said to the barbarians, whom targetted Emmeryn... Konner then used his sword to burn them all to death. "Oh gods..." Gumdramon said to himself before looking down at Konner, who had a fire in his eyes. The fox shaman had retreated along with Aversa and Maribelle.

Chrom was very shocked to see Konner lash out like that. "I heard enough from that imbecile... Those men weren't how all Plegians felt. And were willing to martyr themselves, just for this dastards war!" Konner said to Chrom before turning to Gangrel who then said "Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one... A big messy war will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!" He then continued to cackle in front of Chrom, as more units closed in. The Shepherds took that as the signal to charge in and strike. Robin and Miriel made effective use of their tomes, while Virion used his bow to shoot down some wyvern riders. Konner and Gumdramon however, weren't really inconvenienced by anyone. Though, some men were smart to walk away from Konner and target someone else, others were idiotic enough to charge.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Fox shaman and Aversa were holding Maribelle hostage, and it looked like they had the advantage. "Poor stupid girl... Are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse." Maribelle was saddened by this revelation and said "No... That's not... Oh, Lissa... Please, no..." The fox Shaman looked at Aversa and asked "What shall I do with her?" Aversa then answered "Kill her Doumon... And make it quick." Suddenly, wind magic hit Doumon and Ricken, aboard a horse lept down and said "Maribelle! Get on! You're free!" Maribelle then got on the horse and said "RICKEN?! What are you doing here?" Ricken shook his head and handed her a stave. "Just run! We can talk about it later!" They then rode off towards the battlefield, and Aversa looks at Doumon out of concern. "Don't worry... We'll get him next time my sweet." Aversa said, trying to soothe Doumon, who then bowed to her and teleported away from the battlefield. Aversa then summoned her dark pegasus and flew up to view the battlefield. "I wonder... If LadyDevimon would love to see him again... I must inform her!" Aversa said to herself before deciding to leave.

Meanwhile, Gangrel approaches one of the Captains of the Wyvern Knights and says "Bwa ha ha! I have my war! Captain Orton! Remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can. Don't let your death be for nothing! Now do your best, at doing your worst! Bwa ha!" He then left the battlefield, and opted to head for the castle. Ricken, meanwhile... Was helping escort Maribelle by dealing with some Wyvern riders coming at him. Though, when one barbarian charged at him... Suddenly, an iron wall appeared between them. That wall was Frederick. "Do not fret milady! None shall harm you!" Frederick said to Maribelle, who was quite surprised by his arrival. "Now then... Let's deal with this scum." Frederick said before dealing the final blow. Maribelle then healed up Ricken, who decided to go help out Robin and Miriel. Lon'qu looked over at Konner and realized that maybe he shouldn't interfere. Chrom and Sumia, were busy protecting Emmeryn from anyone who would try harming her. With V-Mon and Wormmon staying close by, just in case Chrom and Sumia missed one.

They missed a few, but V-Mon and Wormmon put them in their place. Konner had reached the Captain of the Wyvern knights, who then said "I won't ask for your name. Only your life!" However, what he didn't expect was Konner burning away the hand axe he used to try and hit him. "Ashes to ashes... And Dust to DUST!" Konner said before killing Orton. "This matters not. Soon war will be upon... your soil... Heh heh..." Konner felt like he didn't care... But suddenly, like last time this happened... He felt incredibly drained. Gumdramon rushed to his partner's aid and said "Konner! Hang in there! Are you alright?!" Konner looked at his partner and asked "Gummy? ...What happened? Why was my sword so active?" Gumdramon was shocked to hear that he didn't remember anything... Just like last time. Lucina and Renamon caught up to the duo, and Renamon was surprised to hear that from him... Again. Robin and Lucina accompanied Lissa and Vaike to see Maribelle, who seemed very much alive and well. Thanks to a joint effort from Frederick and Ricken. Lissa and Maribelle approached each other, while the troubadour took time to get off her horse.

"Maribelle! Are you hurt?!" Lissa asked with tears in her eyes. Maribelle shook her head and responded "Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling." Robin then said "I'm glad you're safe." Maribelle looked on with confusion and responded "Who...? Oh. It's you." Robin sighed and said "Yes, I know you're not especially fond of me, but it's a relief just the same." Maribelle pondered this and responded "Oh, it's not a question of fondness. I am simply protective of Lissa. My treasure is very sensitive, and... Wait. Am I really justifying myself to a commoner? Gods... Yes, well, I do... Apologize for being curt. And... And... And you have my thanks for your part in the rescue. There, I said it!" Robin then raised his hands towards her and shook them, as though to say that it's nothing really. Chrom and co. meanwhile, were with Emmeryn.

Chrom said to her "Forgive me, Emm. I acted rashly." Emmeryn shook her head and responded "It's all right, Chrom. King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me." Frederick then said "The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilized already. I suggest we make hast back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy." Emmeryn nodded and responded "Of course, Frederick. It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs." As they were heading back, Renamon approached Konner... Who jumped a little and said "Don't do that! It gets me all jumpy!" Renamon nodded and then asked "Do you truly not remember anything today?" Konner shook his head, and Gumdramon said "I saw that weird fire in his eyes... The one that you talked about." Konner then looked at the two and asked "What fire? What are you talking about?!" Renamon sighed and decided to wait until they were at Ylisstol before discussing it in detail...

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Learning to Let Go

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Chapter 6: Learning to let go...

In Ylisstol, the Shepherds had returned back to the barracks while Chrom, Lissa, V-Mon and Wormmon headed towards the castle. Konner had opted to have a meeting with the Exalt, and Gumdramon followed, mostly because he cared about what would happen to his partner. "Your Grace... I'm grateful that we can have this meeting. But I must tell you now, that... The fault is mine." Konner said to Emmeryn while on one knee. Emmeryn looked at Konner and responded "No, it's not your fault. We had gone there to try and offer peace, and had it not been for you... I might not be standing here." Konner pondered her gratitude and said "No. I'm sure that Chrom would have saved you... But, you're only protecting me just because you don't want people to fear me. I don't deserve, nor do I need this protection. I feel like every other Plegian soldier under that dastard's rule." Emmeryn looked over at Gumdramon, who was very fearful for his partner. "Konner... Like I said, nobody blames you. And you shouldn't let this cloud your judgement. I am fearful every day... Of what my people think of me, and what becomes of my legacy."

Konner hearing Emmeryn's words then responded "Emmeryn... I need time to think. Like or not, I started a war. A war that's going to kill thousands of people! So, for now... Don't expect to hear from me for a while." Konner then left the throne room, with Gumdramon looking very concerned for him. "Is it okay if I follow him, milady?" Gumdramon asked Emmeryn who then answered "I believe it's not a matter of my approval. If you're partners, then I believe that following him is the best course of action." Gumdramon nodded and ran after Konner. Emmeryn sighed and went to look out the window. Phila had appeared nearby her and Emmeryn asked "Phila... Do you think it's truly right to not tell anyone, about that truth Konner confirmed to us?" Phila nodded and answered "Your Grace, when I saw him... I was quite skeptical. But, seeing his loyalty towards your brother tells me that he truly earned his place in the Shepherds. Though, I do wonder why he doesn't remember what he did during that last battle." Emmeryn sighed and pondered that little factoid as well. She then headed back to the seat.

Konner wandered around the castle town hoping to try and let all this go, Gumdramon was in pursuit... And he jumped onto Konner's shoulders. "Gummy... Why are you following me?" Konner asked his partner who answered "Konner, I said that I'd help you no matter what. Therefore, I am going to help you through this nonsense." Konner seemed a bit touched by Gumdramon's statement and said "Alright, just stick by me okay?" Gumdramon nodded. However, there seemed to be a man running from a group of Ylissean soldiers. He had orange colored hair, and seemed to carry his iron sword back-handed. There was also a strange bear lolipop in his shirt pocket. He also seemed to have a cloak over his torso, which he only had a sleeveless shirt and brown baggy pants. The botts of course were brown to match. Konner saw this man run by, along with the Ylissean soldiers... And suddenly, his pockets felt lighter. "Konner, what just happened?" Gumdramon asked his partner who checked himself. "Great... A pickpocket. I'm gonna need to handle this as soon as possible." Konner said to himself before the duo found a different route to cut off the thief. Though, once they reached their destination, the guards passed by... But not the thief.

"Konner, where did that pickpocket go?" Gumdramon asked Konner who answered "Well, if there's one thing I learned during my day shift, it's to always check my pockets when people pass by... And look on benches." Gumdramon was confused, until they saw the thief sitting on a bench. "So... You gonna give back the money you stole?" Konner asked the thief, who answered "Who, me? I just took whatever I can afford... And that's everything." Konner wasn't amused by the thief's response. "Look, I'm not going to arrest you. I don't even have that type of authority." Konner said to the thief who then looked at Konner closely. "Huh... Well what do ya know? You're Plegian." The thief said to Konner who then asked "It's the red, isn't it?" The man nodded and responded "Well, I'm not really from anywhere... I'm just a thief who ocassionally gets hired every now and then. The name's Gaius. Pleased to meet you!" Gaius put out his hand for Konner to take. "I'm Konner Ackerman. And, I know a sure fire way of escaping the guards." Konner said to Gaius before heading up to the rooftop.

There, the two had sat for a couple hours. "You looked a bit mopey, from what I could tell. What happened?" Gaius asked Konner who answered "I unintentionally started a war between this lovely country and Plegia." Gaius then looked at Konner and said "How'd you manage that?" Konner sighed and responded "I'm not too sure on the details myself, but from what my partner, Gumdramon here tells me... I killed the Plegian soldiers targetting Emmeryn." Gaius then raised an eyebrow at Konner's statement and asked "Hold up... Who are you in league with?" Konner sighed and answered "At first, I was with the Plegian soldiers who wanted to negotiate with the Exalt... Before my squad was killed off by DemiDevimon... And now, I'm a part of the Shepherds." Gaius then looked onwards and said "That's a bit of weight on your shoulders huh?" Konner nodded and sat back down.

"Tell me something, is there any weight on your shoulders?"Konner asked Gaius who answered "Well, I was accused of murdering someone and almost hanged for it. Funny enough, it was a royal. Though, sadly... My innocence didn't really do anything for my reputation. But, I kept going." Konner then asks "How? How are you still a thief after all this?" Gaius then pondered the answer and responded "Well, there's nothing else that I'm really good at. And plus, if I let the guilt plague me my whole life... I'll never get to where I wanna be. And that's to basically find the right outing for my thievery." Konner pondered that thought. And realized that maybe he could do something. "Gaius, how about this: If I put into a good word with Chrom, do you think you'd want to put those thievery skills to use?" Konner asked Gaius who answered "On one condition!" Konner sighed and said "Money is no object to the Shepherds, and we'd be willing to pay for any expenses." Gaius shook his head and responded "No. I don't want the money... I want some sweets." Konner raised an eyebrow at Gaius' statement along with Gumdramon... Despite him not having eyebrows. "You know! Candy! Chocolates! All that good stuff!" Gaius explained and Konner then pondered and said "I'm sure Lissa and Chrom have some so... It's a deal." They then shook hands and headed for the barracks.

* * *

In the outskirts of the city, a woman wearing what appeared to be purple leather outfit, covering her torso from her chest down with strange rabbit-like ears, and what appeared to be furry shorts with a small tail walked about. She looked onward to the castle and thought "I'm curious now as to why I'm even here... I shouldn't care about what happens to the manspawn. But why...? Why am I here though? Is it because of that prophecy the old man told me? Or no...? Maybe, I myself feel inclined to... Educate the manspawns." She then continued to head towards the castle. The blonde woman from earlier, looked on at her and said "I think that things are going to be a bit more chaotic. Though, that's something I didn't want to happen. But at the very least, I know who I should look for." She then headed towards the gate, holding onto some mysterious scabbard. Konner, Gumdramon and Gaius meanwhile... Have entered the barracks, only to find that it's empty. "Damn... Where did everyone go?" Konner asked himself, before Gaius found a note. They read the note, and realized that it was telling them that, the Shepherds are to report to the castle.

"Great... Yet another opportunity wasted. And to think, it's almost nightfall." Konner said to himself before noticing Gaius looking at some of the candy nearby some staves. "You weren't kidding when you said they had candy. Now, I'm definitely in for sure." Gaius said to Konner before the trio headed towards the castle. Once there, they were confronted by some guards. "Halt! Show us proof that you are allowed into the castle and you shall pass!" One of them said. Konner sighed and responded "I'm one of the Shepherds, and this here is a new recruit. He wants to meet up with Chrom, but they're inside the castle which for the record... I was in a while ago to report to Emmeryn." The guards look at Konner with skepticism, and then look over at Gumdramon who then said "It's true, I was there and everything!" They then let Konner pass along with Gaius. But not without giving a warning. "Be careful around thieves..." Konner sighed and responded "Trust me... I know what I'm doing." Gaius looked at the castle in awe, before saying "Man... You guys are so lucky. But then again, I guess I'm just as lucky now." Konner smiled at Gaius and continued heading into the castle. In the courtyard, they saw that Chrom was a bit in thought. Along with Robin, Lucina, Sumia and his Digimon partners...

"So... What's going on?" Gaius asked before Konner shushed him. Chrom looked over at Sumia who then noticed that Chrom really was deep in thought. "Chrom? What are you doing out so late?" Sumia asked Chrom who looked over and answered "Oh, hi, Sumia. Just... Dueling with some unpleasant thoughts." Sumia sighed at that and said "Look, I know you're upset... But I think I do know of a way to make you feel better. Wait right here!" She then ran towards where she assumed the kitchen was. Chrom felt as though she just came out to say hello... Until she brought out a pie. "Um. So... Here. I baked you a pie." Sumia said to Chrom before setting it down, with a fork in hand. "Really? Well, this is a surprise. ...Mmm! It smells amazing!" Chrom said before looking back up at Sumia who then responded "You've been brooding a bit too much recently. I thought you needed a little "pick me up." My mother used to bake me rhubarb-and-fiddlehead pie, and it always perked me up." Chrom then looked at her questioningly and asked "Rhubarb and... Fiddleheads? No mutton? Or goat? ...Or Bear? I usually prefer a bit of meat in my pies."

Sumia shook her head and responded "Absolutely not! Meat is the last thing you need when your body is worn out! A stick of rhubarb will clear your bowels and get you right as rain in no time. That's what my mother used to say anyway, and she was always right!" Chrom laughed a little and said "Old Nurse Nan used to say the same when I was young." Sumia smiled and giggled before responding "See? They can't both be wrong. Now eat your pie while I go clean your smallclothes. I saw quite a pile forming on the far side of your cot there! ...Well? Go on! Don't mind me now, just eat your pie!" Chrom then shrugged his shoulders before taking the fork that Sumia offered and said "Er, well, if you insist." Sumia then left to go do what she said she was doing, and Chrom muttered to himself "...Gods, I HATE Rhubarb. But, if Sumia thinks it'll make me feel any better, I suppose I should force it down..." Chrom then took a bite, and suddenly... He felt a sweet sensation in his mouth. "Mmm? Hey, this isn't bad... In fact, it's delicious!" Chrom said before continuing to eat the pie. "Wow... I gotta say, your leader is quite the eater." Gaius said to Konner who responded "You should see his Digimon partners eat. They eat like cattle." Gaius was tad bit curious and looked over at Gumdramon... Who then shrugged his shoulders and said "It's a habit we have. We gotta eat a lot more than most humans."

Chrom patted his own abdomen after finishing off the pie. "...Well, that was about the best pie I've ever had." Chrom said to himself before Sumia finally came back and said "...Hel-LOOOO? Chrom? I'm baaaaack! Oh, have you finished already?" Chrom then responded "I did, and it was amazing! Usually rhubarb makes me queasy, but not this time! What's your secret?" Sumia then felt very modest and said "Oh, nothing special. Just a bit of spice here and a pinch of herb there... You can make something taste like anything if you know the tricks." Chrom was intrigued by this and responded "Well, Sumia, I'm more than impressed. You're a true wizard of the kitchen." Sumia smiled and said "Oh, I'm so glad you liked it. Now then! How about a cup of elderberry tea?" Chrom held out his hand and responded "Hold on! You made me a pie, so I should be the one making YOU tea. Just let me boil water when I get to the kitchen..." He then ran off towards the kitchen with everyone staring. V-Mon and Wormmon had just shown up, after hearing about the pie. "Oh, Chrom... This is too much. Really. Hee hee! I knew he'd love the pie! Especially since it took me 15 tries to get it right..." Sumia said to herself before looking at V-Mon and Wormmon.

* * *

"Aww... There's no pie." V-Mon said to Wormmon who then hugged V-Mon for comfort. "There, there V-Mon... I'm sure there are other people besides Ms. Sumia who can make you pie." Wormmon said to V-Mon for reassurance. Sumia looked around and then said "I'm guessing everybody saw that display?!" Everybody that was hiding then made their prescense known. Robin and Lucina looked at each other, either sneering or looking away... Pretending not to show concern for one another. Konner then appeared with Gumdramon and Gaius. "So, Konner... Would you care to tell me who the new guy is?" Sumia asked Konner who then answered "This, is Gaius. He's a thief I found roaming around town." Gaius then shook Sumia's hand and said "That prince there, is lucky to have a woman like you to help him out." Sumia then blushed immensely and responded "It's not like that! We're just... Just friends... That's all..." Everybody was not in the slightest bit convinced by Sumia's arguement. However, Lucina spotted an assassin nearby and said "I know you're there! Show yourself!" The assassin then tried going for her... Only to throw her sword in the air, catch it while doing a back flip and kill the assassin. "Oh Gods! That guy was gonna kill me?!" Sumia said before whipping out her lance and doing away with another, who attempted to target her.

Konner and Gaius both worked together to deal with one, while Robin killed another with a thunder tome. V-Mon, Wormmon and Gumdramon all worked together to deal with the last one, that was targetting Sumia. Chrom came in with a cup of Elderberry tea, and saw the sight before him. "What just happened?!" Chrom shouted to everyone, before Lucina answered "It was a group of assassins. They targetted Sumia, probably assuming they could provoke you." Robin looked at the group and then said "What if this was a distraction?" Everybody's eyes widened at that statement, before a loud explosion was heard. They all then headed towards the Emmeryn's chambers. Phila and the rest of the pegasus knights were headed back to their respective homes, which is why it seems that Emmeryn's chamber is left unguarded. Chrom alerted the other Shepherds who were in the castle, and they each prepared themselves. Frederick, Sully, Stahl, Maribelle and Sumia all prepared their mounts... Even though they were inside a building. But then again, it doesn't kill to be too careful.

Ricken decided to stand nearby the side entrance of Emmeryn's chamber, hoping to at least let Chrom know he's still very useful. Maribelle stuck by Frederick, hoping to heal him in case it was necessary. Robin and Lucina stuck by the front entrance, with their weapons at the ready. Chrom, Sumia, Wormmon and V-Mon all stuck by the hallway nearby. Vaike was positioned where he could see the mounted riders with their lances... While Lissa stuck by him for healing purposes. Konner, Gumdramon, Lon'qu and Gaius all stuck by another side, with their swords at the ready... And in Gumdramon's case, his hammer tail. Kellam was preparing to defend Sully. And Miriel stuck by Stahl because of his average nature. Their objective... Rout the enemy. A mysterious foe, with a very lanky figure then said to one of the assassins "Remember, I want the Emblem in my hand and Emmeryn dead on the floor. Let nothing distract you from either purpose." The assassin then saluted him and responded "As you will it." Chrom then shouted to Emmeryn "Emm!" Who then responded "Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!" Chrom said "No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!" They then stood by and waited for the enemy to strike... Just to make a counterattack.

As they were fending off the soldiers, the woman in the marketplace was wandering around the castle... Still seeking out her purpose. Until she heard the commotion of battle upstairs. She headed up, and through the doors. "No matter what happens, I see that man-spawn is incapable of change. Always finding some excuse, just to claw at each other like savages. I'm going to repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of this race." Chrom looked at the mysterious woman who drew attention to herself with that statement, and Chrom looked at Konner before asking "You think she's another assassin?" Konner shakes his head and answers "It looks as though she treats our matter as though it were trivial. So I very much doubt that she's after Emmeryn's lovely head." Chrom was confused by the last part of Konner's statement, before he explains it "She's a very nice woman alright?! Sheesh." Gumdramon then goes up to the woman and asks "What's your name?" The woman looks down at Gumdramon, oblivious to Ricken's curious stare at her figure.

"I am Panne. A member of the race known as Taguel. From what I gather, you and the two others attached to... Who I can assume is your human's leader are Digimon correct?" Gumdramon nodded and Panne smiled. "At the very least there's some faith in man-spawns..." Panne said before approaching the door to Emmeryn's chamber... Next to a blushing Ricken. "Um... Hi... There..." Ricken said nervously to Panne, who then turned to face him and asked "Why are you here, child?" Ricken sighed and answered "I'm here to prove myself to Chrom! Just like I did earlier! I not only saved Maribelle, but I also cooperated with Frederick to make sure she was safe from the enemy!" Panne sighs and says "Look... Just, don't get in my way. Alright?" Ricken smiles and responds "Yes Ma'am!" Before preparing his wind tome. "Konner, what's a Taguel?" Gumdramon asked Konner, who was busy fending off assassins. "Taguels are people... Who can tranform into animals." Konner answered in between sword swings. "Huh?" Gumdramon asked out of confusion before seeing one guy sneak up on Ricken... Only to be on the receiving end, of a stomping from what appeared to be a beastly four-legged... Rabbit. "Wow..." Gumdramon said in amazement.

Konner looked back at his partner and asked "Couldn't you turn into something a tad bit... Bigger?" Gumdramon nodded and answered "Yeah! But seeing something human-like do that?! No way! That's not something I've ever heard of, or seen before!" Panne had looked at Ricken, who was also very amazed at her current state. Though, he saw an enemy about to get the drop on her... And launched a blast from his wind tome. "I guess we're even now huh?" Ricken asked Panne who sighed and answered "If it helps you sleep at night..." Ricken started to get a little giddy, and then focused on his task of protecting Emmeryn, now with his newfound companion. The Shepherds have mowed down their ranks, and Konner along with Gumdramon appeared to be quite formidable. "Damn... It doesn't appear that these Shepherds won't back down without a fight." The man said to himself, before a figure appearing to be that of a woman wearing a full body suit, with stitches holding together the left side of her chest. One hand appeared to be normal, while the other hand... Was a large demonic arm.

Her mask covered her eyes, and her wings were very torn. "So, Lord Validar... What shall we do now?" The figure said to Validar who responded "Tch... I guess I'll have to handle things myself! Keep a close eye on the Shepherds. I don't want anyone pulling the rug under me!" He then started heading towards Emmeryn's chamber, thorugh the left side of the courtyard. The figure then flew up to the air, and looked around. She continued to look at each of the Shepherds, to evaluate their skills... Until she saw one in particular. Which was Robin. "Finally found you..." She said to herself before putting her attention back to Validar. Once they were done with each of the assassins Validar approached the Shepherds, who stood nearby the door. "Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target... You will pay for interfering in my designs!" Validar says to the group, before Chrom charges at him and tries taking a few swings at him... Only for Validar to teleport away from him. "What?! Where'd he go?!" Chrom asked himself before Validar picked him up by the neck. He was about to throw a spell at him, only for Robin to fire a thunder spell on him. Lucina grabbed Chrom and brought him back over to the Shepherds.

Validar was angered by this, until he got a good look at Robin's face... And smirked. "Well, well... Ha ha ha! Oh, I know you... Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!" Validar said, extending his hand to Robin, who then fired another shot of thunder at him. "As tempting as that is... I'll have to pass." Robin said to Validar, before pulling out what appeared to be an Iron sword, this time around. "You've been training?" Konner asked Robin who answered "Of course... Lucina had to find some way to make it hard for me!" Lucina rolled her eyes at that statment before joining them. Chrom himself, also joined the fray and the five launched a joint attack at Validar... Who couldn't keep up with them. Gumdramon got in a single hit, which caused the Sorceror to fall over and he ended up getting stabbed by four swords at once. "No... This is... All wrong... How could... you have known the plan..." Validar said, before the female demon creature dropped in and said "I'll take it from here boys!" Konner got a good look at her, and suddenly, his arms were shaking. Gumdramon picked up on this immediately and said "Wait, but... How?" She then approached Konner first, before he tried slicing at her out of reflex. "Someone's a bit tense." She said before approaching Robin.

"You, are indeed someone important... But, I'm afraid I must tend to Lord Validar... Goodbye..." She said to Robin before approaching Validar and teleporting the duo away. Konner felt relief wash over him, when she disappeared. Chrom then hugged Emmeryn, who exitted her chambers. "Thank the gods you're safe!" Chrom said before releasing her, in the prescense of Phila. "It is you I have to thank, Chrom." Emmeryn responded to Chrom before bowing to him. Phila then bowed before saying "I beg your forgiveness, milord! I failed in my duty, they should have never made it in this castle in the first place." Chrom shook his head and responded "Peace, Phila. You couldn't have known what was coming. And besides, had it not been for my friend's quick actions... None of us would have seen this coming." Sumia nodded very quickly while flushing out of embarassment. Lucina noticed a different tone in Robin's facial expression, one of uncertainty. Something, she had never seen on him before, since she had seen him always so confident. "Robin...?" Lucina asked him, before he said "Excuse me... But I need time to think."

She then watched him leave, though instead of forcing him to wait... She felt herself waver briefly, before ultimately deciding to follow him. Konner saw this, and asked himself "What's going on here? First Robin's feeling angsty all of a sudden... And now, Lucina actually feels a sign of weakness. And yet, that woman... Felt like a very evil Digimon..."

 **To be Continued...**


	10. Incursion

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official releases...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Chapter 7: Incursion...

In the depths of the Plegian castle, LadyDevimon and Aversa were tending to Validar's wounds. Though, to a normal doctor... These wounds would mean the death of a man or woman. But here, the Grimleal knew of many ways to heal their fallen ones, had they not been killed off beforehand. Watching the two, was a strange invisible figure... Whom of which grew some form of amusement from watching Validar in pain. But knew that, if he perished here and now... It wouldn't bode too well for the future. Validar looked at the figure and said "Wait... Before you leave me... Are you... The one...?" The figure pondered that thought and hovered down to the group. "That all depends one what comes next. I'll heal your injuries... And, I'll let you know exactly what'll happen next... And how to make sure it does happen. So long, as you people here... Keep my prescense a secret from those filthy animals whom wish to usurp, or destroy you..." Aversa looked at him, and to LadyDevimon before nodding in agreement. "You have our word..." Aversa said, before the figure healed Validar.

The one thing, that they noticed was visible about him... Was his black aura... Full of pure evil. Validar had stood from his medical bed, and asked "Now then, answer my question..." The figure nodded and floated upwards before saying "I... Am Grima... And I shall be your oracle from hence forth!" Validar felt extreme joy, upon hearing that his master, whom he and his men had worshipped for the longest time... Was in fact real. "Thank you... Lord Grima! I shall make good on the debt that I owe! After all... Everything is written in stone!" Validar said before going towards the throne room of the Grimleal. Aversa looked over at LadyDevimon, who also sported a smile on her face. "I have to report one thing Lady Aversa... Whatever you wished to have me find... I confirmed it. He is among the Shepherds. And once the seeds of doubt have been fully sown into his flesh..." LadyDevimon started to say, until Aversa finished, saying "He will finally return to us... Our Master Tactician!" They both cackled for a bit, before going back to Validar...

* * *

Back in Ylisstol...

Emmeryn, Phila and Konner looked at the woman known as Panne... Who seemed very neutral to the whole thing. "Brave Taguel, there are not words to express my gratitude." Emmeryn said, putting her right hand on her chest. Panne then responded "So you know our true name?" Konner looked at Panne in curiosity, seeing her in action as she helped defeat enemy units that escaped the other's reaches. "I've heard of your species in the history books... And now that I've seen one in the forefront... That checks off another thing on my list of things to see." Konner said to Panne, but not out of flattery. Panne shook her head and responded "You're lucky boy... I'm the last Taguel. And as you know and saw... We are shape-shifters. Most of your kind called us "beast" or "coney" in the midst of their hunt. I only helped you lot, because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I!" Konner felt a bit of harshness radiate off her, and felt a little shy and fearful. "I'm surprised at this one's fearful nature, since it was man-spawn like you that invaded our warren and slaughtered my people." Panne said to Konner, who was surprised she didn't call him a coward.

Emmeryn was shocked to hear such things and asked "What?! Is this true? Who would do such a thing?" Panne shook her head and responded "Ha! Do not act so shocked. You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all you touch, even each other." Emmeryn then composed herself before saying "...There is truth in your words, perhaps. I'm told that, in Taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal. Mankind could have learned much from your warren. The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place." Phila looked at Emmeryn and said "Your Grace, you had no fault in this!" Trying to mitigate the blame from Emmeryn. "You claim to be blameless, and yet you would apologize? Pah! Your words are but wind." Panne said to Emmeryn who then responded "I know... But they are all I have." Panne sighed before saying "...You seem sincere, Man-spawn. You feel my pain as your own. ...I've never felt that before. Look at me. ...See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you... Perhaps you truly are not like the others."

The exalt then approached Panne with a hand, saying "All I ask is a chance to earn your trust." Panne then reluctantly accepted her hand, and everybody felt some form of relief wash over them. "Hey! Hey! Hey Panne!" Ricken started shouting, trying to get her attention... To which she cringed at the noise he made. "I wanna show you where the barracks are! C'mon! I'll show you!" Ricken said before forcefully taking her hand and making a B-line towards the barracks in town. "He seems so much more enthused by the idea of leading a somewhat scary Taguel, towards our barracks than most of us..." Everybody kind of shrugged at Konner's statement, before Gaius ended up approaching Chrom. "Hey uh... Prince guy...?" Gaius asked Chrom who then looked at him and asked "Aren't you the thief who Konner recruited?" Gaius nodded and kneeled before him. "My name is Gaius, and by love of those sweets you guys got... I would be honored to give my skills over to your little army." Gaius answered Chrom who nodded and responded "Alright, the more the merrier I suppose. Head back to the barracks, I have some important matters to discuss with Emmeryn." Gaius then saluted Chrom and headed back, with the others.

V-Mon and Wormmon stood by with Chrom, realizing this was a serious moment for him. "It will take time to investigate how the assassination plot got so far. We have no leads at the moment." Chrom then shouted "It was Plegia! I'm sure of it. They'd do anything for the Emblem. Emm, you can't stay here. Come to Ferox where it's safe." Emmeryn then responded "And leave the people undefended? War is at our borders, Chrom. Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader? They must know that their exalt stands with them." Chrom then asks "But if something happens to you? What then?" Frederick then offers "Your Grace, perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being? The other kingdoms know nothing of it. You would be safer." Chrom then begged "Yes, please. At least that. I can't leave for Ferox with you right in harm's way." Emmeryn pondered this and answered "...Hmm. Very well." Chrom then said "Thanks, Emm. I mean it. We'll escort you to the palace before we head north to the border."

After all of that, Konner had finally headed back to the barracks with Gumdramon. "Gummy... Do you think everything's gonna be okay?" Konner asked Gumdramon who then answered "Honestly Konner, I'm not too sure. And why are you asking me this? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Konner shrugged his shoulders and said "Well Gummy... get on the bed with me." Gumdramon felt really giddy about this and jumped right into bed with Konner. Gumdramon had no problem huddling up with his partner, and Konner felt the draconic heat that radiates from Gumdramon comfort him. The two then ended up sound asleep. Downstairs, Ricken kept on looking around for stuff to make Panne feel at home. "Hey Panne. Panne? ...Hey! Panne?" Ricken said to Panne who was feeling very annoyed by his antics. "Stop shouting, you cretintious whelp. My ears are highly sensitive." Ricken felt a bit bad from what Panne was saying to him and he responded "Oh, gosh. Sorry! I thought you couldn't hear me." Panne folded her arms and said "I was trying to ignore you." Ricken then asked "Why? I'm trying to do stuff for ya? After all, we're gonna be spending a lot of time down here... So I thought I'd find the best way to make you feel at home!"

Panne shook her head and answered "I have no interest in associating with you." Ricken then raised an eyebrow and asked "Hey, why not? Because, I have like, a hundred questions for you! Like, can you see in the dark? And how sharp are your claws? Oh, and what-" However, Ricken was interrupted by Panne who said "Keep pestering me, and you'll learn firsthand how sharp my claws are." Ricken then asked "Look, can we be friends? If we were friends, you'd have to talk to me, right? Yeah, you would! So I'm just gonna have to stick to you like glue!" Panne looked at Ricken's unfailing smile and muttered to herself "...This bizarre child appears to be utterly without fear." She then said to Ricken "Very well. You may tag along with me... If you dare!" She then transformed into her rabbit form in front of Ricken who then said "H-hey! You're not allowed to change into a monster!" The two then had a contest of wit. Whomever would give in, would lose. Though Ricken is feeling a bit weary nearby her. The Shepherds then walked in, on the two fallen asleep, opposite to each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Robin and Lucina...

Robin was outside the town, looking out at the moon... And then back at his hand... Which had the logo of the Grimleal on it. "What is my purpose...? Why were they looking at me like that?" Robin asked himself before Lucina approached him and asked "I've got a better question: Why is that mark on your hand?" Robin turned to face her and answered "I... I really don't know. All I know is that, apparently to them... I'm important. But why? Why is it me? Is everyone trying to get me to choose something?! I don't know anymore!" Robin then felt a tear stream down his face. "I'm sorry... But I feel like, at some point... Based on a dream I had... I killed Chrom, and possibly everyone else!" Robin said before looking away from a shocked Lucina, who then responded "I think that dream might be the key to all this." Robin looked back at her and asked "What do you mean by that?"

She then hugged Robin, and answered "I don't know what the future holds... But I know for a fact, that anything can change! I'm no fortune teller, nor can I see into the future... But I know that we averted a crisis! So, what's to say that we can't do it again?" Robin was surprised by her answer and returned the hug, to her shock. "Thank you... Lucina. I'll think up of something, when I find out more about this dream. So why don't we head back to the barracks and get some rest?" Robin said, thanking her. Lucina felt a bit strange, looking at Robin... And seeing him feel this way about the whole thing. But perhaps, it might be a bit more in her case. She followed him towards the barracks, and it seemed that all the Shepherds would have a good night's sleep. Chrom had V-Mon and Wormmon sleep with him in the palace. Though, in Konner's room. There seemed to be a very peculiar dream playing in his dream.

* * *

Dream, Five years ago...

Inside the dream, we see a few kids standing on a desert hill top, wearing not much except for sleeveless shirts and shorts. "Hey Konner! C'mon! You gotta see this!" One of them shouted before Konner responded "Shouldn't we head back? Y'know, before she gets worried?" However, a girl with pig tails grabbed Konner's hand and said "You really need to grow a sense of adventure Mr. Ackerman?" Konner felt very nervous about doing this, since their caretaker didn't know where they were at the time. It was a poor orphanage, one that was there just to help out suffering children. And hoping to bring a sense of hope to those in need. Sadly, that wasn't something the King tolerated... So he kept on taxing the place. "So Konner, what'cha think?" The one responsible for bringing them all here said, to Konner who looked on the horizon... Seeing the desert sunset. "Don't we see this every day?" Konner asked the "leader" of this group who shook his head and answered "Never with a view like this! I'd sometimes take the others out here, just to get a good view... And to inspire our future!"

Konner then asked "Wait, what are you on about now Theodore?" The boy named Theodore then looked at Konner and responded "Just call me Theo. That's what they call me everyday. And you should too." Konner raised an eyebrow and asked "Theo... None of you guys ever include me in anything. So, I don't really feel like I'd know that fact. And Rena here, she just gives me weird looks all the time." Rena sighs and elbows him before saying "Because Konner, you always look so shy and distant. I would really like to know what's got you so scared all the time." Konner pondered the response and said "Well... It's... It's just that... I... Um... I'm just so used to being around Aurora so much, that I don't even know how to act around kids my age! And... The worst part, is that I'm the oldest... And whatever mischief you guys are up to, I feel like it's my fault when you get in trouble." The others looked at each other before looking back at Konner. One of the other two nearby then asked "Well, how old are you?" Konner then answered "I'm ten... Turning Eleven on March 15th." The other of that particular duo then asked "Yeah, well how do you know we're not older?" Konner then answered "Because Aurora told me, that Patrick over there is eight, and you are seven. So how about it Matthew?"

Theo then tugged on Konner's pant leg and asked "Alright Mr. Smartypants, can you guess how old me and Rena are?" Konner sighed and answered "Rena is Eight, and you are Nine." Theo sighs and responds "Well age doesn't matter! We're gonna go out there in the world someday! And Konner, you're coming with us!" Konner got even more nervous and asked "Don't I get any say in this? I mean, what if it's really dangerous? I don't want any of you guys to end up... Ya know..." Rena sighed and responded "Look, nobody's gonna die. In a couple months, we're gonna be heading up to the army recruitment camp nearby the castle, and we'll be able to join and fight for our country, pay for the orphanage... And get to see the world." Konner looked at them and thought "All of them... If I let them all go through with this... I don't even want to think what Aurora would say." Theodore then asked "Aren't you working with a blacksmith? Couldn't you have him help us? Personally, I'd think you could get us some weapons from the shop and we could practice!"

Konner looked upwards and pondered the answer. " _I'm sorry guys..._ " Konner thought to himself, before smiling and answering "Of course! This is the first time I got invited to something! So yeah, I'll join you guys on your adventure!" They all cheered for the oldest member of the group, finally joining up with them. Konner in actuality was thinking something else entirely. Konner lagged behind the group, feeling quite sad about his inevitable decision. Of course, he decided to take the blame for the kids that night. He was let off, with a slap on the wrist. He didn't really feel much pain in it, though that could be because, he's normally the good kid of the group. He went to his own private room, and looked over at the sword in his chamber. " _I can't let any of them know. If they knew my true plans for joining the army... I'm done. I had this idea, since I saw the guys taxing Aurora... And from Sam telling me that it pays better than he does._ " He then looked at his sword nearby the bed, and pulled it out. He then focused on it, and just like that... It lit on fire. Lighting up his room, before he put it back...

* * *

Present day...

Konner wakes up next to Gumdramon and asks himself "Why did I have that dream? It's not like I'm seeing them again..." He then got up and changed into another set of clothes. They were still the same, but at the same time... They're different. "Hey Gummy! It's time to wake up for the march!" Konner shouted to Gumdramon who then woke up saying "Whozat! I'm gonna mess you up!" Konner gave him a skeptical look, before Gumdramon took the hint and the two headed down to the bottom floor of the barracks. He noticed that everybody seemed to be very much ready to go. Although, Ricken was still somewhat curious about Panne, who sighed and asked "Alright, so what is our leader doing now?" Konner was quite surprised that she was still here, fighting for their cause. "Well, after breakfast... I'm sure we'll find out. Forgive me if I don't know the full story, but... It's just that, I wasn't there to hear it." Konner said to the others before they all headed to the field to see Chrom with Emmeryn and Phila. "Shepherds, we're to escort the Exalt to the eastern palace. I called you all out in the field, so that no wandering eyes can be present. It'll be a long hike, but I know that we can make it. So, let's move out!" Chrom said before everyone opted to follow him.

Panne then said "I can kind of see why you man-spawn look up to him..." Ricken felt a bit more relaxed around Panne, but at the same time... Cautious to anything she might end up doing to him. Gaius was following Konner very closely, though Lon'qu could be seen by himself, due to the recent addition of Panne to the team. He bit back the anger and continued onwards with the Shepherds. Lissa was still concerned with how much Vaike had been pushing himself lately, though neither are willing to admit to that truth... And Sumia was of course concerned for Chrom's safety, considering the events that took place last night. Kellam had received another lecture from Sully about protecting her last night, though she was very much concerned for how much damage he took, just to save her. Robin and Lucina, have been trying to avoid some wandering gazes in their general direction... Due to the facts that the two would eventually discover about themselves. Once they got to the hilltop, Lissa started to complain... Again...

* * *

"Ugh, my poor feet. I've got blisters the size of eggs!" Lissa said, feeling her feet underneath her boots. Chrom then responded "Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll! How are you holding up, Robin?" Chrom had turned his attention from Lissa to Robin who then answered "My legs feel like pudding... Your endurance astounds me, Chrom. Konner felt completely fine, considering walks through the desert sands are a lot worse than just hiking uphill. And he sometimes did those things barefoot. Lucina sighed and said to Konner "I didn't know that simply walking would be Robin's weakness." V-Mon went up to her and responded "Well, most humans aren't like us Digimon. Wormmon seems to be the only one who needs to cling to someone in this group." Wormmon was on Chrom's shoulder the whole time, and he felt grateful that he didn't have to walk like everyone else. Renamon sighed and said "This is why some humans need to develop thicker skin. I have small feet like V-Mon and Gumdramon, and yet we could easily hold our own against this kind of walk." Konner and Gumdramon both sighed at Renamon's statment before Chrom approached Robin and asked "Hah! Should I carry you?" Robin didn't really find that question uplifting.

Lissa then shouted "You can carry me!" Everybody looked at Lissa who then said "...No, seriously. I would really be okay with you carrying me." A man in a green robe, who everyone assumed was a Hierarch then pondered something... "Is something troubling you, Hierarch? You keep glancing up at the peaks." The Hierarch then shook his head at Frederick's question and answered "Hmm? Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous, I'm afraid. Gh-ghastly times, these!" Lucina and Robin were both a tad bit suspicious of the Hierarch's words, but decided to dismiss it for now. Robin then asked "Chrom, who is that?" Chrom then answered "The hierarch? He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?" Robin then responded "I can't quite put my finger on it, but something feels..." Just as Robin was about to answer, two barbarians showed up, to corner the group... However, it seems that they're waiting for something. "Grah ha hah! Time to die princey!" One of them said before Chrom asked "Plegian soldiers? Damn! How did they know we were here?" However, he dismissed the question and said "Everyone! Prepare for battle!"

Suddenly, there came a large group of Plegian soldiers... And the other Shepherds jumped into action. Chrom had once again paired himself and V-Mon with Sumia. Ricken had opted to team up with Panne, though at a safe distance, while still carrying his Elwind Tome. Robin had prepared an Elthunder tome, and teamed up with Lucina. Frederick offered to protect Maribelle, should she ever end up getting hurt while healing others. Though the same could be said for Lissa and Vaike. Though, she was more worried about him, than him worrying about her. Sully had reluctantly accepted the help of Kellam, who has been getting more notice on the battlefield. Stahl was prepared to do his best, while Miriel had prepared an Elfire tome. Donnel had decided earlier to go on this expedition, and he was teamed up with Gaius... Who pondered if he had any sweets on him. Lon'qu had decided to go alone, hoping to try and test his skills by himself. And Konner, along with Gumdramon was paired up with Virion... Who had been practicing in the barracks. The captain of this army, was a man with light brown hair, and he appeared to be like the Wyvern knight captain from earlier. He took a sniff of the air and breathed in excitement.

"Smell that, men? The winds of fortune are blowing our way!" He said before seeing the Hierarch approach come in between a Barbarian and Chrom. "Hold, sir! I am the man King Grangel told you about! Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?" The Hierarch said, which shocked the Shepherds a little bit. "I've orders to protect a man, true... But I see no man here! ...Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign! And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?" The captain said to the Hierarch who asked "Well, you... I mean, perhaps... You let them go free?" The captain then responded "Oh, are you a chicken now? Bawk bawk! We've a whole barnyard in our midst! Well, it don't matter what you are. The axe will fall just the same!" The Hierarch screamed before the barbarian executed him in front of the shepherds. The captain then shouted "Right! Now for the main event. By moon's end, they'll be erecting statues of me in the capital! Ho there! Ylisseans! Give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!"

Phila, and Emmeryn who have watched the whole thing, were shocked to not only see that... One of their own was killed in front of them, but also had betrayed them earlier. "Phila, take Emmeryn to the rear of the column. We'll fend off these blackguards!" Chrom said to which Phila did as she was told. The group then knew what their current objective was... Routing the enemy. They decided to wait for the enemy to make the first move, seeing that they're surrounded and their backs are to the steep part of the incline. However, the enemy seemed to keep on increasing the pressure they face. Even V-Mon and Wormmon were having a hard time keeping up. As they kept on going, there was a woman with long red hair, flying in on a Pegasus. She seemed a bit worn from fighting in an earlier battle. She was panting a bit, before she noticed the battle was happening. "No! Plegians here as well?! Prince Chrom! Captain Phila! Beware! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!" The Pegasus Knight yelled to Chrom and co. Phila noticed her and said "Is that... Gods, Cordelia?!" Robin then asked "Cordelia?" Phila sighed and answered "She's one of my knights. Young yet, but quite gifted. But she was stationed on the border... Why...? Oh, Gods! Could it mean...?"

Konner looked over and saw Cordelia flying into the battlefield. "I'm guessing she's worried... Because Plegia got past you?" Konner asked Cordelia who looked at him and glared. "I didn't know that we were making prisoners fight..." Cordelia said, to which Konner and Gumdramon face-faulted. "You don't understand Ma'am... I'm here of my own volition, possibly killing my own people... Purely because the king is insane, and they have branded me a traitor for having evidence of their killing of my entire squad." Cordelia gave a skeptical look at Konner, and then at Gumdramon. "I may be his partner, but it's true. And he sometimes is petrified of Digimon." Gumdramon said to Cordelia, to the dismay of Konner. "Alright, I'll buy your story for now, but if it turns out you are going to turn traitor... I'll murder you in your sleep." Cordelia responded to both Konner and Gumdramon who then respectfully saluted her. "Gummy...?" Konner said to Gumdramon who asked "Yes...?" Konner then knelt down and whispered "One thing I've learned from her and one of my orphanage friends... Is that girls can be scary." Gumdramon was confused by what he meant, and they opted to continue the battle.

As they defeated the majority of the frontline troops headed their way, with Ricken assisting with Virion and Panne in taking down the Wyvern Riders... Lissa and Maribelle both healed their respective partners in battle, and the other troops. Chrom then ordered Ricken, Panne, Robin, and Lucina to prepare for the enemy down below. Renamon had dealt with quite a few troops, with little to no effort due to her immense power and skill. Chrom and the others, charged ahead to deal with the frontline troops, while the Captain was prepared to make a retreat... Virion shot an arrow in his direction. "Do stick around... I believe there's enough for all of you..." Virion said to the captain, with Konner lighting up his sword. Chrom and Sumia also cornered him from the other side, while everyone else dealt with the troops behind them. "I'll splatter you all across the canyon floor!" The man said, before Konner responded "Oh, Vasto... Tis a shame you'll die here where you stand..." Vasto then looked over at Sumia, and targeted her.

Though Chrom, V-Mon and Wormmon were quick to act. They shielded her, and she along with Virion and Konner got in a three way hit, that ended up killing him. However, before he could die he then said "You doves think... killing me will change anything? Heh... Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border... Go on, dear exalted coward! Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects! Save yourself... Let their faith in you... Bleed away... With the rest..." Before finally passing away. Konner gave an exasperated sigh, as he remembered that sad truth about the current situation. Everyone then met up with each other, after the battle at the top of the hill. "...They're gone." Chrom said with a sigh of relief. Cordelia then approached Chrom and said "Your Grace! My Prince! Run! As far and as fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!" Phila then looked at Cordelia and asked "Cordelia, what are you doing here? ...Tell me the border remains secure!" Cordelia then saluted Phila and answered "That I could, milady! But it would be false... Grangel himself led his might against us! The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me to fly and warn the exalt... I should have stayed... I should have stayed! Ah, gods, I can still hear their screams..."

Phila was shocked to hear this information. But she reassured Cordelia, saying "Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive." Cordelia didn't feel the reassurance and responded "But I abandoned them! I'm weak... Their legacy deserves better." Phila then placed a hand on Cordelia's shoulder before saying "Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage. They knew that. Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed you give you strength." Cordelia felt some tears in her eyes. She then asked "Captain Phila, I... How can I go on like this? They were my... My family... Gods... Oh, gods..." She had then started crying in front of Phila. Chrom then shouted "Damn those monsters!" Everyone then pondered what they should do next. However, Emmeryn then said "I must return to the capital." Phila heard this and shouted "Your Grace, I cannot advise-" But was interrupted by Emmeryn who said "I should never have left. If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light... The people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die."

She then approached Chrom, with what appeared to be a small shield that had a small gemstone inside it. "Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you." Emmeryn said, presenting the item to Chrom. "The Fire Emblem?" Chrom asked Emmeryn who nodded and answered "Take it to Ferox, to safety." Chrom then shook his head and said "And leave you? No, Emm." Emmeryn then explained "No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me." Chrom then continued to shake his head and shouted "Emm, come on. You can't... Don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up..." Emmeryn shook her head and responded "I am not giving up, Chrom. I am only giving what I can." She then placed it Chrom's hands, before walking back towards her kingdom. Chrom then outstretched his hand to his sister and shouted "Emm, please! This is madness!" Lissa then shouted "Sis, wait! Let me go with you!" Emmeryn turned around to face Lissa and said "Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it." Lissa started to shed some tears and said "This isn't fair! It's not fair! I know our people need you, but we need you, too!"

Emmeryn giggled a bit and said "Dry your tears, love. This is not goodbye." Phila then bowed before saying "Your Grace, the pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol." Emmeryn nodded and responded "Very well, Phila. Thank you." Frederick knelt before Emmeryn and said "I will keep the Prince and Princess safe, Your Grace. You have my word." Emmeryn nodded to Frederick and responded "I know you will, Frederick. Thank you." Frederick then bowed and said "It is my honor." Phila looked to Cordelia and said "Cordelia. You will stay here with Chrom." Cordelia then shook her head and interjected saying "But, Captain-" However, Phila interrupted her saying "I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be. Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go." Cordelia nodded and responded "...May they give me strength. As you command, Captain. I will pray for your safety." Emmeryn then turned to Phila and said "Come, Phila. We must go."

Chrom then shouted "No! You don't have to go! This is absurd!" Emmeryn responded "Chrom you don't-" But Chrom interrupted saying "Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone! Ylisse needs you. WE need you. Be selfish for once in your life!" Emmeryn pondered how to respond to that, before saying "I love you, Chrom. You and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace I seek... You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry, I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come." Chrom sighed and said "This is a terrible plan." Emmeryn smiled and responded "The blood of the first exalt flows strong in us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa." Emmeryn then got on board Phila's Pegasus and flew away. Chrom tried reaching out to her, and failed. "Emm... Emm?! Ah..." Chrom said before he tried to regain his composure, and the Shepherds headed up to Regna Ferox... In order to gain reinforcements...

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. The Secret Seller

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Paralogue 2: The Secret Seller...

The Shepherds had opted to make the journey around the eastern side of the border, though the journey back to Ferox may be long... They will persevere. Chrom was feeling a bit distant from the others, ever since Emmeryn had given him the Fire Emblem, which he now carries on his left wrist like a shield. Lissa was very depressed from the recent events, so much so that she didn't complain once about the cold. Sumia found this scenario to be very saddening, but Cordelia had tried her best to reassure the fellow Pegasus Knight. Frederick was of course very stoic, so as to not show any signs of emotions towards this... Due to his current priorities being to take care of both the Prince and Princess he's been assigned to. Maribelle did offer some sympathy towards him, but he felt it was a bit unnecessary... Though not without appreciation for the Troubador. V-Mon and Wormmon stuck close by to Chrom, knowing how he currently feels... And that leaving him by his lonesome would be the worst course of action.

Lucina was unsure of how to feel, seeing that she barely knew Emmeryn, and yet she didn't know how to express her sadness. Robin opted to stick by her, to supply some comfort... Which she felt that she didn't need. Renamon was confused as to why she's so conflicted, considering she's been so committed to her choices. But she never really did see a lot of Lucina's soft side... Despite being partners. Konner and Gumdramon meanwhile... Were trying their damndest to focus more on the positives. Trying to draw their attention away from the current scenario. Ricken was watching Konner and Gumdramon do this, while pondering how they could possibly be happy in this scenario. "Man-Spawn do have unique ways of coping with things." Panne said to Ricken who asked "What's that supposed to mean? The exalt just went back to the kingdom and all Konner can do is just look around and be happy?" Panne sighed and answered "Sometimes, ignorance is a way to cope with it. He may be timid, but I can see the inner bravery that he doesn't." Ricken then decided to ponder what exactly she meant, and decided to move on. Panne then thought to herself " _Why did I say that? I could've simply just ignored him like I normally would. But, why did I feel that need?_ "

Konner had extended his hand to catch a snowflake, so he could explain to Gumdramon how it works. "From what I heard in the books, snowflakes would melt almost instantly in someone's hand. Though, when it touches the ground it could have one of two effects." Konner said to Gumdramon who asked "And those effects are?" Konner then answered "Either they stick to the ground, or they melt about as instantaneous as it lands. Sadly in Plegia, due to the environment... Snow is a thing that was only told in stories. This was one of the many things I wanted to see when I joined, but now the mood is very somber." Gumdramon sighed, knowing that he was referring to recent events. "I never really pegged you to do this, since last time you were depressed you blamed yourself." Gumdramon said to Konner who then pondered the answer before responding "I think I realize that, if I let the guilt plague me for the rest of my life... I would just end up tearing myself apart. I don't even think that this war was avoidable, due to the Mad King's insanity and want to provoke our two nations to fight." Gumdramon then asked "But, why don't you say something to Chrom or the others?"

Konner sighed and answered "Because, it's not my place to do so. Even if I wanted to, all I'd get are angry responses. And for once, I'd like to try and think a bit more positively." Sumia then approached the two and said "Konner, you're one hundred percent right!" Konner raised an eyebrow and asked "Sumia? Why aren't you with Chrom right now?" Sumia sighed and answered "Because, he's in that type of worrying mood. I know that he's a very uplifting person, and he's taught us so much. So, for him to be like this... Is very unnerving." Konner sighed in agreement before asking "Did you ever expect me to join those Plegian idiots back there? You do know I am Plegian right?" Sumia shook her head and answered "Honestly, I never really knew until just now. You could've been someone who really likes red. I never really like to assume anything of my comrades. I just want to know if they'll have my back, just like everyone else here." Konner felt quite a bit of relief wash over him. "You know, I always did wonder how you got into riding mounts. Since, every time I've seen you on your Pegasus... You always have this boundless confidence. So what's your story?" Sumia pondered how she should start, and then she finally figured out where...

"Okay, so I started out training under Captain Phila's command, and for quite a large amount of us... We have to be completely calm when mounting a Pegasus. They will not accept aggressive or any other hot blooded mannerisms. Luckily, I'm a clutz so... Naturally it's a bit easier for me to be calm about these things." Konner was quite surprised at the requirements. "Well, before I joined the army... The blacksmith I worked with to make the fire sword I carry around, told me that because of the ingravements I put into the blade, he assumed I had some affinity in magic. Despite, me never touching a tome. After a little training, I did get the hang of wielding the sword... To the point I can easily use this with only a single hand." Sumia shrugged her shoulders at that feat, considering how well Chrom wields Falchion. "So, from what I heard from Chrom... You used to be afraid of Digimon." Konner looked at Sumia, after hearing that and responded "Sadly, I still am. That Doumon and that female Devimon creature still made me very nervous. V-Mon and Wormmon, I can be around... But Gummy here is the only one who's allowed to have any physical contact with me."

Gumdramon nodded and added "Well, he did use me to try and help get over that part of his fear. Now, I can be at any distance of him... And he won't even flinch. Back then, he ended up panicking and screaming at my mere prescense." Sumia felt quite sorry for Konner and said "Well, there is a Digimon tribe village around here. But I'm not sure where. I'd have to ask some of the Feroxi people to see where it might be." Konner sighed at that declaration and responded "Well, one of these days I'd have to go there. I just wasn't sure when. Hopefully, we'll reach the village at some point." Sumia nodded and headed back over to Chrom with a positive attitude. "I think that might've helped her." Gumdramon said to Konner who responded "You sure that's why? Cause, she seemed like she herself was pretty positive. So, I hope that I did something right." They had then come across a villager and a wounded soldier, wondering if all hope is lost. "Well, here's Chrom's chance to try and cheer up. Maybe doing some good will help improve the morale of the troupe." Konner says to himself before rejoining the Shepherds...

* * *

"Blast... It seems all hope is lost. Still, hold fast. I'll treat your wounds..." The villager says to the soldier who responds "Ngh... It's t-too late..." Chrom then goes up to the villager and asks "What's happened here?!" The villager sighs and answers "Nothing but death ahead, travelers. I'd turn back if I were you. Whatever your business here, it will have to wait." Chrom then gives the villager a straight face and says "Just tell us what happened." The villager points further up north and says "Bandits have blocked the road ahead. They're demanding a king's ransom in illicit tolls for all who wish to pass." Chrom had balled his hands into fists and said "They think to profiteer on refugees? Despicable." The villager then explained "Our caravan's livelihood is at stake. We'll do no business in this country now..." Chrom looked over and saw the caravan group, who looked very desperate and in need of help. "The flow of goods must be secured, milord, or the people are likely to starve." Frederick said to Chrom who then nodded before responding "Then we'll secure it." He looked back at the villager and said "You and your caravan can wait here. We'll let you know when it's safe."

The Shepherds then headed up further into the forest, and saw a group of bandits guarding a bridge. However, Robin seems to detect quite a large group of bandits surrounding the lands across the river. Some further up, and quite a large amount on the center and eastern portions of land. They also detected a village on the northernmost part of the center land. On the Southern land, two Berserker class bandits were conversing. Though both were very much twins, the difference was mainly the color shoulder pads they wore, and their hair. One wore a light-ish pink colored shoulder pads, while the other wore purple. One had black hair, while the other had brown hair. Though in the hair department, they didn't have much. Especially when compared to Vaike. "Vincent, darling?" One of the two asked the other, known as Vincent. "Yes, Victor" Vincent asked Victor in response. "I daresay we've come across a village, Vincent." Victor said to Vincent who responded "And what a thriving little hamlet it is, Victor!" Victor nodded and said "Indeed. I think it'll make for a fine bit of pillaging, Vincent." Vincent smiled and responded "It most certainly will, Victor." Victor then looked up at the village and said "Well, then. I believe it's my turn to do the honors, isn't it, Vincent?"

Vincent then snapped his fingers and responded "I do believe it is, Victor! Oh, but try not to kill them all this time, hmm? It tends to cut into profits." Vincent then ran off to do other things, while Victor led the bandits. Nearby the village, a woman with long red hair, done in a ponytail guarded the village. She seemed to be dressed in an outfit similar to that of a jester... Only it seemed to be the type of class she is. She looked at Victor, who was slowly approaching her with a couple of bandits and said "Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid this village is closed." Victor was amused by the woman's declaration and responded "Well, aren't you a fetching young thing? And fetching young things fetch good coin. In fact, the gold you net from the slavers will build Vincent a fine home!" The woman then pulled out a sword and pointed it towards Victor. "Careful, love. Us traders are known to make some deep cuts." Meanwhile, most of the group-ups were the same as before... Only Chrom and his Digimon partners rode along with Sumia towards the village to help the woman Robin detected earlier.

"So, Robin... Is this clairvoyance something that all tactitians have? Or is this something only you can do?" Lucina asked Robin who pondered the answer and responded "Honestly Lucina, I really wish I knew. But for now, I say we stay focused on the plan and take out these bandits." Lucina nodded before heading up north with Robin to deal with the bandits there. Ricken looked at Panne, and was surprised that she wasn't shivering from the cold like most people would. Panne looked at Ricken and asked "You are aware that I do have fur... Right?" Ricken blushed out of embarassment and responded "I'm sorry. I was just curious is all." She then sighed before transforming into her bestial rabbit form, while Ricken followed at a safe distance. "So then, Konner... Shall we?" Virion asked Konner who answered "Oh no... After you my good sir." Virion then fired an arrow at one of the bandits on the bridge, while Konner slew the other one. "I'd think by now, the bandits would realize that we're the Shepherds and they just lost." Gumdramon said to Konner who responded while taking down another "Bandits will do anything for money... And plus, they're not that bright." Gumdramon sighed before they continued down their path. The woman meanwhile, was easily dodging the bandit's attacks due to her seemingly immense skill... Or their aim is quite terrible.

Chrom and Sumia looked onto the scene, and were confused whether or not they should help the woman. V-Mon and Wormmon were too busy keeping some bandits off of them, while they pondered this factoid. Chrom then went to help V-Mon, by deflecting an arrow meant for the little mon, and Sumia went to defeat a Mercenary bandit to protect Wormmon. V?irion had taken a few shots at the leader, though without lasting effects. He had almost gotten hit with a Short axe... But luckily he got out of the way. Back with Chrom, he approached the woman, who ended up taking a few injuries and said "Milady, are you hurt? Do you need... Oh. You're... Fine. Well, I guess it was silly of me to be worried, eh?" V-Mon sighed at Chrom's naivete, while Sumia face-palmed. "This is the man I look up to..." Sumia muttered, but only Wormmon heard her. "Yes, but it's sweet all the same handsome." The woman responded to Chrom who blushed in embarassment, before saying "You seem to have things well in hand, but I hope you won't mind a little company? Just until we sort these rogues out." The woman was somewhat flattered and responded "Aw, you ARE worried! That's adorable! I welcome the assistance."

Chrom then headed over to the village, just to see if anyone had anything to help her. "That peddler woman was fighting to protect the village, you say? That kind of warmth is more than welcome in these cold lands. Here. Please use this to heal her if she's hurt." The elder said before handing Chrom a vulnery which he swiftly used on the woman, who then said "Thanks love... Now then, how about you let me continue to protect the village... Okay?" Chrom nodded and V-Mon jumped onto his shoulder, before heading back to help the others. Victor had finally approached Konner and Virion before saying "Give up now! I was born a Victor, and victory shall be mine!" Konner sighed before he lit up his sword and sliced the Short axe in two before stabbing Victor. "Just like most Berserkers... You can't aim worth a damn..." Konner said before pulling out the sword and letting Victor perish. "I... I see an open field, Vincent... Such beautiful flowers..." Victor said before dying with a strange smile on his face. "Well... That was unsettling." Virion said before meeting back up with the others... Who were just as successful. And with that, their mission here was done...

* * *

Chrom headed back to the Merchant and said "It's safe now, the bandits have been thoroughly dealt with. Thanks to the combined efforts of each of the Shepherds and a new friend." The woman whom Chrom credited for helping them, approached the merchant and bowed in respect with a smile. "A thousand thanks, good sir. I'd fear our goods would spoil before reaching market. I'm certain the townsfolk will be happier for the fresh food as well." The merchant said, before he told the caravan, it's time to get back to the village. Once they left the woman looked at Chrom and said "It seems you've done a kindness to my fellow merchants. The name's Anna. Some folks like to call me the Secret Seller. Next time we meet, I'll be sure to cut you an extra special deal." Chrom then pondered the name and said "...Secret Seller? That sounds... Familiar." Anna poked Chrom in the nose before responding "I'd tell you more, but that wouldn't be much of a secret, now would it? Until next time, happy shopping, and may the gods of the open road keep you!" She then parted with the group to go meet up with the Caravan.

Chrom had felt a bit more positive energy enter him, as though it were calming his nerves. "You know... I guess, I really did need some of this..." Chrom said to himself, which also helped to cheer up V-Mon and Wormmon. Sumia sighed in relief, that her captain finally feels something other than guilt. Meanwhile, Konner and Gumdramon were nearby some trees, covered with snow... When Konner made a ball out of the snow, and threw it at Gumdramon. "What'd you do that for?!" Gumdramon asked Konner who answered "Hey, I heard you could do all sorts of fun things with snow from some people and I thought to try it on you." Gumdramon then gave a wide smile before making a snow ball of his own and hitting Konner square in the face. "Oh it's on now, Gummy..." Konner said before the two exchanged glances... And proceeded to throw snowballs at one another, faster than most Archers can shoot arrows. Robin and Lucina looked at the sight, and Lucina said "I guess friends do weird things with one another, huh?" Robin nodded and responded "Yeah... But that's what makes them true companions. At least... That's how I see it." And so, the Shepherds continue their path through the mountains, in the hopes that they'll get to Ferox and report everything to Flavia and Basilio...

 **To be Continued...**


	12. A Strangled Peace

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Paralogue 3: A Strangled Peace...

After their triumph over the bandits in the northeastern village, the Shepherds continued to head further west. Though, as they kept on going, V-Mon noticed a small little village nearby. Though, this one appeared to have Digi-Eggs strewn throughout. "Hey Chrom! I know this place!" V-Mon said before jumping off and heading into said village, with Chrom giving chase. "What is this place, V-Mon?" Chrom asked V-Mon who answered "This... Is my home... Or rather, most Digimon's home." Gumdramon had also recognized the place, but felt very reluctant to enter. "Gummy? What's up?" Konner asked Gumdramon who had kept behind Konner's leg, hoping not to be noticed by anyone. "Can we not, go here? Cause, I'm sure there's other people who need us before we head over to Regna Ferox..." Gumdramon said, hoping that Konner would comply... Knowing that he'd be nervous about entering a Digimon village. "Look Gummy... I kind of need you on this one. So could you please be with me for now?" Konner said to Gumdramon who sighed before climbing back onto Konner's shoulder. Once in the village, Chrom saw a bunch of small Digimon that looked to be mostly consisted of bouncing heads.

"These are Digimon?!" Konner asked in shock, as some approached him, much to his nervousness. He panicked and jumped at the prospect of one touching him. "You have one sitting on your shoulder, and yet you're afraid of the little guys?" Ricken asked Konner as he held one. Panne was quite curious by all these little Digimon surrounding them. "Now, now children... Let's not harass the humans..." Konner and the others looked over, and saw what appeared to be a much bigger V-Mon... Only he had horns on his head and a V on his chest. "Greetings, humans. My name, is Veedramon. And I am the tribe leader of this village." Veedramon said, bowing in respect to Chrom, whom he identified as royalty. "Hi Veedramon! I'm sorry we ran away!" V-Mon said to Veedramon, hoping he would forgive him. "I can see that at least you were in good hands, so for now, it's water under the bridge. Please, come right in!" Veedramon said inviting Chrom into his hut. Chrom, V-Mon and Wormmon went in, followed by Konner and Gumdramon. "I can't believe that these little guys can turn into such powerhouses..." Robin said, holding one of them in his hands. "It's best not to take advantage... After all, they're just like us in some ways..." Lucina responded to Robin who nodded before continuing to survey the village.

Inside the hut, Chrom had sat adjacent to Veedramon. "So, you are the Crown Prince of Ylisse. I've heard quite a bit about you. And how your Shepherds had recently gained a tactitician with such clairvoyance." Veedramon said to Chrom who responded "Yes, that's me. I'm Chrom by the way, there's no need for the formalities. And besides, I'm sure V-Mon wouldn't mind it at all." V-Mon nodded and Veedramon then accepted the terms. "Chrom, I would like to personally thank you for caring for my students. Sure, they may have been very keen on learning. It's just that, patience was never V-Mon's strong suit." V-Mon then looked down in shame. "Hey, we're at least living the dream we've always wanted V-Mon." Wormmon said, trying to cheer up V-Mon. "It's not a problem at all. I myself am a little impulsive, so it does help. Then again, little Gumdramon there wanted to save someone so badly, that we ended up recruiting Konner here." Konner then waved to Veedramon, who noticed he was a bit timid around him.

"Does my figure make you feel intimidated, boy?" Konner shook his head at Veedramon's question and answered "No... It's just that... Um... I'm..." However, Gumdramon interrupted saying "He's mostly afraid of Digimon." Veedramon noticed that Gumdramon was sitting on Konner's shoulder, and he doesn't seem to notice. "Gummy is so far the exception... And he's been my best friend ever since we met." Konner explained to a confused Veedramon who responded "You seemed oblivious to me when Gumdramon said that earlier, but now it makes sense. Where do you come from, young Konner?" Konner then answers "I'm from Plegia... Who's currently at war with Ylisse. I really wish that things didn't turn out like this, cause Plegia isn't always like this! I just wish that our own king would actually give us a decent reputation!" Veedramon then got a look in his eyes, which seemed to flare up for a second there. "Excuse me young one, but may I look into your eyes?" Veedramon asked Konner who answered "I don't see why not..." Veedramon looked closely at him, and saw a faint flame within. As though telling him, that this is something that could go off at any moment. "Oh dear, you seem to have that fire in your eyes. Something that can't be extinguished... But only weakened."

Konner looks at Gumdramon and then back at Veedramon before saying "All I know, is that whenever it does happen, I'm usually very mad, and I don't remember what happens during these events. So, I don't have a single clue as to what anyone who mentions it is talking about!" Veedramon, then went back to his seat nearby Chrom and said "The boy there, is a very special case. He's got the perfect partner, in the form of little Gumdramon there. So be very careful, from now on. All right?" Chrom nodded, before Veedramon then brought out two items. "These items, are what's known as... Digi-Armors. These, can help evolve them to levels that most aren't familiar with. The one with the sun mark, is the Digi-Armor of Courage. And the other, is known as the Digi-Armor of Hope. Use these when necessary, and not sparingly." Chrom took the two, and V-Mon asked "Why are you giving us the only Digi-Armors we have? Unless, you want us to go on some kind of journey to find them around each of the Digimon villages." Veedramon shook his head and answered "V-Mon, I should've realized that you were leaving that day. And now that you are part of something much bigger than our small little town, I know that no words from my mouth will stop you. And please... Take care of your partner, okay?" V-Mon nodded and he, along with Wormmon and Chrom walked out, with the Digi-Armors in hand. Gumdramon had opted to stay and talk with Veedramon, before heading back with Konner.

"What's your issue, young one?" Veedramon asked Gumdramon who answered "I... I fear that, I know the real reason why you said we're the perfect team." Veedramon sighed and responded "Look, there's no need to dwell on that. And now that you have a human to help you, I'm sure it'll never go out of control again." Gumdramon balled his small hands into fists and then said "That's the problem... I don't want him to see me for the real monster that I am. Konner Ackerman, can never know what truly caused the destruction of my fellow mons..." Veedramon sighed and remembered when he found Gumdramon. He was so afraid, and alone... So very alone... Because he himself, had caused the deaths of all of his fellow Gumdramon... This, was something that Gumdramon didn't ever want to tell Konner or anyone for that matter, because of how they'd look at him once they do. He left the hut, and returned to Konner's shoulders, feeling very somber because of the memories...

* * *

"So, Gummy... What was all that about?" Konner asked Gumdramon who then scratched his head nervously and answered "Oh! Y'know... Just seeing if there was anything I could help out with..." Konner seemed a little skeptical of that answer, but he chose to let it go. "Alright, with these Digi-Armors, we'll continue going about and making sure these villages are safe. And we pray that no Plegian bandits, nor Risen are attacking anyone." Chrom said to the Shepherds, who were still somewhat transfixed by the creatures nearby them. Konner seemed to wonder if at that point, Chrom was tempting some sort of Goddess of Fate. "So Panne, what did you think of all those little guys?" Ricken asked Panne who still tried her hardest just to ignore him. Although, a couple did approach her, and she did continue to be entranced by them. "I guess she really likes Digimon, huh?" Ricken said to himself before picking up his wind tome and approaching the other Shepherds. Frederick then asked "So then, Milord... Where shall we head to next?" Chrom pondered the question and pointed a bit further north. "Perhaps the village further up north?" Chrom answered Frederick who once again got on his horse and said "Sorry little ones... But four mons is more than enough for our journey."

The other small Digimon frowned at the prospect, until Lissa said "Oh don't worry guys! I'll probably be back here for one of you some day! So just kick back and relax!" The other small Digimon cheered at Lissa's proclamation, before Vaike carried her bridal style away from the Digimon. "Sorry! But the princess is gonna be in another castle for a while!" Vaike said before he received a couple light, playful punches from Lissa. Chrom escorted Sumia to her Pegasus, before she mounted it flawlessly. Sully, at first was going to complain about Kellam standing beside her, willing to protect... But decided against that notion, due to some of the previous encounters they had. Virion was right next to Konner and he said "So then, I guess our Captain did get his hands on a few new toys eh?" Konner nodded and responded "Well, he would probably protect places like these, without reaping the reward... But, I assume he takes them just to be polite. And I hope little Gummy here can find a way to get stronger..." Gumdramon laughed a little nervously and said "Yeah... Get stronger..." Though, he didn't arouse any suspicion between the two.

Gaius was still a little peeved that, he didn't really get any sweets from the Digimon... Just because they happen to have a bigger sweet tooth than he does. "Those little cuties could eat an entire mountain of candy... And they'd still be hungry." Gaius said to Lon'qu who then responded "The only reason I respect those small ones, is because of the powerful creatures they could become... Especially that silver fox. One day, I'm gonna surpass my fear... And then, I'll finally be the fearless warrior I should be known for!" Gaius sighed and said "You do that, I'm gonna go over to my good buddy, Konner." Lon'qu just simply watched as he did just that. Miriel seemed to be fascinated by the creatures, much like Panne... Only in a more, scientific way. "Think of all the possibilities these small creatures could produce! All the secrets of the world, no... The universe! Would be unlocked, for us to see and bare witness to!" Stahl, on his horse watched as she studied the creatures curiously... Before they were told to leave as well. "Sometimes Miriel, I'm wondering what exactly is on your mind when you look at those things." Stahl said to Miriel who smiled and responded "Maybe, I might be fascinated in many things this world has to hold. Like seeing your steady progress whenever you manage to surpass your average self."

Stahl blushed in embarassment and said "Oh, that's nothing! It's just your encouragement for me to improve, that's making me do better!" This time, it was Miriel's turn to blush and turn away. Robin and Lucina seemed to be looking around the mountains, and wondering where any villages are. "So, you think Chrom's lost?" Robin asked Lucina who sighed before answering "Sometimes, I wonder why you don't try to lead the way. Considering you have this clairvoyance, that most of us don't really hae." Robin actually started pondering that question, since she brought it up. "Well... Now that you mention it, you may have a point. Though, I still wish I knew where I got this ability." Lucina waited patiently for Robin to focus his skills. Renamon approached her and said "You seem to be getting attached to this one aren't you?" Lucina simply responded "Not really... I mean, he does seem to be very intelligent... And improvise on what to say on the fly... And kind of funny... And..." Lucina was then blushing as she said this, which didn't go unnoticed to Renamon. "Stop teasing me!" Lucina shouted to her partner.

Renamon chuckled at Lucina's statement and appeared to vanish from sight. Robin, seemed to be a bit more lost in thought, looking at the snowy landscape before them. Even thinking back to the Digimon in the village. However, Robin felt a bit of pain run through his head, as though a memory was trying to get back in. He was clutching the side of his head, as flashes of memories began to play out. Lucina ran over to Robin out of concern, seeing him in pain. "Robin! What's happening to you?!" Lucina shouted in panic, but Robin then responded "Get... Away... From... Me..." Before he screamed out in pain. He then nearly fell unconscious, but Lucina caught him before he could fall onto the ground. "Lucina... I think... I think I might've seen something... Something important... To me..." Robin said to Lucina, while still clutching his head. "Robin! Hang in there! I'll get you to Lissa!" Lucina responded while putting his arm over her shoulder and helping him to Chrom. Renamon from the trees looks on and says to herself "Before now, you would've never given a second thought to helping him out... But, I wonder... Can you see that change in you?"

When Lucina and Robin arrived back at the campsite they made, Lissa healed Robin's headache and asked "So, what happened back there? Did someone hit you in the head?" Robin shook his head and answered "Nah, it was just some memories that decided to come back." Chrom then asked "Really? Can you tell us what they were?" Robin nodded and said "Alright, what I remembered was seeing someone give me a choice between two Digi-Eggs. And it looked like that someone might've been that guy we fought back in the castle." Chrom felt some shock in hearing that, while Frederick sighed at that thought. Lucina seemed to give a minor scowl, but it wore down, knowing that Robin is a different person than his memories would dictate. "Alright, what else is there?" Frederick asked Robin who then continued saying "Also, there was that silver haired woman standing next to me, telling me not to be shy and pick... Other than that, there isn't much else. But I know for a fact that it was them! I couldn't forget what they looked like, nor what they sounded like either! So there's no mistaking it!" As he reached that epiphany, he looked over at Frederick and Lucina before bowing and saying "I'm sorry... That's all I got. If I remembered more, I'd be glad to let you know. But right now, I'm hitting a dead end."

* * *

Chrom and the others were pondering what about Robin's recent memory would help them with figuring him out... When all of a sudden, Frederick saw something in the distance. "Milord, look! Risen!" Frederick shouted to Chrom who saw some Risen preying on some villagers further down. "Ugh, and there's a village just ahead. Come on!" Chrom shouted in response, and he then rallied up the other Shepherds to follow him towards the village, just to prepare for another confrontation with Risen. "Help! Heeelp! Open the gates! The dead walk the earth! If you've any kindness in you, open the gates! We're from Woodham, up the road! You KNOW us! Please open the-" One villager was screaming at the top of his lungs, while pounding the gate to the village. Inside, the gatekeepers were quite paranoid of what's outside, and feared for the people inside. They couldn't afford to let anyone in, cause otherwise... The Risen would get in and kill all the citizens. "Gods, no. ...No! They're here!" The villager said before letting out a loud shriek and running away from the Risen enemies. Frederick looked at the closed gate before them and said "Hmm... The townsfolk of this village are renowned for their hospitality. How could they turn away refugees fearing for their lives?" Chrom then responded "Let's worry about saving those lives first. We can ask questions later."

And so, everybody had grouped up into the same pairings as before, only in Konner's case he was paired up with Donnel this time around. Seeing as how Konner wanted to try and spend time with some of the other individual units. Cordelia sighed at the sight around them, and noticed the refugees headed straight towards the mountainside, where she spotted a potential ambush waiting up. "Captain Chrom! There are enemies in front of the refugees, getting ready for an ambush. Konner looked over and saw this, before saying to Donnel "Well, let's go save some villagers!" Donnel felt a bit weird for having to save something he already was, but settled on being the hero he was trying to be and followed Konner and Gumdramon towards the bridge, where some Risen were waiting. "So then, Mr. Ackerman... Do you get scared of spooks like these?" Donnel asked Konner who responded "Most other Digimon, yes. Risen and other various monsters... No."

Konner then effortlessly slayed a Risen right in front of Donnel, who then said "I don't understand why you think you're so timid. In combat, from what I reckon... You seem very skilled like Captain Chrom." Konner sighed and responded "It's purely because I have found something, or rather someone to fight for. If I can fulfill my duties to the captain, then I'll be willing to go out and fight. It's just, when it comes to Digimon... It's really hard for me not to be scared." Donnel pondered that thought and suggested "Okay, somethin' I like to think to myself, is that 'Even though I'm shakin' in my boots... I'm still goin' up against the bad guys.' Any thoughts?" Konner pondered that, and realized that that was Donnel's mentality in battle... Despite feeling like the odds were overwhelming. "Alright, I'll give it a shot, the next time we're up against Digimon enemies." Konner said to Donnel who appreciated Konner's approval. Gumdramon had taken out another Risen, who tried to sneak up on Konner. Chrom ends up going towards the village gate with Sumia, and he knocks on it. The Elder appears nearby the gate and says "Shepherds are always welcome here, please take this with you." He hands Chrom what appears to be a Blessed bow.

Chrom looks at the Elder and asks "Listen, There were refugees here and you turned them away. Why?" The Elder sighs and answers "We're a peaceful town, sir. We have no weapons, nor any want for them. We survive by barring our gates to those who might bring us harm, friend or foe. Harsh as it may be, I can't have my people dying on account of other folks' problems." Chrom balls his left hand into a fist, and nearly breaks part of his glove. Sumia herself, is quite annoyed at the so-called kindness that the villagers offer them, but not to any of the refugees outside. Robin even felt quite strongly about that, but Lucina told him that it's not worth it. One of the Risen was slowly approaching a villager, but Chrom had swiftly disposed of it. "Are you all right?!" Chrom asked in concern, to which the villager stood up and responded "Oh, thank goodness you've come! Are you here to help us?" Chrom nodded before turning to face the other Risen and said "We'll hold them off! Run!" The villager nodded in response and said "U-understood! If we make it out alive, I'll repay you! I swear!" He then ran and regrouped with the other villagers, who are still fleeing from the scene.

After a while of slaying the Risen, and Lissa along with Maribelle healing everyone's injuries... The leader of this group of Risen decides to take matters into his own hands and tries to fight Chrom. Chrom had dodged his blow and delivered the killing blow to the leader. He sheathed Falchion, and gave a thumbs up to everyone on a job well done. The villagers approached the Shepherds and bowed to Chrom. "I've not the words to thank you, nor the treasure to pay you, but... here. Take this. I didn't think people like you still existed. I'll... I'll never forget this." The villager said, before he and the other two with him handed Chrom a Seraph Robe, a log and a Ladle... Before they departed back for their home... Frederick looks at Chrom and asks "Do you suppose the village will continue to bar it's gates to refugees?" Chrom ponders the thought and answers "As long as they view Risen as someone else's problem, then yes." Frederick sighs at the answer. He looks over at the barred village and says "They claim to love peace... Yet the uneasy peace found behind a barricade is nothing I'd want. Peace begins when the fighting is over, and the barricades come down. I pray they can see the truth to that before it's too late..." Konner also looks at the village, and feels pretty disgusted at their actions.

But, whatever the case, they continue to move forward. Though with Chrom, he still can't help but feel a bit of concern for Emmeryn. In the distance however... There were four figures watching the Shepherds in action. One was a woman, who was an Adventurer class and was watching the whole thing. She seemed to wear a clip-on hood that covered her head in the harsh weather, along with what appeared to be wearing a cloak underneath the hood... As though to help keep her warm. Though the rest of her outfit, seemed to be a combat dress that covered her torso, and also came with long sleeves. She wore black leggings and brown heeled boots. She also had short black hair, cut to try and resemble the guys... Only problem being her wardrobe. "Hey guys! The Shepherds are on the move again!" She said to her companions. One was a Paladin, wearing black armor, with black pants and combat boots. He had short auburn hair, and seemed to have a very serious tone on him. One was a Wyvern Rider, who seemed to be the youngest of the group. Though, his armor was bright red, like most Plegian armor. His seemed to give off a cheerful demeanor, but that was most likely youthful optimism. He had spiky blonde hair.

Last but not least, was what appeared to be a Dark Knight. He seemed to be in a more... Blue-ish black than his other companion. Though, his collar was noticeably large and unfolded. He walked around with a dark tome, though he seemed very unsure of what he should do in this moment. His mount along with the other mounts, was a heavily armored horse. Which shared a very similar color scheme. The oldest of this group then asked "Why are you so excited Rena? We know that the Shepherds are around there, and we're gonna ambush them by the next location they go to..." Rena looked at him and answered "Because I think I saw Konner among them, Theo! Just think about it, we'll be able to get the old gang back together, and it'll be like old times!" The boy named Theodore sighed at Rena's statement, before the Dark Knight said "Look, I know you're awfully optimistic about this, especially after you signed on to join the military with us... But we all know that Konner's dead. Killed by Ylisseans no less." Rena felt angered at this and responded "Patrick you liar! C'mon Matt, you believe me, right?" The youngest named Matthew looked at Rena and answered "Actually, now that you mention it, that soldier does kind of look like Konner, now does he?" Theodore then got onto his mount and said "Look, we can't waste anymore time here. Our job is clear, we follow them to their next sight... And kill the Shepherds before nightfall. Got it?" They all sighed before responded "Yes sir..." Theodore then looked at Rena and said "How about this, we make sure that it's Konner before jumping to any conclusions alright?" Rena nodded and grabbed her bow before joining the others...

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. Anna The Merchant

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Intelligent Systems, Nintendo and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Paralogue 4: Anna the Merchant/Reunion...

The Shepherds were still headed straight towards Regna Ferox, and Chrom feels a bit fed up with all the distractions they've come across. Mostly due to his concern over what's going on in Ylisse. But, he never openly expresses that to anyone, because he feels that would bring down the morale even further when and if the time comes when another person's life is at risk... And the Shepherds have to save them. V-Mon and Wormmon could both see through Chrom, due to him being more open to them about the whole scenario, while Sumia is only getting hints about it. Konner and Gumdramon had opted to head out into the field, just to scout out the place. Frederick and Maribelle went with him, just in case there was an assailant. "So then, Konner. Why did you volunteer for scouting?" Frederick asked Konner who answered "Look, it's not that I'm trying to leave here... It's just that, something seems very... Off today. I can almost feel it. And besides, if I did get captured, Gummy here would make sure to let you know what happened." Frederick looked at Gumdramon in confusion and asked "I thought individual Digimon didn't have names. What's with Gummy?" Gumdramon sighed and answered "He decided to call me that, just as a little nickname between us. I'm sure Chrom has nicknames for V-Mon and Wormmon. So, it's not like I'm the only one here, right?"

Frederick pondered that answer and decided to go with it for now. Maribelle made sure to wear gloves when handling her stave, mostly due to the fact that it's made of metal, and metal gets really cold, really fast. Konner kept on walking further... Until he tripped over something and fell face first, into the snow. "You okay, Konner?" Gumdramon asked Konner who got up from the snow and answered "Yeah... But, what tripped me?" He then looked down, and saw what appeared to be a red sphere, trapped within a golden seal. "So... Does anyone mind telling me what this is?" Konner asked both Frederick and Maribelle, who both sported some shocked expressions on their faces. "That's... That's a Master Seal!" Frederick exclaimed as Konner picked up the seal. "And what exactly does it do?" Konner asks the two... Before the seal then engulfs him in a bright light. Once the light dies down, the seal is gone... And it seems that Konner has gotten significantly stronger armor. There appeares to be a shoulder guard on his right shoulder, while his left shoulder housed a shield that eclipsed his left arm.

"That... Is what a Master seal does..." Frederick says, looking at Konner, who stared in awe at his new armor. "It contains magical properties that strengthens your abilities in combat. So now, you are no longer a Mercenary... But rather a Hero!" Gumdramon looked at Konner's new armor and said "Konner... You look amazing! I mean, you got a new set of armor, possibly new skills, and it's still got that bright shade of red that you love so much!" Konner looked at his partner and responded "Gummy... I gotta tell Chrom about this...! After we rendezvous with Chrom and the others." Konner then continued scouting, and he saw something in the distance. "Guys... I think we found something." Konner said to Frederick and Maribelle who got off of their horses and looked down to where Konner was pointing. "What are those disgusting pigs up to now?" Maribelle asked Konner who answered "It looks like that man we saw earlier... Only he seems a little different than before." Frederick got a good look down below and said "You're right... He does look like the Berserker Chrom fought a while ago... But, who are those four kids with him?" Konner looked down and saw that there were indeed four young teenagers with the Berserker, though their leader...

Appeared to not be amused by the Berserker's words, and the others looked to also be promoted units... Except for the Wyvern Rider. "Yeah, those four guys... Might be a problem. So, we should formulate a plan with Chrom and then discuss what we should do about those four units as we go along." Frederick nodded and got back onto his horse. Maribelle did the same, while offering Konner a ride. He took the offer along with Gumdramon, and they rode back to Chrom and the others... Meanwhile, it seemed that Theodore, Rena, Patrick and Matthew were discussing business with Vincent. "I never thought I'd be honored to have Elite members of the Plegian army come and assist me! I'm forever in your debt..." Vincent said, hoping to get anywhere with the four. "We didn't come here to provide any back up to you bandits... We came here to kill the Shepherds. And it just so happened that they'd be around here of all places." Theodore explained to Vincent who sighed and responded "Well, what if I told you... That the target was someone, who could provide you with untold amounts of weapons?" Patrick then opened up his Arcthunder tome and said "We don't care for the weapons, we just want the Shepherds out of the way... Got it?!" Vincent slumped and headed back to his group...

Rena looked quite depressed, and clung to her bow as though waiting for something to happen. "Rena... If we can confirm that the soldier we saw is indeed Konner, we'll convince him to join us... Alright?" Theodore said to Rena, trying to cheer her up. "You have to promise Theo! Promise me that, until we ask... You won't harm a hair on his head! Got it?!" Theodore sighed and held out his pinkey. "A promise, is a promise..." He said to Rena who shook his pinkey with her own. "So... When do we get out there and battle?!" Matthew asked while scratching his Wyvern's neck. "Soon, little brother... Soon..." Patrick said, in a somewhat unsettling tone. "Aw... You always use that tone, thinking I'm anxious for doing any fighting." Theodore then looked at Matthew and said "That's because you're always the impatient one." Matthew sighed and picked up his axe before boarding his Wyvern. "I'll keep working on it." He said, before settling on the saddle. "Alright, let's see what we're up against in the field... And pray that bright light, wasn't someone who saw us." Theodore said before everyone nodded and got onto their mounts... Except for Rena, who had to run.

* * *

Konner and Frederick made it back to the Shepherds, and explained everything to Chrom. "I see... So, there are these four extra units from Plegia's elite force..." Chrom said to Konner, hoping that he got everything he said right. "Chrom, me and Frederick will go deal with them. Meanwhile, you guys should focus on the rest of the bandits nearing their target." Konner responded to Chrom who then mobilized the troops. The minute he started walking back, Maribelle was in his way. "Excuse me... But you'll need a good healer on your side. And trust me when I say this: I'm just as good of a healer as Lissa." Maribelle said to Konner who nodded and responded "Just be careful alright? Cause, these men won't likely spare you." Maribelle sighed before allowing Konner to ride on her mount with her. Gumdramon merely held onto his partner, knowing that he'll be able to stay onto the horse. Once they got to where that group of four were... Konner dismounted and got a better look at them. "Well then, how about we go pay them a... Greeting?" Konner suggested to Frederick, as he pulled out his sword, with his newfound strength. Frederick nodded and they approached the Elites...

Once Konner dismounted off of Maribelle's horse, he approached them and said "I'm only going to give you one warning... Turn. Back. Now." The leader looked at Konner and asked "I'd like an answer to the following question; What's your name?" Konner, confused along with Frederick and Maribelle pointed to himself and simply answered "I'm Konner Ackerman, last member of Captain Kenneth's squad of the Plegian army." The leader was shocked to hear that, and turned away from Konner to ponder this. "But how... How could that be? I heard in the reports that he was killed along with Captain Kenneth because of the Ylissean Battle Digimon. But... What is that thing on his shoulder?" The leader pondered. However, the female archer heard Konner say his name and ran straight into him. "KONNER!" She yelled before ramming into him and knocking the two onto the ground. "Um... Do you know this girl?" Frederick asked, as the archer continued hugging him. "I never took Konner as the type to be betrothed to anyone. Though, looking at them more closely... They're far too young for that sort of thing." Maribelle said, examining the scene rather than do anything about it.

"You have no idea how much we missed you Konner! Ever since you left the orphanage! Joined the army! Hell, even after we thought you died!" She said, while crying tears of sadness, and joy. "Um... Who are you people?" Konner asked, still confused by the scenario. The Archer got up and responded "You don't remember me? Or the others?" Konner then gently pushed her off and answered "No. I don't recognize any of you guys. I mean, all of you look surprisingly tall despite appearing younger than me." Suddenly, the archer started crying uncontrollably... Into Konner's chestplate. Konner looked over at the leader who sighed before saying "Don't you remember four kids growing up at an orphanage with you?" Konner pondered this and then it finally clicked. "Of course! Theodore, Rena, Matthew and Patrick! But, wait... Are you guys...?" The leader then signalled the other two, who then appeared aboard their mounts. Gumdramon looked at this group and asked "Konner, you never told me about these guys... Who are they?" Konner sighed and answered "The oldest of this group, is named Theodore. The Wyvern Rider and youngest is Matthew. The Dark Knight over there, is Patrick. And the girl who's still crying... Is Rena." Rena who was still crying, clung onto him... And kept on punching his chestplate.

"Rena, could you please stop crying?" Konner asked Rena who removed herself from Konner and wiped her tears. "Okay!" She said somewhat non-chalantly, as though nothing happened. "What the...? She was crying just a few seconds ago... And now, she's suddenly cheerful?" Konner asked himself before approaching Theodore and asking "Theodore, tell me something... What have you guys been up to ever since I left?" Theodore sighed and answered "After the orphanage closed down, we ended up going around and living in any way we can. You leaving us both inspired us... And damaged us." Konner raised an eyebrow before Matthew then added "Yeah, you gave us some hope... Despite y'know... Leaving us. There's no need to apologize, because we put two and two together." Konner looked over at Patrick who then said "You didn't want us to get hurt, and you, as the oldest... Felt it was necessary to take responsibility for the orphanage. I just wish Aurora could see us right now." Konner then asked "So, what happened to you guys? Why is everyone so... Different? Theo, you used to be the really optimistic one, both Matt and Pat have been at each other's throats, and Rena used to be so... Neutral."

Rena then turned Konner to face her and she answered "Well... Theo's been a stick in the mud, and took it upon himself to lead us. Pat here, is a pessimist. Matt, is pretty much the same. And, you have made me feel so much!" Konner turns to Theodore who then says "She's a been a mixture of emotions, ever since you left and ever since we thought you died." Rena was now clinging onto Konner's arm. He tried prying her off, only to find that she had an iron grip on his arm. "I'm never letting you go! Now that you're alive, I'm never letting you leave me!" Gumdramon then took it upon himself to pry her off of his arm. Rena got quite sad, upon seeing Gumdramon standing between her and Konner. "So... An Ylissean battle Digimon has taken you prisoner, ey Konner?" Rena asked before drawing her bow and arrow, and pointing at Gumdramon. Frederick saw this and was about to intervene, until Konner put his hand, signalling the Great Knight away. "Look Rena, Gummy doesn't know you alright? And you don't know him. And plus, Ylisse rarely uses Digimon for combat anyway! Most people would have them as like choreboys or something." Konner said, trying to prevent Rena from shooting Gumdramon. Rena sighed and said "Konner... I really don't know what to say... I mean, we haven't seen each other in years, and yet you're insisting that Ylisse isn't in the wrong?"

Konner felt like the tone of voice she was giving off, was scolding him. He then put on a very straight face and responded "Yes. It's true. Ylisse wasn't the ones behind my squad's death." Matthew then looked at Konner and said "Alright, then who did it?" Konner felt terrible about saying this, but then he breathed in and answered "Our own country." Everybody, besides Frederick, Maribelle and Gumdramon were shocked to hear about this. Matthew got off his Wyvern and said "But... We heard from King Gangrel, that Ylisse had killed you guys off. And that's why... We had to..." Theodore then finished for Matthew, saying "That's why we had to go out and fight a war with Ylisse. Sadly though, we're on a mission." Konner backed away from Theodore and drew his sword. "What's your mission?!" Konner shouted to the group, and Rena felt ashamed to be the first to admit it. "We were supposed, to kill the Shepherds. Before they found out the truth..." Konner then felt dread flow through him, and Frederick then asked "What truth do you speak of?!" Theodore got onto his horse and answered "The truth that, your exalt is this close to being within our grasp."

Konner then felt anger boiling in him. "Tell me something, friends... Why do you take orders from a madman!? You're better than this! I may not have known you guys for long, but I know you're not the type to give into Gangrel's demands! We joined the military to save our home! Not to destroy another nation! If our cause was fruitless, then what are we all fighting for?!" Konner shouted in anger, and with his sword... Melted a circle around him. "Konner, just come back with us. It'll be better that way." Theodore approached him, whilst offering his hand. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Konner said, lashing out at Theodore. "You expect me to join you?! After all this madness!? I'm sorry... But I refuse! I cannot fight in the name of a madman!" Rena saw this, and didn't know what to think. Suddenly, an Arcthunder spell was launched at Konner, and only Frederick saw it coming. The horse pushed Konner out of the way, and Frederick negated the damage completely. "None shall harm him. Konner has been fighting with us for what feels like a while. If you are truly his friends... Then you understand... That he could not ever return to that madness." Frederick says before holding up his Silver Lance at Theodore.

As Theodore looked over at Konner, Patrick prepared another bolt for Konner... Only for Rena to stand between Konner and Patrick. "No! I choose to believe in Konner! And friends shouldn't fight each other! I thought we agreed not to harm him, Theo! We made a promise!" Theodore continues locking eyes with Frederick, before Konner made a wall of fire, separating the two groups from each other. "I'm sorry, Theo... But the next time we meet... Won't be as friends." Konner says, with a single tear falling from his eye. Patrick was about to unleash another attack... Only for Theodore to give the signal to not engage. "We'll be engaging them out on the field later... For now, we wait for them." Theodore said before everyone headed towards the meeting place... Back with Konner and co. Frederick had commanded his horse to dash as fast as it could go, just to warn Chrom and the others about the impending attack. Maribelle noticed that Konner was unknowingly holding onto Rena, but chose not to say anything... Praying that he could figure it out on his own. Once they stopped at the campsite, Frederick went to warn Chrom about what was to happen, just as they were about to investigate bandit sightings that Robin detected earlier on.

"So, I hope that we'll be able to find out where my old friends are going. And what exactly are you giving me that look for?" Konner said to Maribelle, who pointed at a crying Rena. Konner wasn't sure exactly why she was crying, but Gumdramon felt like he understood since he remembered the first time he saw Konner cry. "I'm not exactly too good with girls... Mostly because, I was only around Rena in the orphanage... And I never saw her like this." Konner said to Maribelle who grabbed him and threw him over to Rena. "I swear, you're worse than Frederick. I may have to learn how to be a maid in the same manner that he is Chrom's butler... But I won't sit by and watch this disgraceful display! Now go over there, and do something about it!" Gumdramon was shocked that Maribelle had a powerful throwing arm, considering she's only a troubador. "Um... Rena... Are you, okay?" Konner asked, hoping that she'll answer him. "Why? Why does it have to be this way?!" Rena asked before she got down on her hands and knees, still not turning to Konner. Konner then said "Look, Rena... You can blame me if you want. And I'm not even asking you to join us. All I want to do, is make sure that you're okay." She then responded "No... It's not your fault. It can't be... I mean, you're too sweet to do all this... And to say that to Theo..."

Konner then remembered what he said to Theodore, and felt even worse. "Rena, I don't need people defending me... I'm willing to take the blame." Konner said to Rena who then turned to him and responded "That's why..." Konner raised an eyebrow at Rena's statement, before she turned to face him, with tears still in her eyes. "That's why Theo thought you were brave. I never understood it, but now I know. You're hiding again, aren't you?" Rena continued saying before Konner realized what she meant. "I... I just, didn't want any of you to get involved. I just wanted all of you to live happy and healthy lives, with Aurora. But now, I see that all I did was encourage you to walk my path. So Rena, whether you like or not... I'm not bouncing the blame off on anyone else. So, I should've been the one to bear that burden alone..." Konner realizing what he just said, suddenly felt like he might've said too much. "I-I-I didn't mean to say all that! I just... Wanted you to..." He was trying to say nervously, before Rena hugged him again. "Why don't you stop saying that this is all your fault? Look, we made a promise to join the military together! As friends! And there's no way in hell, I'm going to let you find some way to break that promise! Got it?!" Konner was immediately taken aback by her stern tone and nervously responded "YES MA'AM!"

She then smiled and hugged him out of glee. "I'm so glad I could be with you again!" She said before getting her bow and meeting up with Maribelle. "Um, Gummy? Can I ask you to do something for me?" Konner asked Gumdramon who then asked in response "Alright, what is it?" Konner then further asked "Well... Could you be the one to tell me to do something next time? Cause, I don't want to be tossed around by Maribelle again." Gumdramon nodded and they went towards the group. Chrom heard what Frederick had to say, and looked at Rena. "Rena, since you seem to have ended up in our camp... You either fight for us, or we keep you prisoner." Chrom said to Rena who smirked and responded neutrally "Well, of course I'm gonna fight for you. Cause even if I can get away, which considering my lockpicking skills I doubt you could keep me here for long. My friends probably branded me traitor. So yeah, I'm fighting with the Shepherds. Not because you guys are cool or anything... But because of someone I care about." Chrom looked at Frederick, and then at his partner Digimon. Before nodding to Rena's declaration.

* * *

They headed towards the area where they spotted the bandits, but coming across a merchant as well. "Oh, that poor girl..." The merchant said to himself before Chrom asked "What's wrong?" The merchant turned to Chrom and said "Oh! Sirs, please! Help her! A young merchant girl is being set upon by bandits!" Chrom then started to get frustrated and said "Don't worry, we're on our way." Before they approached the site, where it seemed the Berserker known as Vincent has his bandits set on killing a woman, whom Chrom immediately recognized... "You! We have business, you and I, and I aim to settle the debt. Victor will be avenged today!" Vincent said to the woman, who appeared to be Anna, although very confused as to what he's referring to. She then responded "Oh, dear. Have we met?" Vincent was angered by Anna's question and said "Playing dumb won't save you, girly. The gold you net from the slavers will build Victor the finest grave in the land!" Anna was amused by this proclamation and responded "Careful, love. Prices aren't the only thing I can cut in half."

Chrom had hopped onto Sumia's Pegasus, prepared to assist Ana. However, V-Mon decided to test out the Digi-Armor of Hope on himself, while Wormmon decided to use the Digi-Armor of Courage. V-Mon then began to undergo a change in himself. He became, what appeared to be a centaur, with black armor on the lower half of the body and Red armor on the top half. His shoulder pads appeared to be black though. His biceps were relatively skinny, though his forearms had huge flame patterned gauntlets. He also came equipped with a bow and a quiver on his left side. His helmet was also black and came with a horn on top. " **V-Mon armor evolve to... Sagittarimon! The bow of hope!** " V-Mon declared as he changed into this creature. Wormmon meanwhile, underwent a change much like V-Mon... Only with a different mon. He began to transform... Into a bipedal, red armored butterfly. Though it would appear that his armor was purely flame patterned, just like his wings. " **Wormmon armor evolve to... Shadramon! The insect of Courage!** " Wormmon declared, just like V-Mon. Konner was very impressed at the forms that V-Mon and Wormmon underwent, though part of him was still very nervous to see that. Gumdramon, was worried about the expectations that Konner would have when the time would come to evolve. However, it seemed that Theodore, Patrick and Matthew had arrived on the battlefield, nearby Vincent.

"Chrom! Leave Theo and the others to us! You guys focus on Anna and Vincent!" Konner said to Chrom who nodded and flew off with Sumia. Shadramon flew alongside Chrom. Konner and Rena tried to look for a suitable path towards Theodore and the others. "Rena, are you sure you really can take them on?" Konner asked Rena who answered "Of course I can! Not that I want to... But, I've got no choice anyway. Please don't kill them..." Konner put a hand on her shoulder and responded "Don't worry, I'll beat them... But I'm not planning on taking their lives. And besides, I'm sure with Gummy on our side, we could take on anything." Rena looked over at Gumdramon who then said "Yeah! I'm ready whenever you are!" Konner nodded and the two headed towards the group. Lon'qu had opted to go with Donnel again, and Cordelia decided to try and handle some of the troops herself. Miriel and Stahl had no problem working together again. And it appears that Sully is helping Kellam, just as much as he's helping her. Vaike and Lissa got along pretty fine, despite Lissa doing all the healing and Vaike doing all the fighting. Robin, Lucina and her Renamon were working on a combo with all three of them attacking, though Renamon still wondered why this was necessary. Ricken was still a bit wary around Panne, though she unknowingly warmed up to him.

Virion decided to team up with Sagittarimon, to see how good his archery skills were in comparison to his own. And to his surprise, they were just as good... If not, maybe better. Frederick and Maribelle seemed to have a similar dynamic... Though Maribelle had gotten off the horse once, and threw one guy at a wall. "Impressive..." Frederick muttered before watching Maribelle getting back onto her horse, like it was nothing. "Hmm... It appears as though the Shepherds are tougher than we initially thought..." Theodore said, observing the fight. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Go and kill the girl who killed Victor!" Vincent shouted to Theodore, who still couldn't care less about Vincent's issue. "Look, we don't care what exactly happened between you and this girl, all we care about are the kings orders." Patrick said to Vincent, who glared at him. Matthew sighed and said "C'mon Pat, you know that's not true. I'd be mad too if you ended up dying to one of these guys..." Patrick sighed and the trio was about to head for Anna... Only for an arrow to stop their path. "Your fight is with us. Anna's got nothing to do with you..." Konner said to Theodore, who looked at Konner with a glare in his eyes.

* * *

Chrom, Sumia, Shadramon, Robin and Lucina finally reached where Anna was, just to assist her in fending off the bandits attacking her. "Hello there, handsome! Am I being rescued?" Anna asked Chrom who turned to her and answered "Well, that was the plan, but you seem to be holding up just fine. Can you still fight?" Anna held her sword backwards, much like Gaius, who was busy dealing with some thugs attacking Cordelia. "I could stand to open a few more rogues, sure. Or locks, for that matter." Chrom pondered Anna's response and said "A thief, is it?" Anna shook her head and answered "Locksmith, thank you very much! But yes, door or chest, I'll have it smiling wide in a trice. And it looks like these bandits have quite the hoard built up." Chrom looked over, and saw that there were plenty of chests that looked to be unopened, and turned back to Anna, saying "...Huh. Well then, I think we're in business." Anna smiled and headed off with her blade in hand... And Chrom face-palming. "You can't win them all, Chrom." Shadramon pointed out to Chrom who responded "Yeah, I know. Let's move on then, and take out that Berserker!"

As they continued charging through the bandits, Konner, Rena and Theodore were engaged in a glaring contest. "I can see that my influence doesn't matter, so I'll leave you Plegians to your own business!" Vincent said before running off to find Anna. "I've got a clear shot at him, Konner. Tell me when..." Rena said to Konner, who saw that Matthew was prepared to take the shot for him... And responded "Don't. Chrom and the others can handle him. We've got more important things to deal with. "Traitors... Both of you... I offer you the chance to come back to us, and you decide that your jailors are more important than your friends?!" Theodore said to Konner and Rena. Though, Rena responded "We're not prisoners! I chose to follow Konner and the Shepherds, and he chose to follow them after he escaped! C'mon Theo! Be reasonable here!" Konner shook his head and said "Sorry, Rena... But I'm afraid we're done talking here. He can't listen to reason... So we'll just have to take them down." Konner then pulled out his sword, and Rena reluctantly pulled out her bow and arrow. "If you two won't come back by your volition... Then we'll take you by force!" Theodore said before pulling out his sword, and preparing to strike Konner.

Konner had skillfully side-stepped and deflected the blow, as Theodore charged. Rena seemed to have her own problem, in the form of Patrick firing bolts of lightning at her. "There's no use running, Rena! I know your tactics!" Patrick said, before seeing an arrow fired directly at his shoulder, which upon impact... Almost caused him to drop his tome. With her bow drawn, Rena quickly ran while he was preoccupied with removing the arrow from his shoulder, and jumped up onto his horse, and gave him two kicks to knock him off the horse. She then pinned his arms to the ground, still pointing an arrow at him. "I'm sorry, who knows whose tactics now?" Rena asked giving Patrick a sense of irony. He looked over at Matthew, who seemed to have his hands full with Gumdramon. Gumdramon had incapacitated the rider, but not the wyvern itself... Knowing how fragile mounts can be, despite wearing armor. Rena looked over at Konner and Theodore's fight, which seemed to be pretty even... With neither side giving in, despite Theodore's obvious advantage, being that he's a class which uses a mount and Konner doesn't have such a thing. So, she opted to incapacitate Patrick and fire an arrow at Theodore, which impacted his shoulder... Just so that Konner could jump up and punch him off the horse.

"How... Could I be... So, careless..." He said as he fell off his mount. Konner then pointed a sword nearby his neck, and Rena pointed an arrow at his head. "So... This is how it ends, huh? Killed by my own friends... Sadly though, you're not gonna get us this time..." Suddenly, it seemed that Patrick regained consciousness and fired a bolt of lightning near their direction. Though, it wasn't intended to hit either of them. Once they were distracted, Theodore kicked Rena into the snow, which made Konner a tad bit angry... Only for Theodore to pick up a worn out steel spear and target Konner. He had almost got him, but Konner redirected the spear lower, but not low enough for him to miss. It ended up hitting Konner's groin... But the spear tip broke upon impact. Konner closed his eyes, wincing at the hypothetical pain... Which never came. Theodore was dumbstruck by this, and decided that it'd be better for them to retreat. And so, he called his mount and helped the others to their mounts... And ran off from the fight. "Damn... They got away." Konner said to himself. Though, Rena was a bit dumbstruck by how Konner could've survived being hit in an unprotected area... And break the spear at the same time.

Back with Chrom, he and Sumia encountered Vincent who then said "You stand no chance. I'm a conqueror by name and a conqueror by nature!" But Chrom sighed and pulled out Falchion. He tried hitting Chrom with his Short Axe, only to come up short, in comparison to Chrom's agility and Sumia's precision. He tried to go for Sumia instead, only for Chrom to block the attack, and the two to inflict mortal wounds onto him. He lays on the ground and says "I... I see your face, Victor... No... No, wait... That's me..." Before finally passing away. Chrom then sheathes his sword, and upon seeing that the other Shepherds were successful in taking down the bandits, declared this a victory.

"Thanks for your help. The name's Anna. Some folks like to call me the Secret Seller." Anna said to Chrom who inwardly sighed and responded "Yes, I remember you." Anna, confused said "Oh? ...Mmm, I'm afraid I'm drawing a blank." Chrom, equally confused then responded "Huh? Oh, then I must be... I'm sorry. I thought you... Wait, what am I saying? I KNOW we helped you. I'm sure of it!" Anna then got the hint and said "Oh! Hee hee! You must have met one of my sisters." Chrom raised an eybrow and responded "Sisters? Gods, you look identical." Anna then explained "Yes, there's a strong family resemblance. Oh, and we're all traveling merchants." Chrom, while further confused then asked "...With the same name?" Anna nodded and answered "Yes, actually. That's part of the secret!" Chrom felt a bit sorry for the merchant and said "Your family gatherings must be chaotic." Anna then put a finger on her chin and responded "True, but aren't everyone's? Still, I can't just send you on your way after helping TWO of us. So let me come along and aid you in return. I can be quite useful. You'll never make a loss with me in tow, I guarantee it!" Chrom then welcomed her to the Shepherds. Konner, Rena and Gumdramon got back from sending Theodore and the others packing, and they discovered that another person has been recruited into Chrom's ever-growing army. Though, deep down... Chrom wasn't really all too happy today, especially with what Frederick also told him beforehand. He was once again worried about Emmeryn, and they made a b-line towards Regna Ferox effective immediately. Hardly ever slowing down, they finally made it and rested before the upcoming talk with Flavia, the Eastern Khan.

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. The Grimleal

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official release.

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Chapter 8: The Grimleal...

When the Shepherds had arrived at Regna Ferox, Chrom had told Flavia everything about the current situation. She had immediately opted to check on how the troops are, and told Chrom to wait a while. He, Sumia, Lissa, Robin, V-Mon, Wormmon, Konner, Gumdramon and Lucina all waited patiently. For a while, Chrom felt very uncertain about the situation. At first, things were going fine and he probably wasn't going to worry too much about Emmeryn's state while helping the villages around the Feroxi Countryside. Unfortunately, the news of Emmeryn's possible capture made him feel very uncertain, and it didn't help that when Frederick told him, it was from people that Konner used to know. V-Mon wasn't sure what to say, and neither did Wormmon. Robin and Lucina began to ponder the situation, hoping that they could come to a rational conclusion. Konner, was just trying not to express his guilt over it... Knowing that his former friends were really that willing to break Chrom's calm demeanor, and make him lose focus. Lissa was very nervous on the whole thing and said "B-but she's safe in the castle, right? Phila and the others will protect her! And Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak. We'll make it back home in time. I know we will!"

Unfortunately, Chrom's response was merely but silence. No calm words of encouragement, nor anything to lift her spirits. "Chrom? Say something! Say, "Yes, of course we will!"" Lissa shouted to Chrom, who shook his head, after being too deep in thought. He looked at her and responded "...I'm sorry, Lissa. What?" Lissa crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side saying "Ugh, fine! Never mind! Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second!" Chrom sighed at Lissa's statement, and V-Mon along with Wormmon still didn't try to say anything to distract Chrom. Sumia then approached Chrom and shouted "Snap out of it, Captain!" Before punching him square in the face... To the shock of everybody in the room. Flavia had just walked in, just to see Chrom recoil from a direct blow to his face... From what appeared to be a timid Pegasus Knight in Flavia's eyes. "OW! ...What the hell was that for?!" Chrom shouted in shock to Sumia who then answered "Oh no! ...Did I do it wrong? Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums."

Lissa looked at Sumia and said "Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm. You just punched Chrom in the face!" Sumia then twiddled her thumbs and shyly said "Um... It's the thought that counts?" Konner was then thinking about how strong Rena is, just to pull that Steel Bow of hers... And thought how hard her punches must be, before shuddering at the mere thought. "Gods, that seriously hurt..." Chrom said, checking his jaw for any blood that might be inside his mouth. Flavia laughed at the thought of Sumia punching him and said "What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts! You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about. In any case, I bring good news. The Feroxi Army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself." Chrom felt relief wash over him, and then he realized what Flavia said. "...Wait. You're coming along?" Flavia nodded at Chrom's question and answered "Of course! A Khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other."

Robin looked at Flavia and asked "Your who?" Flavia sighed at Robin's naivete and answered "Basilio. The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows." Everybody then headed towards the throne room area, where Basilio was waiting... And he seemed to be a little anxious.

* * *

"Chrom! Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere! And you too, Lucina! I haven't seen you in quite a while." Basilio said to both Chrom and Lucina before Chrom asked "Is something wrong?" Basilio sighed and answered "Our scouts reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid... Ylisstol... Has fallen." Chrom and the others were very shocked to hear this and Chrom exclaimed "What?!" Basilio then continued saying "The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon." Chrom, feeling fear wash over him said "E-executed?!" Lissa had gasped in shock, and felt even more fear wash over her. Lucina couldn't bear to think what would happen to her eldest cousin, despite not knowing her as well as Chrom and Lissa. Lissa then fainted, but Robin caught her, and tried to shake her awake. "Lissa? Lissa!" Robin was saying, hoping she would wake up. "The dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore." Flavia said, to which Robin responded "I agree. It's an obvious trap."

Basilio then looked back at Chrom and said "The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back. It's clearly a provocation, a hot brand to the buttocks! We should consider our options before jumping to any-" He was then interrupted by Chrom who said "Shepherds! We march to Plegia!" Basilio cleared his throat before calmly responding "Well, that would be ONE option, yes... But perhaps we've seen royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?" Chrom then threw his hand to the side and said "I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio. He's going to murder my sister!" Flavia then held out her hand to Chrom and said "Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment. No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act WISELY. We'll need guts AND wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister." They all thought about it, and even Konner was considering the possibility of Theodore and the others being in on the whole plan. "The khans are right. I'll think of something, Chrom. I promise." Chrom sighed at Robin's declaration and responded "...All right, Robin. I leave it to you to formulate our strategy." Flavia then asked "Are you certain you're up to the task, Robin? It won't be easy. You hold the exalt's life in one hand, and all of ours in the other."

Robin then answered "A responsibility I do not take lightly. But I am equal to the challenge." Flavia laughed a little bit and said "You've got stones, at least. I like that!" Basilio then added "No hesitation, no mincing words... He's either a genius or a fool! I suppose we'll find out which once we march. Hold on to your tassets, Ylisseans. We've an exalt to save!" And so, preparations were to be made. Konner meanwhile, wanted to check and see how Rena was holding up. He found her wearing what appeared to be just her dress, leggings and combat boots... Trying to string up her bow. "Hey uh, Rena... How are things?" Konner asked Rena who looked at him and answered "I'm just... Conflicted right now... I mean, last mission was one thing. But this... Is a whole nother demon. You turn out to still be alive, and it turns out our own country ended up betraying us, just to start a war. And to make matters even worse, I heard that what Theo said really was true!" Konner felt shocked that Rena overheard the entire string of events that happened in the room before. "So... You heard that, we're going to rescue Emmeryn?" Konner asked Rena who finished stringing her bow and answered "Yes... Which means, we're likely to fight Theo and the others..."

Konner sighed at that possibility. "Look, I know that it's hard... But I'll find a way to get them back to us, okay? I believe that we can do it together." Konner said to Rena, while putting his hand on hers for reassurance. "Y'know, last time we had any sort of pep-talk it was me giving it, right?" Rena responded to Konner who felt a bit of shame and answered "Yeah, yeah... But I wanna be there for you guys, and heck... I'm sure Gummy here feels the same way." Gumdramon nodded at Konner's statement and added "That's right, Ms. Rena... I'll be there to back you guys up no matter what!" Rena then felt like hugging Konner, before standing up and saying "Well, I'm gonna rest for today all right?" Konner nodded and left her room with Gumdramon. Rena looked at herself, and felt like she herself wasn't really all that desirable to him... But then again, tried to dismiss the thought since they were still just kids...

And though she was very certain of Konner, she wasn't sure if he felt the same way... And dismissed the thought before going to sleep. Konner, meanwhile had gone to his separate bedroom with Gumdramon and asked Gumdramon "So, Gummy... Why do you think Rena seems so... Fond of me? Despite everything that's happened?" Gumdramon pondered this thought and answered "Veedramon told me about this... I think that, maybe Rena really likes or something on those lines..." Konner then said "But, she doesn't really seem like the type that would like me. I mean, I think that she might just want to be friends or something." Gumdramon then slyly said "Suuuure... Because all humans blush around people, who want to be just friends. I've studied a little bit about humans, just as much as you've tried studying about various places around this continent. After all, I did want to be partnered up with a human." Konner seemed a bit surprised at Gumdramon's nonchalant attitude about all this and asked "You did research... On humans?" Gumdramon nodded and answered "Yep! Though, I did skim through most of it... I did pay attention to some of the little details, like Love and whatnot." Konner was then not surprised upon hearing that he skimmed through it. "All right, buddy. Let's go to sleep. Cause tomorrow, we march off to Plegia..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Robin's room...

Robin was looking through various textbooks, hoping to find out all he can about Plegia. And see what would be the best course of action for tomorrow's journey. Lucina came in, just because she was concerned about him. "I do know a bit about the country myself... But, how about you let me help you... Instead of you doing all the work, okay?" Lucina said to Robin, who looked back at her and responded "All right, then. From what I gathered, Plegia is a desert country. And, it seems like our Cavaliers might have a hard time navigating through the sand." Lucina nodded and then pointed towards a straightforward path towards the capital of the country. "We could take this route straight down, and it would likely lead us where Emmeryn might end up getting killed." Lucina suggested to Robin who then asked "How would you know that?" Lucina smiled and answered "Me and my troops did some recon there, before everything went to hell of course. Renamon was quite helpful, in terms of navigating the sand. Of course, there are regions of the area that are swampland, so that's another thing to worry about." Robin nodded and then said "So, we'll need to travel a bit by boat... And then we'll get to this small village down below Regna Ferox, and then it'll be a good stretch before we reach that area you're referring to."

Lucina nodded and then said "I'm helping you because, first of all... You need as much rest as the rest of us... And secondly, I care what happens to the people I care about as well. So, I wanna be able to put my faith in you, just as much as you put your faith in us." Robin nodded and responded "Well, I guess we're both liable to sleep together in here, because I'm gonna be in here for quite a while planning this." Lucina then proceeded to hug him and said "Don't worry... That's not gonna be a problem. Because, you're one of those people I care about..." Robin felt a bit of a blush coming on and asked "So... When did all of this suddenly happen?" Lucina sighed and answered "I guess... It was because after a while, I saw the real you... And understood that, you're just a person who's lost in this world and needs a place in it. And I know for a fact, that place is here... With us... With me..." Lucina started blushing after she said that and suggested "We should probably get back to planning!" Robin nodded and responded "Yes, indeed we should!" Renamon looked at the two outside and said "Tch... Humans... When will they just admit these feelings?" Before disappearing...

* * *

The next day...

Robin and Lucina shyly walked out of the room, and Lucina said "We're never to speak of this... Okay?" Robin nodded and responded "Right... Oh, and... Thanks. I'm sure that our plan will get us to Emmeryn easily!" Lucina blushed at this and said "Your welcome... Now, let's meet up with Chrom and the others..." Robin nodded and the two headed to where they assumed they were to meet. As they marched towards Plegia, they came across a small village nearby... Konner felt a bit strange when it came to walking around the desert. "Konner, what's wrong now?" Rena asked Konner who answered "Well... It's just that I haven't been to my home country in so long, that I've practically forgotten how to properly walk through the sand. It'll take a bit, but I'll get back into it." Rena sighed at Konner's predicament, and asked "How many days did you spend with the Shepherds?" Konner pondered that question and answered "Quite a few days actually. And to be honest, it felt even longer when you consider the connections I managed to forge with them. And plus, I kind of preferred walking through the snow rather than sand. Sand is boring, it's nowhere near as interesting or funny."

Rena looked over at Gumdramon who said "I don't have a problem. And I've never lived here a day in my life." Rena kept her arms crossed, and her bow over her shoulder. "Show off..." Konner muttered before trying to remember the right method to move fluently through the desert. Although, one thing that definitely wasn't helping... Was the wind, blowing sand into Konner's face. Meanwhile, Chrom, Robin, Lucina, V-Mon and Wormmon were nearby discussing the possibility of there being a trap. "I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted... But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they? Whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he is no hurry to spring it." Chrom stated, while Robin continued to ponder where the Plegian Guard must've gone off to. V-Mon kept on looking around, just to make sure nobody suspicious was following them. Wormmon, clung onto Chrom's cape... Purely because he's not mobile in the slightest in sand. "Being an insect Digimon must be a terrible fate..." Renamon said to herself, regarding Wormmon's current predicament. Frederick approached the group and said "Milord, our scouts report some manner of engagement downfield."

Chrom nodded and responded "Understood. Get everyone ready to move." Frederick nodded in agreement and stated "These desert sands are certain to bog down our units, milord. Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered." Chrom pondered that thought and responded "Good point. I'll keep it in mind. Robin, let's discuss strategy." As Chrom and Robin headed off to discuss strategy, Frederick still noticed Wormmon clinging onto Chrom and wondered where V-Mon went off to. "Hey, I'm right here Frederick. And don't worry, not only is my evolutionary line of dragon lineage... But no matter what terrain I walk across, I shall be able to proceed without hindrance!" Frederick then looked over where Konner was, still trying to get into the habit of walking through sand again, with Gumdramon having no such issue. "Right, I'll keep that in mind as well..." Frederick said to V-Mon before jotting down some mental notes. Up nearby the hills, some DemiDevimon were watching the group... And they had spotted Konner. "So, the straggler is with the Ylissean dogs, is he?" One of the two said, while the other responded "If we tell our bosses, then we'll get bonuses after our job is done!" They then flew off to find their masters...

Who were a couple of Grimleal Dark Mages. "So... What's the report?" One of the two asked, and his Digimon partner responded "Sir! We found the Ylissean dogs, headed our way! Along with a straggler from Captain Kenneth's squadron." The other Mage looked at the DemiDevimon and asked "Wait... You're telling me, that one still survived?! I thought the cave collapsed and he died underneath the rubble!" His partner DemiDevimon explained "We assumed that, since we didn't see what was beyond the rubble. But, we not only have a chance to kill the straggler..." Then the other DemiDevimon finished saying "But we also have a chance to kill a traitorus elite..." They both pondered this and one of the two said "All right... At the very least, you've found a way to correct your little mistake young ones... Just make sure to hit your mark this time!" The two demon Digimon used their wings to salute their masters and they flew towards the direction where Konner, Rena and Gumdramon were headed.

Chrom had remembered that Konner wanted to sneak into the place, and see if there was a way for an ambush. Ricken, Panne, Miriel and Stahl were positioned nearby the villages that Robin saw... And nearby there appeared to be a small girl, wearing a scaly bra tied together with a pink bow, and what seemed to be really small shorts. She also wore a purple cape, two bows connected to the straps that had her leggings... Which were covered by thigh-high purple boots. Nearby her, seemed to be a grown man with orange hair and he appeared to be a mercenary... Much like Konner. The girl was panting constantly, thinking that she got away from the orange haired man. "Have... Have I lost him?" She asked herself before seeing the man get close to her, after presumably chasing her all this way. "Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one." He spoke to her in a very thick accent. "AUGH! GET AWAY! Everyone just leave me ALONE!" She shouted in response, hoping the man would leave her. "Please, be keeping down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad!" The man tried telling her, but the girl felt the need to further complain. "My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to KILL ME!"

The man felt bad upon hearing that and responded "Oy, you break Gregor's heart! Why you treat like villain?" Chrom, seeing this then shouted "You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!" Gregor was confused and responded "Who is fiend? ...You mean Gregor? No, friend! You have idea wrong!" Lissa then shouted "Yeah, right! ...Creep!" Gregor sighed and said to himself "This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin. And all for doing good deed! ...Listen, friend! Gregor only want to-" As he was trying to explain to Chrom what was going on, one of the Grimleal dark mages shouted "Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath." Gregor panicked and said "Oy, this is most terrible! Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!" Chrom then asked "Why are you all after the girl?" Gregor, confused then responded "All? What is this "all"? Gregor is not one of "all"! Look close! Maybe you not see from so far? Gregor have innocent-baby face!" Chrom, lissa and Robin all had looks of skepticism regarding Gregor's facial appearance. "Hmm..." "Well..." "Yeah... Not sure innocent baby is how I'd describe it..." Robin said after Chrom and Lissa's pondering. "Gah! Never be minding! Gregor is not enemy! You must believe!" Gregor begged to Chrom who then responded "...This is making my head hurt. We'll sort him out later. Right now, we need to protect the girl."

The girl then asked "Y-you're going to help me?" Chrom nodded from a distance and answered "We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe. Just hold on until we can reach you, and we'll drive them off!" Nowi nodded, and reluctantly accepted Gregor's assistance. V-Mon noticed there were a couple DemiDevimon assisting the Grimleal and said "Chrom! There's some Digimon amongst them!" Chrom looked over, and felt concern... Due to remembering how the squadron Konner was originally part of got decimated by a whole group of those monsters. "Alright, we'll keep our eyes out, and make sure nobody hits us from behind." Chrom said to V-Mon, who opted to use the Digi-Armor of Hope to transform hismelf into Sagittarimon. Wormmon used the Digimental of Courage to turn into Shadramon... So that at the very least, he could do something on the battlefield. Chrom and Sumia went for the village southwest of them. Lissa and Vaike went towards the one to the right, and everyone else went in to fight off the grimleal, and their partner Digimon.

Suddenly, Nowi was cornered by one of the Grimleal, and while Gregor offered to protect her, she simply shouted "GET AWAY FROM ME!" And suddenly transformed into a small, human sized dragon. This was a yellow colored wyvern that seemed to constantly flap it's wings. She ended up killing the Grimleal's DemiDevimon, while Gregor dealt the lethal blow to the Grimleal himself. She was surprisingly impressed by Gregor's skill. Robin seeing this shouted "What in blazes?! The girl is a dragon!" Chrom looked over and responded "By the gods, she's a manakete... I never thought I'd see one." Robin pondered the current situation and said "Hmm... Perhaps she doesn't need our help so much as we could use hers..." They then continued to warn the villages. Lissa knocked on the gate in the right village, and was greeted by an elder who said "Gods praises ye, good people! Gods prais ye one and all! We lives in constant fear of what the Grimleal will do us, so we does! 'Ere! Take this staff with me blessings! It can fetch distant comrades to safety. Be sure to place it in the hands o' one gifted in spells or the like. Magic folk be able to reach the farthest with it!" Lissa was grinning the whole time and she bowed to show her gratitude. The gates were closed and they went to join the others... Only to catch a glimpse of what appears to be Konner and Rena, confronted with more Grimleal.

* * *

Earlier...

Konner was finally starting to figure out how to walk through the desert perfectly. Rena sighed in relief, feeling that at first, Konner wasn't going to get it, but he did eventually. However, he felt something in the distance... And he saw a poison dart headed for Rena. It was going by fast, but to Konner it was in slow motion. In just a few seconds he ran straight to Rena and used his shield to block the hit. "What the-?!" Rena shouted before seeing that Konner was poised to strike whatever would come at them. "Who's there?!" Konner shouted to whoever may appear, only to be greeted with the familiar site of two DemiDevimon. "Oh, look! I was right! He is the straggler!" One of them said, while the other got a good long look at Konner and responded "Yeah... You're right! I bet'cha anything he's feeling fear right now!" The two then started laughing maniacally. Konner was noticeably nervous nearby Rena, who didn't understand. "Who are these guys?" Rena asked in confusion, until Gumdramon explained "These are some of the guys who killed Konner's old squad. Though I do take credit in killing most of them..." Rena then looked back at Konner, who appeared to be breathing nervously, and shakily grabbing his sword and preparing it. He looked at the two, before turning back to Rena.

He felt flashbacks from his old self, who had practically given up that day... And felt a new fear run through his mind... "I can't... I can't... I can't..." Konner kept muttering to himself, before his sword suddenly flared up, and a circle of flame appeared around him, but not damaging either Gumdramon or Rena. He then looked at the two DemiDevimon who were surprised to see this fire, and shouted "I CAN'T LET YOU KILL ANYONE ELSE I LOVE!" Before slowly approaching the two Devil Digimon. "Hey... What's going on?" One of the two asked before the other shouted "Nevermind that! Just kill the Dastard!" They then prepared poison darts for Konner, while the two Grimleal Dark Mages watched in skepticism. "Something happened to that boy." One said, the other looked on as well and responded "Yes, I know. Last time, he was too fearful to even do anything. But this time, he seems more than willing to kill our own partners." The two DemiDevimon fired poison darts at Konner... Only for the darts to instantaneously disintigrate upon impact. The Demon Digimon looked in shock and horror, before Konner sliced the two in half with his flame sword. He then looked over and saw the two Grimleal Mages, only for Rena to kill them with two shots of her arrow.

Lissa and Vaike approached Rena and Vaike asked "Hey! Is that weird rage thing that Konner has going with him, happening right now?" Rena looked in confusion before approaching Konner. Konner looked down at her, and she looked back at him with her stoic face, hoping that'll snap him out of this phase... Only for it to wear down the minute he shut his eyes, and fell unconscious. "KONNER!" Rena shouted before catching him. Lissa looked at the boy in concern as well, before using her stave to heal him. Vaike had offered to carry Konner for Rena... Only for her to effortlessly put him over her shoulder. "Please... I don't need someone's help to lift this guy up. And besides, bow training has helped me through some situations." Rena said to Vaike, who looked on in shock. Gumdramon closely followed Rena, as they continued onto the battlefield.

* * *

Chrom meanwhile, went to visit the southwestern village. He knocked on the gate, and a male villager came by before saying "You have our thanks for the warning. Please, take this. It's my family's treasure, I would offer more, if only I could. A fellow with enough experience could use it to grow even stronger." Chrom looked at the treasure he was handed, and realized that, it was a master seal. He smirked and showed it to Sumia, who felt joy for her Captain. Sagittarimon and Virion seemed to be butchering most flying units, with Shadramon providing aerial support along with Cordelia. Robin and Lucina went to help out Gregor and the Manakete, just in case they couldn't handle it. Ricken and Panne meanwhile, found the village, southeast of the area and found a maiden waiting for them at the gate. "Really? You'll protect the village? ...This little dung heap? Goodness, you're kind! I suppose I should give you a little something, eh? ...Here. Someone with enough experience could use this to start a new life. It's like running off to join a circus troupe! ...But more classy-like." She said, while handing Ricken a silver version of the Master seal. "I guess we could give this to someone who needs it?" Ricken asked Panne, who answered "Well, seeing as though most of the units here seem accustomed to one class, I don't think it's that necessary." Ricken then said "But at least it's the thought that counts, right?" Panne shrugged her shoulders and went with it, before proceeding to defeat more Grimleal. Robin and Lucina then ran into the man in charge. "Ha ha! You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation?" The man asked Robin who sighed and pulled out his now steel sword.

The two swiftly dealt with the man who in his last breath said "Master Grima... My life force... Is yours..." Before kicking the bucket. It was then, that after killing the remaining Grimleal... That the mission was a success. Nowi felt a little sad and said "This is just the worst. Day. EVER!" Before sobbing. Gregor put a hand on her shoulder and said "Ho now, wee one! Do not make with the crying of tears. The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?" Nowi looked around at the other Shepherds, who seemed to be cheerful that the situation was taken care of. "You... You're right. Th-thank you. And... I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are... Outside my age group." Gregor was amused by the Manakete's statement and responded "Your age group? Ha! Gregor much closer to your age than others here!" Chrom then approached Gregor and asked "Say, um... Gregor, was it? Gregor, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on." Gregor then pondered that thought and answered "Mmm... Gregor is mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire Gregor instead. True, Gregor just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable! So long as you not try to hurt little girl, Gregor will not hurt you. Also, Gregor need steady income. ...Many angry former employers."

Chrom then asked "You're a sellsword?" Gregor excitedly nodded and answered "Yes! Very swell sword! Cost performance very high. You have Gregor's word." Chrom looked at the others, who felt that he was okay. "Sure, why not? You're hired." Chrom said before shaking Gregor's hand. The Manakete then said "But! But what about me?! I WON'T go back on the auction block!" Lissa felt horrified upon hearing this and asked "Wait. You've been sold? Like a... Like a slave?!" The manakete then answered "To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine. They made me transform for them... They drank and laughed and called out tricks... And they even had me fight Digimon for crying out loud! And, I'm sorry but... My name is Nowi. I'm pleased to meet you." Lissa shook Nowi's hand and said "What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she CAN turn into a dragon..." Frederick looked at Lissa and explained "She may be little, milady, but not nearly so young as you might think. Manaketes live a very long time." Lissa then asked "Really? ...How old are you?"

Nowi then pondered how old she was and said "Oh, I dunno. ...A thousand... Something? But look! No wrinkles!" Lissa's and most of the other Shepherds jaws had simultaneously dropped. Sagittarimon and Shadramon weren't surprised by this either, since they knew about Manaketes as well. "The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men. Nowi would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Grimleal." Robin then asked "Beg pardon, but what are the Grimleal?" Lucina then felt the need to answer and said "Followers of the fell dragon, Grima. The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return." Robin took in all that information and said "I... See." Flavia had shown up later and said "Well, shall we get some rest? We're almost to the Plegian captial. We'll need all our strength, soon enough..." They agreed and decided to make camp. Rena had stayed with Konner, and removed his armor to see if there was any injuries he might have sustained. Though, when she tried to remove his shirt, there seemed to be a bright light peering from Konner's skin... And she opted to keep his clothing on. She fell asleep next to him, in the hopes that he'll wake up and explain.

 **To be Continued...**


	15. Emmeryn

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Chapter 9: Emmeryn...

When Konner awoke the next day, he looked around and noticed that he was within a tent... Rather than laying on the desert sands... As far as he knew anyway. He looked around him, and saw that Gumdramon was asleep nearby him. But what caught him by surprise, was Rena sleeping next to him. He immediately panicked and backed away from her, hoping that she wouldn't hurt him or anything. "Oh... You're awake now. I thought you'd never get up after that fiasco." Rena said, while waking up herself. Gumdramon was just happy that his partner was finally awake, and ready for anything... Except for the scenario he was facing right now. "What happened? Where am I? Did we win? Are you poisoned?" Konner was asking quite a few questions, to which Rena was confused and asked "Wait, didn't you remember killing those DemiDevimon earlier? And anything else you might've said?" Konner shook his head nervously, hoping that maybe he could find some way to explain all this. "Whenever Konner goes into that state, he doesn't remember what he did. It seems that emotional triggers are what cause him to be like this." Gumdramon explained to Rena, so that Konner didn't have to.

"You mean... He doesn't remember... What he said as well?" Rena asked, feeling quite depressed upon hearing that. Konner then hugged her out of instinct and said "I'm sorry! It's just, I never know what the hell I say in that state... And I really wish I knew, and why it made you happy before!" Rena sighed at Konner's statement and asked "All right, you wanna know why I was happy this morning? Before I found out that you forgot what you said?" Konner nodded, and Rena... Instead of saying it, just simply grabbed the back of his head, and kissed him. Gumdramon was confused upon seeing this, and even Konner wasn't sure how to feel by this moment. "It's because I love you, dummy. You said that you didn't want to lose the people you loved, correct?" Rena said to Konner who nodded and responded "Well... I... It's just that... I didn't think that..." Rena then interrupted saying "Well... How about this: When you get everything sorted out, please tell me. Because, I don't wanna lose you either, Konner." Konner was blushing immensely before Rena walked out of his tent and headed off somewhere.

Gumdramon watched as Konner put his armor back on, and wondered why he didn't have any bandages on. "So, Gummy... I'm guessing I didn't get hurt out there?" Gumdramon shook his head and responded "Well, she did try to look for injuries, but for whatever reason, when she tried to remove your shirt, your body gave off some kind of blinding glow." Konner raised an eyebrow at Gumdramon's answer and went to go see Chrom. "Still though, I think he has an easier time than I do... I remembered everything I did, in that form..." Gumdramon muttered to himself as Konner left his tent.

* * *

Konner approached Chrom, who seemed to be deep in thought and Konner tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes, Konner? How can I help you?" Chrom asked Konner who shyly asked "Okay, so... Have you ever felt something... For someone... But you had no idea how to express these emotions?" Chrom at first wondered what he was talking about, until he remembered how he and Sumia are getting along. "I see... You must really like Rena, huh?" Chrom said to Konner who blushed immensely and responded "Yeah... But, I just... Don't know what to say to her. She told me exactly how she felt, and she had taken my first kiss... Which, felt very... Strange to be honest." Chrom then put a hand on Konner's shoulder and said "Look, if my relationship with Sumia, and Robin's "secret" relationship with Lucina is anything, I'm sure you have just as much ability to confess as we do. Though, I guess it's a tad bit hypocritical on my end... Since, I haven't presented Sumia with this yet." Chrom shows Konner a wedding ring he's been keeping around.

"Y'know, I think I might have something like that... But, I didn't know what it was for... At least, until now that is." Chrom smiled and said "Don't worry, you're still a little young for that type of commitment, just save that kind of thing for when you're older. And at the very least, you don't have the responsibility of being royalty." Konner nodded in understanding, and went to find Rena. As he was looking around, he noticed some of the other Shepherds feeling the need to discuss business with the people they've been fighting with this whole time. And Konner wondered how she would take him saying how he truly feels about her? He finally finds Rena after talking to Robin and Lucina, who seemed to be a tad bit suspicious on who knows about their "secret" relationship. Once he found Rena, just sitting there looking out into the distance, she turned to face him.

"So, Konner, did you find your answer?" Rena asked Konner who nodded and responded with a kiss. "I love you... For everything that you are, and I'm glad I realized this sooner. And, I know this is really sudden... But I just wanted to let you know this, just in case things go south." Rena felt quite happy with Konner's answer, and noticed that he snuck a ring onto her finger. "When we're older, okay?" Konner said to Rena who had tears of joy in her eyes, and hugged him back. "Yeah! Definitely! And just so you know, you're not allowed to do anything stupid just because we're engaged... Got it?!" Rena said to Konner who sighed and responded "You know that's not possible, right? I'm always gonna end up doing stupid things, regardless of your consent. Whether it'd be because I felt like I had to, or because I had to save either you or Gummy." Rena sighed and placed her fist on Konner's chest, before saying "I know I can't stop you... But at least, let me be there to bail you out... Got it?!" Konner realized that stern tone was still ever present with Rena, and said "Yes, ma'am!" While saluting her.

The two then headed back to Konner's tent, since the two were now going to have a shared tent. "So, Rena... What was it like? Training to become a soldier?" Konner asked. Rena, holding an arrow for polishing purposes, responded "Well, I had to train like hell... Just to catch up with you and Theo, since stringing and shooting this bow are two difficult things to do. So, I had to work out to build up muscles, and I had to make sure I had resisted every impulse to brood over you leaving." Konner felt bad for Rena, realizing her situation. "So, now you tell me? What did you do? Besides sneaking training every so often?" Rena asked, anticipating Konner's answer. "Well... Since I guess you knew about that, I had to make sure my sword was constantly patched up every so often, did the manditory work out and of course... The routine of being part of a squad that doesn't really like me all that much. I vouched for Kenneth, when it came to leadership, since he had a bountiful amount of charisma, and it seemed like he was able to back up every word he said. Though, since I haven't been through much battle before meeting the Shepherds, my skills weren't all that honed. But now... I guess I've gotten better than when I was in the army."

Rena was picturing Konner's figure, underneath that clothing... And blushed at the thought. "Rena... I honestly don't believe I'm that attractive anyway. So it's fine if you think I am." Konner said, trying to reassure her. "Konner, why do you feel this need to put yourself down?" Rena asked Konner who was confused by the question. "You don't need to put yourself down, just to make others feel better. Because, you're a really sweet guy. And I love you for your awkwardness, and your bravery. Though you might not see it, It's something you have. You faced your greatest fear, head on, without running away. I think that warrants a large amount of bravery points, don't you think Gummy?" Rena looked over at Gumdramon as she was saying this, and he responded "Yeah! And I was the first step in helping him overcome the fear of Digimon." Konner felt some joy in hearing that, but then he turned back to Rena and said "Look, it's not that I'm grateful for that comment... It's just that, I can't remember doing much of anything after being in that weird state that Gummy tells me about. I don't even know what it's called."

Rena then pondered what it could possibly be, and Gumdramon then said "Well, Veedramon said something about that fire in your eyes. I know you can't see it, Konner... But I sure can." Konner looked over at Rena who looked into his eyes and said "Well what do ya know? You can see a fire in his eyes. It's like a small flame at first, but I'm sure with time it'll become a large bonfire. But then again, that's how I see it." Konner seemed to ponder why he of all people couldn't see the fire, which might help inspire him to show his hidden bravery. Rena also noticed that Gumdramon felt very distant from Konner lately, despite fighting alongside him in battle. She felt that, maybe there was something a tad bit off with their recent efforts in terms of teamwork. "So, Gumdramon... Would you kindly tell me what's wrong today?" Rena asked Gumdramon, to the surprise of Konner, who also looked at his partner. "What do you mean? I'm fine! Really, I am!" Gumdramon answered to Rena, who sighed and said "Okay, but just so you know, Konner's here to help you. And so am I." She then got busy loading up a quiver full of steel tipped arrows, while Konner was pondering why Rena would ask such a thing...

* * *

Meanwhile, at Plegia...

Gangrel and Aversa were having a meeting with the captain of the guard, within the throne room. The Captain had recently given his report of the current situation, and Aversa looked at him and said "So, Captain, let me be certain I understand your report... Not only did you NOT confirm that the Ylissean party carries the Fire Emblem... But you can't be certain if Prince Chrom is among them? ...Is that the gist of it?" The captain then replies "Y-yes, Milady! The air was thick with sand, even their numbers was difficult to ascertain." Aversa then approached the captain and said "Perhaps if you gotten closer, Captain. Here, let me show you..." Before stabbing him in the abdomen, causing the captain to clutch his stomach in pain. "N-no! I'm sorry! I- Huargh!" He said before collapsing onto the floor... Dead. "Apology accepted." Aversa simply said to the man, before Gangrel then said "Do try not to kill ALL the soldiers, my dear. We'll need a few for the welcoming party. The Ylisseans will be here soon, Chrom and the Emblem among them, I'm sure. That bleeding-heart prince would never put good sense before his sister!"

Aversa sighed before asking "...And when they arrive?" Gangrel then answered "It will be a massacre worthy of their legendary father!" He then cackled loudly, while unknowingly attracting the attention of Theodore. "Milord... I wish to speak with you..." Theodore said, before kneeling to Gangrel. "Well, well, well... If it isn't Captain Theodore... Good to see you, and don't worry about kneeling, there won't be any need for it right now." Gangrel said, inviting Theodore to stand. "I apologize for this, but I wish to know if the captain reported seeing Konner Ackerman recently." Gangrel pondered the name, until he remembered it. "Oh yeah, that's right! He's that little prisoner, who thinks he's loyal to the Ylissean dogs! But that's only because he was captured by their battle Digimon! I'm sure we'll bring him back to our side, and rid him of his jailor!" Theodore then asked "But, the last time I saw Konner in the Ferox country, he felt very loyal to the Shepherds. So, how does he look like a prisoner?" Gangrel then put a hand on Theodore's shoulder and said "Boy... You've got a lot to learn about how the Ylissean dogs operate, and I'll tell you all about them." Theodore was confused by this education from the king himself. Aversa, just couldn't help but smile, while Doumon stuck to the background...

* * *

Meanwhile, with Chrom...

Chrom had decided to use the Master Seal that he found earlier, on himself. Making him into a Great Lord. This gave him white armor that covered his torso, along with an additional sleeve on his right arm, with a pair of gauntlets on both forearms. The Fire Emblem fitted onto his left arm nicely, and it seemed that his cape was also purely white. "So... This is the kind of power Konner currently wields..." Chrom said to himself, while V-Mon and Wormmon stared in awe, with the former applauding him for his amazing new outfit. Sumia walked in, and saw Chrom and was amazed by his appearance. Though, she was followed by Robin and Lucina. Later, Basilio and Flavia joined in the conversation. They were discussing the details of the upcoming rescue of their exalt. However, a Feroxi spy appeared before them and said "The exalt is to be executed at the castle on the morrow. I heard it from the king's own lips, sire." Basilio nodded at the spy's intel and said "This is it, then." Chrom turned to Robin and said "Exactly as you predicted, Robin." Robin felt some praise for that detail, seeing as he anticipated this portion of the current events.

But he then said "So far, yes. But, tomorrow will be the true test..." Flavia then patted him on the back and said "Chin up, there! Show some confidence! It's your thinking that's got us this far. The plan is risky, but only as much is called for." Chrom put a hand on Robin's shoulder and added "We'll find a way to see it through, Robin. Don't worry. This time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the road home." Robin pondered that optimism and said "I hope you're right." They then headed off to their tents, just to prepare for the events that will transpire. Lucina had opted to get Robin to his tent, before the two fell asleep next to one another, unintentionally of course. However, Lissa could see right through the facade, along with Renamon. She felt confused by the fact that, Vaike... Out of all people actually wished to marry her when she was older... Which made her think so much right now, and made her resolve to learn how to fight with something she's good at increase tenfold. She then headed back to her tent, while Renamon kept an eye on the two in Robin's tent.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Validar in some room, was sitting with his eyes closed, until he looked towards the purple hooded figure, known as Grima and said "Master Grima, Exalt Emmeryn is to be put to death on the morrow. Events will soon be put back on course." Grima didn't say a word to Validar, except give a scary grin of course. "Ha ha, yes, I should never have doubted the truth of your words. The yoke of destiny cannot be cast off! Even as they resist, they write your own future with every step, O great one!" Grima still didn't say a word, though behind Validar was a rather... Vampiric figure, who seemed to be watching his every step. "No, it's not time yet... You still have much preparation to do on your part." Validar said to the Vampiric one who then asked "But Master, what more could I learn? I've already studied so many tactics, and it just seems like we're not going to get anywhere without taking any form of action!"

Validar looked at the Vampiric one and answered "Understand this, young one... What we're up against, must not be trifled with! As I've learned the hard way. If you do not learn to expect the unexpected, then how can we hope to best our enemies? In the Ylissean castle, I've learned that there is a Plegian amongst that group... Who seems to possess the Berserker soul! His flame, while not visible to his eyes, are very much visible to others. And I had caught a glimpse of those eyes! So I want you to remember, that you are not to intervene in these events... With only the exception of the Plegian boy." The Vampiric one understood what he said, and then asked "What is the boy's name?" Validar smirked and answered "His name... Is Konner Ackerman..." The Vampiric one then turned into a cloud of bats, and flew away laughing like a maniac. Validar meanwhile, was hoping that a certain someone was watching this whole conversation...

* * *

Back in Robin's tent...

Robin woke up with a jolt, seemingly in pain. Lucina looked closely at him, and prayed that there wasn't an issue. She looked at his glove, and realized that the mark on his hand was causing him pain. "Robin! Are you okay? Was it a memory? Or was it something else?" Lucina asked out of concern, and Robin then answered "I-I don't really know... It's just that, with all these things slowly coming back to me... I continue to doubt myself. What if, I'm not exactly cut out to be in this army?" Lucina punched him in the arm and said "Don't say that! You're fine just as you are! And, I know this is a little much... But, do you need someone to watch your back... Just in case something happens to you?" Robin looked at Lucina, with scared eyes and responded "More than anything. And I hope you can, just in case." Lucina nodded and the two grabbed their equipment before they headed to meet up with Chrom. Once they marched out towards what appeared to be a large rocky summit, in the center of a large desert...

They all caught a glimpse of a barbarian behind Emmeryn, who would not flinch, no matter what. Nearby that summit was a large dragon skeleton, that seemed to reek of a horrific aura. Gangrel stood from below the skeleton and said "Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you like to have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE! EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind..." He was pointing towards Emmeryn the whole time, and then turned to look towards the barbarian, before Robin shouted "Virion!" Virion then nodded before saying "I've got him!" And he fired an arrow at the barbarian, thus killing him. "EVERYONE: NOW!" Robin shouted before all of the Shepherds charged in an all-out offensive against the Plegian army. Out on the battlefield, there seemed to be a feminine looking person, that appeared to be a War Monk. He carried around a Killer Axe, and had a stave on him at all times. However, on the Plegian side of things... There was a dark mage dressed very thin-like. There was a black veil covering every inch of skin on her body, except for her waistline, and her chest.

Though she also came with a cape, an Elthunder tome and a Nosferatu tome. The clothing over her veil looked like that of a bikini, though not in practice. Traveling with her, seemed to be a petite angel creature... Who would often look away from her, but felt looking back at her. He seemed very humanoid, even wearing a toga that covered half of his torso, and all below the waist. However, this human looking angel, is actually a Digimon. And the Dark Mage... Was his partner. Chrom then shouted "Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the mad king later!" Gangrel then shouted in response "Oh will you now? Bwa ha! We've been expecting you, Little Prince. Men: Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM AAAAAAAAALL!" Gangrel then retreated and headed up to the top of the skeleton, to spectate over the entire event. Chrom had paired up with Sumia, to gain aerial mobility, while Chrom covered her from the archers. V-Mon had armor evolved into Sagittarimon, and stuck with Virion in the back... Just in case back up arrives.

Ricken and Panne felt like they understood what the other was thinking and decided to help the archery duo. Konner, Rena and Gumdramon all tried to find an efficient route to rescue Emmeryn and any other prisoners present on the field. Meanwhile, the Dark mage sighed and said "So we're to kill or die here, simply because the king commands it? Pfft. What do I care of these Ylisseans? We're given no reasons to fight, only orders. What's the point? Besides, I've always been good at choosing who to hate on my own..." The angel Digimon then approached the Dark mage and said "Well, Tharja... I'm sure that, maybe our reason will be found on this battlefield?" Tharja looked at the angel and responded "I guess, and besides, Lucemon... Maybe I could see if those Ylisseans do have something I could care about." Lucemon was puzzled by his partner's motivations, but decided ultimately to go along with it... Simply because, he's fiercly loyal to her. Cordelia then noticed the monk fending off the Plegians and sighed before going to help him out.

"Thank the gods! You'll help speed me to the Exalt's side, right?" The monk asked Cordelia, who was surprised by his loyalty... And by the sound of his voice, which sounded very feminine. "Alright, but first let's make sure we let Chrom know where you are, all right?" Cordelia said, after snapping out of her confusion. He offered her his hand, and she took it willingly. Cordelia was about to take an arrow, out of not seeing the archer in her path, but the man blocked the arrow and killed the archer responsible. Chrom had finally gotten to Cordelia, and saw the man nearby and asked "You there! Who are you? Why do you fight alone?" The man felt a bit honored to be graced by Chrom and responded "Good heavens! You're Prince Chrom, brother to Her Grace the Exalt!" Chrom then raised an eyebrow and asked "You know me?" The man smiled and answered "Know you? Of course, sire! All Ylissean clergy do. I must thank the gods for uniting us! Oh, dearest and heavenly fa-" He was then interrupted by Chrom, saying "With all respect, now is not the time for a prayer, it's action that's called for." The man stopped his praying and responded "Ah, too true! We hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution." Chrom then looked around and asked "We? Then there are more of you?"

The man felt depressed and answered "Alas, there were. I lost many brave comrades along the way. In truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle... But no longer! Pray, sire, let my axe serve you and your party!" Chrom felt inspired by his words and said "Your love for my sister is clear. I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth." Cordelia face-palmed at Chrom's statement, and Sumia patted her on the back as insurance. "...Man, sire. Man of the cloth." Chrom felt embarassed at the man's statement and said "You're a... You're not a woman?" The man shook his head and answered "No, sire. Women are clerics. I am a priest. Well, technically a War Monk, if you care to split hairs..." Chrom was flustered and he apologetically said "Oh. Yes, well, I'm... I didn't mean to imply... Well, this is rather awkward." The man smiled and responded "Oh, it's all right, sire. You realized your mistake quickly enough. It could have become so much more awkward... MUCH more..." Chrom interrupted him and said "Right! Let's stop there." The man approached Cordelia and said "My name is Libra, just so you know." Cordelia shook his hand and got back onto her pegasus, with Libra helping out...

* * *

Chrom then noticed Tharja approaching and walked up to her before saying "You there! Are you with the Plegians? You seem reluctant to fight." Tharja then deadpans in response "Death comes for all of us eventually. Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?" Wormmon notices her partner, who shyly waves hi to Wormmon, who in turns waves hi to him... Using his antennae. "So... I should take that as a no, or..." Chrom asked Tharja who answered "Let's just say I'm keeping my options open. I mean, long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well. And I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid. A... Dark side." Chrom pondered this thought and asked "Then perhaps you would rebel now and fight for our cause?" Tharja felt a bit touched by Chrom's offer and asked "...You would trust me? What if this is all a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?" Chrom then answered "My sister, the exalt, I think she would trust you. And I'm trying to learn from her. Besides, I already need to watch my back, whether you're with us or not." Tharja was further touched by this statement and pondered before responding "Well, that's odd... Usually when I bring up the backstabbing bit the discussion is over. All right then, consider me your new ally... For now."

Tharja was ultimately persuaded by Chrom's words, and Gaius offered to keep an eye on her. Though, when Tharja looked over at Robin, who seemed to be amazing at carrying out his attacks, she felt inspired... Inspired to follow him though. But, she felt a bit of that inspiration fade away, when she saw Lucina with Robin. She sighed in defeat, and turned on her former Plegian allies. As the battle was proceeding, Konner, Rena and Gumdramon had finally gotten into the area where Emmeryn was above. However, a General was present and prepared to take down Konner. "I see... So you're here, Campari... Where's Theo and the others?" Konner said to Campari who pointed his spear at Konner, before saying "They're busy providing protection for the king, so they don't have time to deal with thugs like you or any of the Shepherds... Little traitors." Konner then pulled out his sword, and prepared to fight Campari. Campari then said "You'll never save your precious exalt, scum!" Before he tried striking Konner...

Though, Konner parried the spear, with his shield and stabbed Campari straight through his armor... Though, that was thanks to his sword being on fire. "Urgh... Killing me will only... Feed Plegia's rage..." Campari said before taking his last breath, and dying. Konner sighed in relief, before he looked up at the exalt, and prayed that they could save her. The Shepherds meanwhile, were finishing off the last of the Plegian army impeding them and met up with Konner, Rena and Gumdramon. "Hey guys! You made it!" Gumdramon shouted to the others, and Sagittarimon de-evolved back into V-Mon before pounding fists with Gumdramon. Chrom then said to Robin "Robin! Their Wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!" The minute Chrom gave the signal, Phila and two other Pegasus knights arrived onto the scene, presumably freed from the prison that Gangrel held them in. Konner sighed in relief to see that Phila and the others were safe, but was worried when he saw Theodore, Patrick and Matthew enter the scene... Just to protect the king and whatnot.

"Your grace!" Phila shouted to Emmeryn who then responded "Phila! I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how-" Emmeryn was then interrupted by Phila saying "Captain Basilio's men freed me. Come, we must hurry!" Phila then positioned herself nearby Emmeryn, ready to take her hand, and insure that she'll be safe. Gangrel looked over in that direction and said "What? Pegasus Knights? How did they... That damned Ylissean Tactitian does NOT play fair!" Aversa suddenly starting giggling a little before saying "Yes, well. Neither do I." She snapped her finger and suddenly, there were several Risen archers surrounding the Shepherds and the Pegasus Knights. Although, Konner seemed to be stopped by Theodore, who rode his horse down the slope of the skeleton and stood with a sword in front of Konner's face. Rena was stopped by Patrick, who prepared a spell for her, while Gumdramon was stopped by Matthew. "...Risen?! Oh gods, no! Chrom! There are Risen everywhere!" Robin shouted, while everybody looked in shock, before Chrom shouted "Damn! Not now!" Gangrel laughed like a maniac before shouting "Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of the blue?! Truly the heavens smile upon the mighty Gangrel this day!" He then continued laughing. The archer prepared his bow, and shot Phila out of the sky, while she was preoccupied with rescuing Emmeryn. "Risen... How... Y-Your Grace, I... Forgive me..." Phila said before giving her last breath.

Emmeryn shouted "Phila!" As she watched one of her dearest soldiers die just like that. "Exeunt one Pegasus Knight! Bwa ha ha! Watch how they fall, one by one!" Gangrel shouted in excitement, before giving the command to execute the other Pegasus knights. Konner watched as this happened, and soon bore witness as his friends were in a similar predicament. All were poised to try and counter the attack... But Konner slowly felt himself become further enraged by this onslaught. "No no no..." Robin muttered to himself, panicking that the plan was slowly backfiring. One Risen prepared an arrow for Chrom who said "We've lost..." Gangrel up on high shouted in response "I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now... Grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!" Chrom looked up and shouted "I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you!" Lucina and Robin stood back to back, ready for whatever came their way. Konner meanwhile, gave up on restraint a while ago. He went to try and save his friends, only for Theodore to jump off the horse and pin him to the ground. "Stay down! It'll be easier for you, if you just gave up now, and came back with us! You're not a slave to the Ylissean dogs!" Theodore shouted to Konner, while trying to keep his grip on Konner firm.

"Theo! Stop it! This isn't you!" Rena said as she walked up to Theodore, after shooting at Patrick's tome. She pointed an arrow at Theodore, who kept a vice-grip on the young Hero. "Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance. The exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me..." Gangrel said, condescending Chrom, who then shouted "Emm! Hold on, I'm-" However, Gangrel interrupted, saying "ARCHERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!" Chrom was doing his best to restrain himself shouting "I... I'll kill you!" Gangrel then sneered at Chrom before saying "Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise! ...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the Exalt? ...No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!" Chrom then shouted "Damn you!" However, as the two were arguing, Theodore's glove started glowing... Something appeared to be burning his hand. He pulled away from Konner, only for him to get up, and give Theodore the glare of a life time...

* * *

"Out of my way, Theo..." Konner coldly said before turning to face the archers. Gangrel then turned his attention towards Konner, and noticed a flaming pillar slowly form around him. "What's this now...?" Gangrel asked himself before commanding the archers to fire at Konner, who then stood as the arrows burned, before they reached him. He then took advantage of this, and ran towards the area where Emmeryn was. He then tried climbing the rocky platform from the base, though, Gangrel decided to pay no mind to this and continue with his demands towards Chrom. "Now, now, my boy, no one needs to die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem." Gangrel said to Chrom who muttered "...I..." Before Robin shouted "Chrom! You can't trust him!" Chrom turned to Robin and responded Of COURSE I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot! But if I say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty... A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!" Robin later said "That's right. Don't give up! There has to be a way..." Chrom then responded "If there is, I can't see it... Ah, gods!" Konner continued climbing, determined to reach Emmeryn... Just to give Chrom that third option. He was actively taking advantage of his current state, just to avoid getting shot at... While Gangrel focuses his attention away from her. Though, he was still having a hard time climbing up the area.

"I will count to three! Throw down your weapons, or your exalt becomes the world's largest quiver." Gangrel said, before holding up one of his fingers and counting up. "One! Two! Thr-" As he was about to say three, Chrom then said "Gangrel, hold! ...You win. Everyone, lay down yo-" Before being interrupted by Emmeryn who finally said "No, wait!" While Gangrel shouted to her "SILENCE!" Chrom solemnly said "Emm..." Emmeryn then turned to face Gangrel before asking "King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?" Gangrel sighed before answering "You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW!" Konner tried hastening his progress, finding quite a bit of difficutly without using his sword...

"ALL RIGHT! All right... Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Fire Emblem would've helped... But, I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together." Chrom said to Emmeryn, hoping to convince her that this is the right decision. However, Emmeryn then responded "Chrom... Th-thank you. I know now what I must do..." Emmeryn then walked a little closer to the edge, to which Chrom asked "Emm, what are you-" Before Emmeryn interrupted saying "Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves of this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!" Chrom then realized what she was about to do, and said "Emm, no, No!" Before rushing towards her, in an attempt to save her from what she is about to do... He ran along the tiles of the ruins, praying that he makes it in time to save his older sister, who looks from a distance... Without so much as a worried face on her.

"No reaction... Was I wrong, then... Chrom... This is some torch I'm passing you..." Emmeryn thinks to herself as she looks over the landscape one last time. Konner finally makes it up to her, worn out from all the climbing. And just when it seemed that Emmeryn was about to change her mind... She mutters something to Konner, before facing the cliffside and muttering "So be it..." Konner runs to her, but falls short of reaching her, before she clasps her hands together, as though she were praying, and falls... "Chrom... Lissa... And all my people... ...Know that I loved you." She thinks to herself, as Chrom, the Shepherds, the partner Digimon, and the Plegians watched as she fell onto the ground... And perished. Chrom slowly walked up to her corpse, fearing what she ended up doing... While Konner kept his hand outstretched in shock... As his current state was starting to wear off. Chrom then fell to his knees and felt tears welling up in his eyes, as V-Mon and Wormmon looked at what Chrom was crying about. He then muttered "...Emm..."

Robin looked on with shock and said "Oh gods..." Chrom then screamed "DAMN YOU, GANGREL!" Lissa screamed "NOOOOOO!" Gangrel continued laughing like a maniac before saying "Well now! ...How disgustingly noble. And what a lovely fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen someone fall so gracefully, in fact... And I've seen many fall. Ah... So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display!" Gangrel continued to laugh like a maniac, and Chrom shouted "Gangrel! You die, today!" As Konner tried to get himself up, an arrow hit him in the abdomen and suddenly, he felt himself falling unconscious. Gumdramon saw this, and ran towards Konner. "NO! Not today!" Gumdramon shouted before suddenly glowing.

He then changed into what appeared to be a purple dragon, with leather pants, yellow boots with holes for his long toes, which housed long claws at the tips. He seemed to gain more armor around his body, including his red chest plate. His neck grew longer, and his head had sported a more... Draconic appearance. His tail was purple from the base, but the rest was a black attachment with a trident on the end. " **ARRESTERDRAMON!** " This new Digimon shouted before flying up and rescuing his partner. He batted away Theodore and Patrick. Though, Matthew opted to stay out of the way, as Arresterdramon and Rena made their escape with Konner. Suddenly, Basilio and Flavia arrived and Basilio shouted "No, boy! I secured an escape route! We have to flee!" Chrom looked at Emmeryn's corpse and said "B-but... Her body... I have to..." Basilio grabbed Chrom by the arm and shouted "You have to RUN! Now do it! Robin! Don't let him do anything stupid!" They all started to flee, with Lucina feeling horrified by the fact that, her own cousin... Whom she may not have known for too long, is dead... On the ground, and there was nothing that her, nor anyone else could do about it...

 **To Be Continued...**


	16. Renewal

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Chapter 10: Renewal...

In a dreamscape, there was an image of Emmeryn standing in front of Konner... Though, it was very blurred and what she said was muffled by something Konner couldn't comprehend. When he woke up, he saw that he had bandages around his abdomen... Konner was at first confused, until he felt pain shoot up through his body. "Damn it... What hit me?" Konner muttered to himself before undoing the bandages and pulling out his sword. He focused the heat onto a specific area, and applied the heat to his wound. Though the searing pain was a bit much... He still managed to force the wounds to close, and reapplied his bandages, before putting his shirt and armor back on. He also noticed, that Gumdramon was absent from the tent. "G-Gummy?" Konner asked out loud, before noticing a somewhat depressed Rena. "Hey, Rena! Have you seen Chrom or Gummy?!" Konner asked Rena, who was shocked to see Konner looked completely healed. "K-K-Konner?! How are you up right now?!" Rena asked Konner in response, who answered "I used my sword to sear the wound closed. Now, have you seen either Gummy or Chrom?" Rena then said "Chrom's with Sumia and his partners... I haven't seen Gumdramon after the battle."

Konner then rushed over to find Chrom, with Rena feeling very worried for how Konner's going to take the news. Chrom seemed to be at his lowest moment, and it seemed that Frederick had gotten through explaining more to Chrom. "Chrom! There you are! I was worried, that something might've happened! And I um..." Konner was saying to Chrom who looked at him and said "Where do your loyalties lie?" Konner was confused by the question, and responded "Chrom, what are you talking about? I mean, we won the battle, right?" Frederick wasn't entirely sure why Konner was confused at this point. Chrom approached Konner and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "WHAT DID SHE SAY TO YOU?!" Chrom shouted at Konner's face, wanting to know something. "I-I-I dunno... Chrom, what happened? Why are you so angry?" Konner asked, scared and confused. "Your friends... Your Plegian allies... WHAT DID THEY TELL YOU?! DID THEY TELL YOU TO MAKE SURE MY SISTER FALLS?! HUH?! DID THEY?!" Chrom asked in anger, to which Konner felt a pang of horror run through him. Realizing what had happened... He felt like there was some form of emptiness.

Konner looked at Chrom with fear in his eyes, wanting to know how this all happened, until Frederick put a hand on Chrom's shoulder and said "Chrom... He can't answer you... Because he doesn't remember what happened..." Chrom just dropped him and retreated into his tent. Konner wasn't sure how to react, after hearing that the exalt was dead, he looked to Frederick, hoping for a somewhat different answer. "Konner... I had told Chrom about what happened, as you climbed the platform. Did Emmeryn say anything to you?" Frederick said to Konner, who then muttered "I don't know..." Frederick seemed like he was about to go further, until Rena came in and said "He was in that state when Theo stopped him from helping the others! The one where he goes ballistic!" Frederick then wondered if it was like that time he fought against Renamon, where he didn't remember how he won. Unfortunately, Konner had gotten up and his eyes were obscured by shadow. "I can see that... I'm not welcome here. I'll be going now..." Konner said solemnly as he walked on in a severe depression. Rena was shocked to see that Konner felt that broken over something like this.

"FREDERICK! Go after him!" Rena shouted to Frederick who sighed and responded "I wish I could Ms. Rena... But right now, we're waiting until the scouts from Basilio and Flavia's units have found us another escape route. And sadly, I don't know when they'll come back. And trust me, I would go after him and make him understand that, what Chrom did was a lapse in judgement on his part... But unfortunately, until I receive orders... There's nothing I can do." Rena wasn't sure about what to make of this scenario, and she deeply wanted to go after Konner as well... But knew that, she would be left behind as well. "I'm waiting for him then. If no orders are given, I'll wait for him!" Rena declared to Frederick, who at first didn't really understand... Until he saw the ring on her finger. "I see... So you two are betrothed... Though, I feel as though you two have only just met..." Frederick said to Rena who responded "I've known him for quite a while. Ever since we were kids. It's just that... I wish he would be so negative about himself, and think more on the good things he's done." Frederick then looks in Chrom's tent, and saw that he was crying over Konner this time around.

"Why?! Why did I do that?! He's proven himself more often than naught! Emm... I'm so sorry..." Chrom said to himself, before looking over at a concerned Sumia. "SUMIA! I need you to find Konner!" Chrom shouted to Sumia, who nodded before giving him a salute. She then found her Pegasus, only to see Rena nearby it as well. "I'm coming with you! I know that he could be tough, but he'll come around. I'm sure of it!" Rena said to Sumia who nodded before allowing Rena onto the Pegasus. "Good luck you two..." Frederick muttered before looking over at Chrom, who felt just as devastated as Konner just was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Konner was wandering around, it started raining. "Oh Gods... Why do you wish to further my injuries?" Konner asked no one in particular. He kept on going aimlessly, feeling that maybe enough space away from the Shepherds will let him think, and collect his thoughts. He had found a cave nearby, and he proceeded to enter it, just to be out of the rain. "Why is everything my fault? I mean, it's just been one thing after another... And now... Emmeryn's gone..." Konner said to himself, before crying. However, he looked over and saw a sullen Gumdramon. "Gummy...? What are you doing here?" Konner asked Gumdramon who then crawled further into the cave, just to get away from Konner. "Don't come near me Konner!" Gumdramon shouted to Konner, who felt even more guilt wash over him, thinking that he did something horrible to Gumdramon. "Gummy, c'mon... You could tell me anything. What happened back there? Did I do anything wrong? Please! Tell me!" Konner pleaded to Gumdramon, who wasn't sure how to respond to Konner.

"Konner... You didn't kill anyone this time... You were just... Too late to save her..." Gumdramon said, hoping to relieve his partner of worries regarding Emmeryn. "Well... That doesn't explain why you won't come near me. So, could you please tell me?" Konner further asked, until Gumdramon decided to go outside, and waited for Konner to follow. "Konner... What I'm about to show you... Is something I never showed V-Mon or Wormmon. But, I don't want anyone to see me like this." Gumdramon said to Konner who then asked "Like what? I don't get it..." Gumdramon then proceeded to evolve straight into Arresterdramon, while roaring into the sky. Konner looked up at Gumdramon's new form, and was quivering with fear.

Sumia and Rena both got a good look at the light show, before they decided that that was where Konner was. Konner was staring at Arresterdramon, with immense fear in his eyes. And he couldn't move from the spot he was standing in. "Now, do you see why I backed away. Did you ever wonder why my kind went extinct? It's because... I killed them. I had transformed into this horrid, disgusting form... And killed them all. It was the first time I've ever evolved too. So, it's not like I could control it or anything! I knew that one day I'd be forced to evolve with all this fighting! And now, you probably want nothing to do with me, correct?" Arresterdramon explained to Konner, who's tears freely flowed without any hints of stopping. "Gummy... I... I... I made a promise... I swore an oath... That there may Digimon who still frighten me to this day... But I said that... I would never be afraid of you..." Konner said, trying not to run away from his partner's current form. He then walked slowly towards Arresterdramon... And hugged him.

"You're still the same Digimon that taught me about the Digimon species! The same one who saved me a while back! And the same one who would never back down from helping someone! You're still my Gummy... And, I love you..." Arresterdramon looked in shock at Konner, before returning the hug and said "Well, I love you too in that case. I don't know what's worse, the fact that I remembered all that, or that you don't remember the things you do in that Berserker-like state." They both held each other in that embrace, until they noticed Rena and Sumia had arrived. "Oh! Rena... And, Sumia! Did Chrom order me to return?" Konner asked, breaking away from Arresterdramon swiftly. "Well, he wanted you back... Probably to apologize for earlier." Sumia answered, and Rena added "Plus, you gotta understand, that our opponents put you in this situation. So, if anyone's to blame, it's that king and the Grimleal!" Konner then embraced Rena as well, and said "I'm sorry... It's just... It's been hard lately. Finding out that I have this weird power inside me, that I can't control for starters, and it causes me to forget some things. And reuniting with you and the guys. I guess, I'm a little negative sometimes..." Rena then punched him in the shoulder and said "Well, let's get started on being positive, and head back to Chrom, so that he could apologize!"

She then got back onto Sumia's Pegasus, while Konner looked at Arresterdramon, who opened up his purple wings. He then climbed onto his partner's back, and held on tight as he flew off towards where the campsite was. Once they arrived, they saw that Chrom and the other Shepherds were already on the move. Sumia and Rena headed down immediately, but Arresterdramon was a bit hesistant. "Gummy... You gotta face the others at some point. So, it's better to do it now, than later." Konner said to Arresterdramon who then flew down and landed. And Konner opted to dismount from Arresterdramon. "I'm sorry Konner... Until I used up my energy... I have to stay like this." Arresterdramon said to Konner who smiled before telling him to follow. They met up with V-Mon and Wormmon, who immediately noticed Arresterdramon... And stared with awe and amazement. "I'm... I'm sorry for lying to you this whole time." Arresterdramon said to V-Mon and Wormmon, while Renamon responded "I know that it's hard for you at this point... But right now isn't the time for questions and answers." Arresterdramon was going to ask, until he saw Basilio hastily trying to get everyone back on the move again. Konner saw that Chrom was still very depressed, and opted to wait until they were out of Plegia to talk...

* * *

Everybody followed Basilio, until it seemed like Chrom was still in a state of thought. Basilio looked at Chrom and said "Hurry! There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine!" Chrom felt like after today, he couldn't say much. Robin turned to Chrom and shouted "Chrom, please!" Chrom growled while balling his hands into fists. "I'm... I'm coming." Chrom finally said before Basilio commanded everyone to follow. "Quickly! We're almost... Huh? Damn!" Basilio said, upon seeing a large group of Plegian Soldiers, led by a Berserker class commander. He was bald, and had a large beard to boot. "Plegians! I knew it couldn't be that easy... They're right in our way! We must fight!" Basilio said to himself and then towards the others. Chrom wasn't sure he was in a proper state to fight. Konner then saw the man, and recognized him. "Rena... I know that man..." Konner said to Rena who got a better look. "I see... That's Mustafa." Rena said agreeing with Konner. "He must be quite powerful then..." Konner nodded to Arresterdramon's statement and responded "He was part of the reason why Kenneth was recommended as a squad captain."

However, as everyone got into formation, Mustafa had stood in front of his troops and said "Ylisseans! I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!" Basilio heard this and responded "Surrender? Sorry, I'm not familiar with the word." Mustafa sighed at Basilio's defiant statement and said "Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed." Chrom felt something snap within him, and just as mighty as Konner's berserk moments he shouted "Don't speak her name!" Mustafa looked at the angered prince and said "Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom. But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. Isn't that right, Konner?" Konner then stepped out to face Mustafa with Chrom and Basilio, before responding "It's true. And though I wish to remember what she may have said to me, I know that... I can't let her sacrifice be in vain. And even if it's you... I'll fight you like the devil himself!"

Mustafa seemed impressed by Konner's bravado, and thought to himself " _Kenneth... I see now what you meant by his bravery. Though he hides it under a veil of cowardice, and a fear of Digimon... I can see that it's right here, in front of me. If only... If only you could've seen it before your very eyes..._ " Mustafa turns to the soldiers and says "If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best as I can." Frederick then steps on the same area as Chrom, Konner and Basilio and responds "How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done? I think we shall take our chances with weapons in hand!" Mustafa feels a little disappointed with Frederick's statement and says "I suspected you would say as much. So be it, Prince Chrom. I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end." Konner then mutters to himself "So will I..." Each of the teams went to confront the groups of Plegian soldiers that were impeding their way. Lucemon didn't see a need for him to fight, since he felt that Tharja and Gaius could handle themselves just fine. Chrom had used his rage to take on any of the Plegian soldiers, who were bold enough to try and approach him. Konner had teamed up with Arresterdramon to take on the soldiers protecting Mustafa.

One of the soldiers, looking down from the fort that Mustafa was standing on felt mortified by this sight and said "Forgive me, sir but I... I no longer see the justice in hunting these people down. I accept any punishment you see fit, but after all that's happened... I just can't." Another soldier looked at the man and responded "How dare you question the general's orders! You know full well the punishment for insubordination is death!" The previous soldier looked at what was described as a wyvern rider and said "B-but, sir! These people are-" Mustafa held up one of his hands to stop the argument and said "These questions are not ours to ponder, lad. The soldier does not judge. The soldier delivers judgement." The soldier looked at the battle further, with the emotion on each of the Shepherds' faces... Including Chrom's, and responded "Sir, I... I cannot raise my lance against them. Even if... Even if it means death." That's when it hit Mustafa, and he looked at the soldier before saying "...You were there when Emmeryn spoke, weren't you? So be it! Those of you unwilling to fight are dismissed!"

The soldier looked back at Mustafa and responded "But I don't wish to abandon you, sir!" Mustafa had balled his hands into fists and explained "I cannot defy the king, lad. I know him well. He would murder my wife and child to set an example. I will accept the blame for your actions today. Now go!" The soldier then held out his hand toward Mustafa and said "W-wait, General! I see a cause worth fighting for, one I believe in: Loyalty to my general." Mustafa felt bad for the soldier and responded "...Aye. That's a good lad." After a while, it seemed that many of Mustafa's troops had fallen... While others who had felt the same way before had left. They weren't at fault, since they had shared the same belief as well. Konner and Chrom seemed to have made it to the Berserker general. He looked at both of them, as though they were opponents... Which Konner didn't mind. Chrom had wondered why he even came to help, but decided to allow him to assist just in case. "I am General Mustafa of Plegia. If you wish to keep your lives, you must win them!" He then tried slicing at Konner, who used his shield to block the attack, and assist Chrom in ending the General's life...

"Well done, Ylisseans... And you, Konner. I'm sure Kenneth is smiling from whatever afterlife he ended up in... Hrrggh! Please... Spare my men..." Mustafa said, before finally perishing in front of the two. Konner looked out onto the field, and saw that the attack was stopping, and the rest of the Plegian soldiers were fleeing. He then looked back at Chrom, who then walked out of the fort to greet the others. Basilio noticed what appeared to be, a pink haired woman, wearing what appears to be a dancer's garb. "Khan Basilio!" The woman shouted to Basilio who then said "Olivia! I'm sorry we kept you waiting." Olivia then felt some relief wash over her, before saying "When I didn't hear from you, I thought... I assumed the worst." She then looked over at a passageway, that led out of Plegia. "Chrom? Robin? Meet Olivia. She'll be smuggling us out of here." Olivia then shouted "Only if you hurry! Doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way." Basilio nodded and shouted to the others "Right. Pile in, you lot! And bid farewell to this Plegian hellhole!" Everybody got onto what they assumed was a couple horse drawn carriages, and Oliva said "Ready? Hold on tight!" She then had the horse in front gallop through the secret passageway, while the other Shepherds were huddled inside each of the carriages...

 **To Be Continued...**


	17. Mad King Gangrel

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Chapter 11: Mad King Gangrel...

Today was a tragic day for the Shepherds... After the loss of Exalt Emmeryn, Chrom felt that he himself was in disarray. Everybody had talked about the event, whether in denial or in acceptance. Some, have even tried comforting each other in this time of despair. Konner wanted to talk with Chrom very badly, but never found the ample time to do so. Lissa was busy crying in Vaike's chest, though he himself is trying to fathom how much pain Chrom is currently going through. Lucina had her eyes fixated on her cousin, while gripping Robin's hand... Hoping that maybe he might have some kind of answer to all of this. Though knowing him, he'd be just as uncertain as she is. Rena was thinking about how Theodore and the others must feel at the moment. Wondering, if maybe, they might change sides or something. Robin then said "All of that... For nothing..." shocking Lucina, who noticed the anger on his face. "I should have died before allowing the exalt to be captured. I failed as a knight..." Frederick said, also in quite an angry tone. "So what now, oaf?" Flavia asked Basilio, hoping that he might have some kind of solution to help them through this crisis.

"Don't look to me! I'm not in charge!" Basilio responded to Flavia, reminding her of who truly owns the throne of Regna Ferox. "Ugh... I picked a fine time to regain the full throne..." Flavia said to herself, knowing full well that it was ultimately up to her in some way. "Chrom, I'm... I'm so sorry. My plan just wasn't enough." Robin said to Chrom, trying to apologize for the plan failing. Chrom, remembering his lack of rationality towards Konner approached him and responded "You did your best, Robin. ...You have my thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now. Gods, I was just so powerless!" Robin was about to say something, until V-Mon pulled on Chrom's pant leg and said "It's not your fault either, Chrom. I mean, we could've done something... But we were just as scared as everyone else." Chrom looked down at one of his two partners and responded "...She did it for me, V-Mon. So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people..." Robin looked at Chrom and muttered his name in response to his words towards V-Mon.

V-Mon got up to Chrom's shoulders and had him turn to Robin who said "Listen to me. Look at me." Chrom couldn't offer any words, without potentially getting angry again. "I was powerless once, too, remember? And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together, along with the Digimon... Maybe we can all be something more. If you fall, we'll be there to pull you back up again. When you fight for your sister's ideals, we'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can." Chrom then tearfully asked "And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? Robin? V-Mon? Wormmon? What if I drag you all down with me?" Lucina then interjected, saying "If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are." Robin further added "And if we all fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?" Everybody in the Shepherds then gathered together to inspire Chrom.

"That's right. I wouldn't be here if not for you." Nowi said, feeling ever grateful for Chrom's deed of freeing her of slavery. "You gave me and Lucemon here your trust, and now you have ours. ...For the time being." Tharja said, thanking Chrom for trusting the two with helping him in battle earlier. Lon'qu looked at Chrom from the corner of the room and said "Were you unworthy, I would have left long ago." Virion, bowing out of courtesy said "It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us. ...I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly you do as well!" Ricken looked up at Chrom and said "Yeah. We all look up to you! You're like a hero to us." Chrom smiled and responded "...Thank you, everyone. Your words mean more than you could know. My Shepherds... My Warriors... There is work to be done. Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?" Every one of the Shepherds, and the Digimon with the few partners looked at each other, before looking back at Chrom. "You can count me in! I'm tired of crying all the time! It's time to start punchin' stuff!" Lissa shouted with both her hands balled into fists to show her resolve. Maribelle stepped forward and said "Hear, hear, darling! Our people have suffered enough."

Stahl stepped from Miriel's side and said "Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!" Sully punched Kellam's shoulder pad and shouted "Gladly would I fight and KILL those dastards for House Ylisse!" Libra kneeled before Chrom and said "Our hears echo yours, sire." Sumia put a hand on Chrom's shoulder from behind and said "I will be the unbreakable shield by your side!" Chrom felt a small blush forming on his cheeks at Sumia's declaration. Kellam stepped up as well and said "I'm with you, too! You know, just in case anyone... Hello?" Sully rustled Kellam's hair, just to let him know that she still sees him. Vaike whips out his axe and says "Teach is here and class is in session!" Gregor ponders something and asks "How much you pay Gregor? Hee hee haw! Gregor make joke! ...Why you look at Gregor like that?" Panne had opted to stand by Ricken and said "Your sister earned my respect. The last taguel shall champion her." V-Mon looked down at Chrom, from his shoulders and said "Chrom, you know that no matter where you go, I'll always be there for you." Wormmon nodded and added "Same goes for me too!"

Lucina crossed her arms and smiled before saying "Cousin... I never thought you'd make this kind of turnabout, But you can count on me and Renamon to fight at your side." Renamon nearby nodded to confirm her statement. Rena held out her bow to Chrom and said "Prince Chrom? I know that you have quite a bit against my kingdom... But please accept my bow into your services from hence forth!" Chrom was quite shocked by the offer and nodded in acceptance. Konner looked at Chrom, along with Gumdramon, but Chrom opted to wait for Konner's answer. "You have grown strong, milord. I may have set a poor example as a knight... But I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!" Chrom nodded at everyone's answers and responded "...Thank you all. Truly. You honor me with your fealty. I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!" Flavia from behind laughed at how the exalt regains his resolve and says "Right! It's time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own vulnerary! The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!" Basilio sighs before saying "Har! You young folk- your passions run so hot! If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed 'em right off. In other words, count me in!"

Olivia then shlyly approached Chrom and said "I'd like to go too, if I may. The exalt did me a kindness once." Chrom looked at the shy dancer and asked "She did?" Olivia nodded and answered "Y-yes, sire. It would honor me to have a part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance... And I'm not so skilled at doing that, if we're being honest..." Olivia was blushing very much at this point, and feeling very modest. "Har har! She's too modest! Olivia is a Feroxi treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms! Her moves inspire soldiers to work twice as hard! You'd do well to bring her along, Commander." Chrom looked at Basilio with skepticism and asked ""Commander" What happened to "Boy"?" Basilio then looked back at Chrom with a serious look on his face and answered "You've earned your way up from that name, I think. Now, where were we? Oh yes! I was just about to start cracking skulls! Flavia will lead me and the other Feroxi in a head on assault. That should buy you enough time to take down Gangrel. Hear that, boy? You get the fun part!" Chrom then said "But I thought you said you weren't going to call me-"

Basilio interrupted him, saying "You, Robin and your little buddies have my every confidence. You're a born leader, and he has a knack for guiding troops to victory. And your little buddies, from what I've seen of the purple guy have a lot more power than just those little metals. You guys have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall." Chrom nodded and responded "Thanks, Basilio." Basilio nodded and shouted "All right, enough talk! It's time to raise some hell!" Chrom nodded and said "Right." In agreement. "Let's get to it then! Gangrel may try to hit us while we're still licking our wounds." Basilio said to Chrom who responded "Let him try. This time I'm ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all." As the two commanders were about to part ways, Konner then said "Basilio! I would like to make a suggestion!" Basilio turned to Konner and asked "What is it, boy?" Konner looked Basilio in the eyes and answered "I would like to be on the front lines for this assault." Basilio sighed at Konner's bravado and asked "And why exactly do you wish to do that?" Konner looked down before responding "Because, there's some friends on the Plegian side who will no doubt give Chrom trouble should they stay there."

Basilio looked into the boy's eyes, and saw that there was some truth to that and said "Very well then, whoever's going with is gonna need to make sure they're just as prepared all right?" Konner nodded and looked back at Gumdramon who nodded in agreement as well. Though, Rena was about to offer her assistance... Until Konner said "Look... I need to do this on my own. All right? Make sure Chrom and the others make it through, and I promise I'll be meeting you by the end of this." Rena walked up to Konner and asked "And how, pray tell are you gonna guarantee that?! You'll die out there! And if Theo sees you, he'll no doubt kill you and-" She was quickly interrupted by a kiss, firmly on her lips. The others, were quite surprised by this display. "That's how you'll know. That's my promise, to you." She then nodded in understanding, and watched as he and Gumdramon went with Basilio. "I've got some apologizing to your would-be husband after the battle, but right now... Make sure you're all suited up, Rena." Chrom said to Rena who nodded and gathered up her things.

Robin stayed up late, yet again... Just to make sure the strategy for taking down Gangrel is well executed, and every possibility of the enemy be accounted for. Lucina then showed Robin the Master seals that they acquired from enemies earlier on. "Well, I was thinking... That we could use these to give us a bit more of an edge in the upcoming battle." Lucina said to Robin who then asked "You sure you're ready for this kind of thing? I mean, so far only Chrom and Konner are promoted... So you think we could be just as good?" Lucina leaned forward to Robin and answered "We should try to better ourselves, not try to compare. So c'mon! Let's use these!" Robin then nodded in agreement, and the two used the Master seals. Lucina's armor was now more plated, and Cyan colored in comparison to her old getup. Robin's robe gained a gold tinge to it, as well as a gold chestplate underneath the robe. All in all, it wasn't all that much different... But it's the minor differences that do help. "Well, I guess that Master Seal was exactly the thing I needed Lucina!" Robin declared to Lucina, who asked "How so?" Robin then opened his eyes and answered "Because... The possibilities... Are right in front of my eyes!" Lucina clenched her hand and responded "Well then, let's get to work!" The two then sat down and looked over battle plans...

* * *

The Next day, In a Plegian battlefield...

The area was a large, desolate wasteland. Though there were mountains nearby, as well as some rivers. However, out near the end of it... Was a large fortress, where the Mad King lied. He looked onto the battlefield, as his initial units appeared to be large in number, with Theodore leading the charge and dictating the strategy of the troops. Gangrel watched with a smile, as his troops prepared to charge into battle against the Ylissean forces... Only to be greeted by the Feroxi troops instead. "The enemy has taken the field, Milord." Aversa informed Gangrel, who then turned his attention back to her and responded "Back already? Ha! It feels as though we just said our good-byes..." Aversa then continued with the information and said "Our scouts report they are in surprisingly good spirits..." Gangrel gives her a skeptical look and responds "Since when do you trust our scouts? Besides, what does it matter? They're armed like beggars compared to us! I could break their ranks as easily as I break wind."

Aversa chuckles in amusement and says "I'd love to hear the song the bards make of that." Gangrel then gives her a serious look and responds "Aversa, there is a truth about the world this Ylissean whelp must learn. A man is either strong... ...Or he is dead!" He then starts cackling yet again. "Y-your Highness! Dire news!" A scout shouts to Gangrel, taking his attention away from the battle. "Oh? Speak." Gangrel commands the scout who then says "Out troops are laying down their weapons and deserting en masse! Please, sire... I am but a messenger... Have mercy..." Gangrel sneers at the scout, but then notices that the troops that were inside the fortress are starting to retreat... Abandoning the Mad King. Few may have remained, but this was enough to make the Mad King worry. Worry, that his plan to fight against the combined forces of Ylisse and Ferox would fail because of a few Plegian soldiers deserting and starting this chain. "Don't worry Milord... I will not fail this mission... And I will defeat the Feroxi unit." Theodore thought to himself, as he looked at the King. "Commander Theodore... I must say, it is quite an honor to be fighting alongside you and so many others!" One of the troops nearby Theodore says, before he himself looks back towards the Feroxi troops and focuses back on the plan.

Konner on the other side, seemed to be riding Arresterdramon. Though, at first Gumdramon was reluctant... But ultimately, he decided on using this power to help protect his friends... Instead of hurting them. Konner looked around and saw some of the other troops on Horseback, praying that this is enough of a distraction to keep Gangrel's attention away from the side entrances of the fortress. "So, you see your buddy out there?" Basilio asks Konner, who looks on and answers "I'm assuming he's in the back... Saving himself for until he's needed to fight someone. So, are we ready to charge?" Basilio nods and answers "Of course we are! And we'll take on all of these Plegian soldiers at once!" Konner smiled at Basilio's charisma, and looked to Flavia, who leaded the troops. "All right, everyone! We do this, for out home country! And for Ylisse! But most of all... For Ylisse's late Exalt, Emmeryn! Here, we stake our lives on this battle! And if we surivive, we shall be victorious!" Flavia shouted to everyone present, who then raised their swords up and gave war cries, that echoed through the whole wasteland. "Now everyone... CHARGE!" Flavia shouted before leading the charge through several Plegian soldiers.

[ **Cue Berserk ost More Death and Silence** ]

Theodore saw this signal and shouted "ATTACK!" As the Plegian soldiers responded with war cries of their own. Many of both sides were able to hold their own, but some lost their lives as quickly as they charged in. Konner himself was using both hands to wield his sword, and cut down any of the troops who approached him. Even deflecting spears as he charged along with Arresterdramon. "GO STRAIGHT THROUGH THEM!" Konner shouted to the group of Feroxi men who followed him. Heck, even Arresterdramon got in on the action, using his trident tail as well as his arms to execute the men who charged at him. Flavia and Basilio were holding their own against Plegia's men, while receiving very few injuries. Meanwhile, Theodore had mowed down several Feroxi troops that dared to cross him... Until he and Konner once again crossed swords. "So, Konner... You deign to betray us?" Theodore asked his friend while the two circled each other. "If it means seeing true peace for our countries... Then yes, I will go through you Theo..." Konner responded to his old friend.

[ **End More Death and Silence** ]

* * *

Meanwhile, with Chrom and the Shepherds...

Chrom was viewing the battle from atop a hill nearby, and he was seeing the carnage. Frederick came back from meeting with Flavia's scouts and said "Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray." Chrom looked back at Frederick and asked "How do you mean?" Frederick then answered "It seems that many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion... Gangrel has been trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed." Chrom then knew that the few that were loyal must have been Konner's friends, and units who served under them. "This is incredible news. But why...? ...Emmeryn." Chrom feels that he answered the question he was about to ask Frederick. "Yes, milord. Emmeryn. The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts." Chrom muttered Emmeryn's name as Frederick explained the details.

"Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to surface." Chrom said to himself, before V-Mon answered "Well... It's like Konner has been telling you... Plegia probably wants peace too. It's just... Their way was much different from yours and Emmeryn's ways." Chrom smiled at V-Mon's words and hugged him. Robin and Lucina smiled at Chrom's revelation. Chrom then said "I hope she can see this, wherever she is... Today we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land." Every one of the Shepherds was inspired by Chrom's words and they all made a b-line for Gangrel's fortress, which, save for a few troops... Was heavily unguarded. Gangrel watched as the battle raged on and went to go get his weapon from inside the fortress. Aversa looked on and said "Well, I guess I should head back to Validar for the time being..." Before having LadyDevimon teleport her back to the Plegian castle. The Shepherds walked into the fortress, but then they saw that there wasn't a whole lot of troops to fight them at all. "Chrom, Gangrel must've set a trap for us in here... There's no way we could've gotten in here that easily." Robin said to Chrom who responded "Well, you were able to see this possibility... So, how about they just come out already."

Suddenly, there were Plegian soldiers on the area above the Shepherds... Effectively attempting to surround them, and shoot them down with their arrows. Gangrel looked down at the group while giving a round of applause. "Good day, my princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister?" Gangrel said, trying to get a rise out of Chrom, who calmly responded "No more talk, Gangrel. Today you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia." Gangrel sneered at Chrom before saying "Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does!" Chrom glared at Gangrel and responded "I know more than you ever will." Gangrel was somewhat flabbergasted by Chrom's words and said "More than me? More than ME?! Bwa ha! ...You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!" Chrom sighed and responded "Maybe you're right... I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you- men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left of her are words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness... Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers in arms stand behind me."

Gangrel seemed a bit surprised by this, but then he once again cackled... To the surprise of absolutely no one. "...Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!" Chrom looks around and sees that some of the soldiers are very hesitant to take the initiative. "Perhaps this is why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you? You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not." Chrom said, before pointing his Falchion at Gangrel, who in turn held out a sword shaped like a lightning bolt... The Levin sword. "Such a clever toungue you have, Little prince... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse!" He then commanded the archers to aim their weapons at Chrom and co... Only for one of them to fall off the perch he was standing on. "Milord, I have come! ...Am I too late?" Olivia asked, before Chrom then gave the signal to the others waiting...

[ **Cue Berserk ost My Brother** ]

Suddenly, the Plegian archers ended up falling one by one... Until it was only King Gangrel standing between Chrom and victory. Though, it seemed that Matthew and Patrick joined in the mix... To fend off Lucina and Robin. "Gangrel's mine! You two help out with securing the castle!" Chrom shouted to the two before charging at Gangrel. "Come, Princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you!" Gangrel said, before preparing to fight Chrom. "My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Ylisse!" Chrom responded before the two started clashing. Meanwhile, Konner was beating back Theodore, who seemed to be batting his blows back with just as much effort. Blow for blow, each one ended up reaching each other and taking off small pieces of the other's armor. Although, what surprised Konner was how strong Theodore was in this fight. Konner poised his blade to continue combat, praying that it hasn't gotten too dull for combat. Back with Chrom, he was easily batting back Gangrel's attacks... However, the slippery man kept on dodging some of Chrom's maneuvers. Lucina was fighting against Matthew, though his Wyvern seemed more resilient than she was expecting. She also noticed that he looked to be a promoted unit, unlike the description Rena gave her. Rena had came in and shot Matthew off his Wyvern, though merely to incapacitate, not kill.

Robin was also finding an easy time fighting against the dark knight, decimating the Arcthunder attacks he was throwing... And to launch an attack the mage hadn't seen coming... Thoron. "Took some time to study after every battle, and this is where it got me..." Robin said, before focusing his attention back to Chrom. Somehow, Gangrel slipped and Chrom managed to get a hit in. He caused a huge gash to appear on Gangrel's chest, before he looked at the king. Back with Konner, Theodore managed to get a hit in that caused Konner's sword to break. Konner was able to land safely on the ground, but he had to avoid the onslaught due to him not being able to get back onto Arresterdramon. Konner then ran up to Arresterdramon, after dodging another strike and said "Throw me! I've got an idea!" Arresterdramon nodded and grabbed Konner by his arms. Back with Chrom... The Ylissean prince and Gangrel circled each other, though Chrom was showing no signs of slowing... But Gangrel seemed to be a different story.

"Well then, Ylissean prince... I think you had thought of almost everything, except for one minor detail..." Gangrel said while pointing upwards. Chrom looked up, but then Gangrel thought to thrust the sword into the unsuspecting prince. Chrom smiled at this attempt, and stuck the sword into the ground before flipping over Gangrel... And slicing his through his back. Though, this didn't cleave through him... It did end up taking him down. "F-fool of... A prince... Your people care not for you... You are... Alone... As every man lives and dies. ...Alone..." Gangrel said before finally dying. Back with Konner, Arresterdramon threw Konner at Theodore, which caused the Palidan to fall off his horse. This caught Theodore off-guard, until the two engaged in a fist fight. Though the other units wished to intervene... None of them could find it in themselves to do so. Unfortunately, for Theodore... Konner had the upper hand in fighting experience... So he knew that he wouldn't have many techniques for him. This ended up being Theodore's downfall, as Konner knocked him out.

[ **End My Brother** ]

"Impossible... It can't be... The commander... Beaten?" Many of the Plegian soldiers asked in confusion... Until they saw that the Shepherds had claimed their fort as their own. This prompted the entire squadron to retreat, while Theodore's horse picked him up from the battlefield. Konner felt that this was more than enough, and decided to just simply lie down and rest. Arresterdramon de-evolved back into Gumdramon and slept nearby Konner, just to make sure he was alive and well. Chrom had arrived on Sumia's Pegasus to take a look at Konner, who was starting to regain consciousness. Chrom holds out his hand to Konner, as the sun sets on the battlefield. "Konner, we did it... We've won." Chrom said before Konner took his hand, and V-Mon along with Wormmon proceeded to hug Gumdramon in triumph. "Listen, Konner... I know that, I haven't been the nicest person lately... And I wanted to say, I'm sorry for lashing out against you last night..." Chrom said to Konner, who responded "No... I'm sorry. I mean, you put your best effort into everything you do, and all I can do is my best... Which at first was bare minimum to you guys... But, through all these triumphs, I realized... That, I'm actually a lot better than I thought I was before... And I wish that, I could've saved your sister back then. So, I guess we're both at fault here." Chrom smiled at Konner's statement and the two locked hands with each other. "Yeah, I guess we are..." Chrom said to Konner, feeling the guilt drop from his shoulders along with Konner.

 **To Be Continued...**


	18. Celebration and Homecoming

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Chapter 12 part 1: Celebration and Homecoming...

After the battle against Gangrel, Chrom and the Shepherds had finally returned back home to Ylisse. They had greeted each of the people that cheered for them, and some even accepted flowers from the fans. Konner looked around with Gumdramon, feeling a bit shy about the praise that he had been receiving along with the others. "Rena... Is this normally what happens when we would accomplish something big?" Konner asked Rena who looked at him and responded "You've been with the Shepherds a lot longer than I have. So, I would've assumed that you knew." Konner then felt weird for asking the question and said "It's just that... I've never really received praise from anyone I've worked for... And now, that we're all here, alive and well... It's so nice to hear the sounds of cheering from so many people. After today, I felt driven to be as inspirational as our leader, Chrom." Rena was surprised by how happy Konner feels about it all. "Well, we may have received some praise as part of Plegia's elite squadron... But, never by the people who await our victory." Rena stated, feeling that maybe she'd want to share in the glory.

The two kept on walking along with the line of soldiers, lead by Chrom... Who was being carried by Sumia's pegasus, and it seemed that the people were starting to get some ideas about those two, based on the accusations... Once they reached the castle, the council had suggested a celebration party to commemorate their victory over Plegia. "That would be nice... But first, we need to mourn the losses of our soldiers..." Chrom said, somewhat somberly. The council had remembered that Emmeryn had recently perished, from an informant in Regna Ferox. They had made some grave stones for Phila and Emmeryn, along with some of the pegasus knights who have flown with her into battle... Just to save Emmeryn from death. "Well, Sister... The war is finally over. Thanks to your sacrifice, many Plegian soldiers have seen that, there was no need for this senseless slaughter. And, now that the Mad King is gone... Maybe Plegia will be a better place. One that understands peace, the peace that you envisioned. And... I hope you know... That, me and Lissa are doing fine. But, that doesn't mean we don't miss you any less. We still wish that, we could've saved you on that day... And that... And that..." Chrom was saying, before he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Sumia saw this, and went to comfort Chrom almost immediately. "Don't worry, I feel the same way towards Phila as you do with Emm... So hey now, Captain..." Sumia said while putting an arm around his shoulder. V-Mon had held Chrom's hand, and Wormmon nuzzled against his leg. Lissa opted to hug Chrom from behind, knowing that, this would offer comfort to both of them. Chrom then got up and left the grave, and Robin along with Lucina went to her grave. Lucina looked down and said "Hello, cousin... I know that... Dad hasn't taken me to see you in so long... Especially after what happened to your parents... But, seeing you do that... Just for peace, made me think that... You've taken on too much of a burden... And I wish that, you would've let us share that burden with you! I've wanted to help you for the longest time, and yet... Especially now, you've felt so distant to me... But Chrom, he was always so close to me... But, I've got some good news for you, cousin... Chrom's not the only one who's found a dearly beloved..." When Lucina said that last part, Robin put his right hand over hers... Just to signify the rings on their fingers. "I'm sure wherever you ended up... You're very proud of Chrom's achievement. So, you may rest in peace... Exalt Emmeryn... And Captain Phila..."The two then walked off from the graves, and headed towards the castle... Where it seemed that there was a celebration going on...

* * *

Many of the Shepherds went there, and while many of them felt very out of place, some, like Ricken and Maribelle felt a little bit at home wearing a fancy outfit to a party. Gumdramon was staring in awe, at how large the ballroom was and said "Konner... This place would make my evolved form feel small! Wouldn't... you... Agree?" However, he looked and saw that his partner was pulling on the collar of the shirt he was given. "Stupid... Neck... Trap!" Konner muttered, as he kept on pulling and pulling. Vaike looked at him in confusion and said "Geez! You're worried about the neck part? Teach has gotta wear this over his awesome looking muscles!" However, upon seeing Lissa in a nice yellow ballgown he then said "Then again... The suit is quite worth it..." Once Konner removed a button from the suit, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally! I can breathe again! How on earth does anyone wear these things, and NOT DIE from them!?" Konner shouted, to which everyone gave him a skeptical look... Before returning to their business.

"Konner... You musn't speak such things... Especially not at a gathering as magnificent as this!" Virion told him, before Konner responded "Yeah well... I've never worn such fancy schmancy clothing at all!" He then tried escaping the group... Before seeing a bunch of women approaching him and one said "Oh my... You're a strapping young lad..." Another said "Are you one of the Shepherds?" Konner responded "Yes... I am! But, I'm afraid that I'm betrothed to someone... So... You'll have to excuse me..." They looked at Konner as he fled the scene, and frowned in discontent. However, Ricken seemed to be the next target on their list. "Um... Konner! Where are you going?!" Ricken shouted to Konner, before being somewhat overwhelmed by the women approaching him. Konner then sat down on a chair that was far away from anyone in the ballroom. "Finally! Some peace and quiet... At least, for now anyway..." Konner said to himself, before hearing someone asking a woman in a dress if they'd like to dance. "Tch... I swear, Gummy... It's like nobody here knows the meaning of the term wedding ring." Konner muttered to his partner who responded "Well... I'm sure that, not a lot of people know someone like you getting married at such a young age."

Konner then looked back at Gumdramon and said "Well, that's not until I'm older... And Rena doesn't seem to be around here for some reason." Suddenly, the woman being harassed by the man approached Konner and said "Hey! I need your help! Could you get up and be my dance partner?!" Konner looked at the woman closely, and saw that it was indeed Rena. She was wearing what seemed to be a red dress that accentuated her shoulders. She also had red gloves, and what appeared to be bows in her hair. Konner looked on in disbelief that... This could not possibly be the same woman who was so capable with a bow, and was probably one of the most out-going people among the Shepherds... Besides Sully of course, who was trying to get some people to notice Kellam, who was ironically, being very shy. "Konner, c'mon! Could you get up or something?!" Rena shouted to Konner, before dragging him away to the outside of the ballroom. "Sorry I didn't say anything in there, I just never thought I'd... See you... In a dress, is all." Konner said to Rena while blushing in embarrassment. "It's fine, Konner... I mean, I've gotten so muscular, that I barely managed to fit in this. Yet, you seemed to find the perfect suit for you." Rena responded to Konner, trying to cheer him up.

Gumdramon looked at the two, and let them have their conversation... Without saying much. "Rena... I need to tell you something, before I tell Chrom..." Konner started to say, before Rena asked "What is it?" Konner sighed before answering "I'm going to go back to Plegia for a few days, and then I'm coming back. It's mostly because I've got to get another sword like my old one... And, I gotta find out if... If she's still there." Rena was about to ask whom "She" is... Until she remembered that Konner was likely referring to their caretaker, Aurora. "Hey Konner, can I come with you?" Gumdramon asked Konner who grew a little concerned for the little dragon. "All right, but, I'll need to use a bag to sneak you into Plegia... Due to how they feel about Digimon." Konner answered Gumdramon who got a little excited, before Rena said "Then I'll go with you as well!" Konner was surprised to hear this and responded "You sure you want to?" Rena elbowed him and answered "Of course! Plegia's my home too! So why the hell wouldn't I go with you?" They laughed a little bit and then re-entered the party.

However, on the balcony Chrom stood there, about to address the people in the party. "People! I want to thank all of you, for coming to this gathering! To celebrate our victory in the war, against Plegia. However, I know many of you are wondering... How can I possibly be king if I am not married? Well, the answer... May come as a surprise to many of you... And the Shepherds, probably already know who I'm talking about." Suddenly, it seemed that Sumia had walked in with a very nice grey dress, which was quite fitting and festive for the ocassion. "H-h-hello... Everyone... I am Sumia... A proud Pegasus Knight... And soon-to-be queen of Ylisse!" Sumia said to everyone, before bowing in front of them. In response, everyone cheered... While Sully muttered "About damn time..." Kellam kind of felt the same way, but didn't really say much. After all that was said and done, everyone got together and started dancing with one another. Konner, at first was quite a clutz and kept on bumping into people while dancing with Rena... Though, she kept on picking him back up after he felt that he fell. And soon, they were dancing just as well as everyone else.

* * *

Later that night...

Konner had a bag put over both of his shoulders. That bag, had contained Gumdramon, who was lucky that there was room to breathe inside. Rena made sure to get her bow, and readied herself for this journey. Prior to this, Konner had explained to Chrom the situation and, being the understanding leader that he is, allowed him to make this journey... With the promise that he'll come back. "All right, we've got no time to waste... Let's move." Konner said to Rena, before they headed off. It seemed like a long and treacherous journey, but they still made it to Plegia... Where it seemed that the slums still remained relatively the same as when he left it. "Y'know... I was kind of expecting some kinds of changes around here." Konner said to Rena who responded "Well... Not a lot has changed, as you can clearly see. Though, some thugs and rapscalions like to make their bases in the alleyways... But then again, that's not really different, now is it?" Konner sighed and decided to press on further. Once they got inside, there were quite a few people who gave them some looks.

Though, neither are really surprised... Since they did betray their own country for Ylisse. Once they found the blacksmith shop, Konner then said "Okay... Now, this is probably going to take a few days... But, at least we'll be done and headed back very shortly." Rena sighed and responded "How about, not leaving me out here by my lonesome, and letting me come in with you!? Cause, I frequented this place for arrows... And quite frankly, I need a few more!" Konner was once again a little intimidated by her tone, and she simply walked through the door first. "Can't you read the sign? We're closed!" The blacksmith said, before getting a good look at Rena and Konner. "Well, I'll be damned... It's Konner! Welcome home!" The man said to Konner who shook his hand and responded "It's nice to see you too, Sam. I need your help for something..." Sam was pondering what Konner meant by help, until he saw the broken pieces of his sword on the desk. "You've had this sword for five years... And I thought it would never break... So, what would you like this time?" Sam said to Konner, who answered "I'd like a slightly bigger sword, with some inscriptions from a thunder tome."

Sam pondered why he could want this... Before he realized the possibility, and asked "Do you have a thunder tome with you?" Konner nodded and presented a regular thunder tome. "Excellent... Now, then... You remember how to carve in the inscriptions?" Sam said to Konner who answered "If I didn't, then I wouldn't be here, now would I?" Sam shrugged his shoulders and prepared to make the blade. Konner had opted to help out, since that was what he used to do back when he was a kid. Rena meanwhile... Seemed intrigued by the new arrows that were on display, but waited until Sam's attention was firmly on her. However, Gumdramon got tired of sitting inside the bag that Konner brought, and opened it up. "Are we there yet?!" Gumdramon shouted, getting the attention of both Konner and Sam. "I don't believe my eyes... You actually brought, a Digimon to Plegia!" Sam exclaimed, before Konner whispered "Not so loud! People are gonna hear us!" Sam looked between Konner, and Gumdramon before responding "As I recall... You weren't exactly best friends with Digimon... Correct?"

Konner was about to respond, until Gumdramon answered "Well... I'm pretty much the big exception to that rule... Since we're partners." Sam then approached Gumdramon, while Konner went to make sure the ore wasn't broken. Sam picked up Gumdramon, and was impressed by the tip of his tail. "Konner... You never told me that Digimon were not only A, intelligent beings... And B, potential for blacksmithing?" Sam asked Konner, who answered "It's because I couldn't come back here. I was branded as a traitor by Gangrel and his troops." Sam was understandably surprised, and put Gumdramon down. "Y'know... I bet'cha that a certain someone would like to know that, her oldest is still alive." Sam said to Konner who responded "I'll find out where she is, after we do this." Sam sighed and said "You mean after I do this? Cause, I'd rather you tell her that you're all right. Got it?" Konner accepted defeat and responded "Okay, okay... I'll go see Aurora. Gummy, get in the bag." Gumdramon then got back into the bag, before Konner walked out with Rena. They traveled further into the slums, taking in some of the sights... Until Konner bumped into a hooded woman. "Sorry ma'am... It was my fault." Konner said before the woman responded "Oh no, young man, it's my fault! I should've watched where I was going." Konner then shook his head and said "No, no, no... I should've noticed and moved out of the way and..."

He was interrupted by the woman, who got a good look at him... And was shocked. "W-w-when I heard the news that... Kenneth's squadron was destroyed... I thought you had died as well! But... Oh, Gods... Thank you!" The woman said, before embracing Konner in a tearful hug. "Ma'am... Are you okay?" Konner asked somewhat nervously, until Rena pulled the hood on the woman, and he realized that it was Aurora... "No way... I... I thought... That I'd never see you again! Even during my days of patrol! But... Then again, I guess... I should've sought you out." Konner said, as he returned the embrace. "You know something? If there's one thing I could never forget... It's that face of yours..." Aurora responded while inching away from Konner. "Well... I should've been able to recognize you by the sound of your voice! ...So, what have you been doing all this time? You know, while the war was going on?" Konner said to Aurora who then responded "Well... It's been hard... Considering that I no longer have an orphanage to run... And all of the sweet children I've grown to love have gone into the military... But, I've still managed to find a way to keep going." Rena then looked at her and asked "Let me guess... Were you trying to help out some people in need?"

Aurora smiled at Rena's question and answered "Well of course! Though, it was only the children who really accepted my help. Oh, how I wish I could provide for them..." Konner felt somewhat bad for Aurora, and decided to open up his bag. "Aurora... Promise me you won't freak out?" Konner asked Aurora who responded "I promise... But why?" Konner then brings out Gumdramon, who was wondering why Konner let him out of the bag. "Oh... Hello..." Gumdramon said, shyly to Aurora who looked at the small purple dragon and asked "Konner, is this one of the Digimon I've heard rumors about?" Konner nodded and answered "This, is my best friend... Gumdramon. Or, Gummy as I like to call him." Aurora then got a good look at Gumdramon, who said "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Aurora... After hearing about you from these two lovebirds, I just had to meet you!" What ended up shocking her, wasn't the fact that a Digimon showed up, out of Konner's bag... But the fact that she heard the phrase "Lovebirds".

However, before she could ask, Rena noticed some thugs nearby and saw that, they were harassing a woman, holding a scabbard. "Are ya lost? Lady?" One of them asked the woman who responded "I apologize but, I'm looking for a certain someone..." The thugs were laughing for a little bit and another one said "I bet'cha that, you're looking for your boyfriend!" She sighed and responded "Not even close... Besides, I don't carry a romantic interest in the person I'm looking for. So, if you would kindly step aside... That would be very much appreciated." When one of the thugs approached her from behind, an arrow hit him in the shoulder. He shouted in pain, and Rena threatened the others. "Are you really trying to test my patience?" She asked in anger. The thugs ran off... But then, they were cut off by a lightning bolt that hit the area in front of them. "I do not condone the harassment of foreigners... Especially when you decide to force yourself on them." The figure, revealed to be Patrick said. The thugs then ran off screaming, before Patrick got off his horse.

"I appreciate your kindness, young archer... But, I could've handled them myself." Patrick then shouted "Excuse me! But I was the one who made them run off!" Rena looked at Patrick and smacked him in the face. "Why are you here?! I thought you were loyal to the Plegian army!?" Patrick sighed and responded "Sadly though, me and Matthew decided it's best to leave this corrupt military... Right after the king who threatened too many people finally died." Rena glared at him and turned her back to him. "You know I'm still mad at you, right?" Rena asked Patrick who answered "Hey, you should be mad at both of us! I mean..." Rena then asked "Fine, but... Where's Matt?" Patrick sighed and answered "He's currently tending to his wyvern's wounds." Rena sighed and headed back to Konner, who was too busy looking in concern at her. "So... Konner... You figured that, now that you two are in the army, you probably could die at any moment... Right?" Aurora asked, about the ring on his finger. "Um... It was kind of a spur of the moment decision, okay!? I love her and that's what matters, all right?!" Konner shouted, in front of Patrick, the mysterious woman, Rena and Gumdramon...

"Uh... Oh..." Konner muttered to himself, while blushing immensely. "My, my... He truly is impulsive, isn't he?" The woman said to Aurora, regarding Konner. "I'm sorry, have we met?" Aurora asked the woman who smiles and answers "No... But, I'm here to talk with Konner about something." Konner pointed to himself and asked "Why me?" The woman answered "I know something about you, that you don't understand yourself." Konner then left Gumdramon with Aurora and headed off with the woman. Rena meanwhile, just looks on in concern... But knows that Konner is fiercely loyal with his beliefs. The woman then says "I know about that flare in your eyes..." Konner then responds "Well... Whatever it is, has happened a few times... And I don't even know what it's about." The woman sighs, and says "It's called "The Berserker state". Whenever you're under intense emotions, you end up having a flame burst from your soul... And cause you to go ballistic." Konner then responds "And I end up completely forgetting whatever happened during that state, I know that part already."

The woman felt a bit dumb for trying to dump this on him, and she then said "Okay then... I guess maybe you didn't need this after all. The reason I came to seek you out, was because this state has caused some chaos around where I come from." Konner then asked "All right, so... Where do you come from?" The woman looks down and says "I can't... Because, if I do... Then, you'll probably think different of me." Konner then responds "Fine then. But, one more thing... Who are you, exactly?" She then answered "I can't say my name... But I will say this... Fate, has been very kind to me... And I pray it shows you, and your possible descendants the same kindness." She then walks away with the scabbard, and Konner still doesn't really know anything about her, or what that even means. He then headed back to the others, and saw that Aurora had started coughing. "Hey! Are you all right?!" Konner shouted to Aurora who answered "I'm fine, Konner... There's no need to worry about me..." Konner looked at her hands, and saw that there was blood on them.

Patrick and Rena were both shocked to see this... But Konner, he seemed too concerned to show signs of shock. "I should get you to a medic. Maybe they could heal you..." Konner said to Aurora who responded "It's already too late for me. I'm in the late stages of this... And I'm very lucky that none of you kids have gotten it, either." Gumdramon was very confused as to why they really don't take her to a medic. Konner then asked "How long...?" Aurora looked at him and answered "I might survive into the next month or two... But after that... After that... I, Don't think you'll see me again." Patrick felt helpless, since all that time he spent studying magic... Was wasted on the fact that... What was essentially his mother, was going to die soon. "Why didn't you tell us this?!" Rena asked both Aurora and Konner, who answered "I was asked not to... Because, the thought of her dying before the orphanage... Would've been too much for any of you to take. Plus, That money I earned... Also went towards finding a proper doctor for her."

Aurora then puts her hood back on and says "I'm sorry kids... But, I wish that... I could've told all of you a lot sooner. So, please... Don't treat me any differently than you did before... Just, keep me close to your hearts..." And she then walked away. "I honestly don't know how Patrick is gonna take this... I mean, he's probably gonna take it the worst out of all of us." Patrick said to Konner and Rena who just remembered this... And speaking of which, Patrick has finally shown up, along with his wyvern. "Thanks buddy! So, what happened you guys?! Did you meet someone?!" Matthew excitedly asked, before Konner decided to head back to the blacksmith shop. Gumdramon then headed off with Konner, just to make sure he wasn't alone. "Why is Konner walking away? Is he still mad at us?" Matthew asked Rena and Patrick, before Patrick explained the situation to his little brother. Sadly, he took it about as well as Patrick expected... Which to say, wasn't well at all.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Konner had fallen asleep nearby Gumdramon in the blacksmith shop... Though, Sam saw this and gave him a blanket, somewhat aware that he might've needed this. He continued to work on the sword, genuinely surprised that Konner slept through the night with all the noise. He woke up the next day, just to take over for Sam... Who had felt considerably tired after working hours on end. After the sword was finally forged, Konner opted to etch in the inscriptions written on the thunder tome. "Sam... Was it a mistake for me to come back?" Konner asked Sam who responded "Now why would you say that?" Konner sighed and answered "Because, when I found my former caretaker, out on the streets... I saw that she had the late stage of the plague." Sam then felt a bit of concern washing over him, before saying "Look... I'm sure Aurora would rather have seen you one last time, before dying... Instead of how she was when she found out about that faithful day." Konner finished etching the last of the inscriptions and picked up the blade.

"Sam... Thank you... For everything. And I hate to ask... But, could you watch her? I'd rather she be with someone she knows... Than to die alone." Konner said, before embracing Sam, who responded "All right... I'll do you one more solid. And if you need anything... Just let me know, okay?" Konner nodded, and picked up his sheath while grabbing Gumdramon and leaving the shop. "That kid... He's probably gonna be just as legendary as the people he works with some day..." Sam says, before looking to continue his work. Konner met up with the others, and saw that Matthew was crying in Patrick's arms. "You liar! Why didn't you say anything!? I thought we were friends!" Matthew said, before repeatedly punching Konner's chest. "I'm sorry... I didn't want to make you feel sad or anything... And plus, I-" Konner was saying before Matthew interrupted asking "You what?! You thought I couldn't take it?! That I'm not as grown up as the rest of you?! I may be thirteen right about now... But that's not an excuse! I've fought, and killed people in my own country's name, so death is nothing new to me!" Konner looked at Matthew and said "I just didn't want any of you to worry... Including you. Nobody would've taken it well... And... We shouldn't be used to killing people at our age. The dumb grownups who fight alongside are supposed to protect the children... But, we don't have that luxury... Nor did we ever have it."

Matthew tried wiping away his tears, before Aurora came back and asked "Konner... I know you're probably going to leave again... But, if you ever get the chance... Could you find Theo? He hasn't come out to see you... And I'm sure he hasn't seen me in ages..." Konner embraced Aurora and answered "I'll see what I can do... Until then, just stay with Sam... And... I'm sorry that we might not be there for your last moment." Aurora responded "Oh, sweetie... I'm glad for you... I just wish that... I could've seen you overcome your fears... But then again, I can see the brave and handsome teen that you've become. And I pray that you and Rena have a happy life together." Konner nods and takes Rena's hand before they start their trek back to Ylisse. Patrick and Matthew look at Aurora, before giving her a hug and departing. Matthew had gotten back to his Wyvern, and Patrick was on his horse. "So, Konner? Do you think The Shepherds will accept us?" Matthew asked Konner, who answered "Do you really want to join our cause?" Patrick responded "We've thought it over, and after realizing that... This is the best course of saving our country... I figured that, I should at least reconcile with you first off." Konner smiled at that thought, and pounded Patrick's fist. And so, they headed back to Ylisse. While there, Konner went to Frederick first... Who was heavily reluctant to accept the new recruits... But decided that, as long as they were supervised by him, or Konner... They would be allowed into their ranks. Over the course of two years... Ylisse has seen some progress, ever since Chrom had become the country's new king, along with Sumia as his queen. It seemed that peace was finally going to be long-lasting... Until...

 **To be Continued...**


	19. The Seacomers

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official releases...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Chapter 12 part 2: The Seacomers...

Two years had passed since that day, and though Konner's group of friends mourned the loss of Aurora... They knew that, they would have to move on. Of course, Matthew took it the worst amongst the group... But Patrick, being the nice older brother that he is, comforted him in his time of grief. That happened within a month, after Sam had sent them the message. As Chrom went about his duties as King... V-Mon and Wormmon had stuck by him, despite how boring some of the meetings were. Robin was Chrom's advisor through most of these meetings, and it seemed as though Lucina was still hiding something from both her cousins, that Robin was very much aware of. In a bundle that Lucina had with her, was a small baby girl. Her name, as the two deemed it... Was Morgan. Her brand of the Exalt, appeared to be on the nape of her neck, near her right shoulder. Why she keeps this a secret, is anyone's guess...

But, they're both under the assumption that Chrom is very protective of his... Slightly younger cousin. Most of the Shepherds had found some love in similar places. Though, with some of the recent recruits... Love was a bit hard... Especially for Olivia. Though in her case, it seemed to be more of... Finding the right person for her. Panne had given her the advice of finding love in possibly the most unexpected places... And that was based off her personal experience with Ricken. And it seemed like all was going well for the Shepherds... Until one day, when it seemed that the neighboring island of Valm, decided to pay a "visit". One general from Regna Ferox was asked personally to deliver a message to Chrom and the Shepherds of this... Unfortunate visit that is upon them. For Valm was not in the mood for negotiation, nor for a talk... But rather, to conquer...

Chrom was standing in the hallway with Frederick and his partners, when a soldier from the front gate approached him and said "Sire, a messenger from Regna Ferox." Chrom, feeling intrigued by what the messenger has to say responds "See them in at once." The soldier bows and says "Yes, Milord." Before going to see the messenger into the castle. However, it seems that he is greeted by Raimi... Who once inconvenienced him at the front gate of Ferox. Though, now she seems a bit more willing to give a message to Chrom. "Prince Chrom, I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia." Raimi said, hoping to strike a conversation with the current exalt. V-Mon and Wormmon did recognize her, but Chrom didn't seem to remember. "Flavia? Well, this is a surprise. Is something amiss?" Raimi then responds "I fear so, milord. The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able." Chrom ponders why and asks "What's happened?" Raimi sighs and answers "Our western neighbors of Valm are no longer acting so neighborly. The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us." Chrom was a bit shocked to hear this, and his partners panicked a little, since they had just gotten used to the peace between kingdoms.

"Yes, milord. The khan hopes to meet with you in Ferox, if it pleases you." Frederick leans over to Chrom and asks "What do you make of this, sire?" Chrom ponders once again, and answers "Ill business to be sure. Raimi, we will meet with Flavia at once..." Flavia is pleased to hear the news, and goes back to tell Flavia. Lucina and Robin meanwhile, are discussing something important. "Well, Lucina... What do you think? We're probably going to be fighting again?" Robin asked Lucina who was a bit pre-occupied with holding Morgan. "I think that, maybe we should have Morgan be wet-nursed for now. And then, once we come back from this errand that we're probably going to run..." Lucina answered, after giving it enough thought. "What did you base this off of?" Robin asked Lucina again, before she answered "Well, since my cousins were wet-nursed for most of their lives, I figured that would be the most logical choice. Something, I'm sure you would've suggested as well."

* * *

In the barracks, it seemed that Ricken was wearing some armor in conjunction to carrying a tome... And with a small horse nearby him. "Hey now... Let's try another run, okay girl?" Ricken said to the horse which then looked at him with a questionable expression on it's face. "I just meant that... Look, I wanna have a good run with you today." Ricken explained to the horse, before Panne snuck up from behind and asked "I'm guessing that would be to impress me, young man-spawn?" Ricken turned to face Panne and blushed immensely. "No no no no... I was just... Um... You see... I wanna try and build myself as a Dark Knight... Just to see if I can really do things in the Shepherds." Ricken tried explaining to Panne, before patting him on the head. "You've already impressed me with your investment in my story. So, I don't see the need of impressing me even further. I mean, after all... Your proposal was interesting... For a Man-spawn." Ricken sighed before climbing onto the horse and said "Y'know Panne, this kind of makes me taller than you at least..." Panne sighed and responded "I guess this is what you Man-spawns call a "moment killer"" Ricken smiled and lead his horse out of the barracks.

Panne then followed Ricken outside the barracks. Meanwhile, It seems that Sully was looking at her new armor, since being promoted to a Paladin. Though, Kellam had much thicker armor as a General. Though now, Kellam was much less shy than he was before. "You ready?" Sully asked Kellam, who grabbed his lance and responded "Yeah! Surely Prince Chrom will notice my efforts... Right?" Sully pounded his chest plate and answered "Knowing him... It'll take a bit, but work through it, and you'll be solid! Okay bud?" Kellam nodded and headed out. Sully followed after him, after looking at her new armor. Lon'qu was busy looking at his blades, and preparing a killing edge before setting out himself. Gregor and Nowi grabbed their equipment, before enthusiastically heading into town to meet up with their captain. As for Konner however, he seemed to be spectating some practice between the two brothers, Patrick and Matthew. "Looks like they're already getting in some practice." Rena remarked, while sitting next to Konner and Gumdramon.

Konner sighed and responded "Yeah well, you know how it is... Little, sibling rivalry. It's just... I can't believe how things have been going since then..." Rena put a hand on Konner's shoulder, out of reassurance and said "Hey, we're all pretty sad too. I mean, every day since then, Matthew's been quite a wreck. But, after some talks between all of us... I can see that's he's progressing nicely." Konner smiled to Rena's statement, but then saw a messenger from House Ylisse. "Captain Konner! Prince Chrom requires the Shepherds to meet up immediately!" Konner looked between the messenger and the two brothers, before shouting "That's enough for today you two! We're going out!" Patrick was somewhat curious about why Chrom needs all the Shepherds together, but his younger brother was a little enthusiastic by the declaration made by their captain. Konner had been established as the captain of the squad, by a eunanimous vote... And he felt very honored to receive the title. He hoped that he would make a great captain, much like the one he used to have. They rode towards Chrom and the others, who were waiting very patiently for them.

* * *

And it would appear that, most of the Shepherds got some upgrades. Lissa and Miriel had become Sages, wielding Tomes as well as staves. Stahl and Sully both became Paladins, though the color scheme is the only real difference between them. Gregor became a Hero class... Much like Konner himself, though still quite taller. Vaike had become a Warrior, much like Basilio. Lon'qu seemed to have two sword sheathes, which meant that he practiced enough to become a Swordmaster. Ricken's new mount shows that he became a Dark Knight. Maribelle, who was besides Frederick had promoted to a Valkyrie... Which also meant that she wields tomes in conjunction to staves. Sumia had gained new armor along with Cordelia, and thus were Falcon Knights. Libra didn't really need a promotion, due to the fact that he's already a War Monk. Gaius had become an assassin, willing to put his skill with a blade as well as his thieving skills to further use. Last but not least, Tharja had promoted herself to a sorceress... Which meant that her skill with tomes, has gotten significantly stronger. Lucemon, meanwhile... Seems to have received some teasing by the Digimon and Gaius for staring at Tharja, but... He mostly ignored it.

Once they met up, Frederick said "I will ride ahead and assemble an escort, milord." Chrom then thanked Frederick, as he headed off with Maribelle towards Ferox for that escort. "I'm quite impressed, Chrom. You make a fine ruler. You've come a long way from tending sheep!" Robin said to Chrom, who then responded "Ha! Have I truly changed so much?" Robin pondered the thought and answered "Mmm... In a way, you haven't. But you've grown as a leader, and a potential father." Chrom nodded to Robin and responded "I've tried to do my best. My sister left a weighty legacy. I do all I can just to live up to it. And what do you mean by "Potential father"?!" Robin and co. laughed at that question along with Lucina. Chrom then frowned, and saw that Frederick had already returned with that escort. Since they were on their way to Chrom anyways. They then headed towards Ferox, with a hierarch watching over the kingdom in Chrom's absence.

* * *

At Regna Ferox...

Chrom and co. had reached the throne room, where Khan Flavia had been awaiting their arrival. Though, only Chrom, Robin and Konner... Along with V-Mon, Wormmon and Gumdramon had decided to attend the summit. "I apologize I could not come here sooner, Flavia." Chrom said to Flavia who shrugged and responded "What matters is that you are here, Chrom." Chrom sighs a bit in relief before asking "Is it true that Valmese warships have set sail? What can you tell us?" Gumdramon turned to Konner and whispered "What's Valmese?" Konner then whispered in response "They are people from Valm... The western continent, next to the one we currently occupy. I'm sure that, there are some Digimon that exist in Valm, but for now I'm not entirely sure on that detail." Gumdramon was then trying to ponder if there was any legends regarding Digimon in Valm... But, he was drawing a blank. "Well, I'll say this much: There really isn't more than that, I'm afraid. The details remain hazy. Just a moment..." Flavia said, after remembering something important. "Oaf! ...Where are you, you big, bald- Chrom's here!" Flavia shouted for Basilio who walked in trying to clear up some ear wax. "Ah! Well met, boy. I knew you'd come. And Mr. Front lines! How's being captain going?"

Konner then answered "Well, my squad is currently waiting for instructions... But other than that, they're fine for the most part." Basilio nodded at Konner's answer and focused back on Chrom. "We have someone you should hear from. I believe you've met? He claims to have insight into Valm's intentions." Basilio said to Chrom before introducing the individual. And it so happens to be Virion, who's been promoted to a sniper... Along with what appears to be, a maid dressed in armor for a Wyvern Lord. She seemed to have long flowing pink hair, and most of her armor is colored blue. "Good day, lords and ladies. How fare you all? Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself..." Chrom and the others weren't really amused by Virion's ego. Chrom then said "We all know who you are, Virion. Although, I don't believe we've met your companion?" Virion sneered at Chrom and responded "Hmph! You know nothing! Prepare for my great unmasking! Long have I posed as archest of archers! Yet that was but a ruse! Yea, an artifice, to disguise myself as a mere above average man. In truth, I am-" He was then interrupted by his companion, who cleared her throat before saying "May I present Duke Virion. I am his humble servant, Cherche. Greetings, sire. You honor us with your presence."

Virion went slack-jawed before saying "Cherche! You stole my moment!" The room was silent for a good few minutes, until Chrom decided to break the silence and ask "A pleasure, Cherche. Perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf?" Cherche pondered this and answered "That may speed things along, yes..." Chrom nodded and said "Then please. Time is of the essence." Cherche nodded and responded "Very well, then... First, concerning our origins... We hail from Rosanne, a fertile territory on the continent of Valm. Milord is the head of House Virion, and the rightful ruler of Rosanne. ...A fact he often reminds us of, and loudly." Virion then shrugged his shoulders and said "Ha! Is she not a true wit? She gets it all from me, you know." Chrom then asked "So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the long sea?" Virion answered "The Valmese. Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might have almost forgotten it existed. And so, Valm might have remained, if not for Walhart the Conqueror. One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but ru... Er, that is, to RECRUIT new allies to aid my people. That's why I've come."

Nobody bought the recruitment line, and V-Mon said "In other words... You ran for your life." Cherche, with brutal honesty responded "More or less, yes. While milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided our people out to safety... I alone remained to keep an eye on the Valmese crisis. I was there as Rosanne was swallowed up by Emperor Walhart's overwhelming forces. In the end, I, too, fled here to Regna Ferox seeking asylum." Virion, not minding that his recruitment story fell on deaf ears then said "To my great relief, I might add! Eligible women are one of Rosanne's most precious natural resources! It would be a shame to waste any, even one who cuts off her lord and ma-" Virion was once again interrupted by Cherche clearing her throat and saying "As I was saying..." Virion saw a glare in her eyes and responded "Yes, yes, all right, is was only a jape! Please! By all means, you may con-" But he was once again cut off by Cherche who simply said "So, begging your pardons, but perhaps it's time to cut the long story short: Walhart has conquered our continent and now he seeks to conquer yours."

Basilio returned to the scene and said "She claims the Valmese fleet will be here at our shores in a matter of days. We'll know soon enough if her story proves true." Cherche then adds "I speak only what I know for true, good people. As does milord. ...At least, with respect to this matter." Virion then responds "There's that wit of yours again! Aha! That wonderful... needling, chafing wit." Chrom ponders this and says "I believe you both. Basilio, we must secure your ports as soon as possible." Konner then adds "Knowing our luck... It probably is true... And we might have another war on our hands." Gumdramon, who was on his shoulder patted him on the head, trying to cheer him up. "You should know that Valm has the strongest calvary in the world. You will want to station troops who have experience fighting mounted troops." Virion said, giving helpful advice to Chrom who then asked "Why, Virion, are you volunteering?" Virion sighs and accepts the offer made by Chrom. Cherche tries to cheer him up, and Chrom goes to tell the Shepherds about the current mission at hand. They all headed towards the port, where they told the citizens to wait inside their houses for a few days, because there's going to be a battle soon...

* * *

A few days later...

The Shepherds were at the port-town prepared to take on the Valmese army. Though, it seems as if there were quite a lot of them. Konner and his squad were prepared to take the far left. Ricken, Panne, Sully, Kellam, Stahl and Miriel were stationed a little to the right of Konner's squad. Chrom, Sumia, Cordelia, Libra, Lissa, Vaike, Frederick and Maribelle were headed straight down the center. Robin, Lucina, Lon'qu, Donnel, Gaius, Tharja, Virion and Cherche took on the right flank. To the surprise of Robin, Donnel seemed to have gained quite a bit of skill wielding a spear... But, he still was a little carefree and was almost caught off-guard... If not for Lon'qu, who told him "Stay focused! Just because you got one with your new move, doesn't mean you won!" Donnel then shook his head and responded "Right! Got it! Sorry, ya'll!" He then continued to take down some of the horsemen. Robin and Lucina seemed to have this duality thing going on, with Renamon ocassionally jumping in, to throw some arrow heads at the flyers incoming. Gaius and Tharja were still mowing down a few units, with Lucemon wondering what he should do. He then decided to fire an energy blast... That caused the soldier in his armor... To disintegrate. "Um... Did I do it right?" Lucemon asked Tharja who responded "Yeah... You did fine." Lucemon sighed in relief before they continued down their path.

Cherche was boarded on her wyvern known as Minerva... And cutting down the units who got too close to Virion. "Very impressive, my servant... I can always count on you." Virion said, complimenting Cherche who responded "Milord... Please focus." Virion nodded and fired an arrow at an oncoming soldier. Panne seemed to have an easy time against the Paladins who managed to approach her. Ricken was using his wind magic to keep the armored knights off of her back. Olvia seemed to have snuck in with Ricken's squad and provided some dancing, to inspire them. Kellam had protected Sully from the Cavaliers with the beast killers, while Miriel had launched a large fire spell at the ones who nearly got Stahl. Konner's squad meanwhile, seemed to be very sychronized in their maneuvers... With Rena taking down some armored knights through the weakpoints in their armor. Konner busted out his new sword, and along with Gumdramon... Pierced through the armor and weapons of most of the opposition. Matthew had an easy time dealing with the paladins, while Patrick dealt with more Armored knights.

Chrom meanwhile, was taking down the central opposition. V-Mon had turned into Flamedramon this time around, when he and Wormmon switched Digi-Armors. And Wormmon became Bullmon... Who was exactly that. Though with a cape and blue armor. Flamedramon seemed to be a slightly taller V-Mon... But with armor pieces on his hands, feet, torso and head. They broke through the Valmese forces... Until they reached the commander, who didn't know how to take this. He then approached Chrom, who was just healed by Maribelle. Lissa had been making sure to actively keep Vaike from receiving too many injuries... And he was surprisingly cautious with his approach this time. The captain of this fleet, then approached Chrom and Sumia before saying "You are nothing! A speck of sand on the boot of the great empire!" Chrom felt a bit skeptical of this man's claims, before he tried attacking Sumia... Who effortlessly dodged the attack, and answered with her own attack. Chrom then assisted in the finish, which ended with the captin being defeated. "What... H-how... Ahh..." He merely said, before finally dying from his injuries. And thus, the shepherds were victorious... Although, it seems that this might only be the beginning... Of many invasions.

"Chrom, is that all of them?" Robin asked Chrom, who answered "Yes, but victory's come with a price..." Basilio then added "The town's in shambles, as is my army." Frederick looks towards Basilio and says "This is most troubling news. Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea. If they are having trouble we are ALL in trouble." Flavia then added "That's not the half of it. This was the vanguard, but a taste of the meal yet to come." Basilio then responded "And once it arrives, their host will wash over the continent in weeks. There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter." Chrom looks back to Robin and says "Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea... Robin, what do you suggest?" Robin then ponders the answer and says "Their greatest strength is their calvary, which puts us at a disadvantage... On land. But, if we were to catch them at SEA..." Chrom then responds "But how?! Ylisse has no warships, nor does Ferox." Basilio then adds "So we'd need aid from a kingdom that does..." Flavia then asks "You have someplace in mind, oaf?"

Basilio continues to ponder the idea and says "Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford this campaign?" However, Patrick interjects saying "One thing that, Plegia does have is "some" wealth... But that wealth is reserved for the king." Robin looks at Patrick who then asks "What? He was beating around the bush, waiting for one of you to come up with the answer. And seeing that I am a former member of the elite squadron... It makes sense that I would know this." Basilio looks at Patrick and says "He does have a point, ya know." Chrom then shouts "No. Absolutely not. Out of the question." Basilio then responds "The king has gold, boy! Countless ships! And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them." Flavia adds "The oaf is right. ...Crude, but right. There's only one path forward." Konner looks to Chrom and asks "Chrom, will you just reconsider? I mean, you've got at least five people who are from Plegia, willing to fight on your side. So, what's the problem?" Chrom reluctantly agrees and says "...Very well. Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than the last." Everyone nodded in agreement and V-Mon said "Indeed." Flavia looks to Robin and says "You know, Robin... For your first time against Valmese forces, that was an impressive victory. You and Chrom have grown quite adept. You should be proud."

* * *

A few hours later...

Chrom and the others were waiting patiently for their messenger to arrive, and Frederick then turned up with the word from the messenger. "Milord, we have word from Plegia. They have agreed to meet us at their outpost in Carrion Isle. A poor venue should things go sour, as the island's name makes plain. But then, I don't think we have much of a choice." Chrom nodded and responded "Cautious as ever, Frederick the Wary. Don't worry, we'll get our ships. The threat hangs over all of us. Plegia as well. They must see that."

 **To be continued...**


	20. Of Sacred Blood

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official releases...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Chapter 13: Of Sacred Blood...

There was once an island where, the wealthiest of Plegians would go. But, since the war economy has severely dwindled due to their recent loss... Not a lot of rich folks from Plegia could even afford to go. Except for the new king and his subordinates. One of the elite squad had remained loyal to Plegia, that man was Theodore. He had gained quite a bit of height, with some people citing him as the tallest commander in all of Plegia. Despite him only being sixteen years of age. He looked out the window within the castle, and saw the Shepherds heading into the area. More specifically, he saw Konner, Rena, Patrick and Matthew heading in along with them. He glared at the mere sight of them. However, an unexpected guest had seemingly appeared behind him saying "So, big guy... What'cha doing?" Theodore turned to greet the person, who turned out to be a white-haired teenage boy carrying a Ruin tome and wore a sorcerer garb. Theodore wasn't exactly sure how to respond to him, so the boy continued saying "So... Nice to meet'cha! I'm Henry! And as you can see, I am now much like you Commander Theo!"

Theodore raised an eyebrow, until he saw what appeared to be a black falcon standing on Henry's head. "Forgive him, Commander Theodore. He is merely of an "unstable" mindset. My name is Falcomon, his partner. And I have known this young one since childhood." The bird known as Falcomon said. "It's fine. I was just too deep into thought. Your distraction has helped me remember where I am needed." Theodore said, while putting a hand on Henry's shoulder. Henry smiled at Theodore and responded "Eh, you kept on looking way too serious back there. You should smile more often!" Theodore pondered Henry's suggestion and said "Unfortunately, if you really knew how I got here... You wouldn't have much reason to smile at me." Henry smiled again and said "Try me. Though, if your story does bore me, I'll warn you in advance... I fall asleep easily.' Theodore then took a deep breath and said "I was once raised in an orphanage, without any knowledge of whom my real parents are. With friends whom I thought would be there no matter what. Unfortunately, I've been proven wrong in recent events..." As he kept on rambling, Henry started to get more and more bored. With Falcomon sighing at his partner's lack of patience...

* * *

Many, many minutes later...

"And so, I have now become one of the king's right hand men, alongside Aversa. So now you understand my true story and..." Theodore finished, and saw that Henry fell asleep. What was clear was the snot bubble from his nose. Falcomon appeared to be the only one to pay any amount of attention to the story. "Forgive me, Commander. But, Henry could only take a story with at least twenty words or less. So I apologize if any of his actions offended you." Falcomon explained to Theodore who gave an exasperated sigh. Aversa then appeared in the room and said "Oh, Commander Theodore! It's time for the summit! I hope you're ready." Theodore nodded and responded "Of course, Lady Aversa. I was busy talking to one of the sorcerers, whom decided to grace us." Aversa then ran her fingernails through his cheeks and asked "Tell me, Theo... How does it feel, being this high up on the Plegian military?" Theodore closed his eyes and answered "In all honesty... I wish that I could've gotten this far with my friends." Aversa then ran her fingernails on his chest plate and continued saying "That's too bad, darling. But just so you know, me and the king will always be there for you. Just let us know what you need, and we'll give it to you."

Theodore then headed in with Aversa, before closing the door behind them. Henry woke up from his nap, and gave a big yawn. "That was a nice nap... Aww... The big guy just left." Henry said to Falcomon who responded "That's because he needed to be at a summit. And you fell asleep during his story. I even told him afterwards to keep it at twenty words or less." Henry then stretched his arms and said "Y'know Falcomon. Nothing really happens around here anyway. At least, nowadays nothing's happened. Do you think, that... You'd like the smell of adventure, excitement, and bloodshed that follows the battles we fight?" Falcomon looked at his partner and responded "Young Henry, I'd follow in into the pits of hell if need be. I promised you that, the day after... You know..." Henry then shook Falcomon's hand and said "GOOD! Then let's go and see if those Shepherds will take us! Cause they seem like they're fun to be around!" Falcomon didn't really know how to respond to Henry's sudden willingness to betray his own country, but decided against reason and went along with Henry.

* * *

Chrom, V-Mon, Wormmon, Frederick, Robin, Lucina, Renamon, Konner and Gumdramon had all decided to attend the summit. Though, Konner's presence was mostly due to him being a successful captain in the Shepherds... And being able to show that, not all Plegians are bad people. Meanwhile, it seemed that Virion and Cherche were outside for a training session... Just to make sure she's all caught up. And to the surprise of most of the Shepherds, she was remarkably prepared for it. They watched as the two practiced, and Maribelle commented "It's like the two are in sync with one another. Like, they had practiced this so many times that... It became routine." Lucemon was very much impressed by the display, though Tharja and Gaius both said "Eh, I've seen better." Cordelia and Libra were hitting it up quite well, despite Cordelia's admiration for the Shepherd's commander. Though, after seeing his affection for Sumia on full display, her crush for the captain slowly began to wane. Nowi was also quite amazed by the view of the fight she got... Courtesy of Gregor, who offered to put her on his shoulders. She felt that it was quite cute, the way he cares about her.

Chrom and co. meanwhile, were nearby the throne room. And it would appear that Konner was a tad bit nervous. "What's wrong?" Chrom asked Konner who responded "Oh! It's just that... I've got this sneaking suspicion in the back of my head. But, don't worry! I'm sure it's nothing, all right?" Chrom and the others seemed a little skeptical of Konner's assumption that it's nothing, so Robin opted to check for anything around them. However, Robin was right to try and use magic to detect an enemy presense, for what was lurking... Was none other than LadyDevimon, watching Robin intently, as though there was some form of longing for the Tactician. When she looked at Konner, she couldn't help but chuckle at the young captain's instilled fear, giving him paranoia whenever she would be lurking. Perhaps, it was time she paid them all a "visit". So, now it would seem that they came across Aversa, Theodore and two semi-familiar faces near the throne room. Chrom and Robin easily recognized the middle man, but the man to the king's left... Was a mystery.

"Greetings, Prince Chrom. Plegia welcomes you." Aversa said after approaching Chrom and co. Chrom then sneered at the woman before saying "Aversa!" Aversa then responds "What can I say? It seems that fate has designs for me yet." Chrom then raises an eyebrow before asking "You serve this new king, then? This... Validar?" Aversa nods and answers "Yes, I do." Frederick looks at Chrom and says "They say he worships Grima..." Aversa then confirms Frederick's suspicions by saying "Why yes, of course he is Grimleal. We are both believers. My liege often says it was his faith that got him through after Gangrel's passing. It was a difficult time... But he kept order where there might've been chaos. We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but-" Konner then interrupted by asking "What about all the poor people in Plegia? How are things going with that?" Aversa looked over at Konner, who seemed a little unsettled by her presence, before answering "Oh, we were able to provide for those in need. I hope that you can appreciate that much, Mr. Ackerman."

Konner raised an eyebrow at her honesty. But then, Validar approached the group along with the other two members. "An honor to finally meet you, sire. I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia." Validar said, introducing himself to Chrom who then responded "I apologize good sir... But, haven't we met before? Unless... Gods! It can't be." V-Mon looked at the man and also remembered that, he was in fact the person who tried assassinating Emmeryn. Though, when he was cornered, LadyDevimon had seen to his rescue. "Oh ho, I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty." Validar said to Chrom, trying to dissuade his suspicions. "Psst! Robin!" Chrom whispered to Robin's ear, before trying to confirm his suspicions. "I know! I think he is the assassin that came after Emmeryn!" Robin whispered back in response. Validar looked over at Robin, who was somewhat nervous nearby the new king. Lucina restrained herself as much as humanly possible, due to the possible implications. Renamon meanwhile, was poised and ready to strike at any moment. "And you must be Lord Robin." Validar said to Robin who then asked "You know of me, sire?" Validar simply answered "The whole world knows of Ylisse's master tactician! And indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes."

Chrom was looking quite worried, since he remembered that, they did fail to kill Validar back there. Unfortunately, now they know for sure he survived the last encounter. "Konner..." Theodore started and Konner answered "Theodore..." Before the two glared at one another. "My, the negotiations haven't even begun and already I can feel the animosity..." Validar said, pointing out how much distrust they have in him. "...My apologies, King Validar. We meant no disrespect." Chrom responded, trying to reassure him that negotiations are still possible. "Chrom? What should we do?" Robin asked, whispering to Chrom, who responded "Nothing for now. But stay close, and be ready for anything..." Validar then said "Then let us get to it." Aversa nodded at Validar's statement and said "Plegia can offer no soldiers, but will provide 800 warships and 200 transports. In addition, would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm." Frederick also raised an eyebrow at the woman's statement and said "That is... Surprisingly generous of you, milord. We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most of all your assets." Theodore then added "We would provide troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from our last war." Validar nodded and finished saying "I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?"

Chrom nodded and answered "Of course it will. Thank you, King Validar." Before offering his hand. Validar shook it and smiled before responding "The honor is ours, my prince. I look forward to building a strong bond between our nations." Chrom then said "As do I. Then, if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Port Ferox." Aversa looked at Chrom and said "Oh, so soon? But I have one more introduction to make." Chrom looked over at Theodore and responded "We've already been somewhat acquainted with Commander Theodore, ma'am. So, who could it be?" Validar then revealed the fourth individual, saying "A hierophant, the highest of his order in all of Plegia." The Hierophant looked at both Robin and Konner, with some interest. Though, it seemed that Gumdramon, V-Mon and Wormmon were a little scared of this person.

Konner looked over in concern for Gumdramon, and asked "Are you okay, buddy?" Gumdramon then answered "I-I-It's that guy... He's got some kind of... M-M-Murderous aura around him." Konner looked cautiously at the man in front of him. Robin then said "...So you lead the people in worship? We were just discussing religion earlier..." The Hierophant continued to say nothing. He only looked at the two he was focused on earlier. "...I'm sorry, have I said something to offend you?" The man then said "...The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong... As for the young one... His heart, is just as big as the others..." Robin then asked "...Huh? Beg pardon, were you talking to me?" Konner added "Yeah, and... What was that about my heart being big?" Frederick looked at the man and said "Good Hierophant, I would ask you to lower your cowl. In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of Royalty." The Hierophant looked at Frederick and responded "...You are a long way from Ylisse, sir. ...But very well..." He lowered the cowl... Only to reveal that, he shared the exact same face as Robin. To say that everyone, including Lucina was shocked... Would be an understatement.

"Is that better?" The Hierophant asked, wearing a very arrogant smile on his face. Robin looked in shock and shouted "What?!" Chrom then added "By the gods!" Frederick also added "What manner of sorcery-" Lucina then finished saying "-Is this? Why do you look like Robin?!" Robin was in a daze, so he didn't say anything towards this. Though Konner, was very cautious of this scenario. "My name is Robin. Oh, and that was YOUR name as well, wasn't it? What a strange coincidence..." The Hierophant introduced himself as Robin, much like the other tactician. Validar looks at the two and says "Why that IS rather curious, now that you mention it... What are the odds? In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your w-" He was interrupted by Chrom, who shouted "Hold just one moment!" Aversa turned her attention back to Chrom and asked "Milord?" Before Chrom asked in return "What is the meaning of this? Why do your Hierophant and Robin-" Unfortunately Aversa interrupted him and said "I'm afraid we've no time for such trivial matters now, Your Highness. We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead... Oh, and do be careful on your way back to Port Ferox. This time of year, the highroads of Plegia can be quite treacherous..."

Afterwards, everyone but Konner, Gumdramon and Theodore left the hall. "So then, Konner... How is your squad holding up?" Theodore asked before Konner answered "They're fine, thank you very much. Also, just so you know... Aurora had passed away a few years ago..." Theodore was a little shocked to hear this, and asked "How? How did Aurora die?" Konner sighed before answering "She died of the plague, which still has no known cure. We try all our hardest, and yet the royals still don't care about the people who build them up." Theodore sneered at Konner before responding "We've been trying our hardest to find a cure for the people... But, the best we can do... Is supress it with our new medics... Courtesy of your country." Konner then started walking away from Theodore before saying "Y'know... The reason I left Plegia, wasn't just because the Grimleal killed my whole squad... But it was also because of the fact that, this country is only known for lying to it's people... And to it's neighbors."

Theodore glared at Konner before responding "Konner Ackerman... From this day forward, we are no longer friends. From now on, we are but mortal enemies, forced into combat with each other. You only won that day, because of your small friend there. I plan on beating you, without relying on such things. For if I were to beat you, It must be by my own strength. And thus! My training for that day continues onward!" He then walked towards the direction where Validar went. Konner looked back at Gumdramon and said "So... What do you think is that other Robin's deal?" Gumdramon looked up at Konner before responding "Um... I think it has something to do with that weird aura he's got around him. That's what got me and the others so scared." Konner nodded before heading out to meet up with Chrom and co.

* * *

Later, that night...

Robin went out by himself, though he was later joined by Lucina and Renamon. He sighed at this turn of events and said to himself "It's no use. I can't sleep." Lucina then asked "Why not? I mean, Chrom seems pretty asleep to me." Renamon added "And don't even get me started on his partners." Robin looked at Lucina and answered "It's just... Who was that man? How could he bear my same face?" Lucina was about to answer, until someone said "Robin... Heed me, Robin..." He turned and asked "Huh?! Who's there?!" Before the person in question, was revealed to be none other... Than LadyDevimon. Suddenly, Robin felt a large amount of pain in his head. "Robin!" Lucina shouted in concern, before going to hold him up. "Nngh... Who are you?! What's Happening?!" Robin shouted before LadyDevimon asked "Why do you close your heart to us, Robin? After all, I missed you so much..." She then approached Robin and touched his forehead. Suddenly, flashes of memories show that there were two eggs that needed to be chosen. "No... This is... This is wrong... It's wrong father!" Flashback Robin said before the man responded "But, this... This is what you were brought up for, young one... Choose your partner... So that we may use it's power, to rule the world!"

The flashes ended, and Robin looked up at her and said "I... remember... Some things. You... You were meant to be... My partner... Digimon." Lucina was a bit shocked to hear that, but concerned that this creature knew quite a bit about Robin. "Oh, but of course! Your sister Aversa was quite sad that you left Plegia of your own volition. And don't even get me started on your dear father, Validar..." LadyDevimon said, hoping to jog further memories into his head... Only for Robin to feel even more shock by these turns of events. "Nngn... My... My... Father... Is Validar?!" Robin asked, trying to supress the pain within his head. LadyDevimon confirmed his suspicions with a nod, before Robin fell into denial. "Well, little Ms. Lucina... Aren't you going to reject him... Now that you know where his allegiance truly lies?" LadyDevimon asked Lucina who answered "I promised to be with him, through sickness and health, until death do we part... And there's no way in hell I'm letting you take him from us!" Renamon fired some arrowheads at LadyDevimon, who dodged out of the way, before summoning some risen to the field.

Frederick and Chrom arrived on the scene, along with the other Shepherds. Konner looked up towards LadyDevimon and said "You! You were the one who saved Validar from that day, aren't you?!" LadyDevimon smirked and responded "Maybe I am... How about you come and find out, little Ackerman..." She then fled, with Konner's squad giving chase. Chrom and the remaining Shepherds, along with their partners make their stand against the Risen surrounding them. "Robin! Are you okay?" Chrom asked Robin who responded "I'll be fine... Just, let me get my bearings." He then pulled out a Levin Sword and his Thoron tome. As the group were fighting against the Risen, one of them snuck up behind Olivia, and would've killed her... Had it not been for a large Bipedal armored raven, who sliced the Risen into several pieces, before landing. Olivia looked up at her savior, who unveiled his wings to reveal... Henry giving a usual smile. "Nice entrance, Ravemon. We saved one of them, and you kept me hidden the whole time. Oh, and..." Henry was saying before, killing one of the Risen with his Ruin tome. "It was my pleasure, young Henry." Ravemon said, while bowing to him.

"So... What's going on...?" Henry asked Olivia and by extension Chrom. "Who are you? And what are you here for?!" Henry sighed at Chrom's question and cheerfully responded "You know, I thought you were all right... Turns out, you're all FRIGHT! Nya ha ha! I'd wish you good luck with killing these monsters, buuuuuut... They're ALREADY DEAD!" Ravemon looked at the confused Olivia and said "Forgive young Henry here, sometimes it's hard to restrain him from his sense of humor." Olivia nodded in understanding, before getting up to fight. "We are well aware!" Henry giggled a little at Chrom's serious tone and said "Oh! Ravemon wanted me to give you a message. You're all Trapped!" Chrom got a little angrier at this Sorceror's antics and responded "We know, damn it! Gods... Where did they all come from?!" Henry's smile got a little wider and he said "Well, see, when a mommy-zombie and a daddy-zombie love each other very much... Nya ha ha!" Chrom pulled out his Falchion and responded "Perhaps I should save the Risen the trouble and silence you myself." V-Mon and Wormmon pulled on his pant legs and V-Mon said "Ravemon's a really, really powerful Digimon! If you try to silence him, you'll probably get yourself in a lot of trouble." Chrom sighed before deciding against that, and listening to what Henry has to say.

"Hey, wait! I want to join your CAWS- I mean, I can help you! I know magic! What do you say... Birds of a feather and all that?" Henry said offering his services to Chrom who then responded "Those robes... A Plegian Sorceror? ...Why would you help us?" Henry then answered "Oh, don't let the joking around fool ya, I've got kind of a thing for killing. Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow. Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick dastards!" Chrom sighed before nodding to confirm Henry's membership into the Shepherds. He then approached Olvia and said "C'mon, let's go kill some bad guys! Woo!" Ravemon looked at Olivia, before saying "I'm terribly sorry if he's not the kind you'd expect to save you." Olivia shook her head and responded "It's all right... I guess he just takes some time to get used to... Right?" Ravemon nodded before the two headed to aid the sorceror. Chrom, Sumia, Robin, Lucina, Frederick, Maribelle, Lissa, Vaike, Olivia and Henry headed towards the left side. Sully, Kellam, Stahl, Miriel, Libra, Cordelia, Ricken and Panne headed towards the right side. And Tharja, Gaius, Virion, Cherche, Lon'qu, Donnel, Gregor and Nowi headed down the center, taking down the Risen that dared to impede their progress.

* * *

Meanwhile, Konner, Gumdramon, Rena, Patrick and Matthew had all confronted LadyDevimon, who was waiting quite patiently for them. "I should've known that you'd come, little Ackerman." LadyDevimon said to Konner, before summoning up some DemiDevimon. Konner was firmly gripping his blade, trying not to show any sign of fear towards these creatures. Gumdramon immediately evolved into Arresterdramon out of instinct to protect his partner. "Now this, is adorable... You think that you could just hide behind that behemoth, and pray it all goes away? Now that's lovely." Konner, hearing that condescending tone almost went berserk... But continued to try and maintain his composure. "Konner? What's wrong?" Matthew asked Konner, before almost getting swarmed by DemiDevimon. He then took a few slices at the small demons, and thus killing them. The rest of the squad focused on fending off the demons. Konner remembered this scenario all too well. But in this case, he was leading the squad this time around...

"So, little Ackerman... Do you give up?" LadyDevimon asked Konner again, before he finally gave in to the fire in his eyes. However, she launched a blast at him... Only for Arresterdramon to block the attack. "Gummy!" Konner shouted before putting himself in between the two Digimon. LadyDevimon was about to fire another attack at the two. Arresterdramon slowly got up and said "Konner! Just move out of the way! I can take the hit!" Konner looked back at Arresterdramon and responded "No! I lost one squad... I'm not gonna lose you guys!" LadyDevimon launched the attack, but... As it was coming, Arresterdramon grabbed Konner and held him closely, and all of a sudden... A bright light emitted from the two. When the light died down, there stood Arresterdramon... With this fiery aura around him, and all at once... Everyone just stopped and stared at the sight in front of them. His tail whipped around and killed the remaining DemiDevimon, leaving LadyDevimon all by her lonesome. When she tried launching another attack, Arresterdramon was only slightly annoyed by it. He then lunged at her and grabbed her by the neck. "Oh my... Now there's a look I never thought I'd see... Guess I'll have to report back to my master with this information in mind..." LadyDevimon said, before teleporting out of Arresterdramon's grasp.

He then roared into the sky, before being confronted by more Risen. He tore through them, sliced them open, and even used his mouth to rip them to shreds. Unfortunately, he ended up getting worn down and splitting into Konner and Gumdramon, who then passed out. "Well... That was... Surreal." Patrick said, trying to piece together what just happened. Rena then opted to pick Konner up off the ground and carry him back to Chrom and co. Matthew picked up Gumdramon and carried him on his wyvern.

* * *

Back with Chrom and co. They had finally dealt with the remaining Risen, including the commander... Which of course, wanted Chrom dead. He and Sumia worked well together in order to bring down the undead soldier. Thus, it seemed that victory was achieved for the Shepherds... Until an assassin showed up, prepared to kill Chrom and whatnot. However, before the assassin could get close to Chrom, another person wearing a robe and cowl appeared and fired an Elthunder at the Risen assassin driving him away.

"Thank goodness I got here in time." Said the mage. Everybody looked at the person, before the person pointed towards Robin and said "It's a good thing too... Otherwise... I wouldn't have been able to save in time... Dad." The person said all while revealing that she was a girl... And that she is indeed Robin's daughter. "Wait... What?!" Robin asked in surprise, and Lucina was also very skeptical of this plot and said "Explain yourself!" The girl smiled and responded "Very well, Mother... I need to explain this to both you and Dad as well... So, shall we?" She then escorted the two nearby a river, and Chrom was scratching his head in sheer confusion at the display...

 **To be Continued...**


	21. Flames on the Blue

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Chapter 14: Flames on Blue...

After the battle between the Shepherds, and the legion of Risen led by LadyDevimon... Robin and Lucina went to find out about their supposed "daughter" who had come from the future. "Now I... Suppose you might have some questions for me, and-" Morgan started to say, before Robin interrupted saying "You're darn right we do, young lady! I hope nothing happened to you when we left! Like some wizard came in and magically aged you by a whole..." Morgan then answered saying "Fifteen years." Robin continued his ranting. "Fifteen years! So, I pray you do have the explanation I need!" Lucina sighs and asks "Do you have the mark?" Morgan ponders what that means, until Lucina pulled off her glove revealing The Mark of Naga. "Oh yeah! Right on my neck." Morgan said before lowering her jacket to reveal the mark on the left side of her neck. "Exactly where it was on the day I was born. Or... Was that wrong?" Morgan said to Lucina and Robin, who were quite shocked to see that. "I figured you were still our little girl... But, I just wasn't too sure on that. Also, you really grew out your mother's hair, huh?" Robin said to Morgan who smiled at Robin's remark.

"Honestly, Mom, Dad... I didn't come here just to see you from the future... I came to tell you, that our world... Is very much doomed." Lucina dreaded hearing that and asked "How so? Something from Valm?! Or what?" Morgan felt a bit saddened by what would come next. "You see... In my time... The fell dragon Grima, had taken over... And the Shepherds... The Shepherds they... They..." She then felt tears in her eyes, before rushing over to hug her parents. "Everyone in the Shepherds died! Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, Konner, Everyone! Especially you, mom..." Robin was then going to ask what about him, but he decided to rule that out to probably dead as well. "Morgan... I don't know who did this to you, but we're gonna make it right... I promise!" Robin declared to his daughter who then responded "Thank you father! Y'know... I missed you too. I studied all of your textbooks, read about all the great adventures you and the others have... And I liked the documents on the Digimon you encountered.

Robin was quite surprised to hear that the documents he made regarding the Digimon didn't go to waste. Lucina then asked "Morgan... Tell me something; In the future, did you have any friends?" Morgan pondered that fact and snapped her fingers before saying "Yeah! Of course I had some friends! They stood for defending Ylisse and the other countries no matter the cost. But then again, we did have one of the best commanders in Chrom's unit help teach us back then." Robin raised an eyebrow and asked "But, who was that? You said that all the Shepherds died in the future, so who could've led you all in that time?" Morgan smiled and answered "Oh... My best friend's father!" This left more questions than answers, and Chrom arrived to see Morgan before shouting "Hey! If we're done having a heart to heart, we need to get back to Port Ferox!" Robin and Morgan both responded "Coming!" And they looked at each other, smiling. Lucina felt quite happy over the prospect of her daughter being such a cheerful young one.

Meanwhile, Konner had woken up on Rena's shoulder. "Ugh... What happened? ...Rena, why are you carrying me?" Konner asked Rena, who put him down and answered "Well, you went berserk... Again... Only this time, you and Gumdramon became one being." Konner looked over at Gumdramon, who was being tended by Matthew. "How, and in what realm?" Konner asked Rena who then answered "Well, he grabbed you while you were defending him... And then suddenly, this bright light enveloped you guys... And you became this super powered version of Arresterdramon." Konner then got up and picked up Gumdramon. "Some captain I was today. First I almost got you guys killed based on a gut instinct... And now, you all had to carry us." Konner said, summarizing the situation. "Konner, we all went with you. We'll take the blame as a group. Not just one at a time. We all went in there, and we all came out somewhat bruised, but fine. So, let's just get back with Chrom, head to Port Ferox, and continue on our little campaign." Patrick said, trying to reassure Konner with rationality. Konner was amazed by Patrick's rational thinking and nodded in response. "You're right. Let's keep moving, and I'll discuss this with Gummy after he wakes up. Cause I've got a feeling that he knows something about all this..."

* * *

At Port Ferox...

They were getting ready to set sail, and hit Valm where it hurts. Though, there was a slight incident where Henry was looking at a hurt puppy, but Olivia thought he was going to kill it. She went and stood between him and the puppy, but Henry had tried extensively to reason with her, until he finally got past her and to her surprise... He went to try and bandage the puppy's wounds. This display surprised Olivia, so much to the point that she wished to learn more about this strange boy. Falcomon wanted to try and reassure her, but he ultimately decided against that course of action since he knew that maybe Henry would be able to handle the situation on his own. He observed each of the Shepherds somewhat quietly, hoping to not alert them to his presence. Though, Lucemon the only other flying Digimon present at the moment approached Falcomon and said "So... What are you doing up here, when your partner is way down there?" Falcomon looked over at Lucemon and responded "I merely wished to observe the group's endeavors from above. Hoping to inform Henry of anything that they might say behind his back." Lucemon was quite offended upon hearing that since he held Tharja(And Gaius to an extent), in high regard.

"Why would you think such a thing? I mean, he's just joined us and as far as I can tell Chrom and the others do trust him. So, I don't really see why you would assume that people would say such things." Lucemon asked Falcomon, before he responded "Despite his demeanor, Henry has some "strong" issues with abandonment. Back when he was a child, his parents didn't even want him. So, they sent him to a Wizarding school, just so they wouldn't have to raise him. I met him back when he was being raised by a group of wolves." Lucemon then asked "Wait... Wolves? I thought that wolves would want to eat him? And especially those sadistic predatory Digimon." Falcomon sighed and answered "Well, surprisingly the wolves took better care of him than his parents ever did. Somehow, he came to an understanding with them... Though that could probably be because of his affinity to dark magic... But, I'm getting ahead of myself here. The wolves had visited Henry's hometown, but they were murdered right in front of him."

Lucemon tried to imagine that, based on the boy who was currently spending some time with Olivia. "So then what?" Lucemon asked Falcomon who answered "He answered them in kind. He mercilessly killed everyone in the village using his dark magic. When I had seen that, and his tears... I knew that, I should stay with him till the end of his days." Lucemon pondered something to talk about in response to that, and then he said "Well... I didn't really know much about myself, since at first I was completely unaware that I was even a Digimon. I thought I was a child, cursed with immortality. That is... Until the day I met Tharja. I thought at first, she was going to say that I was a freek, just like the rest of the Plegians have said, but she identified me as a Digimon and said that I was perfectly normal. Though, she herself never felt as much passion as today. I stuck by her, because I wanted to try and find a way to uncover some of that passion I felt from her heart. And I see that Gaius is trying to get her to see the good in a lot of things." Falcomon was somewhat surprised by the humanoid Digimon's story.

He then saw Henry sneek up on Konner and thought " _Oh boy..._ " Konner was busy thinking about preparations on the sea, when suddenly, Henry said "Shocked ya!" while sending a spark through Konner's body. He jumped and felt quite scared from the Sorcerer's attempt at humor. "...Why...?" Konner asked Henry, somewhat meekly. "Oh, I don't know... Something told me that I had to bother you as much as humanly possible! So, that's what I'm here to do!" Henry then skipped away, and returned back to a previous conversation he was having with Olivia. Konner looked back at Gumdramon and asked "Gummy... What was that last night? And don't say that you can't tell me. Cause we've already been through that." Gumdramon sighed and answered "I was going to tell you this morning, but you woke up way before I did. The thing is, what I did back there... Is forbidden amongst our villages..." Konner raised an eyebrow and asked "Forbidden?" Gumdramon nodded and answered "Digimon who are partnered with humans... Aren't allowed to merge with them." Konner then asked "Why not? I mean, if this is a technique Digimon can do with a close enough bond, then surely we should tell Chrom about it, right?" Gumdramon shook his head and responded "It's because, we might get our mana mixed in your bodies, and who knows how that might turn out!"

Konner looked at his hand, trying to see if there was any residue of Mana on him, but saw that there wasn't any. "Gummy... I think that, this would be a very useful ability... And it would be very helpful towards crucial strategies we may have in mind." Konner said to Gumdramon who then responded, saying "When we did merge together, you were in that state again." Konner sighed and said "Really? I don't even get to remember being in that form? While you get to?" Gumdramon nodded and responded "Y'know, maybe... Just maybe there might be a way to control this... But, we'll have to practice in secret... Promise!" Konner nodded and shook Gumdramon's hand. They then boarded the ship along with the other Shepherds. Though, the horses for the Paladins and Dark Knight in Ricken's case were a little hesitant at first. The feroxi soldiers also boarded the ship, along with some of the other ships. Robin and Morgan's plan for what may happen out on sea, may determine the outcome of this battle... Although, when they got out there... Gumdramon was revealed to be seasick.

* * *

Wormmon went up to Gumdramon and asked "Aren't you capable of flight as Arresterdramon?" Gumdramon, feeling woozy responded "It's... It's... Because I don't like this rocking motion... Now if you'll excuse me..." Gumdramon then went into a cabin on the boat, and puked rainbows into it. Konner saw this, and decided not to say anything because of how silly the scenario must be. Robin and Morgan were meeting up with Chrom and Lucina, just to see the scenery around them... And discuss their plans. "Ah, take it all in! Breathtaking..." Robin said before Morgan added "Somehow, our troubles feel a lifetime away out here." Chrom then said "Yet in truth, we're headed straight toward them... I should be grateful that the Plegians delivered us this fleet, as promised. But it's my first time on a vessel, and my legs... I never fancied myself a sea captain." Lucina then pointed out "It's mine and Renamon's first voyage as well. Though, she seems very content with standing on top of the mast." Everybody looked up to see the vixen Digimon being on lookout. "In my time, all ships were destroyed. Smashed to pieces along with their ports." Morgan said, feeling a little somber about what she couldn't experience in her time.

"Morgan... There's something I've been meaning to ask." Lucina said to her daughter who then responded "Ask away..." Lucina then breathed in and asked "How long have you been here?" Morgan then answered "I got here when the risen attacked that forest back then. So, roughly around two years if I'm to do a guesstimate." Lucina was surprised to hear that and Robin then asked "You've been meaning to say that you've been tailing us for two years now?" Morgan nodded excitedly and answered "Well, I may have been tailing you... But that doesn't mean I was able to do much. I mean... When I saw the exalt die that day, I felt that maybe since no one was paying attention to me, that I'd get in there and save her. However, I was taking in the sight of Konner climbing up there and going to save her." Robin then tried to get off the subject of that event by saying something, but then he had some pain in his head "Nngh! Ah..." Chrom looked over at Robin who felt his headache grow and asked "Robin? What is it?" Robin shook his head and answered "M-My head... I don't... F-Forgive me. I'm fine."

However, Flavia and Basilio arrived along with Frederick. Renamon came down from her post and said "It appears the ships will be arriving very shortly." Frederick looked over at the fox and added "She's right. The Pegasus knights have reported that the Valmese fleet matches ours, ship for ship." Chrom looks over at Frederick and responds "Judging by your tone, this probably isn't good news." Frederick nods and says "Their troops vastly outnumber ours. Our vessels are half-full, at best. But every Valmese vessel is packed from stem to stern with soldiers." Chrom nodded and responded "If we attempt to board them in a straight on fight, we'll be slaughtered." Flavia sighed before saying "We've little choice but to try anyway. Plegia had no men to spare, but they were generous with other supplies... Including oil. Perhaps a couple of clever tacticians could find a use for that." Both Morgan and Robin had thinking smiles on their faces, which Lucina had grown to admire from watching her husband day and night when pondering a plan of attack.

"Hmm... Perhaps they could..." Robin and Morgan both said at the same time, which upon realizing they both giggled. "If we could put their ships to flame, they'd have nowhere to escape to. We could-" Flavia was saying before Basilio interupted her by saying "You could roast us all like hams! Are you truly so eager to die, woman?!" Flavia looked at Basilio and asked "Do you have a better idea, oaf?! ...The problem is we have no catapaults. Hmm... How to get the lit oil on their decks without our own ships getting caught in the blaze?" Robin and Morgan were still pondering the idea, considering what they would've planned to do beforehand. "Hmm... Unless we WANT our ships to get caught in the blaze..." Robin suggested to which Morgan got really bright-eyed towards her father's planning. "Why in the gods' names would you... Well, I know better than to question Robin. Especially not when he has that look in his eyes. Gods save us from what he's got cooked up this time! And let's just hope it's not us!" Robin looks at Chrom and says "Chrom, I have an idea." Chrom looks at Robin and responds "Those words from your mouth are like music to my ears, Robin." Robin nods and says "But for my plan to work, we'll need to disrupt their chain of command. Our strongest team would need to board their ship and kill their general. As our best captain I'd have you head the squad, but you ARE the prince, so..."

Chrom then interjected, saying "Yes, I AM the prince, so no one can order me not to go. I will lead the assault!" Robin sighs in relief and says "Then this plan truly stands a chance." Chrom laughs a little and responds "Heh... So much has changed since we first found you that day, lying in the open field... Hard to believe that you determine the fate of our entire army now... Our entire people. Destiny has a strange way." Robin shook his head and said "...No, Chrom. Not destiny." Chrom raised an eyebrow and asked "What?" Before Robin answered "We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more, much more." Chrom then asked "How do you mean?" Robin looked around and answered "There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like... Invisible ties, connecting us. Giving us strength... WE forged these ties. WE strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, It will be by our choices, not some "destiny"..."

Chrom felt some form of awe when hearing Robin's words of wisdom. "...Robin... I think this salty air might have got to your head, hah!" Chrom then started laughing after saying that. "All right, all right. Perhaps enough philosophy for one day... There are still details to discuss." Robin responded cheering himself up. "Indeed there are! And preparations to be made! Oh, and Robin... If we are all bound by these invisible ties, I thank the gods it's with you." Robin silently nodded at Chrom's statement before Chrom went and looked around at the crew of Shepherds, who were all standing by, listening to their talk and waiting for the command. "Now then, everybody! Look lively! We have work to do!" Chrom shouted to the crew, before Konner responded with "Aye, aye, Captain!"

* * *

Half an hour later...

The Valmese have boarded the ship on three separate sides. Konner's squad opted for the one on the right. Gaius, Tharja, Henry, Olvia, Lon'qu, Donnel, Anna, Frederick and Maribelle opted for the southern ship. Chrom, Sumia, Lucina, Robin, Morgan, Sully, Kellam, Lissa and Vaike went for the ship to the left... Which housed the general. The rest of the Shepherds were left to deal with the incoming flying units. Though, Virion had a "particular" method for dealing with the flyers. He decided to try and earn the trust of Minerva, by pairing up with Cherche and flying around to hone his accuracy while in the air. Cordelia decided to just help cover Libra, along with Nowi, Gregor, Panne and Ricken. Though Ricken was to take care of some of the flyers headed towards Panne and vice-versa. Stahl and Miriel went to help out Konner's squad to try and increase their odds of success. Their commander, who was a General then said "One ship against three of ours? They're either very brave or very stupid... Either way, their bodies will float on the long sea before the day is done." The Shepherds each went their own directions and attacked the enemy. Chrom had switched to a rapier along with Lucina, so they could cut down the Generals who were standing in their way.

That helped with allowing the other units in Chrom's squad move in and mow down some of the enemies standing in their way. Gaius had been very quick to dispatch of the knight to the south, with Tharja moving in to use a thunder spell... In conjunction with Lucemon's powerful magic. Henry wanted to try using fire magic against a General, whom Falcomon was having a hard time reaching, but then he received some encouragement from Olivia's dance and went for a second strike. Lon'qu and Donnel had deigned to keep an eye on the flyers headed nearby them. With Maribelle throwing occassional pot shots at the enemy, while healing her allies and Frederick. Virion was humming to himself, while shooting down the oncoming Pegasus knights much to Cherche's dismay. "Is something wrong, my dear?" Virion asked Cherche, who answered "I wish you would take this a little more seriously, milord." Virion felt a little insulted and responded "Oh, but I am... I am very serious about this!" He then fired another shot to protect Cherche from a javelin. In response, she took out a Pegasus knight with a steel axe.

At first, the commander was confused as to why the Shepherds were just focused on taking their loot and taking him down... That is, until he saw the oil the Tacticians were laying down. Chrom then approached the General, who said "Arrogant pup! The seas are my home, and they will be your grave!" V-Mon and Wormmon, who stood right by Chrom both gave an "okay" face, before they were at their partner's side. V-Mon headbutted the man, and Wormmon strung his weapon via sticky webs. When Chrom delivered the final blow, the man then said "Strike me down, and ten will take my place... You... Have... Lost!" Before dying. They then removed the planks, and lit the ship. "Robin! Their general has fallen! I'm giving the signal! All appointed ships, change course! Head right at them! Ramming speed!" The ships were then moving very, very fast. "...Gods and thunder! Any second now!" Chrom then said "Steady... Steaaaady..." The soldier then shouted "We're right on top of them!" Chrom then shouted in response "NOW! JUUUMP!" They then jumped onto the ships that weren't assigned to assist the charge...

And then they looked behind them and saw that even the sea was on fire. "The sea itself is on fire!" Lissa shouted, to which Frederick added "It worked! It worked!" Flavia looked over at Robin and said "Only you could hatch such a brilliant scheme, Robin. Who else would desert half our vessels and turn them into flaming cannonballs? And there was still enough room on the remaining ships for all our troops. It was so simple, and yet the Valmese never saw it coming. They never considered anyone might be willing to sacrifice half a fleet..." Morgan raised her hand, as though trying to answer Flavia's rhetorical question. "We might have won the day, but the war still looms. We must continue on and seize control of their main harbor." Basilio saluted Chrom, in regards to his statement and responded "Aye, boy! I've had enough of the smoke and smell here for one lifetime, besides." Chrom then held out his arm and shouted "Full speed for Valm!" Konner looked over at Gumdramon, who was staring at the fire along with Konner. They feel like they were both reminded of a similar fire... The fire that drives their resolve...

 **To be continued...**


	22. Smoldering Resistance

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Chapter 15: Smoldering Resistance...

Chrom and co. had finally gotten to the main Harbor of Valm... To the relief of everyone. Though, the Digimon were worried about how reckless they'd have to be in order to defeat this "Walhart". Though V-Mon, Renamon and Gumdramon were very eager to try anything Robin would suggest to them and their partners... Wormmon and Lucemon were both very shy about the subject. Falcomon meanwhile, was pondering Henry's curiosity on Olivia... And his need to bother Konner with his dark magic. Though, now Konner's starting to grow some annoyance for the unstable sorcerer... But only didn't take action because he was on their side, and Falcomon is quite a deadly Digimon when Henry's life is threatened. Virion stretched his arms and legs, as he and Cherche touched down on the land to take in the sight of their old homeland. The others had taken in the apparent sight of the various soldiers in the distance... Patrolling the harbor. "At last, Valm harbor. Hmm... It appears well fortified... Prepare the troops. We'll- Huh? What's that?" Chrom said looking around at the harbor...

And seeing a female swordmaster being chased down by a group of Valmese soldiers. "An altercation? That woman- The Valmese dogs are running her down." Frederick responded, confirming Chrom's suspicions. Chrom nodded and said "Any enemy of theirs is a friend of ours. Come on!" Chrom shouted, and everyone rallied up to Chrom. V-Mon looked at his partner and said "Well... I guess that's a good enough reason to help an enemy of our enemy." Renamon approached V-Mon and responded "It's like they always say... The enemy of my enemy is our friend." V-Mon felt that he kind of understood Renamon's point. Henry looked at Falcomon and asked "You ready, bud?" Falcomon nodded and answered "You only need to ask, And I will always be at the ready." Olivia stood by Henry, ready to support him when he needed an extra boost in his attacks. Vaike was ready to defend Lissa when she needed to perform a spell, and it seemed that everybody took the same positions as the previous battle. Lon'qu however, wanted to be in the front lines with Chrom. His reason: "For once, I'd like a little bit in the limelight." As though to suggest that he wants to be on the strongest team. Chrom agreed to the Swordmaster's wishes and put him along with his squad. Konner's squad planned to take out the soldiers on the beach.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Female Swordmaster... Who was dressed in a grey and white tunic, with armored shoulder pads. She had black hair, and wore a white headband. Though, it would seem that she was currently unarmed at the moment. "Who is that? ...The Ylissean League! So they have finally landed!" The woman said to herself. "Over 'ere! We have 'er cornered!" One of the Valmese soldiers said, confirming her position. "Confound these wretched imperials!" The woman continued before she retreated further into the town. "Don't let 'er get away!" The soldier said before having the armored knights try trapping her in a corner. For now, it was a matter of routing the enemy and taking the port. Though, in Chrom's eyes... They had to save the woman from the knights' wrath... "Robin, Morgan... Our first priority is to hurry and save that woman." He looked at V-Mon, who spotted some houses in the distance and then said "And if possible, we should also visit the homes here to see how the people fare." Sumia saluted Chrom and responded "All right, Captain... Shall we?" Before offering her hand to Chrom, who then took it.

The duo then headed over to try and take out the nearby units. Konner's squad was busy fighting against a group of soldiers on the beach. Though, Gumdramon went and took out the first guy, followed by Patrick who fired an Arcthunder spell at the following troop. "I wonder, Valmese dogs... Do you even know how to fight a Digimon?" Patrick asked the Valmese knights who charged at Gumdramon, who then used his hammer tail before going straight into Arresterdramon. Meanwhile, Konner and Rena were dealing with some Dark Knights. "Y'know... Morgan seems to be a nice girl... I hope I get to meet our future kid." Rena said to Konner who responded "I'm not too sure about that..." Before taking out another Dark Knight with a lightning strike. Though in recent years, it seemed that Sully wanted to take a turn at protecting Kellam... Who was mostly unnoticed by all except for Sully. Frederick and Maribelle joined up with Konner's squad in case they needed back up. Though, Maribelle saw that it was somewhat unnecessary... But she was there, just in case anyone would need a proper healing. Matthew had grown some form of admiration for Maribelle's abilities during combat, and she did thank him for the compliments.

* * *

Chrom had seen that the woman was about to be taken out by the duo of knights, and was about to send V-Mon and Wormmon to go help... Only to see that Lon'qu himself for some reason took the initiative. He pulled out his two swords, and effortlessly dealt with the knights in question. He looks at the woman, and merely gives her a sword. "If you're gonna stand there, take that and kill something with it!" The woman at first seemed patronized by this act, but realized that the minute he did that... He backed away somewhat swiftly, as though it were out of fear. Chrom approached the woman, who then said "Prince Chrom of the Ylissean League! You have my gratitude!" Chrom looks at the woman and asks "You know of our cause?" She then gives him a focused look and answers "Of course! I would speak with you more, but first, perhaps..." Chrom looks over and sees the rest of the troops nearby. "...Ah, yes. There will be enough time for that once the fighting is finished." Although, when the woman picked up the sword... She went to join up with Lon'qu, who was busy dealing with some of the other soldiers. Cherche and Virion took advantage of the situation and headed to one of the houses on the dock.

"Good afternoon! I have returned to reclaim my homeland! And we are also here to-" Virion was saying, before Cherche interrupted him with "We're here to help the resistance." Thus, stealing Virion's thunder, yet again. The man responded "Helping Say'ri, are you? Good, good! We need such bravery in these times. Here now, sell this at the market and use the funds to arm your forces. I'd rather see you put it to use than have that tyrant steal it." The Old man put a large amount of gold in Virion's arms. "Well, I guess we'll see who gets the next one, no?" Virion asked Cherche, who answered "Let's focus on dealing with the enemy for now, milord." Virion nodded, and prepared his bow for battle. Ricken and Panne approached the next house, and the maiden in there shouted "There's no standing against the emperor! All who question him are slain on the spot. I am but a refugee here..." Ricken responded "There's always hope! You just gotta believe in us! And we'll bring him down for sure!" The maiden was somewhat surprised by his enthusiasm, and said "The dastard razed my entire village just for sport! If you truly mean to fight him, I'd have you take this. You can use it to heal the wounds of comrades from afar." She handed him a Physic stave.

He looked at Panne, who asked "You do remember how to use staves, right?" Ricken looked down at the stave and responded "Yeah. If it wasn't for both Maribelle and Lissa cramming it down my brain, I'd never end up knowing any of this!" Panne nodded in approval and they both went on to assist. Henry and Olivia went over to another house, though Henry was mostly thinking of spooking the guy. "Henry, be serious here... We're visiting these people to reassure them, and to make sure they close their doors." Olivia said to Henry, who looked at her with his usual smiling face. The villager went and saw that Henry was raising his hands up and shouting "SURPRISE!" To the man. "Oh, well, you don't look imperial, do ya! Care for a wee bit o' gossip? I hear tell of resistance movements all across the continent. Each one strivin' to end Walhart's cruel tyranny... But they're divided. Scattered. They say a beautiful swordmistress is tryin' to unite 'em! Cor blimey! Now I've never even seen me this lady, but I wish to help her all the same. Should you find her, ask that she read this. It'll make her even keener with a blade!" The man hands Henry an arms scroll, and then shuts his door. Olivia was genuinely surprised at the lack of fear in that man's eyes when he saw Henry.

Though, Henry looked to be quite unphazed by the experience. "Henry... Sometimes, not everyone is as easily scared as your partner right there." Falcomon said, regarding Olivia, who felt embarassment wash over her. "I should've known... Guess I'll try it on that Ackerman guy later!" Henry says, immediately changing the mood. Morgan, had decided to take some initiative and go to the last house, while her parents deal with the oncoming threat. "Hey! I'm here to-" Morgan was saying, before the elderly man cut her off by covering her mouth and whispering "Talk quietly now! The Conqueror has ears everywhere... Between us... I support the Resistance and all, but I'm not about to stand against him. If his men even knew I talked to you, they'd slice me open and wear me like a jacket! ...Er, but good luck to you, though!" Morgan smiled and responded "Thanks! You can count on us!" The man felt a little bad for the girl and gave her a second seal. She saluted him, and he closed the door to his house. "All clear, Captain!" She shouted to Chrom, who gave the signal to Robin and Lucina.

The two then headed over to the commander of this unit... Who was also a Dark Knight. "Long live the emperor! Death to all who oppose him!" The man shouted, to which Robin and Lucina just nodded before going in for a high/low maneuver. Robin aimed to paralyze the Horse with his Levin Sword, while Lucina jumped up and struck him down. Though, like the last Commander, he was smiling upon his death. "I may fall... But we are legion... You cannot stop... The Conqueror..." He said as he died. After the Shepherds had made yet another victory on these shores, Chrom approached the woman who knelt before him. "Mercy, friends! The tales of your strength were no exaggeration... I am called Say'ri, and I fight with the Resistance." Chrom pondered Say'ri's words and asked "So there is an organized resistance?" Say'ri nodded and answered "Aye, of sorts. Several groups formed to seek liberty for the states of Valm." Chrom then said "I thought the emperor had stamped out all dissenters..." Say'ri responded "He tries, but we Reistance are a slippery lot. We strike hard and then vanish again into the dark of night. Even now, revels ride to the banner of dynasts across the continent. United, we could pose a veritable threat to Walhart. And so, for some time I have struggled to bring us together."

Flavia, who had just gotten done informing the Feroxi portion of Chrom's troops then asked "What's stopping you?" Say'ri simply answered "Greed. Jealousy. Sloth. All the old weaknesses of man. The dynasts all would have freedom, but on their own terms. Some refuse to take up arms unless their territory is threatened. Others thrive under the Conqueror's heel and will not join unless there is profit in it. Liberty is a fine word, aye, but not always enough to rouse men from foolishness." Flavia, upon hearing that then asks "I take it you're looking for a more convincing argument, then?" Say'ri nods and answers "Just so, although my efforts thus far have met with meager success. I fear many distrust me because my brother fights for Walhart." Basilio, who had gotten done with patting Lon'qu on the back for a great job on the front lines, goes up to Say'ri and asks "Why does he support the empire?" Say'ri sighs and answers "Would that I knew, good sir. Yen'fay was a good man once, but he is my brother no more! If we meet on the battlefield, I would cut him down, same as any other imperial. Walhart is said to command a million men now. Perhaps more. Sooner or later he will stamp out the Resistance entirely, if we do not unite."

Lissa looked at Chrom, out of worry and asked "Um, Chrom? Did she say he has a MILLION soldiers?" Which kind of scared V-Mon and Wormmon. Though, in their cases it was concern for Chrom's durability. "Ha! And what are one million men against the Ylissean dogs of war?! You stopped a thousand of their ships, did you not? Your daring strategy has awoken and inspired people across all of Valm. Together I know we can yet unite the Resistance and break Walhart's grip! Help me, Prince Chrom! I beg of you!" Say'ri said, before turning to Chrom, hoping for his aid. "Milord?" Frederick asked Chrom, hoping for a command. "This is no easy thing you ask of me. I have my own causes: a halidom to save and a future to win." Morgan looked at Chrom, with a curious expression on her face. "I know a great battle has been foretold, but is this it? How to know? Still, I admire your courage... Perhaps your mission is the best way to achieve mine. So yes, Say'ri. I will join your cause with my own. And if I'm wrong, it's my life on the line. ...As it should be. Now, what will it take to unite your people?" Chrom said to Say'ri who was pondering the thought. "Well, I do have one idea..." She said before showing a layout of the kingdom, and then saying "Since ancient times, many of our people have worshipped Naga. More precisely, we worship the divine dragon's oracle, Lady Tiki. Though most know her only as the Voice. The Voice is trapped in her temple as Walhart's prisoner. But if she were freed..." Robin then said "The Resistance could unite around her. Where is the Voice being held?" Say'ri pointed to a tree near the center of the kingdom and answered "There is a shrine built on the branches of the divine Mila tree. She is confined there." Chrom nodded and said "Then we have our plan, let's get to it!"

 **To be continued...**


	23. Scion of Legend

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shozou Kaza. Please support the official releases...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Paralogue 5: Scion of Legend...

Though the Shepherds priority was to save the voice of Naga, Morgan had suggested they travel south of the port. Why? Simply because she had felt some kind of disturbance there, and thought that maybe there'd be some sympathizers to their cause. Say'ri was quite reluctant to even consider that... But after some persuasive words from Chrom and the others, she decided to follow. On the way there, Konner, Gumdramon, Vaike and Lissa went with Morgan who then said "I told a white lie back there." Konner and the others looked back at her, and Gumdramon responded "So, there are no sympathizers waiting to be saved? We're going there just because of some detour?" Konner looked at his partner and said "Relax. She said it was a white lie. Which meant that, there is some truth to it all. Now, why are you making Chrom go to all this length?" Morgan wasn't exactly sure how to word things... But since she was trying to change history, she felt that maybe it didn't really matter. "Okay, Captain... One of my friends is likely around this area somewhere. And he's... He's... Let's just say he's very excitable." Morgan answered Konner, who was wondering why she would call him captain.

"Wait... In the future... Ackerman's captain of the Shepherds?" Vaike asked Morgan who nodded and answered "Well, yes. After Chrom was tragically killed, the Konner in my time took it upon himself to lead us in those dire times. At first, it seemed that most of us were just mere children in this cruel game... But, he used that experience to help shape us. Unfortunately, that was around the time where we were slowly being overtaken by the Risen." Lissa was quite shocked to hear all this out of Morgan. "Wait! Wait! Wait! You mean that... I die?! In the future?!" Morgan nodded to Lissa's question and answered "You were a brave and noble healer. And probably one of the best fighters in the First Generation of Shepherds." Lissa then tried taking all of this in, and then asked "So, who is this friend of yours related to?" Morgan then answered "...He's your son." Lissa was quite ecstatic to hear that news, and told Vaike... Who picked her up and spun her around out excitement.

"So... What's my son like?" Lissa asked, and Vaike added "Yeah! Is he more like me? Or little Ms. Princess here?" Lissa then punched him in the chin for that comment. "Seriously, though... What is he like?" Lissa asked once again, before Morgan tried to ponder the answer. "Hmm... The thing is... He's very much like the both of you combined. Outwardly, he's quite reckless... But deep down, he's very concerned with helping others. Though, a bit of a warning in advance... He's very excitable." Morgan answered to the others, to which Konner and Gumdramon both looked at each other skepticism, before they rendezvous with Chrom. After explaining the situation to Chrom, he started to understand Morgan's plight... And Say'ri wasn't really sure on what to say to this, since she had thought that they were going to gather the rebels together and fight against the empire. "I know it's frustrating at first... But, our commander knows what he's doing..." Lon'qu said to Say'ri in the hopes of reassuring her, and hopefully getting her to stop bothering him. Chrom and co. then opted to move towards the direction which Morgan speculates is their destination... To find what appeared to be a village in the forest...

* * *

Meanwhile in said Village...

A Valmese barbarian had approached his leader, who appeared to be an assassin. He looked over at a woman who was being held hostage, and said to the leader "This is it, boss! That treasure's here; I'm sure of it!" The leader gave a creepy smile before pointing his sword at the woman and said "All right, woman. Speak! Where'd ya put it?" The woman, fearing for her life responded "I've never heard of no treasures here! Honest, I haven't!" The leader was quite disappointed by that remark and simply said "Oh? Then I guess we're done here. She's useless, boys. Kill her." The barbarian saluted the boss and responded "Aye, boss!" They were about to kill her, when suddenly... A blonde myrmidon wearing a yellow tunic with black armor, black gauntlets, white pants and brown boots arrived on the scene and shouted "Halt, fiends!" Drawing attention away from the young maiden, and making a dramatic entrance. The barbarian looked behind him and asked "The devil are you?!" The man then smirked and answered "One chosen by forces beyond mortal comprehension! See how my sword hand twitches! It hungers... For Justice! Leave now if you value life and limb, for I cannot stay the hungry hand!" He clutches the hand that holds a killing edge in it's sheath, as though it were actually out of his control.

The barbarian gave him a look and said "This guy's got rocks in his head... All right then, boy. Guess you're the first to-" Before getting cut off by the man cutting into him with his blade. The man sighed before saying "I tried to warn you, foul villain. The hand cannot be denied!" The maiden looked over at the man and said "Oh, thank the stars! You've saved my life!" Chrom looks and sees this display from a distance and mutters "Wait. That stance..." V-Mon and Wormmon looked at the man as well, but were both quite confused by what Chrom meant by that. The leader looked at the man and said "Rgh... Who ARE you?!" The man then smirked again and responded "I am the wolf who howls for justice! The eagle who cries for love! A chosen warrior from the future to bring hope to a dying world... I am Owain! Now, atone for your deeds in the eternal hellfire of perdition! RADIANT... DAAAAAAWN!" He was about to strike the leader... Only for his hand to suddenly twitch and stop midway. "Blast you, sword hand! Now's no time for games! You've escaped your fate this time, rogue, but remember, justice always prevails!" Owain said, before retreating slightly...

The leader gave a look of disbelief, along with Chrom and his partners in the distance. Lissa gets a better look at the man and says "Wow, that guy's really weird. ...Wait a second." The leader smirked and said "Gahar har har! I KNEW there were rocks in your head! Look lively, boys! Ignore the dolt and find us that treasure! Pinch everything that shines, and make for the hills!" When Owain heard this, he immediately fought back against one of the barbarians who tried attacking one of the healers in the area. "Not today, ne'er-do-wells! The legendary blade Mystletainn is fated for my twitching hand alone!" Owain shouted before continuing the fight on his own. Chrom looked at Robin and said "...I am so lost right now. What is he even talking about? ...Never mind. Let's just kill the bandits, and I'm sure everything will sort itself out." V-Mon looked at Chrom and asked "But what about the stance that guy was using? How is it familiar?" Chrom sighed before answering "It's because it kind of reminds me of myself... In some strange way." Morgan kind of laughed at Chrom's theory thinking to herself ' _He's not too far off, I'll give him that._ ' They then prepared for battle.

Konner looked at Chrom and asked "How about you let me and my squad talk to that guy over there?" Chrom looked over at Konner and responded "All right, but I don't really see how that's relevant..." Konner sighed and said "It's because he'll hopefully recognize me and Gummy here, and perhaps that might get some clearer answers out of him." Konner, Rena, Patrick, Matthew and Gumdramon opted to head to the central building... Hoping to meet up with Owain before any of the assassins or barbarian fighters kill him. Chrom, V-Mon, Wormmon, Sumia, Robin, Lucina, Morgan, Lissa, Vaike, Frederick and Maribelle had wanted to make a B-line for the building to the far left. Virion, Cherche, Libra, Cordelia, Sully, Kellam, Ricken and Panne headed for the bottom building. And Say'ri, Lon'qu, Donnel, Tharja, Gaius, Lucemon, Olivia, Henry, Falcomon, Miriel and Stahl went to help different squads in case of the oncoming assassins. Konner had reached Owain and shouted "At ease, soldier!" Owain turned to face Konner and Gumdramon, before giving a respectful bow and responded "Commander! I can't believe it's you! I thought that, you were... Ya know... Dead-dead..." Gumdramon then asked "What about me?" Owain looked at Gumdramon and said "Oh yeah! Little Gummy! Sorry to say... But I thought you were also dead..."

Gumdramon felt sad at that declaration, but decided to be a little more understanding, given the circumstances. "Owain, I need the proof that you are in fact who I think you are." Konner said, in a serious tone of voice, which kind of surprised Rena and the other former Plegian elites. "I've got the brand right here! On my sword arm!" Owain said, pulling up his sleeve to reveal... The brand of the exalt on his forearm. "All right, very well done. You wish to join us on this battle, and many others?" Konner asked Owain, who pondered for a few seconds before deciding "But of course! It's been a long time since you've helped me realize what my sword hand should be used for!" He then joined the battle with Lissa and Vaike. "Um, Gummy...?" Konner asked his partner, who looked at him and asked in response "Yeah, what is it?" Konner then asked "Why did my future self create a monster?" Gumdramon tried to fathom the answer and came up with "I guess you wanted to have a skilled warrior, who would use his talents for justice rather than just killing."

Konner nodded to that answer, and continued to defend the area with a healer in the center. Konner had approached the healer, who then said "Hail, traveler. Thank you for coming to our aid. Please use this recipe to treat your injured. It's an old recipe, but well effective." Konner sees that the recipe is indeed an Elixir, and responds "Thank you, and don't worry about your village... We'll protect it and see that these enemies are taken care of." Gumdramon then adds "Yeah! You can count on us!" The healer looks at Gumdramon and thinks to himself "These travelers must carry some interesting and peculiar company with them..." Meanwhile, Owain had approached a villager that Ricken and co. were headed to... And the grateful villager then said "You're a kind soul to fight for strangers so. Here, you must take this." He holds out a black blade with ridges around the edges and a somewhat demonic handle. Owain looked with excitement and said "By the ghost of Ike! I've found it at last! The fated mate to my sword hand! ...The Divine blade, Mystletainn!" The villager looked at Owain in confusion and responded "Er, I'm afraid this is a blade of extremely common make, sir. I was using it to dig a well, but I figured you might-" However, Owain was not paying attention and interrupted saying "Come, Mystletainn! Destiny beckons!"

The villager was about to mention something about cutting vegetables, but saw that Owain had already left. Robin then approaches the western villager who says "You're a welcome sight indeed. I'd near given up hope! This is one of our village treasures. May it help you in keeping us safe." Robin accepts the spirit dust given to him and responds "It's all right. We'd do this even without the reward. After all, we're here to end a madman's campaign on this country and our own." The villager was intrigued by Robin's words and asked "You mean, you're with Say'ri and the rebels?!" Robin nodded to confirm the answer. "Thank the gods..." The villager said, before Robin left to help out with the battle. Chrom then found the leader of this group, who said "This treasure's mine! Cross me, and I'll decorate this place with your blood!" V-Mon sighed and asked sarcastically "Gee... Never heard that one before huh, Chrom?" Chrom responded "Let's get this over with..." After crossing swords with him a few times, with Wormmon's restraining and V-Mon's headbutt... The leader fell. "Mine... It's all... Mine..." He said as he died. "He was kind of selfish, wasn't he?" Wormmon asked Chrom, who answered "Yeah, but I'm sure it's not the end of it."

* * *

After the battle, Konner decided to get Owain, Lissa and Vaike together in order to get acquainted with one another. "Mother, Father... You have no idea how much I missed you!" Owain said to the two of them before giving a hug to the couple. "You're certainly my son, Owain!" Lissa said, regarding his eagerness for battle. "Isn't that something we both have in common, Lissa?" Vaike said to Lissa, who responded "That's only because you wanted to prove that you're better than Chrom!" Vaike then raised his hands up and shouted "Hey! C'mon now! It's not like that anymore! ...I swear!" Owain felt quite happy at this reunion and turned to Konner. "Commander... I..." Owain was about to say, only for Konner to interrupt with "First of all... Chrom's still the commander here. Secondly, address me as captain for now." Owain nodded and responded "Captain Ackerman! Now that I have found my fated companion to match my sword hand, I will proudly continue my duty as one of your soldiers... If you'll have me, that is..."

Konner legitimately pondered this fact and responded "All right, you're in... But first, you'll have to have a word with my squadmates. You can start training with Patrick, who could also wield a sword in conjunction to carrying tomes." Owain saluted Konner and went to meet up with the other members of Konner's squad. "Hey, Konner? Do you think there might be others like Owain?" Gumdramon asked Konner who answered "I'm heavily inclined to believe a lot of things at this point Gummy... I just pray that if I had a kid in the future... He or she didn't have a lot of issues against me..." Konner looks on, to see that Owain is hitting it off nicely with Patrick, ready to face off against the oncoming tactics of the Dark Knight. He looks over, and sees that Chrom and Say'ri are trying to map out the area, in the possibility that, there might be some benefit to going out of their way before reaching the meeting place...

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Had a severe writer's block on my end... But now, I'm back. And ready for anything!**


	24. Wings of Justice

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official releases...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Paralogue 6: Wings of Justice

The Shepherds, after recruiting Owain had opted to journey towards another likely member of the second generation of Shepherds. At least Say'ri seemed a little less angry about their somewhat skewed priorities... Since she now understood the necessities of increasing the size of their army, in the hopes of inspiring even more people. Sometimes, she would look up to Chrom and understand the kind of man who currently rules Ylisse. Other times, she was pre-occupied with understanding Lon'qu's Gynophobia. They had decided to camp out nearby the upcoming village, since it was getting late, and nobody would be in any shape to fight again should they get any noticeable lack of sleep. Konner and his squadron had gathered in a bonfire, where Owain had decided to recount the tales of woe based on the future that made him the man that he is today. With Lissa and Vaike watching in enthusiasm. Most of the time, it was him praising Konner and his ability to rally everyone to fight with every last ounce of strength they had against the Risen. Konner felt that Owain was probably exaggerating...

At least until Rena asked "What about that sudden stern tone that you took, just to rally him into command?" Konner looked at his wife and answered "Well... I guess it was probably a "spur of the moment" kind of thing. Though, I think that might have also been in the part of trying to live up to the expectations of my would-be subordinate." Gumdramon punched Konner lightly on the shoulder and said "C'mon, Konner! We both know that you just wanted to impress Chrom with your current leadership skills! Now that you've proven yourself with commanding your friends, surely you feel this need to prove yourself even further!" Konner looked back at his partner, and responded "Fine, I guess that might've contributed to that factor. I mean, so far there hasn't been an incident with that berserker soul thing like with that LadyDevimon incident." Owain was somewhat intrigued by Konner's words and asked "Wait! You have something like my sword hand?! And you never told me about this?!" Konner blushed in embarassment and responded "Well... It's not something I'm exactly proud of... And I just hope that I didn't just pass this on to someone else in the future..."

Owain said nothing to try and help Konner... Knowing of something that is the complete opposite of his desires. "Regardless, he's still our best friend and commander. So, we'll stick by him to the bitter end! And, in Pat's words "Should he stray from the path of good. We strike him down with no hesitation!"" Matthew said, trying to help Konner, to which Patrick face-palmed. "Thanks a lot, Matt... You're a real life saver..." Patrick said, somewhat sarcastically. Matthew smiled, ignoring his brother's sarcasm. "Y'know, it's kind of odd how all of you grew up in the same orphanage... Though, at least you all remembered each other later on..." Owain said, a bit confused on their overall friendship. "Yeah... It's still not complete though..." Rena said, somewhat depressed about Theodore's abscense. Konner put a hand on her shoulder, feeling the same way... But remembering their earlier conversation regarding their current status as rivals. "So... Who are you guys talking about?" Owain asked, not knowing about Theodore, only for Lissa to chime in and say "The guy's they're talking about is a Plegian Paladin known as Theodore." Owain, then responded "Wait, really?! There was another guy in that group of yours?"

They all nodded and Vaike added "Yeah, but he's kind of a jerk... Very loyal to his country from what the gang here have told us. Though, I bet Good ol' Teach could put him in his place!" Gumdramon sighed and responded "Yeah, but the fact that he's a mounted unit and a very skilled one that almost ended up killing Konner, had it not been for his lack of unarmed combat skills... Makes me think otherwise, Teach." Vaike looks over at Gumdramon and asks "Oh yeah! You wanna go!? I'll take you on!" Gumdramon was tempted to evolve into Arresterdramon, but Konner got in between the two and said "No fighting, okay!? The only time we do fight, is when we're sparring. Not trying to kill each other, understand?" Gumdramon nodded in understanding and sat down, while Vaike whispered to Lissa "And I thought your brother was intimidating..." Lissa chuckled at her husband's statement, while Owain decided to tell another story to help clear the tension.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Chrom and Sumia...

"Hey, Chrom... Can I ask you something?" Sumia said to Chrom who simply responded "Ask away." Sumia then mustered up some courage and asked "Do you think that... We might have a child from the future waiting for us?" Chrom wasn't entirely sure on how to answer that, due to the fact that so far, it's only two times that this has happened. "I wanna know too! C'mon, Chrom! What do you think?!" V-Mon shouted in excitement, trying to get Chrom to think faster. Though Wormmon, as per usual... Was willing to be the patient one of Chrom's two partners. "Well... I have to admit, sometimes I feel that anything is possible. But then again, like I've said a number of times..." Chrom was starting to say, until V-Mon and Sumia chimed in along with him saying "Anything can change..." Chrom was a little surprised that, they would even know that... Until Wormmon said "You've said that wearily often, Chrom... So naturally, most of your troops let alone your spouse and partner know that you've said that before taking out some of these opponents you face."

Chrom scratched the back of his head out of embarassment and responded "I guess I'm still a bit oblivious, huh?" V-Mon then chimed in, saying "Let's face it... We're all here to make sure you don't do something stupid..." Chrom sighed at V-Mon's statement, not finding a silver lining in it. "Captain, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that..." Sumia said, trying to cheer her husband up. "Sumia... I gotta ask... How do you go through this every day life? I mean, now you're the Queen of Ylisse! Don't you feel as much pressure as I do?" Sumia ponders Chrom's question and responds "I've felt pressure since the first day I joined the Shepherds. Knowing that, if I screwed up even once... Then my friends will end up getting killed because of me. Adding the entire populace of our kingdom doesn't change that. I want to show that, I can handle it as much as you can. And that's how I deal with the pressure... By remembering how inspirational you've been through these two years. And I sure as hell am not going to let you take the pressure alone! Isn't that right, guys!?" V-Mon and Wormmon then both chimed in shouting "Yeah!" Before they all got together for a group hug. "You guys... Thank you... All three of you. I mean it!" Chrom said, feeling happy about the current situation.

Outside Chrom and Sumia's tent, Renamon watched with curiosity... "Humans... Sometimes, I wonder how they could both be some of the smartest beings in this world... And possibly the dumbest." Renamon said to herself, before Robin came and answered "I'm not too sure on that detail just yet... But, I think that could be because we don't understand how we are ourselves... I mean, it's just that throughout this war... I never once thought of it like that... I always just thought "How are we gonna make it through this time?" But then it really is the fact that most of us, Chrom included... Have always found guidance within the leadership figures. Chrom has always found guidance within Emmeryn, from what I gather and thus, we find guidance in him... Although, with Owain and Morgan... They seem to find some guidance in Konner." Renamon then looks over at the other campfire, which Morgan had decided to join, hoping to get some idea of the friendship of the Shepherds.

"Tell me something, do you truly believe that you are this Validar's son?" Renamon asks Robin who answers "To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know what to believe. It's hard to really talk to Lucina, especially after seeing her reaction towards me during our initial meeting. And I'm surprised that you aren't thinking that Konner is some kind of coward anymore..." Renamon responded "That's because he's more than proved himself as a warrior. Although, his combination with Gumdramon does worry me." Robin was a tad bit confused by Renamon's statement and asked "Care to elaborate?" Renamon then answered "The incident regarding the Risen had caused Konner and Gumdramon to merge together to become an extremely powerful version of Arresterdramon, which appears to be lacking in Gumdramon's rationality." Robin then tried to imagine what that looked like, and thought of Arresterdramon... With a human-like face. "Well, for now... Let's rest and focus our efforts on what we'll do tomorrow, okay?" Robin suggested to Renamon who sighed before resigning to the trees for rest. Once there, she looked over to see Robin and Lucina sharing a nice moment between one another, praying that neither one ends up destroying their marriage...

* * *

The next day, in a distant village...

The Shepherds were somewhat awestruck by the large amount of people in this one village. Although, as V-Mon was clinging onto Chrom, something didn't really sit right with him. Wormmon, Gumdramon and Renamon also felt this strange feeling. "Konner...?" Gumdramon asked his partner who responded "What is it?" Gumdramon then said "You ever get the feeling that something isn't right around here?" Konner pondered that question, and it appears that both Lon'qu and Say'ri had also acquired some suspicions regarding the townsfolk. "Quite the bustling little town..." Robin said, looking at all the villagers who had a large amount of food to spare. "The harvest must've just come in. I wager there's some good eating to be had!" Chrom responded, rubbing his own stomach. Lissa then added "Count me in! It's been DAYS since I had a proper meal!" Owain was slightly offended by his mother's remark, until Vaike had said "A proper meal that isn't bear or deer meat." Owain sighed, remembering his mother's nature in regards to her somewhat spoiled nature. Once they had reached a building, the man behind the counter said "Welcome to the Grub Sh-ACK! Y-you're... You're..." He was quite frightened by the mere presence of Chrom and his partner Digimon. "Um...?" Chrom attempted to ask, but the owner then said "T-terribly sorry, sir, but we're closed!" Chrom and the others exited the building and he said "That was... Odd. I guess we'll try elsewhere."

Say'ri then pointed out "These people are normally quite courteous. Something must've happened, otherwise they wouldn't simply act like this..." Lon'qu nodded in agreement and the two went with Frederick, who decided to investigate the area. "This place looks open, Father. ...Ooh, they have pottage!" Morgan said to Robin, who went with Lucina to where their daughter pointed out. "Eek!" The maiden in charge shouted at Morgan who then asked "Hmm?" The maiden panicked and responded "P-please, not again! We'll be ruined! This tavern is all we have! Mercy, sirs! Leave us in peace!" There were times where, even Konner would get rejected from places. Though, that was mostly due to Gumdramon's presence. "People here don't seem to like us very much." Chrom stated and the others agreed. "We did a little investigating on that front, milord. It seems a band of nasty rogues have been harrying them without pause for some time. Apparently, they are led by a man who masquerades as... you."

Say'ri was trying her damndest not go off on her own, due to her feeling that this act of cowardice is highly dishonorable. Lon'qu, was much more composed than her. Chrom sighed before saying "So that's what this is about. Any idea where they are?" Frederick nodded and answered "It seems they headed north, milord." Chrom nodded and responded "Then so shall we." The Shepherds then started to get their weapons ready and for the cavaliers, their mounts. "So, Olivia... What do you think we'll find out there? Someone who's just like me? Or just like you?" Henry asked, with complete sincerity. Olivia pondered the question and answered "Well, one thing about Valm that still remains true... Is that they don't have any Digimon to fight us with." Henry smiled and Falcomon then said "Perhaps that's why we've had a significant advantage over the enemy all this time..."

Lucemon looked to Tharja and asked "Ms. Tharja... Who do you think would impersonate Chrom and the Shepherds?" Tharja looked at the small angel and answered "I don't know... Probably just some guy who wants to get rich quick. Probably like a thief or an assassin." Gaius looked at her with a bit of skepticism in his eyes. "Oh please, we're both pretty bad people. It's not like I don't trust you." Tharja said, trying to reassure Gaius... Albeit in her own special way. Virion and Cherche have been wondering how long will this finding future children thing go on for. Both had hoped for sooner than later, since the Shepherds are here to save Valm from Walhart, not lollygag and finding future children as their newest recruits. Konner on the other hand, was still pondering if there was anyone else they should know about. He had debated asking Owain and Morgan all the details, but they probably had more than enough on their plate. So, he opted to wait until the time felt right. Patrick had looked through his tomes, hoping that one of them would still be enough to last them through this campaign. Matthew had kept on tending to the Wyvern whom he'd known since he joined the Plegian military at a young age of nine. Though being in the military at a young age... Was due to the same reason that Konner was able to join at ten.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A man who appeared to be quite gangly for his appearance had sat and awaited for a scout. He seemed to not have a lot of hair on the sides of his head, and mostly had it run down the middle of his head. He was of the Trickster class, and seemed to be quite cowardly in terms of all outwardly appearances. "Heh heh... Another fine haul. Long live the great Chrom!" The man said, counting his gold. "Chrom? Father? Faather? Pegasus Knight Cynthia, returned from patrol, sir!" The Pegasus Knight, revealed as Cynthia said... Before falling off her mount. "...Whoops! Ooh... Right on the face... S-sorry for my clumsiness, sir! I promise not to trip again for at last 24 hours!" Cynthia continued to say, while saluting him. The girl appeared to have brown hair, done with pigtails. And her armor appeared to be of the Falcon Knight class. "That'd be a new record... Now out with it, girl! What'd you see?" The man said to Cynthia, who kindly answered "A suspicious band of travelers have been making inquiries in town, sir." The man was intrigued by her words and asked "Oh?"

Cynthia then continued saying "They call their leader Chrom, sir. I suspect they are imposters posing as you! They must be stopped at once, Father!" The man then looked around and asked "Cynthia, what did I say about calling me that around the men?" Cynthia then quickly apologized, saying "S-sorry, Father! I mean, Chrom! Milord! ...It won't happen again." The man then muttered "Your mind's near as slippery as your feet..." Before saying "Anyway, we, uh, don't have the men to battle this imposter now. Best swallow our pride and exercise the better part of valor for now." Cynthia seemed quite inspired by his words and said "Levelheaded and humble as ever, sir! Allow me to draw their attention while you retreat to safety!" The man then nodded and responded "Yes, yes, of course. A fine plan." Cynthia cheerfully nodded and boarded her mount before saying "I won't let you down, sir!" Before flying away. "... ...Gads, she's dumb as a brick. Good thing her spear is sharper than her wit. Still, at least she stopped ranting about hailing from the future..." The man said before deciding to make a hasty retreat, while Cynthia and some of his men prepared for battle...

* * *

Chrom and co. had finally made it to the area where they heard the bandits were, and Cynthia had spotted them first. She approached the group and pointed her spear at them. "And you are...?" Chrom asked Cynthia who answered "All who would pretend to bear Chrom's name will answer to me for their deceit! Lay down your arms and surrender, or face judgement at my spear!" Chrom looked over at Robin and said "Well, she certainly seems eager. What do you think, Robin? If she's being honestly deceived, we may be able to show her the truth." Robin nodded and Cynthia then said "Enough! In the name of my lord Chrom, cast down your sword or draw it!" However, when she tried striking Chrom, Sumia had intervened with her spear. "Leave this to me, captain! I'll try to reason with her!" Chrom nodded and had commanded the Shepherds to split into groups and take out the men nearby Cynthia. Konner, Gumdramon and their squadron with the new addition of Owain had opted to sneak around towards the right, hoping to find the leader of this group of bandits. Chrom, V-Mon, Wormmon, Robin, Lucina, Renamon, Lissa, Vaike, Cordelia and Libra all went for the dead center.

Frederick and Maribelle lead the remainder of the Shepherds on the left side of the field. Although, it would appear as though the man whom Cynthia thought was Chrom appeared to be behind a group of Mercenaries who just so happened to arrive on the battlefield. "Hmm? A band of mercenaries? Luck smiles on me today! A few pretty lies, and I'll have the lot of 'em fighting for me!" The man said. But, upon looking at the battlefield, where his men were getting taken out, one by one he grew somewhat nervous and thought to act quickly. When Cynthia looked at Sumia, she prepared her spear and asked "So, you're prepared to fight me, eh? Well just so you know, I've been trained by Captain Konner! And he knows damn well how good I am with a spear!" Sumia raised an eyebrow at Cynthia and simply said "Pardon me, but... I think you may be misinformed. Can we speak a moment?" Cynthia then continued pointing her spear at Sumia and responded "Don't waste your breath! Your lies ring hollow!" Suddenly, she spots Sumia's wedding ring and said "Your... Ring? ...Ring? Y-your RING! MOTHER!" She then jumped all the way to Sumia's mount and hugged her. "...What?" Sumia asked her "Daughter" who then responded "It is you! Oh, Mother, you're alive! I never thought I'd see you again! I... I..." She then sniffled before bursting into tears, crying in Sumia's arms.

"Um... Are you all right?" Sumia asked Cynthia, who then responded "WAIT! But if you're on that side, that means... Ohmigosh. My Chrom is a FAKE! Oh, I am going to KILL him for this! I'm going to plant a flying hoof in his stupid liar face!" She jumped back onto her mount and flew head-first towards the man who was sneaking up on the mercenary band, hoping to get some of them to help him out. "Wait! We really should... Well, at least she's not confused anymore. If only I could say the same for me..." Sumia said, trying to reach out to Cynthia... But ultimately felt even more confused than before. One of the parts that confused her the most, was her calling Konner the Captain. Once Konner's squad had seen the man, Patrick then said "I'll go and cover the exit route." Konner nodded and had Rena and Matthew prepare to impede his progress. She fired an arrow in front of the man, who panicked and tried to flee... Only for Matthew and Owain to stop him in his tracks. "I'm not dying in a backwater place like this! I'll take what's handy and then take off!" The man said, before Owain then responded "Unforgivable... Impersonating my uncle... Deceiving my cousin into siding with you scum... And not to mention leaving her to die in a place like this... I'm afraid that my sword hand and Mystletainn will enjoy making you bleed..."

The man attempted to attack Owain, only for him to effortlessly dodge and attack him five successful times, with precision aimed slashes. "Argh... Wouldn't have had to... Live like this... if I'd... Been a prince..." The man said, before finally dying. Owain took a deep breath and sheathed his blade. "Enjoy your stay in whatever the afterlife has in store for you!" Owain said, as he walked back to Konner. "Awwwww... I was gonna do that, Owain!" Cynthia shouted to Owain, who responded "What can I say!? Except of course, you're welcome...?" Cynthia sighed before setting down, and running to glomp Konner. The mercenary band meanwhile, looked at each other and one said "Um... Why are we here again?" Another answered "Who knows...? I mean, it looks as though those guys over there had already taken out the bandits we were sent here to fight..." Say'ri then approached the mercenaries and said "Excuse me? I believe we, the real Shepherds... Could use your services." They then looked at Say'ri and Lon'qu who merely added "What she said."

* * *

Later...

After Say'ri had told the Mercenaries the situation, and offered them some of the money in the Shepherd's funding... They agreed and decided to meet up at the tree... Cynthia then approached Sumia and asked "Do you have a moment, Sumia?" Sumia nodded and answered "Oh, hello. You're the girl from... Before. Er..." Sumia tried to remember her name, until Cynthia said "Cynthia! My name is Cynthia!" Sumia felt some glee in hearing that and responded "What a darling name." Cynthia smiled and explained "Tee hee! I KNOW! I've always loved it. It was a gift from my mother... From you." Sumia then asked "What? Me? But I... I've never seen..." Cynthia smiled and answered "Oh, but you WILL! Isn't that great?! I came from the FUTURE, Mother! See? Our rings match up and everything! It's cause you gave it to me! Or you will. I mean, later. Before I come back here but after I... Gods, this is confusing!" Sumia felt a bit overwhelmed by the information and asked "You... You're my daughter...?" Cynthia nodded and answered "I sure am! I missed you so, Mother... And Father too of course! Come here. Give me a hug- Whoops!" Cynthia then tripped over nothing, reminding Sumia too much of her old self.

"Ooh. That one's gonna bruise... Er, don't worry about me. I'm fine!" Cynthia said, after getting up. "...Well, we're definitely related. Hold on. You dropped something... A spearhead?" Sumia responded to Cynthia who then answered "S-sorry! I'll take that back!" Sumia looked at the spear head and asked "Why are you carrying that around?" Cynthia then answered "Because it hasn't been made yet. You promised me we'd make it together." Sumia, confused asks "I did?" Cynthia then nodded and said "But you broke your promise the day... The day you never came home. How could you leave me, Mother? You were a legend! You were invincible!" Cynthia felt like she was going to cry again. Sumia looked at the spearhead and then said "...I may not be invincible, but at least I was blessed with a wonderful child. Had we decided what sort of haft to give the spear? We can pick up the materials in the next town." Cynthia then asked "W-we can?" Sumia nodded and answered "I made a promise, didn't I?" Cynthia sniffled again, before hugging Sumia and saying "Oh... Oh, Mother... I love you!" Chrom then approached the two and said "You mean, all three of us? Right, Sumia?" Sumia nodded and he joined in the family hug as well...

 **To be Continued...**


	25. Naga's Voice

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Shozou Hongo. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Chapter 16: Naga's voice...

Say'ri had felt some relief pass over her, now that the Shepherds had finally started heading towards The Great Tree. Once there, everybody had stared in awe over how large the tree really is. They could even climb and stand on the roots without seriously damaging it. Although, the Digimon themselves were absolutely hypnotized by the site of the tree. As though, in some way... It was calling out specifically to them like a siren calls to sailors, minus the killing part of course. Though Renamon was unsurprisingly the only one who showed any sign of composure underneath the hulking tree. "Whoaaa... I don't think I've ever felt so small..." Lissa said, while making sure Wormmon doesn't turn into a zombie like the other Digimon. Chrom immediately went and shook V-Mon, Tharja casted a hex in front of Lucemon to snap him out of his trance. And Konner, merely grabbed onto Gumdramon's tail and lightly smacked him in the face. "I can't even see the top of it!" Basilio added, trying to get a good view of the area. Frederick looked up and said "Most impressive indeed... So the shrine hides all the way up in it's branches?"

Say'ri nodded in response to Frederick's question and answered "Aye, sir. A great staircase inside the trunk leads up to it. However, the empire has closed off the only route to the steps. Or perhaps "roots" to the steps, I should say." Chrom looked in front and said "Then we'll just have to break through. Come!" And everybody prepared their weapons for the upcoming fight. "So, captain... Do you think I'll play an important role in our victory?" Cynthia asked Konner who looked at the newest member of the growing portion of his army, and answered "My suggestion isn't to go charging in. I simply say that, you should stick to our squad and until you see something that only you can handle... I recommend following orders, all right?" Cynthia then saluted Konner and said "Yessir! I'll do my best to make sure I'm ready for anything!" Konner smirked and responded "Oh, and for now... You'll be assisting Matthew with aerial combat. No fighting any archers, unless you're sure they're alone... Understood?" Cynthia nodded and mounted her Pegasus for combat. Matthew gave her a thumbs up to approve of her position with him, and the two took flight.

* * *

"I have to wonder how much practice it took you, just to make sure you could lead new recruits without being nervous." Patrick says to Konner, who responded "Pat... Do you really want me to answer that question? Cause, I think right now, I don't need to feel nervous during an important battle." Patrick nodded and he mounted his horse for combat. Konner approached Owain and said "Owain, you're with Lissa and Vaike. I know it sounds a tad bit predictable... But for now, I need you to get used to Chrom being the leader. Understand?" Owain saluted Konner and headed towards Chrom's group. Konner, Gumdramon and Rena on the other hand, prepare to go down their path with the others in his squad. The man on the opposite end of the Shepherds, with a large array of men who seem to be consisted of mostly promoted units... Was a General, who had no hair on his head. However, he did have a massive mustache over his lips. As though to make it so he has to chew through the stache in order to speak properly. "That's Cervantes!" Say'ri said to Chrom, who asked "Wait. You know this guy?"

Say'ri nodded and then answered "He is one of Walhart's strongest generals. Although, he is not much compared to his master, nor the other people who outrank him." Konner then asked "Wasn't Cervantes a Pirate?" Say'ri sighed before responding "Sometimes, people like to take other people's names just to sound intimidating. However, this man is the exact opposite of intimidating. The only thing I'd worry about is his defensive skills... And the amount of men he brought. I'm fairly certain that he brought reinforcements, just waiting for us down at the bottom of the tree." Before anyone could willingly volunteer; Ricken, Panne, Tharja, Lucemon, Gaius, Libra, Cordelia, Nowi and Gregor all volunteered to take out the reinforcements. "You ready, Nowi?" Gregor asked Nowi, who responded "Sweety... I was born ready!" Before taking on the form of a dragon. Panne figured to do the same thing, to make sure Ricken's mount has sufficient backup. "So... Ms. Tharja... Do you think I could... Y'know...?" Lucemon asked Tharja, who answered with a nod of approval. He then prepared a small sphere, for the reinforcements. Libra was praying to the Gods, hoping that they'll bring him victory in this battle... While Cordelia was praying that Phila and the other Pegasus knights besides Sumia were watching her.

* * *

Maribelle, Frederick, Miriel, Stahl, Sully, Kellam, Virion, Cherche, Olivia, Henry and Falcomon went to take the soldiers on the left side. Olivia was still trying to get Henry to feel something, other than smiling of course. Though, Falcomon was failing to see the purpose since he doesn't really know humans other than Henry all that well. Chrom and his portion of the Shepherds went down the middle, with Wormmon taking advantage of his ability to cling onto various surfaces to cling onto the sides of the tree in order to go for a sneak attack. Konner's squad were headed down the right side, in order to help advance the escort of the central squad. However, it would appear that Cervantes, who was all the way at the top, was expecting them this whole time. "So! They arrive at last, eh wot! "Yes, come closer," said the hairy spider to the flies..." Cervantes said to himself, before one of the soldiers said "General Cervantes! Lord Excellus was right, the Ylissean League approaches!" Cervantes felt like there was an unknown echo playing in front of him and he then responded "...Are you daft, boy? Did you not hear what I was JUST saying?!"

Cervantes looked back down at the Shepherds, who were fighting against the soldiers who charged against them, and said "Hmm... They must have some skill to make it this far... But no matter. We will show them the meaning of the word "fear"..." The soldier then looked confused at his commanding officer, and responded "The meaning of "beard," sir? Er, yes, I'm sure they would be most impressed... But perhaps-" But was interrupted by Cervantes shouting "Fear, you deaf ignoramus! FEAR!" The soldier then bowed nervously and said "Y-yes sir! Of course, sir! ...Sorry, sir!" Cervantes sighed and then said "...They are impressive, though, aren't they? My whiskers? Ha ha! I've not shaved since my very first battle. And have I ever lost? No! Not even once! Ergo, my moustache makes me invincible. It's science, my boy-Science!" The soldier was then left confused, before they saw that there was some silk around his blade. "What the...?" Unfortunately, he was thrown around like a ragdoll due to Wormmon's immense strength. "I'm sorry that I'm too strong..." Cervantes looked at the Shepherds in frustration, as he saw that his units were getting taken out by several of the Shepherds.

However, Cervantes smiled underneath his mustache and said "Heh ha, yes! "Come, reinforcements," said the spider to... The... Other spiders." Though it would appear that it confused some of the men... But, they understood the order perfectly enough. Wormmon had gone back to help Chrom, V-Mon and Sumia with their enemies on the path to Cervantes. Konner and his squad seemed to have cleared the right side, but then a few Falcon Knights, Wyvern riders and Griffon Lords have arrived to fight him. "Gummy... You know what to do. And make sure Rena doesn't end up hitting you!" Konner said to Gumdramon who nodded and immediately evolved straight into Arresterdramon to take down a Wyvern rider. Rena had shot down quite a few of the fliers. And Matthew, along with Cynthia decimated the Falcon Knights. "Tch, show off." Patrick said to himself while dispatching another fighter. Virion and Cherche were fighting some of the Berserkers, which had provoked him by... Using bows. "They have no craftsmanship, nor discipline. And therefore, can't seem to understand how a bow is supposed to work! It's a delicate weapon, only used when-" However, Cherche interrupted him by blocking an enemy attack and slaying the enemy in front of them.

"Only when you have properly mastered the bow, like yourself. I've heard that speech before, milord... And you tend to lose yourself in the speech." Cherche said to Virion who responded "My apologies... I shall try to be more careful with my words next time..." The reinforcements on the bottom end of the tree were surprised by the forces waiting for them. Gaius then said "Probably should've just ran away, huh?" Before Lucemon fired two spheres at the soldiers in front of him and Tharja, who watched as the angel destroyed the soldiers. Henry and Olivia seemed to be dealing with the reinforcements on their end with considerably more effort, since Falcomon was not as powerful as Lucemon without evolving. The others had defeated their section of the reinforcments, and Chrom had finally reached Cervantes... "Fiend! You invade kingdoms and bully them into submission... Why? What does it achieve?" Chrom shouted to Cervantes, who responded "Do you even need ask, whelp? Emperor Walhart is destined to rule this world, plain and simple." V-Mon then asked "Yes, we get that... But to what end? What will all this accomplish?!" Cervantes then answered "Irrelevant! Walhart's mind is beyond the grasp of common men."

This ended up confusing Chrom, Sumia and the Digimon partners. "So... You don't even know what you're fighting for?" Sumia asked Cervantes, who then turned to her and answered "I tend to my own beard, young ones. A soldier does not question orders. But he gives his loyalty, and maybe his life... In the service of greater men." Chrom was somewhat disgusted by his reasoning and asked "Great men? Is living only to conquer so great an ambition?" Cervantes looked back at the prince and answered "What could be greater! Once I had dreams myself of commanding a nation... But Walhart? Aye, he dreams bigger. He would rule the entire world! Mine is nothing compared to the moxie of the Conqueror. I am but a single tiny hair on the beard of a flea in his great moustache! Have you not tasted the thrill of being part of something bigger than yourself?" Chrom was starting to lose patience to the General, mostly because of his necessity of beard comparisons. "Not at the price of inflicting cruelty and suffering, no." Chrom answered, before pointing his sword at Cervantes, who then responded "Hmph. Then we have nothing more to discuss. Prepare to learn the meaning of the word "beard." ...Fear, I mean fear!"

Although, he noticed Say'ri, along with Lon'qu and said "...Eh wot?! It cannot be! Say'ri, my mortal enemy..." Say'ri then pointed her blade at Cervantes and responded "General Cervantes... Your reputation... And your gut... Precedes you." Though, she seemed to have a similar lack in patience as Chrom. Lon'qu also saw what annoyed his superiors... But wasn't as vocal as they were. "But we have met in battle before, girl! Have you forgotten?! Not long ago, you and I, locked in deadly combat. I was sure we had won the day until you appeared..." However, before anyone else could say anything, Lon'qu then asked "Excuse me... But tell me something... How well do you die?" Cervantes was confused, until Lon'qu then struck Cervantes five times... Until he was knocked out. However, when he got up he said "Nngah! But... How can this be? My invincible moustache! Blasted science, you have... Played me for a... Fool..." Before he fell unconscious again. "Marry! What fighting! I almost pity the enemies of Ylisse." Say'ri said, while looking at the man who took out the enemy. "Say'ri, do you know the way up to the shrine?" Chrom asked Say'ri who answered "Aye, sir. Follow me... And let us be quick about it!" Chrom then signaled the other Shepherds to climb up the tree to reach the ancient staircase...

* * *

Say'ri looked at Lon'qu and wondered what made him want to finish the fight so soon... Though, considering the scenario it made perfect sense. He looked back at her, and wondered what she was looking at him for... And seemed to be a little more comfortable around women. Lissa, as per usual complained about climbing the stairs... "Ugh... How many stairs are there in a case of stairs? Because I'm already sick of this stupid staircase!" She then nearly collapsed on the top of the steps, if not for Owain and Vaike. "The Voice truly lives all the way up here?" Morgan asked Say'ri who didn't really answer until she saw a woman, who seemed to be in her 20s and seemed to be wearing a red dress, with her chest exposed to the point where there was a visible cleavage window. the dress went down to her upper thighs and she seemed to wear red thigh high boots. Nowi seemed to sense some kind of familiarity with this woman, despite never meeting her in her entire life. Gregor didn't really question Nowi's curiosity, and let her ponder what was going on.

"Lady Tiki! Are you here? Prithee answer!" Say'ri said, arriving later than the others. The woman, known as Tiki yawned before stretching and standing before the Shepherds. "Ah, my lady... I'm so relieved to see you're all right." Say'ri said, before kneeling to the woman. "So you are Lady Tiki? She who speaks for the divine dragon?" Lucina asked Tiki, who turned to her and asked "...Marth? Oh, Mar-Mar, is that you?!" She then hugged Lucina, who was really confused by her mannerisms. And V-Mon was even curious as to why the legendary voice of Naga would act like a small girl. "...My name is Lucina, milady. Though I did go by the name Marth for a time. Might we have met?" Lucina said to Tiki, who then released her grip on Lucina and said "...Alas, no. I'm sorry... You reminded me of someone I knew. But he is gone now. Lost during my endless sleep..." Lucina felt sad for the poor woman. Nowi then said "Oh! That explains quite a bit actually! You're a fellow Manakete!" Tiki looked at Nowi and nodded in confirmation. "You and your cousin are of the exalted bloodline, are you not?" Tiki asked both Lucina and Chrom, whom then answered "Yes, milady." She looks at Chrom, and sees the Fire Emblem as his shield. "It is quite a relief to see that the Fire Emblem is still within your possession. Thank Naga for that... Although, I only see Argent. So might I ask... Where are the other gemstones?"

Tiki's question confused Chrom and he asked "Gemstones?" Tiki nodded and explained "Yes, there are five of them... Argent, Sable, Gules, Azure and Vert. Each holds a portion of Naga's power. When mounted upon the Emblem, they allow one to perform the Awakening." Frederick then added "The rite by which the first exalt channeled the divine dragon's power..." Tiki nodded and then continued, saying "The very same. With the Fire Emblem's power, the exalt was able to defeat Grima. But such power was too much for men, and so the Gemstones were scattered. I kept Azure here with me." Say'ri then remembered something and added "My kingdom had safeguarded Vert for generations. But the gem was recently stolen by Walhart's men." V-Mon then tugged on Tiki's boot and asked "Um... Excuse me... Do you know where the other two Gemstones might be?" Tiki then pondered the thought and answered "The remaining Gemstones, Sable and Gules, are no longer known to me. They may have been taken long ago, at the time of the Schism."

Basilio then remembered something important and said "Regna Ferox was founded during the Schism. As were most of all nations in the realm, I believe." Lissa then interrupts and asks "Wait! Does that mean you guys have one of the Gemstones, Basilio?" Flavia scoffs and says "Ha! As if anyone would entrust the oaf with such a thing!" Basilio then says "Actually, it's true. We did keep one: Gules. ...Did I never inform you?" He then pulls out the gemstone and Flavia responds "You most certainly did not." Basilio then rubbed his head and said "Hmm... Must have slipped my mind. Regardless, yes. The West-Khans once safeguarded Gules. But it was lost long before my lifetime." Tiki then handed Chrom the Gemstone and said "Here. Take Azure, exalted ones. With it, you possess two of the five Gemstones. Now you must seek out the others and perform the Awakening. Our world must be defended from Grima at all costs!" Chrom didn't seem to understand the urgency in Tiki's voice and said "But I'm confused... I thought Grima's power was sealed away." Tiki nodded and responded "Yes, but ever since, there have been those who would change that. Grima's life force grows even now, and with it, the long shadows of despair." Morgan cringed at the thought of Grima returning in this timeline, because of what that means for her and the other kids from the future...

Chrom looked at Tiki and asked "When will he return? And where?" Tiki shook her head and answered "I cannot know these things. But I can feel his presence... It looms, closer and closer... This task is a heavy burden, but as he of exalted blood, it must fall to you, Chrom." Chrom nods and says "I understand. Thank you, for all your help." Tiki smiles at Chrom's gratitude and Robin then says "We owe you a great debt, milady." Tiki then senses something from Robin and grabs his hand. "Ah! You... You have it..." Robin was confused and asked "What?" Tiki then says "You have power... Like mine." Robin then further asks "I do?" Tiki then tried to say further, only for her to nearly pass out, before Say'ri and Renamon caught her. "Are you all right, my lady?" Say'ri asked Tiki who then answered "I am fine... Just very tired... I haven't the strength to join you in the fray. Not yet. But I will call the people together, in prayer, for an end to this conflict. Though, this will take some time... I suggest you go and inform the people whom my voice may not reach..." Chrom nodded and took this as a suggestion to come back with further reinforcements...

 **To Be Continued...**


	26. Noble Lineage

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and licensed by Saban Brands. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent System and Shozou Kaga. Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Paralogue 7: Noble Lineage

In the distant future, there is much pain and strife... Grima had effectively taken over the world with the Risen, ships have been effectively destroyed by his troops, and the surviving Shepherds are barely keeping themselves together after the loss of Chrom and Robin. Many of the Shepherds felt their morale dwindle, and it seemed that all hope was riding on the leadership of the raiding commander of the Shepherds... His name, is Konner Ackerman. And he is one of the few people left of the first generation... One day, he is greeted by a young man with a Mending stave. He has Blonde hair, and wears a purple robe, along with having a scar on his right eye. "Captain... Ya got some time to kill?" The young man asked Konner, who was sitting on a stool nearby a table with a map detailing the current predicament. "I can spare plenty for any of my troops... Would you like to give a status report, Brady?" Konner asked in response to Brady. "Um... Well, it's just that... Are ya sure that we're gonna get to Naga? I mean... Ain't she a god and all that?"

Konner pondered the answer to Brady's question, and then said "Well, the thing is... You never know, until you find out. How are the troops doing?" Brady then tightened his grip on the stave and said "They're doing fine, just so ya know. Right now, I REALLY wish that we had another healer... Just like..." Konner then answered for him saying "Like Lissa, or your mother?" Brady nodded and shouted "Yeah! I mean, I can't be the only one doing this! What I'm trying to say, is that... I can't keep this up." Konner then stood up from the stool, with Gumdramon watching and placed a hand on Brady's shoulder. "I'm not asking you to move mountains... I'm only asking you to do the best of your ability. Because right now, we really need you, Brady. Don't ever think that you're worthless." Brady then reluctantly saluted Konner, before heading back out. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! All I was askin', was to see if someone could lighten the load here! And he's spouting out things like this!" Brady thought to himself as he headed back to the camp to heal the troops.

Gumdramon, who acquired a scar on his left eye... Which didn't cause him to lose his vision, approached his partner and said "Let me guess... You're gonna ask me if you were too hard on him, huh?" Konner responded "You really know me so well. At this point... Getting to Naga, and asking her to open a portal to the past... Is just a shot in the dark. I don't really know if we're gonna make it. But, I know for sure that we have to try... At least for their sake..." Gumdramon then nuzzled up to Konner, trying to reassure him that they'll succeed.

* * *

Back in Present day...

Brady appeared to be at a shrine nearby some villagers, hoping to provide some support to them... Though, now it appears that the shrine is about to be surrounded by Valmese soldiers. "There's nothing like war for the self-made man! No, sir! The strong rise to the top, while the high-borns try to keep the blue blood inside 'em." The commander of the troupe had said, before being interrupted by an elderly man who said "Hold, defier! This is sacred ground! Your wickedness will be punished!" The man scoffed at the elderly gent's words and asked "By who? The same gods that abandoned me when I was starving as a boy?"

The elderly man didn't know how to respond, as the commander raised his axe at him and then said "When you see the gods, tell 'em I said they can rot in hell!" He then struck the elderly man who had grunted in pain before dying. Brady saw this display and said "Dastard! I'll gut ya for that!" However, one of the villagers withinside the shrine said "Brady, no! There's nothing you can do! Who would tend to the injured if we lost you?" This seemed to bring up bad memories about the future... Brady then said "But..." Before resigning to healing the wounded. The villager then responded "We'll fight as best as we're able! You help from the rear lines." He then grabbed his spear and opted to join the other villagers. "Ugh. Good people are dying, and I can't help! It's just like it was with the Commander! Then again... If only I could fight..." Brady said to himself before preparing a Physic stave that he found.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Shepherds...

Konner had a meeting with Chrom prior to their travels up north, where he had wanted a name for his group. Chrom decided to name Konner's squad "The Shepherd's Raiders". He had opted to inform his growing squad of this name... Though, it would appear that Robin and Lucina were nowhere to be found amongst the Shepherds. Morgan was particularly worried about this turn of events, due to the fact that she knew of her mother's history of hating Robin. Which made it all the more worrysome. Konner had decided that for now, she would be the tactician for this particular battle... Placing their faith in her. Maribelle looked to the distance and saw that the shrine they were headed towards was under attack. "Chrom! We have to hurry!" Maribelle shouted to Chrom, who asked "What's wrong, Maribelle?" Maribelle pointed towards the general direction and said "There are people just over that ridge! LOTS of people!" Chrom then looked over at the others and said "They look like they need help. Let's go, Shepherds!"

They then made a B-Line for the Shrine. Many of the troops were ordered to evacuate the shrine's villagers, while Chrom, Sumia, V-Mon, Wormmon, Konner, Gumdramon, Morgan, Sully, Kellam, Maribelle, Frederick, Lissa, Vaike, Henry, Falcomon and Olvia stayed behind to fend off the Valmese soldiers. As Konner was about to fight, Brady had looked over at him and thought " _C-c-commander?! What's he doin' here? I thought that he... He died... Never mind that! I gotta provide support and-_ " His thoughts were cut off when Maribelle approached him and asked "Excuse me, but why haven't you left yet?" Brady looks over at her and says "Haw haw haw! I knew it! Ma, you're definitely here?" Maribelle raises an eyebrow at his speech pattern and responds "Pardon me, you mannerless cur! I will not stand to be laughed at by a base scoundrel of your like!" Brady then nods and says "...Yep. That clinches it. You must be Maribelle." Maribelle blushes a bit and asks "And just how do you know that?! Do you leer at me from behind the shades of whatever den of iniquity you frequent?! Hmph! I bid you good day!"

Just as Brady was about to say something, Konner turns around and says "At ease, young master Brady... Morgan told me about you, and it's kind of hard to see the family resemblence from over here." Brady then got somewhat nervous, before Maribelle then asked "Wait, resemblence? You mean that this... Disgusting cur is my child!?" Konner nods and answers "I'm afraid so, Maribelle. Oh, and Frederick... Try to offer up some words of encouragement to this kid! He looks like he could use a motivator." Frederick, after taking out a soldier nods and is about to approach Brady until he said "No need to worry, commander... I got all the motivation in the world! Now that I know, without a doubt... I'M NOT ALONE ANYMORE!" Suddenly, Maribelle smacks him on the head with her stave and says "Then you had better get to work, son... Otherwise, you'll make a mockery of yourself..." Brady looked into Konner's eyes and saluted him out of respect. "How are things on your end, Gummy!?" Konner asked his partner, who was making clever use of his tail and hitting the helmets hard enough to wobble.

"All right, let's finish this!" He then takes his sword and helps Gumdramon strike down one of the soldiers, before going to the other one. Kellam had found the easiest time to block the enemy's attacks, due to his powerful armor. Though, Sully had been the one helping him mop up the enemy forces. Henry had made the fatal error of approaching the commander of this unit, who then shouted "You people can keep your gods. I'll put my faith in gold and steel!" Henry had tried throwing an Elfire at him... Only for the commander to dodge and throw his tomahawk at Henry. The good news being that, he didn't get hit. The bad news, is that Olivia took quite a bit of the blow instead. At that, Henry immediately went to Olivia's side and said "Hey! C'mon! You're not gonna die like that? ...Right?" Henry was keeping up a good smile, until he realized that... She might not be getting up from that blow. Henry then glared at the man responsible, and threw a Valflame at him in anger.

"I'll see you... In Hell..." The man says before dying. Henry goes to cauterize Olivia's apparent wound, hoping it'll be enough. "Hey, Olivia... I made the wound go away... Could you please wake up? You're kind of making me feel bad... Olivia? ...Olivia?" Henry says, to which Falcomon was about to tell her that she was dead, until she woke up, feeling the pain of her wound being cauterized. "Urgh... That hurts! But... It's nothing compared to the pain you almost went through..." Henry, at that moment, couldn't care less that he was crying tears of joy, while the other Shepherds gathered around at the tender moment. Once the other villagers saw that it was safe to return to the shrine, the rest of the Shepherds returned with the villagers. "Oh good, all the bad guys are dead... Neat." Rena said to Konner, who responded "Well, you didn't really miss a whole lot... Except for Henry feeling something other than joy in someone else's death." Henry then picked up Olivia and approached Konner, saying "Hey! You should know that I REALLY enjoyed killing that guy! It's just... Well... I didn't want her to die... After all, she's a very nice girl, who I'd do anything for."

Olivia looked up at Henry and asked "Anything?" Henry nodded and handed her a ring. "Here, I made this myself. Though, I did consider selling it for more gold to give us more supplies... But you'll love it a lot better than those shops would, huh?" Olivia smiled and gave him a hug. "The answer's yes... I will marry you, Henry! After all, I finally got to see something other than a smile from you. And that's all I needed to see." Henry then smiled back, saying "Awww... You do care! I just don't want you dying on me again, okay?" Olivia nods, before Henry lets her down to be healed by Lissa. The elder of the village approached Chrom and said "Thank you! Oh, thank you... You've kept this sacred place safe and spared the lives of those within." Chrom then bowed before responding "We just did what was right." The elder then said "Would that everyone were so brave! Please, allow me to give you this." Chrom had then received various supplies that Morgan decided to send to the convoy.

* * *

Later...

Konner, Maribelle and Frederick went to see Brady, who had shown them the ring Frederick gave her to propose. "See this, ma? It's the same ring that's on yer finger. That proves that, I'm your son." Maribelle looked at the two rings, and started to accept the two as one... Frederick then looked at him and said "Yes, he truly is ours. It's just... I never expected our child to turn out to be so... Vulgar..." Brady sighed at Frederick's statement, and looked over at Konner. "Now, commander... I'm not about to let anyone under my watch die while we're out here... Now that the load's been lightened, I got plenty of incentive to lend a spare stave." Konner then responds "You know the only reason I asked this, was because you were literally the only healer on our forces back there. Morgan had told me a lot about how you felt it was too much for you. Just remember, this'll be a breather for you, understand?"

Brady then saluted Konner before he offered his hand. "Welcome to the raiders..." Konner said before shaking Brady's hand. Maribelle then grabbed his ear and said "I'll not have such a tongue be in this army, do you understand me?" Brady looked at Maribelle and responded "Ow! But mom... You gave up on that a long time ago!" Maribelle then started dragging him by his ear and said "Not another word! You'll learn proper etiquette and you'll like it!" Konner then whispered to Frederick "You two have a lot of work on your hands..." Frederick sighed, before following his wife and child. "So... How are things with them?" Chrom asked Konner, who answered "Yet another family reunited again... And speaking of families..." Chrom nodded and then asked "Where did Robin run off to...?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Robin, Lucina and Renamon were wandering through the forest... Due to Robin sensing something last night. Though, what he may have sensed... Is likely a link to his past. "Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Lucina asked Robin, who answered "Yeah, I know it sounds weird... But you gotta trust me for now." Renamon seemed skeptical and asked "Lucina... Are you sure he sensed something last night? Because I could've sworn that humans weren't capable of sensing things that aren't related to smell, touch, taste or hearing." Lucina then looked to her partner and answered "He's been getting a number of visions lately, ever since that incident in Plegia. So, I think that whatever this is... It could be another link to that past." Robin then stopped and looked at a somewhat grisly sight. Two Digimon, who were clearly wounded. One who looked like a mix between a fox and a dinosaur, while the other looked like a dragon in samurai armor. The purple one looked very timid, while the other was significantly braver.

"Human... I suggest you leave us... Now!" The armored Digimon said, until Robin knealt down and responded "I'm not going to hurt you, I was just following some gut feeling... And I just happen to come across you guys. And besides, I think Renamon being here proves that we're not here to fight." The armored one breathed a sigh of relief, and said "Thank the gods... Actual DECENT human beings. My name, is Ryudamon... And the one behind me is Dorumon." Robin held out his hand to greet them and responded "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Robin, and the woman behind me, is Lucina. Now, how about we get back to the others and-" Dorumon peeked out from behind and said "Why are you helping us, Mr. Robin? Aren't we Digimon? And don't we deserve to die in this land?" Robin raised an eyebrow at the oddly depressing questions Dorumon asked. "I rescued him from some Valmese troops, who wished to see him executed. Their ruler Walhart, merely wishes to conquer, just so that he could spread his prejudice against Digimon all over Archanea. He's even crafted weapons capable of defeating armored Digimon."

Robin was disgusted by that mere act, and then a man who appeared to be in a red robe, with a dark tome in hand appeared. He had long silver hair, and seemed to have protective eye-wear. "Forgive my intrusion... I believe that I missed some stragglers. I am but an Alchemist, here to perform the duties given to me by my lord." Lucina pointed a Rapier at him and said "How about you leave these two alone? We've had enough trouble from your master already!" The Alchemist then muttered a spell, before an army of Risen appeared before them. "Do you think me a fool? I do not believe in fighting a losing battle, so for now... I shall observe. My Risen army will deal with you momentarily." He then teleported to a safe distance from the battlefield. Robin drew his Levin sword, and his Thoron tome. "I'd rather we not fight... But, if this is how it's gonna be... Then I'll protect the two of you..." Robin said to himself, and to Ryudamon and Dorumon.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Shepherds...

"Henry... Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Falcomon asked his partner, who responded "I've proposed to the woman I grew to love." Falcomon sighed at his partner's bluntness and then added "You realize this means you will have to spend every day with her, correct?" Henry simply smiled and nodded. "...Normally, you're not this willing to be with another person for a long period of time... Why this sudden change?" Falcomon asked Henry, who answered "Because, Falcomon... I realized, that... I kind of like these guys... And I don't wanna ever be alone again. I wanna have a large group of friends as understanding as you, Falcomon." Falcomon then realizes the true meaning behind his partner's sudden decision. "Well, there is one thing you should know, young one..." Falcomon says to Henry who turns to him, as he says "There may be a possibility of having a family with her... Do you want that?"

Henry smiles and answers "More than anything in the world." Olivia, meanwhile seemed to be realizing that, she had decided to marry a man whom she met a few days ago... And is both concerned, and overjoyed at the prospect. "So... You're probably wondering "How did all this happen?"" Tharja asks Olivia out of nowhere. "Oh! I um..." Olivia was trying to say, before Tharja cut her off and said "You're engaged to someone you barely know, and now you're going through some phases..." Olivia then asks "Is that what you went through?" Tharja then gives a creepy smirk and responds "Oh, but of course my dear... I just wish you the best of luck." Olivia nodded, unsure if she was being generous, or being mean. "Umm... Ms. Tharja doesn't bear any ill will... She just..." Lucemon was trying to express, until Olivia then said "She just has a hard time saying what she really means... I know." Lucemon sighed in relief before parting ways with Olivia. She then continues to stare at the ring, wondering what she should do next...

"Hey Konner!" Chrom shouted to the commander of the raiders... "You need me, captain?" Konner asked Chrom, who then said "Can you and the raiders find Robin and Lucina? They've been missing for far too long..." Konner nodded and went to gather the Raiders for a scouting mission. Once Konner had assembled the Raiders, he then said "All right, what we need to do is locate Robin and Lucina, whom have gone off into the woods. If we find them, we back them up in case they're surrounded... Understood?!" Everyone in the raiders shouted "Yes, sir!" Konner then had Gumdramon evolve into Arresterdramon and he then said "Let's move!" Before they all ran into the woods...

* * *

Back with Robin and Lucina...

[ _ **Cue Digimon Tri ost. Alphamon theme**_ ]

The two seemed to fare well against the horde of Risen. Unfortunately, Robin's tome was starting to lose power... And the Levin sword was growing duller by the second. Ryudamon and Renamon had occassionally come in and took out a Risen. But, Dorumon had stood there, watching the whole thing unfold. "You got any spare tomes, Lucina?" Robin asked her but she answered "Not on me, no. Wish I had brought my Noble Rapier instead of this old thing." She referred to her Silver Sword that she used to use back then. The Alchemist adjusted his eye protector, and said "Interesting... These humans seem to be quite impressive... No matter, they'll still die the same way..." He then snapped his fingers and summoned more Risen and says "I bid you farewell... I hope you enjoy death by Risen..." Before teleporting away from the battlefield. "That. Damn. Coward..." Lucina said to herself, before Robin responded "Easy there, girl..." Suddenly, a Risen soldier tried going for Dorumon and Robin went to counter him. Suddenly, the Levin Sword broke, and he used up the last of his Thoron spells.

"Why? You just used up your weapons... Just... Just leave... You don't need to protect us..." Robin looked back at the small Digimon before him and said "No way... I'm not just gonna leave you here to fend for yourselves! I'll fight until everyone's safe! Cause... Cause... No Digimon should ever be abused for their power... Nor should they be subjugated... They're born free... Just like every person here... And... And... JUST LIKE ME!" Dorumon saw the resolve within Robin... And saw that nobody was abandoning him... Especially Ryudamon. "We'll be here, to defend your freedom no matter what the cost! It's your choice!" Lucina shouted to the two Digimon. Suddenly, Dorumon started to glow... And stood next to Robin. "You're right... No more running... No more taking abuse... AND NO MORE DIGIMON DYING IN THIS WORLD!" Suddenly, he and Robin glowed together and the two suddenly became one.

[ _ **End Digimon Tri ost. Alphamon Theme**_ ]

The form that they took on resembled what appeared to be a black knight. This Black knight appeared to be quite bigger than most of the trees in the forest. His armor covered the entire body, except for the necessary areas for freedom of movement. His helmet was somewhat draconic in appearance, and his white cape flowed behind his back. "What the...? Robin?" Lucina asked the large Digimon who responded "Correct, and incorrect... I may be Robin, but I am also Alphamon... The resolve within Dorumon and Robin, demonstrated the power necessary to create this body... Therefore, I shall make my stand!" He then fired multiple energy blasts in the area, destroying several Risen. Ryudamon looked up at Alphamon and said "I'm ready to make a stand with you, my old friend..." He then glowed and floated towards Alphamon. Enhancing his strength, and giving him an axe-like sword. It was double edged, and the blades were golden, while every other part of it was black. "I reccommend standing back, Lucina..." Alphamon said, lifting his blade in the air, while taking a slice at the risen approaching them. The resulting slash caused a massive air slash that cut down, or uprooted a large amount of trees in the vicinity.

"That forbidden power..." Renamon muttered to herself, while punching a risen soldier in the face. Lucina had taken down the last of the Risen soldiers, and looked back up at Alphamon. "This is nice and all... But, I think you three should de-fuse right now." Lucina said to the black knight... Who complied with her request, and split back into Robin, Dorumon and Ryudamon. Robin and Ryudamon sporting somewhat excited faces, while Dorumon stares up as though he saw the cosmos itself. "That... Was... AMAZING! We've gotta do that again some time Ryudamon!" Dorumon says as he jumps giddly with his best friend. Meanwhile, Robin looks at himself and sees that his armor inside his robe has changed from gold to black, and his gloves have become black gauntlets... And from the rear view, the other side of his robe has changed from purple to white. Luckily, the rest of what appeared to be Alphamon's armor wasn't present on Robin. "Huh... I've got a new garb on, it would appear..." Robin said to himself, while Lucina looked over and admired it.

Konner and the rest of the Raiders arrived to find that, something had decimated a size-able portion of the forest... And Gumdramon saw that it was likely the two Digimon with Robin. "So... Robin, are you going to explain what just happened? Cause, your daughter's been quite concerned for your safety." Konner asked Robin, who put up his index finger, before turning to Dorumon and Ryudamon. "So... Do you two wish to join the Shepherds against Walhart? Because, we're in a campaign to end his reign once and for all..." Robin asked the two Digimon, who went and jumped on his shoulders. "Okay! Okay! I get it! You're excited! There's no need to make me trip and fall!" Robin shouted at the two, who responded "We know! But, we want you to know!" As though it were almost nothing, a small tether formed between the two and Robin. And just like that... They became inseparable. As they were headed back, the Alchemist looked at the group and said to himself "It appears that I've made a grave miscalculation... I'll have to report to Walhart effective immediately..." And he then teleported away...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **-Just letting you all know that, A. I'm not dead. B. This fic isn't dead. And C. I plan on working one week on this, and another on the Sword Art Online fic: Gale Warriors. That will be all for now. Expect the next chapter of Digimon in two weeks.**


	27. A Man for Flowers

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction.  
Digimon is owned by Toei animation, Bandai, and licensed by Saban Brands.  
Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, and Shozou Kaga.  
Please support the official release...

Digimon: The Great Crimson Tamer Paralogue 8: A Man for flowers...

 **In the Not too distant future...**

There was a mercenary, who seemed to have an almost perpetual smile. His hair was white, and it seemed that there were some parts of his talents that seemed quite... Feminine. He flirted with a large amount of the female troops in the Shepherds, and most women he came across during their travels throughout Archanea. Unfortunately, he is not that successful when it comes to getting the girls... Due to his insistence on flirting with just about EVERY woman he meets. Which pretty much gets him into deep trouble. This man, was named... "Inigo! Status report!" Konner asked the man identified as Inigo, who answered "Yes, sir! As it would appear, many of the risen have been dealt with... Though, I'm afraid that the raid took out a somewhat small number of troops." Konner sighed at that report and responded "So... Another sneek attack cost the lives of several more men, huh? I see how it is..." Inigo then said "Well, it's not really their fault... We just end up receiving one too many ambushes as of late..."

Konner looked at Inigo and responded "I know that... It's just, we've got to keep going to Mount Prism... But, I'm afraid that all the spare troops we have will be lost in that time frame..." Inigo, then pondered a way to try and keep Konner's morale up. "So... How are you holding up?" Inigo asked Konner, who answered "I'm trying... Though, I do hear talk of a stunt you pulled..." Inigo raised an eyebrow at Konner's statement and asked "What you talking about?" Konner then approached Inigo and said "I trusted you with assisting her in battle, and yet... All I hear from her is nothing but complaints about you..." Inigo then looks around and asks "Who? Severa? Kjelle? Noire? Nah? ...Cynthia? Or... No wait... You don't mean..." Konner nods and Inigo face palms... "Ugh... I've gone and done it again, haven't I?" Konner sighed and answered "You need to learn the definition of commitment. If you don't, then girls aren't going to like you. Just because you feel this strong need to flirt with most women, doesn't mean you should..."

Inigo looked back at Konner and responded "You know why I do it, commander!" Konner then ponders the reason and remembers... "Yeah... I know why. But, there's more than one way to maintain a smile for everyone else's sake. Just try some new things, and you'll see how well it goes..." Gumdramon looks at Inigo and says "Y'know... Your dancing skills are impressive enough... Maybe you should try taking advantage of your skills and put them into your technique." Inigo pondered the thought of that, and responded "Perhaps I should... Maybe mother's dancing might do more than just inspire and entertain... That, right there... Is a wonderful idea Gummy!" He then ran out of the tent enthusiatically to show off what he would soon adopt as his fighting style. "Gummy... You sure that's a good idea?" Konner asked his partner, who responded "Well... It's either that, or he continues to fumble around like a multitasking moron." Konner shrugged his shoulders, and looked at the map. Their destination seemed so close, and yet... So far. Though, there will be a lot more Risen to plow through before they reach Mount Prism...

* * *

 **Back in the Present...**

Inigo had been somewhat content with spending his time in a village... Hoping that, one day he'll see the Shepherds again. Though, most of the time they'd be stalked by a group of brigands who wish to do them harm. Inigo, tries to protect that village, all while keeping an honest to goodness smile on his face... While looking flashy to all the ladies. "It's been two years, huh... I've been doing this about the same amount of time as any of the others... Though, I'm surprised that I haven't run into her yet... Oh well, better start my day..." He went out into the village, and saw that quite a few of the residents have been missing. "Oh my... Now, where could they have gone off to?" Inigo asked himself, before the village elder approached him and said "Oh, Inigo! Thank the gods! You have to help us! Those Valmese bandits kidnapped most of the villagers, and made off with a large sum of the treasure! Please! You have to help us!" Inigo smiled his usual smile and responded "Why yes... I'll help out! For I'll see to it that all of them are returned safely. And if there is a scratch on a single one of them... Let's pray they are content with death..." The elder looks at Inigo and mutters "That man is both pleasant... And intimidating... I hope whomever his parents are, know that he's a good boy deep down..." He then continues on to his house, and ponders if he should signal the rumored Shepherds for help...

As Inigo was headed towards the direction of the bandit's hideout, he saw that one of the residential maidens is being hauled off by one of the bandits... "Not today, rogue!" Inigo shouted, before striking the bandit down with a single sword strike. He held out his hand to the fair maiden and said "All safe now, buttercup..." Before picking her up. She got a good look at his face and said "Inigo?!" He noticed that she had some tears in her eyes, and decided to wipe them away. "The crying part is over, love. Now give us a smile. ...And perhaps a wink, if a fellow can be greedy." Inigo said, trying to reassure the maiden... While simultaneously flirting with her. The maiden then shouted "Inigo, you stupid fool! That bandit you slew was-" Inigo then interrupted her by responding "Was one of the many who regularly attack the village? Aye. Worry not! I'll mop up the lot of them and be back in time for tea."

Before he could set off, she shouted "You mustn't! They'll kill you!" Inigo laughed at her statement and responded "Ho ho! Don't be silly. I'd never let anyone ruin this perfect face! Surely you want them gone as well, yes? So that you may rebuild in peace?" The woman nervously answered "Of course, but..." Inigo put a hand on her chin and said "Then let us have no more frowns! A smile like yours is not a treasure to be locked in the king's dungeons! I'll meet you in town once I've sorted those pesky bandits. Perhaps then, we could discuss my... Reward. Ho ho!" He then tapped her on the shoulder and said "Now get going, I want you to return back to the village... I promise that I'll bring the others back!" The maiden then headed straight towards the village, while Inigo continued to the bandit's hideout... With a proud and confident smile on his face.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

The Shepherds had heard various rumors that, bandits were quite busy with raiding the surrounding villages in the northeastern region of Valm. "So then... What do you make of the terrain?" Say'ri asked Lon'qu, who responded "Quite a lot of flat ground, isn't there? Though here... It kind of reminds me of Regna Ferox's mountain range." Say'ri then pondered the thought of the mountain region of Ferox, and said "Valm used to be a region with varying terrains, with plenty of desert, cold mountains and forests to go through. Nowadays, there quite a few forests in this area. The dynasts had once ruled over the southern region of Valm... Until, Walhart had decided to conquer our nation." Lon'qu then asked, out of concern "And how long has this been going on?" Say'ri answered "For over two years now..." Lon'qu remembered how Plegia had nearly conquered Ferox and Ylisse, until the Mad king had fallen. "...I see."

They then heard Robin panting, over the climb up the steep hill. Konner looked down at him and said "Oh knock it off, Robin! You've went through Ferox's mountains, I think you can handle these small inclines!" Gumdramon then added "Yeah! Suck it up!" Robin, along with his new partner Digimon weren't used to climbing up these hills. "Yeah? Well at least back then, it used be climbing up a damn cold mountain... Here, it's been mostly flat ground... And a flat tree... So this... Is a little bit of a change." Ryudamon then patted him on the back, saying "It's okay, partner... At least you have us, now..." Robin felt a little bit of reassurance from his partners, and Olivia... Along with Henry approached Robin with some drinking water. "I wanted to know if... I could be more helpful to your cause in anyway..." Olivia said somewhat nervously, until Henry patted her on the shoulder saying "Oh please! Your dancing is more than helpful! It inspires us to never give in!"

She looked over at Falcomon, who nodded to Henry's statement. "Thank you, Henry..." Chrom looked at everyone and said "C'mon! We're almost there. I can see the entrance!" They then quickened their pace, and saw the hideout... Which appeared to be a somewhat Labrynth of sorts. At the end, the boss of the bandits was present. "Hey Chrom? Do you think that we should send our flyers to scout out the area?" V-Mon asked Chrom, who answered "I think that'd be too much of a risk. A risk that we shouldn't take... So let's get down to business, shall we?" Everyone in the party shouted "Yeah!"

Robin had planned out for a small infiltration party, to sneak into the maze and rescue the other villagers while the enemy was focused on keeping them out. The infiltration party, consisted of Ricken, Panne, Tharja, Gaius, Say'ri, Lon'qu, Lissa, Vaike, Miriel and Stahl. Lucemon had of course volunteered follow alongside Tharja and Gaius. Virion and Cherche had positioned themselves near an edge, where enemy fliers would likely be visible. Konner and the Raiders had positioned two teams on either side of the hilltop to help with the enemy fliers. Chrom and the others, had the occupation of taking down the enemies for the infiltration party. Ryudamon had transformed into that axe/sword that Robin used as Alphamon, just to provide Robin with a melee weapon.

"I dunno... This looks kind of heavy..." Robin said, skeptical of Ryudamon's decision... Until he picked up the blade and swung it around. "How is this weightless? I mean, wouldn't it take a really strong warrior to wield such a thing?" Dorumon shakes his head and responds "No. Since Ryudamon is the weapon, so long as the link maintains itself... He won't weigh a kilogram in your capable hands." Robin nodded and thanked Dorumon for the information, while inviting him along. His new, black tome seemed to have some mana capability within it. Though, instead of normal text written in the book, it was Digi-Code. Code that, only Robin could read. Renamon meanwhile, had spotted a man standing on the side of the maze wall, wondering who is he, what is he doing here, when did he get here, where did he come from, and why is he here?

"Ah, it seems that Commander Konner had heard about the villagers, and came charging in just like his normal self." Inigo had said, regarding Konner, who looked over at his general direction. "And I'm guessing you're one of my future soldiers?" Konner asked Inigo, who then remembered something important and answered "Right, my name is Inigo. I'm the son of Olivia and Henry... Though, where is father exactly?" Though, it turns out that Henry was right behind Konner, placing a small dark spark on his shoulder. "AH! Jeez, Henry! Give me a warning next time!" Henry giggled a bit before responding "Sorry! Just thought it'd be fun to mess with ya!" Inigo giggled a little bit at Konner's expense and Henry identified the ring on his finger. "Hey! That's Olivia's ring! Wait, don't tell me... You're... A Dark mage who disguises himself as a Mercenary, who somehow duplicated the ring I just gave to Olivia a few days ago and is now roaming around looking for a master?"

Inigo smiled and answered "As amusing as that is... No. I'm your son. And sadly, I don't have any affinity with magic like Commander Konner here. So, I'm afraid the best you'll get out of me in terms of combat, is sword fighting." At first, Falcomon wasn't sure how Henry would take that particular bit of news... Until Henry embraced Inigo and said "That's okay! At least you've got my hair and smile!" Inigo laughed a little at that, and Olivia approached him. "So, are you really... My son?" Olivia asked Inigo, who felt overjoyed at the prospect of seeing his mother here on the battlefield. "Yes... But right now, we've got enemies ahead." Olivia nodded and she along with Henry went back with Chrom and the others. "It's nice to see that Henry will have an actual family this time." Falcomon said, landing on Inigo's shoulder. "Ah, I remember you quite well... Though, more as Ravemon rather than Falcomon. You died trying to get me away from a battle that my parents were fighting in... After, my mother wanted to teach me her last dance."

Falcomon had no idea how to take Inigo's message from the future... Of the fate of not only his partner, but also his partner's beloved and himself. Falcomon finally responded "I see... I'll be with Henry and Olivia, should you need me." He was about to fly off, until Inigo said "Then I'm coming with you. I won't leave either of them again..." Falcomon nodded in agreement and the two headed for Chrom's forces. Konner was about to object, but by then it was already too late. "You ever think "Maybe I should just let them go?" Cause, I get the impression that this happens a lot in the future." Gumdramon asks Konner, who nods in agreement... Before focusing on the flying enemies nearby. In the lower levels of the maze, the team sent down have surfaced and found the hostages.

"Hey there, how's it going?" Gaius asked in a somewhat cool manner, which made some of the villagers turn towards him and at first, look intimidated by him... Until Ricken shows up and says "It's okay! We're on your side!" To which most sighed in relief, an elder however said... "I must ask... Who are you?" Gaius, in a smooth tone of voice answered "We're the Shepherds. And we're here to rescue you all." They then jumped down into the hole, and followed the Shepherds through the path until they eventually made it to the exit. Inigo had opted to follow Olivia, since she is somewhat frail as a dancer. However, an Assassin snuck up on Olivia and took her hostage immediately. "Well, if it isn't Inigo... So nice of you to join us..." Before Inigo could get in a strike, another assassin leapt behind him and held the sword near his throat. "We were waiting for you, for quite some time..." The other assassin said to Inigo, who smirked before responding "I guess you can't just let bygones be bygones, huh? If you would be so kind as to let that woman you're holding go... That'd be great..."

Sadly though, the assassins weren't that compliant with his demand. "Tell your lord over there, that if he wishes to see you and this precious little thing alive... That he must surrender all his possessions." One of the two had said, before Henry bore witness to the scene. However, he seems to be smiling... For his usual reasons... "You know, Falcomon... I don't approve of anyone who takes anything that's precious to me away... Wouldn't you agree?" Henry said to his partner, who unlike him was openly expressing his anger. "For once, I couldn't agree more..." The tether tying the two together appear to be drawing both human and Digimon together... Forging, what appears to be Ravemon... Only with silver armor and glowing purple wings. The assassins looked over at the new Ravemon, and one of them said "I guess this freak wants some too!" Before they could make a move, Ravemon moved faster than their eyes could track and rescued both Olivia and Inigo. But not without slicing both assassins to pieces.

"Well... This is certainly a first..." Inigo said to himself, while Olivia got a closer look at Ravemon. "Henry... Is that you?" Olivia asked Ravemon, who split back into Falcomon and Henry. Though, it seems that Henry's robes maintained Ravemon's glowing purple feathers... "Yeah, of course it's me Olivia! Who else would it be?" Henry answered Olivia, who then flipped over him to kill another bandit. "Okay... Shall we?" They then proceeded through the maze, to catch up with Chrom, who had just cornered the leader with V-Mon and Wormmon. Sumia had maintained her aerial advantage, incase the man tried climbing out the maze. "All who defy the will of Walhart will purged by his blade!" The man said, to which Chrom responded "That man, is out to kill all Digimon in the world! A man like that cannot be allowed to conquer Archanea!" He then got into a sword fight with the bandit, before V-Mon promptly head butted him, which gave Chrom the opening he was looking for...The man had then perished, and Chrom simply sighed at the man's contemptible worship of the conqueror.

* * *

The Shepherds cheered for their victory, and the Raiders had welcomed another future warrior into their ranks. "It's good to have you back, Inigo!" Owain said while patting him on the shoulder. Inigo looked over at his friend and responded "It's no big deal really... I've just been preoccupied with protecting this... Wonderful village down south. Although, I wish I could say goodbye to them... But then again, it'd be like I was rushing off to my own death." The two then shared a laugh, and Henry looked towards the man who would be his son. "I think he has your smile..." Olivia said to Henry, who then proudly declared "You know it! And I hope you understand that... Now, I never wanna let either of you go..." Olivia then held Henry's hand and responded "You won't have to worry about that... We're a family now..." Henry nodded at Olivia's response and thought to himself "And I couldn't have had it any other way..."

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
